¿Amor o Sacrificio?
by Cliondne Black Ralheaven
Summary: Beth luchará por el amor que tantas veces se le ha negado, pero las presiones y las dudas de Harry, podrían romperle el corazón otra vez, a menos que alguien haga algo..
1. Empezando una vida juntos

**¡Hola!, les presento el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, ¡espero les guste!**

**Aunque es una segunda parte de "La promesa de Draco", es una historia nueva…llena de recuerdos y misterios del pasado, que se irán resolviendo poco a poco.**

**En este fic, sigue la historia de Beth "Lizzie" Black, y su vida con sus amigos después de Hogwarts; así como su búsqueda por el amor, que tantas veces se le ha visto negado por un sin fin de obstáculos.**

**Ahora se enfrenta a nuevas situaciones, a nuevos problemas, y a muchas aventuras agradables también.**

**¡Me gustaría leer sus reviews!, ¡pues siempre son bien recibidos! Además valoro mucho las opiniones que me ayudan a mejorar como escritora.**

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi primita… "Je suis prêt", ¡gracias por tu apoyo!**

Beth entró a su pequeño cubículo en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas…al sentarse encontró un sobre, con la letra incomparable de Harry…

Su gran amigo volvería después de casi un año de ausencia, después de todo; ella también se había alejado, había ido a Rumania para alejarse de los recuerdos. _¡te he extrañado tanto Potter! _dijo suspirando mientras abrazaba con fuerza la carta.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en ese tiempo…Ron y Hermione estaban comprometidos; aunque no tenían fecha precisa, Ginny; había estado saliendo con un amigo de su hermano Bill, pero nada más que citas…quería darse tiempo de poner sus pensamientos y sentimientos en orden, y disfrutar la vida sin mortífagos, y Beth… ella había sido novia de Charlie en Rumania, pero eran mejores como amigos.

Beth había vuelto para reencontrarse con su alma gemela; como ella le decía, pero de citas, y salidas de paseo…ella y Neville no pasaban, incluso; empezó a dudar que el chico fuera su alma gemela, y eso le partía el corazón.

-debe haber algo malo en mi –dijo ella, mientras comía al lado de sus amigas, que siempre se reunían en el almuerzo –mira que nos llevamos mejor que cuando éramos solo amigos, pero él parece seguir molesto con mi segundo y largo viaje a Rumania…no fue mi intención lo de Charlie…mira que trabajar juntos todo el día…y tu hermano es adorable, Ginny.-dijo Beth mientras tomaba un gran trago de cerveza de mantequilla.

-no creo que sea eso…siempre te ha amado demasiado–le dijo Hermione que miraba la hora para volverse a la oficina, sabía que Percy era muy exigente con su gente y no le gustaban los retrasos.

Ginny; que le frustraba que Hermione contara los segundos que le quedaban con ellas, se molestó…

-no sé por qué trabajas con mi hermano Hermione…es doloroso decirlo, pero es un pesado.

-sí, y más porque le reduce el presupuesto a mi Departamento… ¿con qué cree que vamos a atrapar criaturas peligrosas? ¿con red para mariposas? –dijo Beth enfadada. –vamos, será mejor que volvamos…a diferencia de Hermione, mi jefe; el Sr. Diggory, no es tan pesado…si Cedric viviera, talvez…

-por eso Neville no se compromete… ¡tú no tomas a nadie en serio! –le dijo Hermione a Beth, con tono de regaño- …no conocí esa faceta de tu padre, pero Remus dice que eres igualita a Sirius… ¡conquista tras conquista!, ¡de tal palo tal astilla!

-¡no la regañes Hermy! – reía Ginny – ¿qué tiene de malo que ande con chicos guapos?

-tú sólo te dedicas a ayudarle… ¡igualitas!-Hermione resopló enfadada- ¡sonsacadora!

Beth y Ginny lanzaron una carcajada…

-¡Hermy esta celosa! ¡esta comprometida y no puede salir con otros! –las dos cantaban a coro- ¡no puede salir con chicos guapos y nosotras si!

-¡tontas!

Las tres reían mientras salían de la pequeña cafetería muggle, luego se despidieron de Ginny en la escuela de aurores, y siguieron su camino al Ministerio…

Aunque a Beth no le gustaba trabajar ahí, mucho que digamos. Ella prefería el aire libre, andar con Buckbeack, investigar por si misma las criaturas mágicas…pero cuando volvió de Rumania, ese era el único departamento de su gusto. Trabajando en Londres, podría estar cerca de los suyos…su familia, sus amigos, y el recuerdo de Sirius…

-me alegra la vuelta de Harry –dijo Beth con una gran sonrisa –al menos tendré con quien compartir la casa…Grimmauld no es un lugar que te ayude a volverte cuerda, y con mis padres viviendo lejos, peor.

-entonces ¿crees qué Harry quiera ir a la nueva casa?

-supongo, ¿a donde iría? además esta libre de malos recuerdos, sólo tenemos que terminarla de arreglar.

-en eso tienes razón…pero entonces… ¿qué de ir a la Madriguera con Ginny?

-no, él me escribió y me dijo que sería divertido ser como los hermanos que papá siempre quiso que fuéramos… además, que lo encontraba bastante difícil vivir con la que fue su novia.

-pero…tú y él…también fueron novios.

-si, pero no es lo mismo…no duramos casi nada…y nuestras mentes estaban en otras…otras cosas.

-dirás personas.

- no seas tonta Hermy…además date prisa, ¿ya viste la hora que es?

Beth rió cuando la chica corrió rumbo al teléfono que servía de acceso, y desapareció de la vista, eso de amenazarla con Percy, funcionaba para que dejara de hacer conjeturas…conjeturas que eran verdad. Ella aun extrañaba su duradera y tierna relación con Neville…había durado hasta que Draco se interpuso; pero eso lo quería borrar de su mente, y no había mejor cosa que el trabajo para eso…

Beth volvió al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, antes de que cayera la noche por completo… pues no le gustaba estar tan de noche fuera de casa; le daba un poco de temor, mezclado con la paranoia que había adquirido por tanto ataque de mortífago.

Cuando entró a la vieja mansión, tapó el retrato de la abuela Black; para que no gritara en la noche, dejó la cena calentándose, le dio de comer a Buckbeack, y subió a darse un baño.

Recién había salido de bañarse, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta; asustada, con varita en mano, se vistió rápidamente, y corrió a abrir…por desgracia, la abuela despertó, y empezó a gritar como loca…

-¡basta!-Beth le apuntó con la varita-¡o te haré explotar en mil pedazos! –después de amenazarla, la tapó de nuevo, y corrió a mirar por la rendija antes de abrir…la emoción la hizo abrir la puerta sin preguntar de nuevo, su corazón le decía quien era…

-¡Harry! –saltó a sus brazos -¡eres tú!

-¡hola! –Harry entró rápidamente, a pesar de que era comienzos de verano, hacía un frío terrible.

El chico se detuvo en la puerta, se quitó la túnica de viaje y miró a la personita que tenía al frente suyo…

-¡hola Lizzie! ¡me da tanto gusto verte! –la abrazó tiernamente –has…crecido.

-vamos, no seas tontito… ¡mírate tú! no has cambiado, estás más alto eso si, y tan apuesto como siempre, vamos… ¡tienes que contarme todo! ¡ya esta lista la cena!

-¿estás segura que no es problema que me quede aquí?

-¡será al revés! –lo abrazó de nuevo - ¿no es molestia que yo viva aquí mientras termine la casa de campo? Esta casa te la dejó mi padre…la intrusa soy yo.

-¡tonterías! me encantará vivir contigo, ¿no te conviertes en algo extraño que deba saber…o si?-Harry rió con ganas – ¡es broma!

-ah…-Beth se sonrojó, nunca le había comentado sobre su otro parecido con su padre –adelante, ¡la cena esta lista!

-¿cocinas? ¿en serio?

-¡claro que cocino!, claro…no como Molly Weasley, pero después de hacer explotar el horno, quemar los pasteles, tostar la carne…aprendí. Ron dice que no cocino mal, por lo glotón que es…lo tomo como un halago.

-entonces…me cambio y bajo ¿si?

-adelante, tu habitación esta enfrente de la mía…son las únicas de esta casa habitables, la tercera es de Buckbeack.

-¿está aquí?

-si, no lo quise dejar de nuevo solo, le debo mucho a ese hipogrifo.

Harry saludo a Buckbeack, se duchó, y se puso cómodo para estar en la que sería su casa, por los próximos meses, hasta que la nueva casa se terminara.

-te agradezco que me tomes en cuenta para vivir en la otra casa nueva, -dijo mientras entraba a la cocina -¡que rico huele!

-esta quedando linda… ya la conocerás…-le sirvió un enorme plato – espero que te guste…ya te dije, la cocina no se me da, espero que no te intoxiques.

Harry veía a Beth, ya no sonreía como hace poco; incluso, parecía algo molesta, y temía que ese fuera su primer problema.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó Harry al verla tan pensativa.

-¿eh?-lo miró con curiosidad-¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-porque te veo molesta…ya te dije que si te doy muchas molestias, puedo ir a otra parte.

Beth se acercó a Harry y le sonrió, y de repente, le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo…

-¡ya te dije Potter!…no eres molestia… ¡al contrario!, ¡me da gusto tenerte aquí!

Su rostro cambió a una gran sonrisa que hacia que sus grandes ojos azules se iluminaran, Harry no pudo más que sonreír también, al ver que su amiga no había cambiado en lo absoluto

-es sólo que estoy nerviosa…si…espero que te sientas como en casa, eso es todo.

Harry probó todo lo que cocinó su amiga; cada platillo era más delicioso que el anterior, y al terminar, aun sentía que podía comer más.

-¡te quedó muy bien!... ¡todo te quedo rico!

-gracias Harry, que bueno que te gustó –Beth le sirvió una gran tasa de té a Harry- sabes Harry, estaba nerviosa de mostrar mi inutilidad …uno puede pelear contra mortífagos, cuidar dragones, y velar de que a tu mejor amigo no lo mate un lazo del diablo…pero para estas cosas, soy un completo desastre.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse con aquel comentario, y miró a su amiga que lo veía con esa mirada dulce que a él le agradaba tanto, y así supo que las cosas serian mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Poco a poco; Harry se acostumbró a la rutina, medio día en la escuela de aurores, almuerzo con Ron en la oficina, tarde revisando papeles y archivándolos; pues no había mucha acción, y la rica cena en Grimmauld Place al lado de su vieja amiga.

Aunque también los pequeños detalles de la vida rutinaria los disfrutaba bastante, sobretodo, esos detalles que involucraban a su amiga. Harry calculaba el momento preciso en que ella terminaba de ducharse, para encontrarla fuera del baño, con el cabello aun escurriendo…a Harry le parecía que se veía perfecta así. Otra cosa que disfrutaba demasiado; era volver rápido del trabajo, y entrar sin hacer ruido…podía encontrarla leyendo acostada en el suelo sobre su estómago…moviendo las largas piernas de arriba a abajo…podía quedarse varios minutos ahí y luego pretender que apenas había llegado… y como ella era muy distraída, se lo creía fácilmente.

Los sábados era el día favorito de Harry…los chicos se reunían a jugar y apostar unos cuantos galeones ya fuera en póquer, gobstones o ajedrez mágico…o simplemente, se ponían a quejarse de lo aburrido que era el fútbol, comparado con su adorado Quidditch; pero aun así, lo veían con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.

Al principio todos asistían; Remus, Bill, Fred y George, Neville, Ron; y si estaba en la ciudad, Seamus no faltaba, y traía a Dean consigo. Llegó el momento en que los únicos en asistir todos los sábados eran los gemelos y Ron, ya que los otros; o no podían estar viajando cada fin de semana por el trabajo, o como Remus y Bill…tenían que estar atendiendo sus "pequeños y peludos problemas". Él último en dejar de ir a las reuniones fue Neville; porque cuando el curso en Hogwarts empezó, ya no podía dejar sus responsabilidades como maestro. Cuando Neville no tenía que preparar las clases de la semana, tenía miles de pergaminos que corregir…y pasaban semanas en las cuales él y Beth se comunicaban solo con lechuzas.

Aquellos gratos momentos que Harry disfrutaba con su amiga, lo hacían desesperarse y querer salir corriendo del trabajo, no podía soportar que Ron se tardara tanto, cuando él quería irse.

-¿ya acabaste? –le dijo Harry mientras veía a Ron a través de una pila de documentos- yo ya acabe lo que me tocaba.

-¿por qué no te vas entonces?

-uno, porque Hermione me mata de que te deje andar por ahí solo, y dos…porque quedaste de ir a cenar a Grimmauld hoy. ¿lo olvidaste?

-no, pero entiende Harry, tengo muchas responsabilidades aquí, además…

-¿además qué? Beth se enojará de que no vayas, de seguro cocinó bastante, sólo para llenar tu inmenso estómago.

Ron sonreía mientras firmaba unos papeles, no podía creer lo desesperado que se estaba volviendo Harry…y más cuando él sabía que su trabajo era más complicado que el de él, aunque sabía la causa de su desesperación, y eso lo hacia reír. Al terminar, se puso de pie, se puso la túnica de viaje y se dirigió con su amigo al vestíbulo, Harry estaba a punto de lanzar los polvos Flú, cuando Ron se dirigió a la chimenea contigua…

-¿qué haces Ron?

-descansa Harry, nos vemos mañana…es sábado, no lo olvides…y ahora sin Neville, se nos pondrá difícil con mis hermanos…esos dos tramposos

-¡Ron! …¿pero no vendrás conmigo?

-no, ahora me voy a ver a mi novia y luego a casita…además –Ron se acercó a Harry, y como niño chiquito, lo llevó de los hombros de nuevo a la chimenea –no te hagas tonto Harry…tú y yo sabemos bien que no me quieres ahí, para no hacer mal tercio.

-¡no sé de que hablas!

Pero Ron se había ido en un estallido verde antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, Harry llegó a casa pensando lo que le había dicho Ron…_debe estar cansado, eso es…que ideas tan tontas ¿qué no recuerda que fui novio de su hermana? … eso debe ser…esta cansado._

Harry buscó a Beth en la sala, pero no estaba…en la cocina todo estaba listo para la cena, los cucharones se movían con magia, y el olor lo llamaba… _¿pero dónde está ella_? se preguntaba mientras subía a su habitación, de pronto escuchó algo que venía de la habitación de ella, se acercó para saber que era…música, y ella estaba cantando, empujó un poco la puerta para ver, pero no pudo seguir pensando…

Beth bailaba al ritmo de una canción, moviéndose a ese ritmo lento, recogiendo su largo cabello y luego volviéndolo a soltar…Harry se sentía embobado, y sin darse cuenta, entró a la habitación…ella no lo veía pues estaba de espaldas. Harry la miraba atontado…_se ve preciosa…su cabello es perfecto, ella es perfecta. _Harry salió de la habitación cuando un cosquilleo le empezó a recorrer la espalda, y que al llegar a su cuello, le nubló el pensamiento, si seguía ahí, no se podría quedar tranquilo.

-¡basta Harry!, ¿qué diablos piensas?, ¿quieres vivir?, porqué si Neville te ve viéndola así, te mata…no lo dudes, -se dijo en voz alta mientras se recargaba en la pared _pero ella es libre y tú también…no tendría porqué matarte…tienes todo el derecho _su cabeza le contestaba.

-¿Harry? –Beth estaba viéndolo con simpatía- ¿por qué no me dijiste que habías llegado?, bueno debí poner más atención…pero me gusta estar escuchando música, ¿vamos a cenar? ¡me muero de hambre!

Harry no decía palabra, lo único que le venía a la mente era esa imagen de ella bailando, _por mí que escuche música cuando quiera_ se repetía mientras la veía caminar de un lado a otro de la cocina…de pronto, empezó a sentirse apenado.

-Harry, no has comido nada… ¿es que no te gustó?

-está rico…es que…

-¡ya se! Ron me advirtió…

-¿Ron?

-si, cuando me envió la lechuza diciendo que no podía venir; me dijo que tenían una tarde muy difícil, que de seguro estarías demasiado cansado.

-si…eso. –Harry la veía mientras hablaba, _esos ojos Potter… te fascinan, y sus labios…siempre te gustaron…-_si, siempre.

-¿decías?

-nada…es que estoy muy cansado ¿no te importa verdad? –Harry se puso de pie mirando a todas partes menos a ella.

-claro que no, anda ve a dormir….en fin, que mañana solo trabajas mediodía, descansa.

-si gracias, -se acercó a ella para despedirse, pero no pensó que fuera buena idea, estaba demasiado nervioso.

Pero ella si se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, siempre poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzarlo…los dos se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que ella; con un movimiento de varita, dejó lavando los platos.

-Buenas noches, Harry.-y subió delante de él- vamos, es tarde.

-Buenas noches- dijo con voz apagada, apenado por haber rechazado tan rica cena, pero como no le salía una disculpa, se quedó parado afuera de su habitación.

-¡anda Harry! –dijo ella sonriendo, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Harry y empujándolo adentro, -¿tendré que llevarte hasta la cama? –Beth miraba a Harry, mientras arreglaba la cama – ¡ahora sólo falta arroparte!

-¡muy graciosa!

-hasta mañana Harry, descansa –y salió de la habitación dejando a Harry con la idea en la cabeza

-hasta mañana- le dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima _no sería mala idea, para nada…me encantaría_

Harry se fue a dormir con esa imagen de ella bailando; incluso, sentía que ese baile había sido para él…estaba demasiado contento con eso, aunque le daba un poco de pánico la idea _lo más posible es que yo no le guste más_, _lo más posible…pero nada me quita pensar en ella…talvez Ron no este tan mal, ¡ese embustero! _Harry se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada, tratando de no ver más que esa imagen de Beth _condenado Ron… lo sabe, por eso no vino… _trataba de no estallar en gritos de agradecimientoa su amigo_ bueno, seguiré pensando en la posibilidad, en fin, los dos somos libres, y ella es…_no pudo evitar suspirar_… ¡ella es preciosa!_

Harry pensaba que Sirius estaría muy contento de que ellos estuvieran juntos, pero de pronto; al ver la imagen de ella bailando, y recordar lo que le había hecho sentir, le dio pánico y mucha risa también… _Sirius capaz vuelve y me mata…se le olvida que soy su ahijado, y me ahorca por tener estos pensamientos con su pequeña cachorrita… ¡pero sabe que su cachorrita es muy linda! ¡no te preocupes Sirius!, no creo que pase nada...si pasará algo…pues valdrá la pena que me ahorques…_


	2. Celos, celos y más celos

**Creo que el título lo dice por si mismo…pero aun así, espero se diviertan con esta lectura.**

**Por favor dejen review, me gusta saber su opinión.**

Harry se fue a trabajar al Ministerio sin muchas ganas; quería quedarse todo el día en casa, no le parecía la idea de dejar a la chica linda, para pasar todo el día leyendo papeles…, se moría por acabar el colegio de aurores y hacer más cosas más entretenidas como las que hacía Ron, y tener más tiempo libre para salir con ella…_no sería mala idea Harry, invítala a salir…cancela la reunión de hoy, y hazlo…_y luego pensó en lo que le podría decir a Ron como excusa.

Cuando llegó a la oficina se dio cuenta que el día iba a ser peor de lo que pensaba, Ron estaba histérico, y le gritaba al primero que se le ponía enfrente, tenía un montón de papeles en desorden sobre su escritorio y parecía que jamás acabaría todo ese montón.

-¡Harry!

-¡Hola Ron!, ¿qué tal? –sabia que era una pregunta bastante tonta.

-¿qué tal? déjame decirte…-interrumpió su posible sermón, para gritarle a un chico que venía lleno de más papeles. -¡Thomson!, ¿dónde has estado? ¡tengo una junta muy importante!

-lo sé señor Weasley, precisamente…el Ministro necesita que vaya justo ahora.

-¿qué?-Ron le dio un golpe a la puerta tan fuerte, que casi la rompe-dile al tonto de mi hermano, que no tengo su tiempo para sus tontas reuniones…

-¡cálmate Ron! –le dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a Thomson a acomodar la gran pirámide de papeles- no te enfades con él.

Ron miró al pobre chico rubio que lo miraba asustado…

-esta bien Eric, discúlpame…dile a…-Ron trataba de no decir la palabra "idiota"-dile al ministro que no tardo ¿si? que tengo unos asuntos que arreglar antes de ir.

-si, señor. –y Thomson desapareció entre el ajetreo del departamento.

-¿Ron?

-¿si Harry?

-nada…-Harry tenía miedo de molestar al ya irritado Ron –me pondré a trabajar enseguida.

-gracias Harry, te dejo a cargo mientras voy a la junta…justo ahora que estoy más ajetreado.

-supongo

-no supongas…luego te cuento, espero que Percy no me haga perder el tiempo con sus geniales ideas.

Harry se inspiró para trabajar en la posibilidad de salir aquella noche; aunque la posibilidad de salir era pequeña cada vez, había mucho trabajo, Ron se estaba tardando demasiado, y eso no significaba buenas noticias, y para colmo; estaría tan molesto, que la reunión sería la manera de ayudarlo a sacar las presiones.

Antes de ir a almorzar, Ron llegó con una cara de sorpresa que él no esperaba…

-¿todo bien?

-si…la verdad es que si…-dijo con una sonrisa- por suerte, vino Moody…la opinión de Moody todavía es muy respetada, así que hubo alguien que puso en su lugar a Percy, cuando quiso que se estableciera la nueva ley…

-¿nueva ley?

-si…mi hermano quiere el apoyo de todos para votar por la ley de que no se hagan juicios antes de mandar a alguien a Azkaban, Moody casi lo mata…Percy los quiere mandar directo a la cárcel y ahí juzgarlos.

-no es justo para los que son inocentes, como Sirius.

-si, es por eso que Moody, Dumbledore; que vino desde Hogwarts, el jefe de la prisión, y los de otros departamentos se opusieron; todos tienen derecho a juicio, además… se juzgará con penas severas a los que tengan criaturas peligrosas como mascotas, o sea…Hagrid, pero todos rechazaron la idea y Percy tuvo que cambiar el tema de la junta y tratar la agenda del año…

-¡vaya!

-¡les dio presupuesto a todos! hubieras visto la fiesta que tienen en Control de Criaturas…Beth estaba feliz, podrán contratar gente nueva, y no estar sólo con papeleo, lo mismo aquí… ¿Harry?

-¿Beth está aquí?

-si…estaba con Diggory en la junta, y con un nuevo empleado…

-¿así?

-si…lo conoces, es Justin Finch Fletchey.

Harry cambió su cara totalmente, ¿Justin?, ¿el chico que la había invitado al baile de Navidad? ¿el chico que junto con Seamus eran los más fieles admiradores?, Harry sintió que le dolía el hígado, no estaba nada contento de que Justin pasara más tiempo con ella que él…la sangre le hervía…debió ponerse tan enojado, que Ron inmediatamente se dio cuenta.

-ya veo... no te gusta para nada la idea ¿o si?

-no es que no me guste, pero es que… seguro Justin es buen chico, pero

-pero siempre le ha gustado Beth…así que ahora estará más cerca de ella, ¿y quién sabe? podrían ser más que amigos…

Harry tenía ganas de matar a Ron por su comentario…_no eso no, no lo dejaré que se le acerque, así tenga que hacer que él renuncie. _Harry estaba tan enojado y con una sonrisa malévola empezó a planear como lo iba a alejar de su amiga. Harry estaba tan concentrado, que no se dio cuenta que Ron estaba riéndose a sus espaldas, y mucho menos, de que le mandó una nota a Hermione, burlándose de su situación…

_Hermy: Deberías ver la cara que tiene Harry…está que se muere de celos por la presencia de Justin…lo más gracioso, es que no se quiere dar cuenta, talvez pronto estén juntos, si mi amigo reconoce a tiempo lo que siente._

_Un beso,_

_Ron._

Ron recibió respuesta rápidamente, aunque no era tan graciosa como la suya.

_Ronald: ponte a trabajar, que ya bastantes problemas tenemos para que te dejen sin trabajo. Recuerda que tenemos que ahorrar para el departamento, así que no juegues._

_Dale a Harry mis saludos, y si…tienes razón, talvez necesita más celos para darse cuenta._

_Ponte a trabajar, Percy me esta vigilando._

_Mil besos_

_Hermione._

-¡aguafiestas!

-¿decías? –Harry miró a Ron que arrugaba el pergamino y lo quemaba después -¿pasa algo?

-no, todo bien.

Ron trabajaba sin quitarle la vista de encima a Harry, que parecía querer estrangular al primero que atravesara esa puerta, jamás lo había visto tan molesto.

-¿celoso?

-¿yo?

-¡olvídalo Harry!…y ponte a trabajar para que salgamos temprano ¿quieres?

-si, señor.

-¡no te burles Harry! ayer tuve un mal día, y para coronarlo…Hermione me amenazó con pasar todo el día de mañana de compras, como escuchaste…de compras para la boda.

-bueno, te quieres casar ya ¿no?

-si…y ayer como llegue a verla tarde, me regañó…dice que no me tomo nada en serio, que si no voy con ella de compras, me olvide de casarnos.

-vaya…

-claro –dijo sonriendo- luego me dijo que era porque no nos daría tiempo para arreglar los detalles, y es tan perfeccionista…además de que Percy la tiene muy estresada…es un dictador mi querido hermano -se acercó a él con unos papeles- así que como verás…la reunión me urge…si no, me volveré loco-dejó caer unos papeles en las manos de Harry- ahora, si no te molesta…¿podrías irlos a dejar a sus departamentos correspondientes?, si voy yo, me llenarán de preguntas y más papeles…un consejo, dáselos al primero que encuentres y corre…no esperes a que te manden con su jefe…o no saldrás vivo.

Harry pensó que cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse archivando, tomó los papeles y sin decir nada, empezó su tarea.

Hermione; recibió los papeles que le tocaban con un manotazo, no tenía tiempo para hablar y sólo le sonrió a Harry, Arthur Weasley lo miró como si no lo hubiera visto en años; lo abrazó y aunque quería hablar con él, estaba lleno de trabajo. Fue hasta que llegó al Departamento donde trabajaba Beth, que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de olvidar lo que le dijo Ron, y preparar una gran conversación para terminar con "¿_qué tal si salimos en la noche, después de que los chicos se vayan?_" pero pronto se dio cuenta que sería imposible…para empezar, no la encontraba por ninguna parte, y luego se puso furioso de pensar que podría estar con su viejo amigo, y ahora compañero de trabajo.

-Harry ¿qué haces aquí? –Beth salía de la oficina de su jefe, acompañada por Justin- ¡mira! Justin trabajará aquí de hoy en adelante… ¿no es magnifico?

-si claro…-extendió su mano para saludarlo –me da gusto verte, Justin.

-Harry… me da gusto verte, Beth me ha dicho que estás en el Departamento de Aurores…supongo que nos veremos mucho por aquí

-si, así es…trabajo ahí, y si…-dijo tratando de sonreír- nos veremos mucho por aquí, justo venía a ver si Beth quería almorzar…

-lo siento, Harry…-dijo ella rompiendo la tensión- creo que es más que imposible; tengo que enseñarle a Justin todo lo que hacemos aquí, justo ahora íbamos a ver a Hagrid…tiene unas criaturas decomisadas a su cuidado -se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos en casa ¿si?

-si… claro –pero él ya no oyó más, simplemente trataba de controlar su enojo, y su único deseo al momento de despedirse de Justin; era desear que Hagrid tuviera criaturas tan peligrosas, que lo asustaran para que renunciara…lo quería lejos de ella.

Harry volteó a ver a Beth que salía del Departamento y no pudo evitar mirarla con calma…como se movía al caminar, como llamaba la atención de los chicos que trabajaban ahí, como se movía su cabello…de pronto ella volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron…ella se despidió de él con una sonrisa, eso lo subió a una nube por el resto de la tarde…aunque aun estaba celoso, y moría por salir del trabajo y correr a casa.

Al llegar a la oficina se enfrascó en su trabajo…no quería que Ron se diera cuenta de su estado emocional, pero no podía pensar en nada más; aun la veía bailar en su cabeza, y la idea de de que estuviera con su eterno admirador, lo hacía más difícil de soportar...se preguntaba como soportaba todo eso Neville…y luego su furia empeoró…si iba a Hogwarts, de seguro almorzaba con él…trataba de concentrarse pero la idea lo molestaba _deberías calmarte un poco, la verdad es que desear que Justin renuncie, o le pase algo para que se vaya, es demasiado…ni siquiera tienes razón de estar celoso…ella no te ha dado motivos…y tú no le has dicho lo que sientes, para que ella te tome en cuenta, sinceramente… llevas la de perder hasta que te decidas_ pensaba, pero el recuerdo de su sonrisa y su mirada, le decían que tenía tanto derecho como Justin de invitarla a comer, a cenar…incluso, de pedirle matrimonio si quisiera…

-¡Harry! –Ron dio un golpe en el escritorio- te estoy hablando…

-¿eh?

Harry miró a Ron, tenía su túnica de viaje puesta, y su escritorio estaba vacío.

-¿qué pasa? –miró el desorden en el suyo- ¿por qué das golpes y gritas?

-lo hago porque llevaba horas hablando contigo, pero no me escuchabas… ¿qué querías que hiciera?

Harry sabía que no tenía excusa y volvió a los papeles tratando de no demostrar lo que pensaba, pero Ron seguía ahí, viéndolo…

-¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.

-trabajando, tonto.

-bueno, al menos que quieras quedarte a dormir…sigue trabajando…sólo te recuerdo que mis hermanos y yo estaremos en Grimmauld en media hora, y no sería lo mismo sin ti.

Harry miró el reloj de la pared, miró a Ron, y se asomó por la ventana de la oficina.

-¿ya es la hora de salida?

-desde hace diez minutos…si, ya es la hora y si no te apuras, no te quejes que no te dejamos pasar un rato con Beth.

-¿por qué habría de quejarme? –dijo sin ver a Ron mientras se trataba de poner la túnica que entre más se apuraba, más se enredaba, cuando lo logró… salió corriendo de la oficina – ¡date prisa Ron!

Ron, evitando reírse como loco, salió de la oficina lentamente a observar la desesperación de Harry…ya fuera porque el ascensor se tardaba unos segundos de más, o porque se habían encontrado con Percy; que insistía en platicar con Harry a solas, para que lo aconsejara…pero lo que más risa le causaba; era que Harry, no se dio cuenta que Ron había regresado el reloj a la hora correcta…lo había adelantado porque quería ayudar a su amigo como fuera posible, talvez no para que se declarara… pero si para que al estar a solas con su amiga, pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sentía.

-¡nos vemos al rato! –gritó Harry al meterse a la chimenea- no tardes.

-no amigo…-y se sentó en la fuente a esperar a su adorada Hermione, la llevaría a casa, y luego iría por sus hermanos –eso te dará tiempo…y más vale que aproveches.

Harry llegó a casa rápidamente, en otra ocasión hubiera aparecido fuera y hubiera entrado despacio para poder encontrarla como la noche anterior…pero ahora no tenía tiempo, los hermanos no tardarían en llegar y le quitarían su preciado y reencontrado tesoro. Harry la estaba buscando en la oscuridad de la sala, cuando escuchó que Beth hablaba con alguien en la cocina, sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta…_más vale que Justin no haya venido…porque…_

-Buenas noches, Harry…-Remus Lupin veía a Harry sentado al lado de la estufa- me da gusto verte de nuevo…-se levantó y lo saludó con un abrazo.

-Gracias profesor, lo mismo digo- Harry no pudo evitar sentirse contento de ver al viejo amigo de su padre, pero sabía que ella le dedicaría todo el tiempo a él.

-bueno, -dijo sonriente- es hora de irme, tu madre ha de estar preocupada por mi –se acercó a Beth y se despidió de ella como era su costumbre… le despeinó el cabello, y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿debes irte? –dijo ella sonriendo- los chicos vendrán esta noche a jugar, no sería mala idea que te quedaras un rato.

-no linda…tu madre me mata…no le gusta que ande por ahí solito, me cuida más que yo a ella-los dos rieron- déjame ver… te veo… –pensó en lo que iba a decir –te veo hasta dentro de dos semanas, tu madre y yo saldremos de viaje.

-¿de viaje? –Beth miró el calendario lunar pegado al refrigerador

-acaba de pasar cariño, iremos a pasar unos días en…-trató de hacer memoria- no sé dónde me dijo, ya la conoces…dónde sea, no puedo decirle que no.

-lo sé…-le dio otro beso en la mejilla mientras lo acompañaba a la chimenea- dale un beso de mi parte ¿si?...-rió –un beso…no te aproveches de mi petición –aquella frase le causó mucha gracia a Harry.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre el significado de la frase, cuando ella subió corriendo sin decirle ni hola… pero al cabo de varios segundos, bajó con un pequeño paquete en las manos.

-perdón que no te haya saludado…-le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla,-ando distraída.

Harry se dio cuenta que estaba bastante acelerada…tenía mucha prisa y no sabía porqué...

-¿qué es esto?

-es de Neville…me dijo que no podía venir, pero mandó unos obsequios…estuvo el fin de semana…-hizo cara de enfado- ¿puedes creerlo?, ¡ni siquiera me preguntó si quería ir con él!…estuvo en París por algo de…-hizo el mismo gesto que Remus para hacer memoria-ya no me acuerdo…pero mandó esto para ti y los chicos, creo que es un nuevo juego de gobstones o ajedrez.

-¿eso te molesta?, ¿qué no te haya dicho? –Harry empezaba a darse cuenta que los celos que sentía por su amistad con Neville, pasaron de normales, a odio por el chico.

-claro que me molesta…-dijo riendo mientras se sujetaba el cabello con una cinta- el muy tontito sabe que siempre he querido ir, ¿pero se le ocurrió avisarme al menos? ¡no!, me enteré hasta que me lo dijo en la mañana.

A Beth; al igual que Harry, no le funcionaba ningún intento por peinarse…terminó por soltar su cabello, que cayó delicadamente sobre su pecho en coquetos rizos que jamás había visto antes…Harry la miró contento…_estaba enojada porque Neville no la llevó a París…no porqué se haya ido sin ella… ¿cómo puede ser tan tonto? ¿qué… está ciego?_ no podía quitarle la vista de encima, tanto que pensó que Beth se estaba dando cuenta de su mirada, y cambió de dirección.

-¿Harry no estás enfadado por lo de la mañana o si?

-¿enfadado?

-si, realmente –se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a manera de juego- yo quería ir a almorzar contigo, pero mi jefe me pidió; que como era amiga de Justin en la escuela, no había nadie mejor para enseñarle como es el trabajo.-como en un relámpago se acercó a su mejilla y le dio un beso- no te enfades por favor. ..¿Harry?

Pero para Harry, cada palabra que había dicho para calmar sus celos, su sonrisa, el beso rápido pero dulce…lo habían desconectado del mundo, trató de hablar pero no podía, hasta que ella volvió a hablar…

-¡por Merlín! –gritó mientras miraba el reloj – ¿es tan tarde?

-si, son las 10…no tardan en llegar los chicos.

-si, ya sé…se me fue el tiempo volando –dijo mientras sacaba del horno unos pastelillos- es lo único que pude preparar hoy… ¿por qué no piden comida?

-¿comida? no tenemos eso aquí…

-no, pero a Dobby si…está trabajando ahora por dos galeones a la semana con mis padres…cuando no tenía tiempo de cocinar, solo le pedía que viniera y que me trajera lo que hubiera cocinado mamá, o los elfos de Hogwarts, -dijo mientras ordenaba los panecillos en un platón- Seamus también lo usaba, pero mamá prefirió invitarlo a cenar personalmente-miró a Harry con una sonrisa- no lo he vuelto hacer desde que llegaste, me gusta cocinar para ti, eso…

Beth suspiró y escondió la cabeza en el refrigerador, fingiendo buscar algo…estaba roja por haber dicho eso…pero si ella estaba roja…Harry parecía un gran tomate, jamás pensó que ella había dejado su costumbre para darle gusto.

-creo que estaremos bien con eso- no sabía que otra cosa que decirle, estaba embobado- además, Ron te ha dicho que si quieres puede traer comida, así estarías más tiempo platicando con nosotros, y no saciando nuestro apetito.

-no lo digo porque me moleste, sabes que no… en realidad, no veo otra opción –miró al reloj de nuevo y empezó a correr hacía las escaleras –no estaré aquí para cocinar nada…por más que quiera, no tengo tiempo…

-¿por?

-voy a salir…

-con las chicas, supongo –dijo riendo- ¿tienen su noche de chicas como nosotros la noche de chicos?

-si, algunas veces...

Harry fue subiendo las escaleras porque la voz de Beth se perdía conforme subía a su habitación, además quería estar con ella, aunque escuchara sobre las cosas que hacen las chicas.

-¿puedes abrir la puerta? –Harry no había escuchado la puerta, y con enojo se dirigió escaleras abajo- Harry…-Beth asomaba la cabeza por la puerta del baño- si es Oliver, dile que no tardo ¿si?

-claro…

Harry estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos sobre Beth, que no entendió lo último como debió haberlo hecho… fue cuando al abrir la puerta pensando en lo que tenía que decir; cuando algo muy adentro suyo, empezó a hervirle la sangre.

-¿por qué tardaste tanto? –dijo Ron; que como si hubiera adivinado, traía comida-traje algo de comer…se lo robé a mi mamá…para que mi querida amiga no tenga que alimentar al rebaño.

-pues que bueno que trajiste comida…porque salvo unos panecillos, no habrá más…-Harry se dejó caer en una silla mientras Fred y George preparaban todo para la noche de juego.

-¿y eso?, no es que sea encajoso…

-lo eres –dijo Fred

-y bastante.-complementó George con una carcajada- deja que la chica descanse…si querías casarte para que te alimenten…

-te morirás de hambre, Hermione no te dará ese gusto sólo porque tú lo pidas.-rió Fred.

-¡cállense los dos! ….-les gritó Ron-te repito…no es porque sea encajoso, pero ella cocina bien…y me gustaría pedirle que haga algo especial…

-¡pues olvídalo!…no puede…-dijo Harry abriendo el refrigerador, sacando una cerveza de mantequilla y abriéndola como si quisiera romper la botella entera.

-sólo es para festejar-dijo riendo al ver a su amigo- pero ya…no importa…luego te dirán mis hermanos la razón ¿esta bien? ¿no está enferma o sí?

-no…-dijo Harry bastante molesto, y dando un gran trago- va a salir con un tal Oliver.

-¿Oliver Wood? –interrumpió Fred, que de inmediato corrió hacía las escaleras – ¡Beth! ¿aceptaste salir con Oliver?

-¡si! –le contestó la chica.

-pues no me parece buena idea.

-tú lo contactaste conmigo… ¡te aguantas!-la voz de Beth se oía cada vez más cerca y Harry salió de la cocina para ver lo que pasaba entre ellos, porque el tono que usaba Fred le molestaba a Harry…y tenía razón…Fred usaba el tono de conquista que usaba con las chicas que le interesaban.

-o sea… ¿me estás engañando con mi antiguo capitán?…

-no te estoy engañando con nadie –dijo la otra, que ya estaba bajando las escaleras

Harry se tragó la risa que la contestación le había provocado, y volvió a la cocina para seguir planeando el sabotaje a la cita de su amiga.

-claro que sí –dijo Fred –lo haces, y te encanta hacerme enojar.

-no, no me gusta hacerte enojar…-dijo ella con voz dulce, que hizo que Harry quisiera dejar sin hermano gemelo a George- sabes que eres mi favorito…pero no le digas a Seamus…

-no, quiero vivir…

Las risas de los dos fueron opacadas por el ruido que hacía Harry al abrir otra cerveza…Ron hacia lo mismo para no reírse en la cara de su amigo; que no sabía que desde que estaban en el ejército de Dumbledore, Fred y Beth se llevaban de esa manera…y tampoco sabía que lo hacían para divertirse, y hacer enfadar a Hermione que les gritaba "¿_podrían estarse en paz…y ponerse serios?_" y fue algo que se les quedó como manera de demostrar cariño el uno por el otro. Ron quiso explicarle aquello, pero los dos chicos entraron a la cocina en ese instante…Fred sostenía la puerta abierta para ella, y ella pasó justo debajo de su brazo.

-¡Hola Ron! –Beth le sonreía a los chicos conforme los saludó – ¡George!

-Hola Beth…-dijo Ron sin prestarle mucha atención a su presencia, como si siempre la hubiera visto tan linda, que no le causaba la misma emoción que a sus hermanos y amigo.

Harry ni siquiera la veía, estaba bastante molesto con Fred como para dirigir una mirada hacía esa dirección…así que no vio a Beth, hasta que ella le quitó la botella de cerveza vacía de las manos, y se la cambió por otra.

-¿todo bien Harry?

-claro, todo perfecto…porqué ha…-subió la mirada para dirigirse a ella.

Beth lo miraba con curiosidad y él no sabía que decirle…jamás la había visto así…y no pudo evitar verla detenidamente…

Beth llevaba el cabello suelto como lo tenía hacía un rato…con pequeños rizos que caían sobre el pecho, una blusa azul de tirantes delgados que se resbalaban a cada rato y que Harry resistió en irlos ha acomodar…por más que sus hombros lo invitaban a hacerlo, una falda cortita y tableada que dejaban ver sus largas piernas.

-¿puedes ir a abrir Ron? –dijo Beth mientras le quitaba la cerveza a Harry de las manos, debido a que estaba tirando casi todo su contenido al suelo- dile que ahora voy.

-si, le dará gusto saludar a Harry –dijo tratando de no reírse de la cara que tenía su amigo

Beth tomó un trago de cerveza y se la devolvió al chico, que aun la miraba sin decir palabra…estaba enojado de que saliera con Oliver, pero más…que saliera viéndose así…_si le pone una mano encima lo mato…por más capitán que sea, por más estrella de Quidditch que sea… ¿y por qué tiene que salir así? tan hermosa…_

-Harry...

-¿si?- Harry se puso nervioso al tenerla junto a él

- te habla Oliver.

Harry tratando de ser lo más educado posible se levantó a saludar a su antiguo capitán, pero sin quitarle la vista a ella de encima…

-me da gusto verte Harry, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-no sé…desde tercer año…no tengo idea la verdad.

-si, demasiado… ¿ya no juegas Quidditch, Harry?

-no, la verdad es que casi no tengo tiempo.

-ya veo, a ver si un día vas a ver a mi equipo jugar…-le dio la mano para despedirse- le he dicho a Beth, que siempre tendrá boletos a su disposición.

Harry le dirigió una mirada furiosa a la chica, pero ella le sonreía nerviosamente; se dio cuenta que ella estaba tan nerviosa como él, y no le gustaban mucho los elogios del otro chico…eso lo puso contento…pero al ver la manera como Oliver le sonreía a ella y tomaba su mano, cambió de nuevo a su actitud amarga.

-será mejor que nos vayamos…-le extendió la mano a Harry- me dio gusto verte.

-a mí también –dijo con voz amable- cuídate

-si lo haré, espero verte de nuevo, Harry.

Harry sintió como un chorro de agua fría que le tiraban desde arriba_… ¿vernos pronto?, ¿planeas estar aquí más de la cuenta?, eso no…y ahora vete y no te pases...si no la cuidas te las veras conmigo _Harry trataba de no decir lo que pensaba en voz alta y miró a Oliver que la miraba despidiéndose de Ron _vete antes de que me arrepienta de darte un golpe por mirarla así._

_-_¡me dio gusto verlos chicos!_ –_les gritó Oliver a Fred y George

_-_¡igualmente! –gritaron a coro.

Ron los acompañó hasta la puerta, ya que su amigo estaba echando humo por las orejas; como si hubiera comido un diablillo de pimienta, y temía que se le saliera la situación de las manos…

-será mejor que me vaya ya –dijo Oliver mientras salía Beth- o estos dos, vayan a sacar sus bates de golpeadores…-le extendió la mano para despedirse- me dio mucho gusto verte, Ron.

-lo mismo digo,…pero yo que tú…si no la traes completa…me cuidaría de una snitch dorada controlada por un excelente buscador… ¿sabes a lo que me refiero o no?

-dile a Harry que no se preocupe, que le traeré a su amiga sin ningún rasguño.

_¿Amiga?_ rió Ron _¿amiga? no sabes nada Oliver...yo me cuidaría de Harry…como está de celoso_, _quién sabe que barbaridad podría cometer_ cerró la puerta mientras se despedía con una sonrisa fingida a Oliver; y otra muy sincera y dulce, para su amiga. Ron azotó la puerta después de que desaparecieron.

Harry no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera Beth, estaba tan molesto que jugaba sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, y eso a Ron lo mataba del coraje, pues estaba perdiendo galeones que Hermione iba a querer gastar después.

Conforme la noche avanzaba, los temas pasaron de mortífagos; que animó un poco a Harry, a asuntos del Ministerio; que hacían estallar a Ron, nuevos productos en el mercado de las bromas, los frecuentes chistes sobre el Ministro Percy; que era el tema favorito de los gemelos, Quidditch; que molestó a Harry porqué le recordó su molestia, y claro el peor tema de todos en esos momentos…

-no hay chicas ya…todas están tomadas…hasta las nuestras. –suspiró George.

-hace años que no ve a Angelina –Fred negaba al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

-o Kattie Bell.

-o ambas…que tal las gemelas… ¿cómo se llamaban Ron?

-Patil…Parvati y Padma. –murmuró el otro mientras buscaba cartas.

-así, ahora recuerdo… ¿fueron al baile con ellas no?

-si…-dijo el otro enfadado pues lo distraían.

Después de un rato, Fred volvió al tema.

-Ginny no cuenta…es nuestra hermana -miraron a Harry que estaba tranquilo al escuchar el nombre- sale con un amigo de Bill.-pero Harry seguía tranquilo como si hablaran de cualquier otra persona.

-Hermione esta con Ron-George disfrutaba interrumpir a Ron-¿o no hermanito?

-Beth esta conmigo…

Harry levantó una ceja al oír a Fred…

-no te hagas tonto, Fred –dijo Ron enfadado- no está contigo…

-bueno, quisiera… es linda…

-claro que es linda…y bella, y te gusta, y te quieres casar con ella…-rió George –no te culpo… le gustan las bromas, no le importa que tengas un gemelo que es más apuesto que tú, y quiere a nuestros hermanos.

-incluyendo a Percy.

-y ya es decir bastante…

-entonces… sí me caso…bella, simpática, dulce.

Si los gemelos estaban buscando provocar a Harry, lo lograron, el chico estalló…

-¡basta! dejen de hablar de ella así ¿quieren?

-por

-porque no…por eso.

-no tienes razones ¿verdad?

-si, tengo una…no me dejan concentrarme… ¿les basta?

Los gemelos lo miraron, se miraron y siguieron jugando…

-basta para mi.

-y para mi.

Harry no podía soportar ver el reloj; estaba casi a punto de tirarlo por la ventana, además de que estaba molesto con los gemelos…sabía que tenían razón…ella era tantas cosas, era tan linda…y lo malo, es que estaba con otro en ese momento…

-es tarde ¿no? –les dijo parándose sin esperar a que se terminara el juego.

-al menos deja terminar esta partida –le contestó Ron que estaba igual de molesto que Harry, si los gemelos querían picar los celos de Harry…lo habían hecho de la peor manera, así que decidió decir algo que Harry no sabía sobre su querida amiga, para darle un poco de calma…y algo para que lo motivara a decidirse a reconquistarla.

-no te preocupes, Harry…conozco a Beth bastante bien, de seguro ya viene en camino…no creo que le guste estar mucho con Oliver.

-no me importa lo que haga- contestó el otro fingiendo frialdad, pero estaba atento a lo que decía Ron.

-me refiero a que a de estar preocupada por ti…ha de creer que no has dormido aun, que no comiste…

-ya estoy grande para que me esté cuidando como un niñito.

-no digo lo contrario, me refiero a que –dijo sonriendo mientras bajaba su póquer de ases a la mesa- que le gusta hacer cosas por ti…cocinarte, cuidarte, dejar de salir con otros chicos que son amenazas verdaderas para ti.

Harry miró a Ron con los ojos bien abiertos… trataba de no sonreír al escuchar lo que decía, luchaba por mantenerse frío y desinteresado…pero no le funcionó, la información que estaba digiriendo en su cabeza, lo obligaba a sonreír.

-sí, como dice Ron –Fred interrumpió tratando de redimirse un poco –ya no sale con Seamus, y eso que salían casi cada sábado…cuando iba a visitar a sus padres a Irlanda.

-y bueno, desde –Ron cerró los ojos para hacer memoria –con Neville,…ya tiene bastante rato que no salen ni a la esquina…

-porque Neville trabaja.-señaló Harry.

-no…porque eso es recién…antes de que tú volvieras, sólo era maestro sustituto de Sprout…le sobraba el tiempo…y no salían –dijo Ron dejando las cartas en la mesa y con un movimiento de varita las acomodó en su caja –es hora…mañana tengo un día realmente pesado.

Harry ahora quería seguir escuchando más, pero los chicos acomodaban todo para irse.

-no te enfades, Harry –le dijo Ron- Fred no lo hace para molestarte

-¡es verdad! –gritó Fred desde la cocina –sinceramente –dijo acercándose –sólo reconozco cuando una chica es hermosa y tiene muchas cualidades…si yo lo reconozco, no sé porque ustedes no, talvez estés ciego Harry…lo comprendo de Ron que no tiene ojos para nadie más, pero tú…

Harry sintió eso como una bludger golpeando su cabeza, eso mismo había dicho de Neville, y ahora se lo decían a él…_yo no seré tan tonto como él, para dejarla ir…lo juro…_pensó mientras se despedía de los chicos en la puerta, al ver a Fred le gritó…

-Fred…gracias amigo, y disculpa mi enojo.

-¿cuál enojo Harry?–sonrió el chico, se acercó a él y sacudió su mano con fuerza –no hay rencores, sólo no me decepciones, amigo, y sin que te enojes…dile a Beth que me mande una lechuza diciéndome como le fue ¿si?

-claro.

-¡hasta el lunes Harry!

-¡que te vaya bien Ron!

Harry entró a la casa un poco más tranquilo, lo que le había dicho Ron lo tranquilizó bastante, dejó los platos lavándose, subió con jugo de calabaza frío en una mano y con la otra subía la televisión con la varita.

Se puso a ver un poco de televisión, pero seguía pensando lo que le había dicho Fred…_talvez tenga razón, no puedo ser tan ciego, ¿pero si es demasiado tarde?_, de pronto escuchó varios pasos que venían por el corredor hasta su cuarto.

-Hola, Harry…pensaba que dormías…

Harry encendió la luz de la habitación; al ver la cara de Beth, se dio cuenta que la cita había sido un completo desastre, Harry lo había deseado tanto, pero no le gustaba verla triste.

-Lizzie…

-¿si?

Harry se hizo a un lado para dejar un espacio junto a él…

-¿quieres ver televisión conmigo?

-¿seguro?

-claro…

Beth se quitó la túnica de viaje, los zapatos y con timidez se sentó junto a Harry…recogiendo sus largas piernas, puso su cabeza sobre las rodillas mientras miraba televisión.

-¿todo bien? –Harry no sabía como preguntarle -¿y Oliver?

-bien, Harry…supongo que sigue en la Tres Escobas.

-¿cómo? se supone que debió venirte a dejar… ¡ya verá la próxima vez!

-no te preocupes, no fue su culpa –tomó el control remoto y empezó a cambiar los canales rápidamente como lo hacía Harry- y no habrá próxima vez, estoy segura.

Harry no sabía si sonreír o sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho…había deseado con tantas fuerzas que no saliera con él, pero no le gustaba verla así…

-puedes decirme que pasó… ¿ya no confías en mi?

Beth dejó el control sobre la cama, se puso de rodillas junto a Harry y le sonrió…

-nunca he dejado de confiar en ti, pero –suspiró –me da pena decirte…

-no te preocupes, pero antes…dime, ¿no te regresaste sola verdad? es peligroso…

-no, Dean me trajo a casa, estaba en las Tres Escobas.

-vaya, recuérdame darle las gracias…pero dime, por qué ese….ese tonto ¿no te trajo de regreso?

-bueno lo que pasa es que…-Beth volvió a su posición anterior, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas sin ver a Harry, porque estaba demasiado apenada por lo que iba a decir –llegamos a las Tres Escobas, al ver a Dean recordé que su novia toca en la banda que se presentaba ese día.

-¿banda? ¿novia?, bueno no importa…sigue.

-si…es una larga historia, luego te cuento…verás, no recordé que esa noche estrenarían su nuevo disco…había mucha gente, cantantes de otras bandas, y claro…reporteros.

-¿Rita?

-si, ella…y otros más…el chiste de todo esto, es que cuando entró Oliver, causó sensación y empezaron a entrevistarlo…ya sabes…juegos, su opinión, y claro…-dijo Beth con un gran suspiro que movió los cabellos que le caían en la cara – su vida sentimental, empezaron a preguntarle…qué era yo…su novia, esposa…amante…todo lo que su imaginación les permitió, preguntaron…

Beth escondió la cara entre sus piernas, tratando de no ver a Harry…

-entonces recordé lo chismosa que era Rita…y que talvez mi presencia afectaría la vida profesional de Oliver…me fui haciendo hacía atrás, evitando las cámaras…si no hubiera sido por Dean, ahora estaría también mi cara en los titulares.

-lo siento Lizzie, no quería que sucediera eso…talvez, él esta orgulloso de ser…

-no somos novios, Harry…salí con él porque… –se puso roja, no quería decirle la presión que había tenido de Hermione –porque pensé que sería agradable…pero no…ahora puedo imaginarme los titulares…

Harry sintió que la voz de Beth se quebraba un poco, trataba de no llorar…

-¿quieres jugo de calabaza? –Harry se paró de la cama para dejarla calmarse.

-si, gracias

Harry se detuvo tras la puerta, pero aunque la voz de Beth se había hecho un prolongado sollozo, pudo distinguir lo que decía claramente.

-Wood…el famoso jugador de Quidditch sale con Elizabeth Black, viuda de Draco Malfoy un reconocido –Beth dio un grito que hizo que a Harry se le rompiera el corazón al ver el sufrimiento de su amiga -¡ellos no saben nada!

Harry bajó corriendo, tomó los jugos y subió…su amiga estaba secándose las lagrimas cuando entró…_ellos no saben nada; tienes razón, no saben lo que sufriste, ni siquiera yo sé exactamente lo que pasó… pero ahora yo te cuidaré…_ pensaba mientras la miraba, se acomodó junto a ella y cuando ella dejó de llorar para reírse de los chistes de un programa…Harry pasó su brazo alrededor de su hombro…atrayéndola hacia él…aunque cuando volteó a verla…ella ya dormía tranquilamente y no tuvo corazón para despertarla, _mejor duerme aquí, yo estaré bien en la sala_, aunque no pudo dejar de mirarla antes de salir, quería quedarse ahí con ella, y un pequeño impulso lo llevó a darle un ligero beso en la mejilla…

Harry se despertó con el olor de un rico desayuno; cuando entró, vio a Beth que muy alegre acomodaba grandes platos en la mesa…Harry no sabía que decirle, solo miraba atontado a la belleza de ojos azules que le sonreía al otro lado de la mesa…no podía evitar darse cuenta que le gustaba demasiado…_demasiado es un pequeña palabra Harry, para definir lo que sientes_…pensaba al verla.

Mientras la miraba se le ocurrió que quería hacer algo para reconfortarla por aquella noche tan horrible…recordó a Fred y su recado…y entonces se le ocurrió un plan…

-¿Lizzie? –dijo tomando un poco de jugo -¿qué planes tienes hoy?

-pues…-miró a su alrededor- cosas de la casa Harry…ir de compras, lavar la ropa…

-¿trabajo del Ministerio?

-¡no! –dijo ella riendo –ahora podrás ver lo magnifico que es que Justin haya entrado a trabajar ahí…hasta que no tenga la suficiente experiencia, tendrá que encargarse del papeleo… ¡de todos! y claro…pequeños trabajos con criaturas inofensivas…fastidiosas, pero inofensivas.

Harry ayudó a Beth a llevar los platos al fregadero para poder hacer su pregunta…

-oye, ¿por qué no vamos juntos?, me refiero…a por qué no te acompaño hacer las compras, y luego podríamos pasar el día en Diagon Alley… ¿qué dices?

-sería genial… ¿pero no tienes trabajo?

-no…además, quiero ayudarte con algo…vivo aquí también ¿no?

-bueno, eso si…pero…-suspiró – ¿se-seguro?

-claro

Beth levantó la mirada, estaba toda roja…y luchaba por no tartamudear…aquellos gestos que le provocaba la pena; como sonrojarse y tartamudear, siempre le habían parecido tan especiales en ella…no importaba lo segura que podría parecer, ella se comportaba como niña pequeña para muchas cosas…ni su belleza, ni inteligencia, ni ser una excelente bruja, le quitaban esos detalles de su carácter.

Harry se inclinó un poco sobre ella, y ella se puso de puntitas para alcanzarlo…aquello iba a terminar en un dulce beso… si no fuera que por su interés mutuo, habían dejado mal apilados los platos…y se cayeron todos en el justo momento.

Los dos arreglaron el desorden y subieron a arreglarse…Beth cerró la puerta fuertemente tras ella, se recargó en la puerta tomando aire…corrió a buscar algo bonito que ponerse…_esta muy corta, esta muy pegada…esta muy… ¡no!…_tiraba la ropa hacía atrás _esta vieja…me veo ridícula… ¿qué pensaba al hacerle caso a Hermione ese día?…_finalmente encontró algo sencillo, y bajó a esperar a Harry.

Los dos salieron a comprar a una tienda cercana los víveres necesarios para el resto de la semana; así como cosas que les gustaban, y que podrían preparar mientras veían televisión, se habían divertido tanto; que decidieron instaurar ese día como un ritual de fin de semana, después de dejarlo todo en casa, se dirigieron a Diagon Alley…

Al principio, Beth estaba demasiado nerviosa y tímida por estar con Harry a solas… a pesar de los años que llevaban como amigos, Harry la ponía nerviosa…llevaba las manos entrelazadas como orando, y casi no decía nada mientras miraban los escaparates, pero aun en silencio, se sentía contenta con la compañía…Harry pensaba lo mismo…y poco a poco se tomaban de las manos para correr de una tienda a otra, entre risas y juegos.

-¡mira Harry!

Beth entró a la tienda de Quidditch, y como un hábito aprendido por las malas experiencias, miró a todas partes… afianzándose a la mano de Harry; que le brindaba seguridad, lo jaló hasta lo que había visto por la ventana.

-es como la que tenías en el Colegio… ¡una Nimbus!

-si, igualita…-Harry la tomó para inspeccionarla.

-claro; antes de que cierto grim que conocemos, hiciera que te la destrozara el Sauce…bueno, te dio esa magnífica Saeta…no todos los grim hacen eso Harry…unos toman vidas-le guiñó un ojo coquetamente mientras se reía- a ti, te dio una escoba…

-y una gran amiga. –Harry dijo mientras montaba la Nimbus

Harry la volvió a poner en su lugar, tomó la mano de Beth y salieron de la tienda…pero Beth con una seña a la señorita encargada, le dijo que volvía en un rato para llevársela.

-iremos a ver a Fred y George…y luego…te invito a comer donde tú quieras. ¿qué dices?

-perfecto…pero…

-no les diré nada… ¿dónde quieres ir después? –dijo mientras abría la puerta, y la dejaba pasar.

-el Caldero Chorreante esta bien para mi…-Beth miró la tienda que estaba llena – ¿ya viste? ¡está llena!

-si…ten cuidado…podrían empujarte y…

Harry no terminó lo que dijo, un señor que salió apurado con sus hijos empujó a la chica hacía Harry sin querer…Harry la sostuvo en sus brazos para evitar que cayera sobre un estante…ella levantó la mirada; y él como un reflejo, tomó su barbilla y la acercó a él…quería besarla pero no sabía como lo tomaría ella…finalmente, se decidió a no hacerlo, aunque eso le dolía en el alma.

Beth se soltó de sus brazos y tomó su mano, ella lo miraba un poco defraudada…quería ese beso con las mismas ganas que él…pero no sabía porque no lo había hecho y porqué no lo había hecho ella…

-¿saludamos y nos vamos?

-¿si? –Harry pensaba que tenía que decir, pero luego al mirar sus ojos supo que decir -¡claro!

Pero la visita a los gemelos parecía que no iba a acabar nunca…y ella tenía que ir por cosas a la botica y por lo que dejó en la tienda de Quidditch; aunque cada vez que los gemelos no los veían, se lanzaban miradas rápidas pero intensas…o jugaban con lo que les mostraban los hermanos… Harry quería comprarle todo lo que a ella le gustaba.

-no tardo…-dijo Beth dejando un pequeño puffskein en las manos de Fred- voy a la botica a comprar cosas que se me acabaron, no me alcanza ya nada para ninguna poción decente. –dijo mirando a Harry.

-si…te alcanzo allá…en el Caldero.

-aja…-dijo ella nerviosa; la compra era una sorpresa para él, pero quería que él saliera tras ella- te veo ahí. –se despidió de los gemelos con un abrazo y salió a comprar las cosas…

En la tienda de Quidditch la muchacha encargada le preguntó si quería una inscripción en el mango de la escoba…Beth lo pensó y con una gran sonrisa pícara le dijo que sí.

-sí…que diga "_Con cariño para Harry, del grim y su hija_"_ –_sonreía, al ver la cara de susto de la chica.

Salió corriendo de la tienda, volvió a ella por los paquetes que había dejado por las prisas, y entró al Caldero, donde Harry la esperaba con un pequeño puffskein que brincaba en su mano.

-es para ti.

-y esto –le dio la escoba –esto, es para ti… ¡espero te guste!

Harry no sabía que decir…la escoba le recordaba tantas cosas…y la inscripción lo conmovió bastante…

-no debiste…esto es…

-un obsequio con todo mi cariño…

-gracias…yo…yo debí darte algo…

-no se trata de eso…lo hago porque te quiero mucho, eso es todo.

Después de vencer la timidez y el sentimiento causado por los dos regalos…Harry y Beth salieron rumbo a casa, pero se detuvieron a comprar unos helados y algunos dulces en el camino, poco a poco se les hizo menos difícil tomarse de la mano para caminar por las calles…y hasta para ver televisión en la noche…


	3. Un feliz nomatrimonio

**Empieza lo bueno, y con ello un poco de problemas...como siempre! **

**Por favor, dejen review.**

**Un feliz no-matrimonio**

Si antes Harry y Beth tenían razones para quedarse en casa, ahora estas les sobraban…Harry se apuraba a terminar su trabajo y hasta ayudaba a Ron, para que se fueran temprano. Tan pronto el día se acababa en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas; Beth tan sólo se despedía de su jefe y nuevo compañero…y salía corriendo a casa…luego veían televisión hasta quedarse dormidos… él; en los brazos de ella, o ella, acomodada en los brazos de Harry. Para ellos aquello era normal…pero para sus amigos y familia, ellos eran ya un matrimonio "_solo falta que lo hagan oficial…para que el resto del mundo lo sepa"_…solía decirles Ron en tono de burla…

-ya te dije que no, Ron…Beth y yo solo somos amigos…a-m-i-g-o-s…-le repetía con determinación…

-sí¡como no!…que te lo crea a ver quien…no puedes negar que te gusta…si no es que aun la quieres.

-¡claro que la quiero! es mi amiga, tonto.

-bueno, ya… ¿irás a la fiesta de Halloween de mamá?

-¿Halloween? -Harry miró el calendario –eso ya pasó…fue hace como una semana, Ron.

-ya lo sé…pero todos hemos estado hasta el cuello de trabajo y no hemos podido coincidir en nada…a Bill y Fleur casi no los vemos por lo mismo, si apenas nos logramos ver Hermione y yo, sino fuera por las breves reuniones de los sábados; no vería a mis hermanos, y mamá nos quiere a todos reunidos…¿irán?

-claro que sí, supongo.

-no supongas, vendrán todos…Hagrid, los papás de Beth, invité a Seamus, Dean y Neville, y si ellos llevan a alguien, habrá más gente y más fiesta.

-¿a qué se debe todo eso?

-pues…-Ron al recordar que no le habían dicho a Harry, chasqueó los dedos- ¡es cierto!, ese día no te lo contamos porque estabas echando lumbre por lo de Oliver Wood…mis hermanos compraron otra tienda en Diagon…harán más grande la de ahora, y bueno…creo que el negocio es todo un éxito…al paso que van, será un gran almacén con sucursal en Hogsmeade próximamente también.

-¡tus hermanos son unos genios!

-si…creo que sí…-se sentó a trabajar alegremente- bueno, a trabajar…quiero salir temprano hoy…quiero salir con Hermione para compensarla de todas las noches que me he tenido que quedar horas extra….anda Harry…-rió – tú también…apúrate para que vuelvas a casita temprano.

Harry miró el reloj, apenas había llegado a trabajar…y ya quería salir…y Beth estaba a tan solo unos pasos y no podía irla a buscar…_mejor apúrate como dice Ron…ella también se apura para estar contigo… ¿pero que estará haciendo? espero que se cuide…_

En ese mismo momento Beth estaba en una gran encrucijada…

-no creo que sea una buena idea, Justin…-le dijo ella mientras salía del Departamento rumbo a una captura…

-¡pero necesito saber! es mi trabajo…además el jefe aun no llega, necesitas apoyo…

-si, pero resulta que es un dragón¿ves?…-le puso el memo en la cara- una cría aun…pero peligrosa, y tú no tienes la experiencia…no puedo ponerte en riesgo.-decía mientras caminaba.

-necesito experiencia –salió corriendo tras ella y subió a una de las escobas disponibles para los empleados del departamento- vamos…

-pues creo que no queda otra cosa que hacer…y tienes razón, necesitamos todo el apoyo posible… le mandé una lechuza urgente a Hagrid, y dejé a alguien telegrafiando a Rumania…no tardaran en llegar por la cría.

Beth ya volaba a unos metros sobre la cabeza de Justin, pero sentía que llevarlo no era buena idea en el fondo…_si le pasa algo, yo tendré la culpa, pero no puedo negarle ir…no puede pasarse la vida en la oficina._

-vamos…pero ten cuidado, aunque es pequeño aun, -leyó el informe que recibió al momento que entró a la oficina.-puede ser mortal si no tienes cuidado… ¡es un Colacuerno! –Beth no podía creer que mente tan más ilusa podría tener ese dragón tan peligroso como mascota…solo quería que Hagrid estuviera ahí cuando llegaran…él sería de gran apoyo.

-¿recuerdas el dragón al que se enfrentó Harry en el Torneo?

-si…

-pues es ese, es de los peores…-le gritaba mientras volaban sobre la ciudad- escucha…yo tardé dos veranos para acercarme tan solo a una cría de días de nacida… ¡no estas preparado aún!

-dame una oportunidad…no quiero pasarme la vida entre papeles.

-bueno –dijo aterrizando al fin, en unos campos a las afueras- es aquí…ahora –lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho del chico- esto será difícil…no hay hechizos suficientes, hay sentido común-le dio un golpecito con su varita- esto te protegerá…pero no debes acercarte tanto…no sabemos que tan fuerte sea

-esta bien Beth…-le dijo sonriendo tratando de tomar su mano, pero ella la quitó rápidamente- no te preocupes.

_¿Qué no me preocupe? …que iluso, no sabe que nos espera_…suspiró mientras se acercaba al grupito formado por Hagrid, un chico llamado Trevor; que le hacía recordar a Neville, y Kurt, un tipo igual de grande que Hagrid sin tener sangre de gigante, pero al igual que él…tenía un gran corazón y amor por toda criatura.

-¿dónde está nuestro amiguito? –dijo Beth mientras se acercaban a un pequeño foso

-ahí…-dijo Hagrid señalando al dragón; que al verlos, salió volando del foso.

-¡cuidado! –Beth empujó a Justin al suelo cuando pasó rozando sus cabezas- ¿y el dueño, Hagrid?

-¿en dónde crees?

-¿se fugó?

-sí, pero lo atraparon y se lo llevaron a Azkaban –gritaba Hagrid para oírse sobre el llamado de la criatura.

-Percy no pierde el tiempo ¿eh? - Beth salió de entre unos árboles, varita en mano y volando a pocos centímetros del suelo.

-no, es un grandísimo necio… ¡ten cuidado! –gritó Hagrid cuando el dragón lanzó una llamarada en su dirección.

Pero si algo sabía hacer Beth, era volar con rapidez… no por nada Charlie pasaba largas horas retándola a carreras; todo tenía su propósito en el mundo de los estudiosos de dragones, había que ser más rápidos y más astutos. Y con el nivel de rapidez que Beth tenía…podría ser un excelente buscador en un equipo de Quidditch, era una pena; según Seamus, que Beth no tuviera interés en el Quidditch, y sólo usara su talento para transportarse…

-cuando yo te diga Justin –le dijo Beth mientras volaba en círculos- … ¡ahora!

Justin lanzó el hechizo Inmovilus contra el dragón…pero ni a la velocidad que estaba acostumbrada; llegó a tiempo para usar las cuerdas y detenerlo, la consecuencia fue que el dragón utilizó su cola con púas contra el chico… lanzándolo contra un árbol, por suerte, Justin evadió una llamarada de una manera que ni ella lo hubiera hecho…aun así, terminó lastimado…

-¡Justin! –Beth corrió a verlo cuando Hagrid, Kurt y Trevor tuvieron controlado al dragón -¿cómo te encuentras?

Justin la miraba y luego miró al dragón que estaba sometido por los hombres.

-¡eso fue fantástico! –dijo el muchacho sin demostrar dolor por la leve quemadura en su brazo.

-¿cómo puedes decir eso?

-es que lo fue…-pero su voz se volvió un hilo

-está lastimado –dijo la medimago que recién había llegado con Diggory- será mejor que lo llevemos a San Mungo, sólo para revisarlo.

Beth sintió un nudo en el cuello, ya estaba haciendo grandes conjeturas, cuando alguien la jaló fuera del grupo reunido alrededor del chico…

-¡Hagrid!…Justin está muy lastimado…no debí traerlo.

-no tenías otra opción por lo que sé… ¿o acaso hay más expertos en el grupo aparte de ti?

-si… ¡tú!

-no, yo no soy experto –dijo poniéndose serio, pero sonreía por lo que Beth le dijo- yo jamás he estado en Rumania…tú sí.

-Kurt entonces…

-menos… ¿no hay nadie además de ti?

-no…teníamos a un tipo…pero al ver que no había acción, se regresó a Rumania, además…Percy piensa que conmigo es más que suficiente… "_no hay dragones en esta parte del mundo…para qué pagar a dos personas cuando una puede hacerlo todo" _

_-_si, es toda una calamidad su actitud, y no es con sólo esos detalles… ¡creo que no debí decir eso! –le dio a Beth unas palmadas en los hombros, que hicieron que doblara las rodillas y casi cayera al suelo, pues no tenía muchas energías para sostenerse.

-talvez tengas razón…-Beth sentía que algo le hervía en el interior…algo que sólo había sentido cuando se enfrentaba a mortífagos _¡ya me cansó!_ pensaba mientras subía a su escoba –gracias Hagrid.

-¿no harás tonterías o si?

-no…

-promételo…

-te veo luego, Hagrid…-fue lo único que dijo, y empezó a ascender en círculos, hasta que como flecha, salió rumbo al Ministerio.

Hagrid sabía que conociendo a Beth…iría a reclamarle a Percy, y tenía razón…Beth estaba furiosa y aumentaba su furia al ritmo que recordaba las injusticias cometidas por el único Weasley, al que no le tenía casi nada de cariño…si se lo tenía, era por amor a su familia.

Llegó al Ministerio con una sola cosa en la cabeza…decirle que por su culpa, por su tacañería, uno más de sus compañeros había salido lastimado seriamente. Con desesperación apretó el botón del elevador, y caminó con decisión hasta la oficina de Percy…Hermione la miraba con una gran sonrisa, aun percibiendo que su amiga no venía en son de paz…Beth tuvo que calmarse para no preocupar a su amiga.

-Hermy…-dijo con esa sonrisa coqueta que heredó de su padre- ¿está Percy?

-si te refieres al Ministro de Magia…

-Percy… ¿está o no?

-si…

-gracias.-y sin esperar a ser anunciada, entró a su oficina…que era el espejo de la personalidad sobria del muchacho.

-¡que falta de educación la tuya! -gritó Percy.

-sí, disculpe…Señor Ministro…-dijo haciendo al mismo tiempo una reverencia al estilo Dobby

-no te preocupes…me he enterado ya, -dijo sin verla a la cara, estaba leyendo una carta, a la vez que trabajaba a vuela pluma- ¿todo bien?

-no…mi compañero fue severamente lastimado por la falta de…

-¿de nuevo con eso Black?

-si…de nuevo.

-¿ahora qué?…un hipogrifo huérfano, un dragón en malas manos… ¿qué?

-como veo, no ha leído bien el informe…mi compañero; Justin, esta severamente lastimado-Beth trató de calmarse…sentía que sus gritos se oían por todo el Ministerio…

Y así era…Hermione; que estaba preocupada de que su impulsividad la metiera en problemas, estaba oyendo todo junto a la puerta, lista para entrar en cualquier momento a salvarla.

-Percy…por favor…necesitamos más personal, -se acercó a él con humildad- la gente de este…bueno, de todos los departamentos… se matan trabajando, muchas veces arriesga su vida…no puedes ser tan frío, son vidas, no números…

Percy la miró enfadado de pies a cabeza, y luego volvió a su lectura.

-ya…siempre lo mismo con ustedes…no te cansas de venir a pedir cosas¿qué te he dicho?…

-¡si! –gritó ella– ¡ya lo sabía!

-¿sabías qué?

-ahora sé, que no es tu tacañería…soy yo…-lo miró con tristeza-si...no te simpatiza mi presencia, en la escuela me lo demostraste cuando supiste quien era…y siempre has pensado que soy mala influencia para tus hermanos.

-¿eso crees?

-no nos hagamos tontos…

-esta bien…talvez sea eso.

Hermione quiso abrir la puerta, pero la voz calmada de Beth la detuvo…

-escucha…te lo pido como compañera del Colegio, con el respeto que me mereces por ser Ministro…y lo más importante…con el respeto que le tengo a tu familia.

-no metas esos asuntos aquí, ya te dije Black…no hay dinero para pagar personal extra, si Finch Fletchey esta herido¡es porque tú lo arriesgaste!, tomaste una mala decisión.

-¡es que no hay nadie más!

-no es mi problema que prefieran estar en Rumania que aquí…si tanto te molesta… ¿por qué no te regresas?

Hermione sintió que eso fue lo peor que le pudo haber dicho Percy, ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, cuando escuchó algo que la dejó profundamente conmovida…

-esta bien…ya veo –Beth se fue acercando a la puerta- ya veo que no cambiarás nunca… ¿y sabes qué?… no te digo lo que te mereces porque…no quiero perder a tu familia…a tus padres y hermanos que son para mí como mi familia… ¡por eso no te digo más! –gritó haciendo que Percy se diera cuenta de que no era buena idea molestarla…

Beth se acercó a Percy y lo miró con calma, sonriendo a pesar del enojo…

-y te voy a dar gusto Percy… ¡ya no te molestaré más!

-¿qué dices?

-que no te molestaré más…por el cariño que le tengo tu familia, y por el bien de mis amigos en el Departamento…-tomó aire y abrió la puerta- ¡renuncio!…sí…espero que estés contento, y que ahora; sin mi molesta presencia, puedas apoyar con más gusto al Departamento.

Beth salió sin decirle nada a Hermione, y bajó corriendo las escaleras…Hermione quería correr a avisarle a Harry…pero Percy la llamaba a gritos.

Beth tenía una cosa en la cabeza mientras caminaba rumbo a la oficina de su jefe… _¿qué le voy a decir a Harry?…no puedo decirle que renuncié por gusto…no…dirá que soy una enorme floja y que busqué un pretexto para salir de aquí…y ¿que le diré al señor Diggory?... _

_-_no tienes que disculparte conmigo por nada –dijo Amos Diggory cuando Beth entró cabizbaja a la oficina.

-pero…-hasta que no vio al señor Diggory cara a cara, no supo lo grave de su error al renunciar y dejar a alguien que necesitaba su apoyo…y ver las fotos de Cedric, sólo la apenaban más- discúlpeme…no debí…ahora temo haber metido en más problemas al Departamento, y a usted.

-ven aquí –le dijo Diggory con una sonrisa y le pidió que se sentará enfrente de él- no pasa nada…realmente –suspiró – si no fuera porque Arthur es tan buen hombre¡ya hace mucho que le hubiera gritado sus verdades a su hijo!, no sé de dónde salió…todos sus hijos son tan amables y simpáticos.

Beth no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario…

-pero no debí…me refiero¡es que no sé que voy a hacer ahora!…es lo único que sé hacer bien…

-¡no digas eso!-le dio una palmada en la espalada y luego en la cabeza-y mira…-la llevó como niña pequeña hasta la puerta-no te preocupes por nada, todo estará bien…por mí…-dijo sonriendo –tómate esas vacaciones que te debo, cuando yo me fui, y tú te quedaste en mi lugar…

-pero señor…el trabajo, Justin, el papeleo…

-por el trabajo de papeleo, hay muchos que pueden cubrirte hasta que vuelvas…conociendo a esa cabeza necia, no dudo que te necesite antes de lo que sé de cuenta…para las capturas sencillas, Justin ha demostrado que se vale solo…y precisamente, Justin estará feliz de demostrarte que puedes confiar en él.

-ah…-dijo poniéndose roja- por cierto…

-Justin esta bien, no hay nada que un medimago no pueda curar. Ahora, ve a casa a descansar…pero ven a visitarnos tan a menudo como puedas…-se acercó a ella, puso sus manos en sus hombros como Remus lo hacía- eres una gran chica, y puedo decir que me siento orgulloso de ti…te pareces a Cedric en eso, muy noble…

-es un honor para mi que diga eso, señor-sonrió-pero Cedric era noble, inteligente…-dijo viendo su foto- yo soy torpe e impulsiva.

El señor Diggory rió al escucharla…

-vamos…si algo has demostrado siempre, es que eres una gran personita, ahora descansa y pasa un feliz fin de semana… ¡sé que te veremos pronto por aquí!

-gracias señor…

Beth limpió su escritorio y se despidió de cada uno de sus compañeros, que se despidieron con una sonrisa, y no hubo quien no le dijera que ella volvería más pronto de lo he esperado.

Beth entró a la casa y se tiró sobre el sillón…se sentía avergonzada de haber puesto a sus amigos en conflicto, y más por haber puesto a Justin en peligro, ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza suficiente de ir a San Mungo a verlo. Pensando en que Harry se sentiría bastante decepcionado de ella por lo sucedido, se puso a preparar la cena con más atención y cariño, sólo para no defraudarlo más, aunque él apenas se estaba enterando de todo el asunto…

-si no te tranquilizas, no te entenderemos nada.-le dijo Harry a Hermione.

-bueno…es que…como empezar…

-¿desde el principio? –le dijo Ron burlonamente.

-no te burles…

-lo hice para hacerte reír…

-pues no lo hagas…no estoy de humor.

-se nota.

-¡ya dinos Hermione! –gritó Harry –a ver… ¿dónde empezó todo el caos según tú?

-en el departamento de Control de Criaturas mágicas…hubo…un accidente.

-¿Beth¿le pasó algo?

-no…no a ella, a Justin, pero por lo que le paso a Justin, Beth le reclamó a Percy…y pues…no aguantó más a Percy, y renunció.

-¿renunció? –dijo Ron asombrado-¿por qué?

-¿no te dijo Hermione?…el tonto de tu hermano la obligó.

-si, no me refiero a eso...yo me hubiera quedado sólo para hacerle la vida difícil a Percy…pero es que…-Ron rió al ver las caras de sus amigos, Harry ya se estaba poniendo la túnica para salir de ahí tan pronto como la plática terminara.

-¿es qué que Ron? –dijo Hermione.-ahora no tendrá trabajo…

-¿no lo entienden¿soy yo el único que entendió el último chiste de mi amiga?

Harry y Hermione se vieron sin saber que hacía reír tanto a Ron.

-no es un chiste Ronald…Beth no tendrá trabajo, y se enemistó con Percy…bueno, aunque ellos jamás se han llevado nada bien…desde que íbamos a Hogwarts.

-Beth no tiene por qué preocuparse, mientras consiga algo, yo…-Harry se interrumpió al ver las caras con sonrisas malévolas de sus amigos. –yo la ayudaré con los gastos.

-aja…. ¿Hermione?…-Ron puso una mano en la mejilla de su novia- dime... ¿cómo es eso que Percy y Beth no se han llevado nunca bien?

-pues no…al principio sí…Percy consideraba que era buena estudiante y no daba problemas, pero en tercer año…él se dio cuenta de quien era ella.

-la hija de Sirius…

-aja…él fue quien me mostró la lista de los alumnos de Gryffindor…fue así como yo me enteré, después de eso, Percy la perseguía esperando atrapar a Sirius, cuando él hiciera contacto con ella –suspiró- desde ahí, ha sido todo una montaña rusa en su relación, pero hay algo que me hizo darme cuenta de que mi gran amiga; a pesar de la cabecita dura que puede llegar a ser, haría todo por nosotros…y por tu familia Ron…

-no entiendo…

-si, fue lindo oírla…Beth no le gritó más a Percy porque tuviera miedo de la enemistad del Ministro, si no porque adora a tu familia…estoy segura que esta más preocupada por eso, que por no tener trabajo.

Harry moría por salir, pero aun le daba curiosidad lo que Ron no terminaba de decir…

-bueno, Hermione ya nos dijo…ahora dinos tú, Ron…

-para mí Beth ya hizo algo estupendo…Fred y George le harán un monumento cuando se enteren… ¿qué no ven?...-Ron negaba con la cabeza mientras veía a su novia y amigo- ¡Beth le negó el placer a Percy de despedirla!...eso no lo aguanta Percy….él quería ese placer, y ella…se lo negó.-miró a Harry que tenía un pie en la puerta- ahora si, puedes irte…nos vemos al rato en la fiesta…convéncela de ir…dile que sino va…nos va a obligar a mis hermanos y a mi, a ir por ella, y llevarla de los cabellos a la casa.

-¡si Molly Weasley! –le gritó Harry mientras salía.

-¿puedes creerlo?

-no…-Hermione rodeó el cuello de Ron- ¿qué?

-tu amigo…-Ron recibió un dulce beso de Hermione- le he dicho que parecen esposos…y sigue neceando que no…

-¡si ya vi! –rió la otra- talvez necesiten otra clase de empujones ¿no crees? más fuertes.

-veremos que posibilidades nos da la fiesta de esta noche… ¿nos vamos?

Harry apareció en la chimenea de la casa y corrió a la cocina…

-hola Harry –le dijo ella con un tono de voz triste- supongo que ya sabes ¿no?

-si…me dijo Hermione.

-no sabes cuanto lo lamento, sé que no debí gritarle, no debí decirle que era un tacaño, pero es que…

-lo es.

-bueno sí, lo es…pero es el hermano de los chicos e hijo de Molly y Arthur…a quienes yo quiero mucho y admiro… ¿cómo pude insultar a su hijo?

-bueno, talvez lo entiendan si les explicas…

-¿explicarles?

-si, hoy en la fiesta…

-no voy a ir, no tengo cara para pararme en su casa.

-Lizzie…

-¡olvídalo Harry! no insistas…

-¿ni porque Ron me amenazó de venir por ti y llevarte de los cabellos hasta la casa?

-¡quiero ver que se atreva! –Beth gritó pero luego bajó el tono de su voz y volvió a su tristeza- no Harry…no tengo cara para ir y estar ahí después de insultar a Percy.

-esta bien…aun quedan unas horas para ir a la Madriguera… ¿piénsalo si?

-no hay nada que pensar…ve tú y diviértete.

Cuando la hora de ir a la fiesta llegó y Beth seguía triste y sin humor para ir, Harry pensó que lo correcto era sólo ir a saludar y volver…no quería dejarla sola en casa, además, últimamente no le gustaba estar lejos de ella…se despidió diciendo que volvería pronto, decidió aparecerse ahí para no entrar de golpe por la chimenea y así pensar que les diría a todos…

-¡Harry! –gritaron los gemelos al verlo entrar a la casa- ¡que bueno que has podido venir!

Fred y George miraron a Harry con cuidado, miraron atrás de él…dieron vueltas a su alrededor y finalmente preguntaron…

-¿dónde está?

-¿qué? –dijo Harry fríamente.

-¿cómo qué que? –dijo Fred molesto.-Beth…

-bueno…Beth…

-¿qué le hiciste Harry?-Fred fingía molestia en su voz-dinos...

-¿por qué no esta aquí?…

-y ya buscamos en tus bolsillos…

-y tampoco…

-no sean tontos…-dijo una vocecita que venía de la cocina- Beth no cabría en los bolsillos de Harry…

-eso es lo que les intento decir, -sonrió Harry al ver a Ginny quitándole a sus hermanos de encima-me da gusto verte, Ginny.

-lo mismo digo...siéntate por favor…

-gracias- cuando Harry se dirigió a la sala, sintió un nudo en la garganta… todos lo miraban con la misma pregunta.

-Profesor Lupin, Liz, Alastor… ¡buenas noches! –volteó a su izquierda- señora Weasley, señor Weasley…Bill…

-¡Buenas noches Harry! –todos se acercaron a saludarlo.

-Harry…-la voz de Remus hizo saltar a Harry, no sabía que le iba a decir- ¿cómo estás?

-bien, gracias…

-supongo que no pudo venir ¿eh?

-¿no está enferma o sí? –Liz se puso de pie nerviosa al no ver a su hija.

-no…esta bien…es sólo que no se sentía muy bien…bueno es que…-Harry no sabía que decir.

-¿cómo que no se sentía bien Harry?

-calma linda…-Remus abrazó a Liz- todo debe estar bien…no te alteres…

- ¿no te alteres? –le gritó la otra- ¡el alterado eres tú!… ¿escuchaste eso Molly? que yo no me altere… cuando él es el papá consentidor…vamos cariño…iremos a ver a la niña.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse con aquella escena…ahora entendía porque Beth era así, porqué se ponía nerviosa si él no comía a tiempo, o si no llegaba temprano…era la viva imagen de sus padres…Harry podía ver a Sirius feliz de saber que su pequeña estaba en excelentes manos.

-calma, todo esta bien- dijo Ron al ver todo el escándalo- estoy seguro que no es nada…-le hizo una seña a sus hermanos- ahora venimos…traeremos a Beth…le dije que la traería de los cabellos de ser necesario…mientras Hermione… ¿por qué no les explicas?…-tomó los polvos Flú y los repartió entre sus hermanos.

-claro, no te tardes…

Tan pronto como llegaron a la casa, subieron haciendo tremendo escándalo…

-¿por qué gritas tanto Ron?- Beth lo miró al entrar a su habitación- le dije a Harry que no iba a ir, así que ni te molestes.

-si, me molesto…porque no estoy enfadado contigo…

-la verdad, es que nuestro hermano se merecía una lección-dijo Fred al acercarse a saludar.

-si, es verdad…Percy merece unos cuantos gritos a veces…-George saludaba desde la puerta- ¿listo Fred?

-si…

Fred se acercó a Beth, y en menos de lo que ella se dio cuenta, ya estaba sobre los hombros del muchacho, como cuando jugaban en la escuela.

-¡bájame!-trató de patear a Fred-Ron dile que me baje…

-no…vendrás con nosotros…te dije que te iba a llevar de los cabellos si fuera necesario ¿no?

-¡Ronald Weasley!

-es gracioso…jamás me dices así… ¿y sabes qué? –se acercó a su amiga y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza- no funcionará.

-al menos deja que me cambie de ropa…no pensarás que vaya en pijama ¿o si?

-esta bien, anda…bájala Fred…-Fred la bajó y se quedó sentado en la cama- date prisa…

-chicos-los miró a los tres-¿podrían salir por favor?

-¿tenemos que hacerlo?-preguntó Fred.

-¡salgan!

Después de unos minutos, Beth ya estaba lista con sus jeans y una camiseta que le había regalado Ron en su cumpleaños, una de los Chuddley Cannons que llevaba siempre a los juegos.

-ya…

-bueno…dijo Ron que nunca parecía verla con otros ojos que no fueran los de un hermano mayor-Fred…

-¡no necesitas cargarme¡yo puedo caminar sola!

-lo sé…-sonrió el chico- pero me gusta hacerlo…

-¿no puedo luchar contra eso verdad? –le preguntó a George que iba riéndose atrás

-no…luego me toca a mi.

Beth le lanzó semejante patada a George, que casi hace que los tres cayeran al suelo.

-déjense de juegos…-dijo Ron- es tarde, y tengo hambre.

-que novedad, Ron.

-no te hagas la graciosa, que no estoy contento contigo... ¿cómo pudiste creer que no te quisiéramos en casa?...bueno ya hablaremos de eso…

Ron fue el primero en usar la Red Flú, seguido por George, Beth y Fred…que tan pronto estuvieron en la casa, la cargó como costal para evitar que escapara de nuevo…

-ya llegamos…y trajimos una rebelde con nosotros…ya puedes bajarla Fred…-Ron corrió al lado de Hermione.

-¡lástima!…me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

-ya te divertirás después…-le dijo George ayudándola a bajar

-¡cállense los dos! –les dijo ella con una sonrisa-¿a alguien le importa lo que opino?

-¡no! –gritaron a coro.-la verdad es que no…pero trataremos de tomarte en cuenta para el futuro…

-gracias…supongo.-Beth se puso pálida al ver la cara de Arthur y Molly que aparecieron tras los gemelos, e inmediatamente bajó la cabeza.

Pero los padres de Ron; que habían escuchado toda la historia por parte de Hermione, supieron que no debían enfadarse, y pronto le demostraron que no había nada de molestia por su parte, al contrario…estaban apenados de que Percy fuera tan difícil de tratar. La misma reacción la tuvieron Bill y Ginny; que en secreto, le dijo que había hecho bien.

Después de pasar un ratito junto a sus padres; Beth fue llamada a la habitación de Ginny, para una conversación de chicas antes de la cena…

-lamento mucho que hayas… ¿cómo se dice?...despedido…-le decía Fleur al saludarla- ese Percy…no lo conozco bien…pero…no debió.

-renuncié Fleur…no me despidió…-le contestó con una risita- se dice renunciado, cuando tu decides irte…

-bueno…lamento¿cómo era?

-no te preocupes- le dio un abrazo- se lo que quieres decir…y gracias.

Las chicas empezaron a hablar sobre los detalles de la boda de Hermione, revisaron revistas de vestidos, y se rieron de la poca paciencia que los hombres tenían para esos detalles.

Aunque a Beth le gustaba ayudar a Hermione con cualquier cosa, sobretodo, con hacer entrar en razón a Ron…todo aquello la deprimía, no había podido nunca disfrutar de eso…y mucho menos, creía poder disfrutar de eso jamás. Deseaba tener una oportunidad; una de ser feliz planeando todo aquello, aunque su novio fuera tan poco paciente como Ron, de seguro sería algo divertido.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de eso, y disfrazaron el tema…ese nuevo tema tampoco le agradaba, pues hablaban de las citas…y las suyas eran fatídicas, había que ver lo que había pasado con Oliver.

-será mejor que vaya a ver en que puedo ayudarle a mi tía Molly, después de lo que le dije a Percy, al menos debo de ayudar ¿no creen?

-si, vamos todas…

Beth ayudó a Molly con los detalles de la cena, estaba tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de los otros invitados…hasta que Seamus la saludó, y con las pláticas de él, Dean, y Neville, fue perdiendo la tristeza.

La cena estuvo entretenida con los comentarios de los gemelos, los recuerdos de la juventud de los mayores, y cuando el Profesor Dumbledore llegó con Hagrid…todos se divirtieron al escuchar las travesuras de los nuevos estudiantes.

Al terminar la cena, el grupo se redujo de nuevo…ya que al irse Dumbledore; Neville decidió volver con él y Hagrid al Colegio, Bill, Fleur, y su pequeña; volvieron a su casa, y Remus y Liz; tras cerciorarse de que Beth estuviera completa y lo estaría el resto de la semana, volvieron a casa contentos.

Sólo quedaron los más jóvenes…planeando lo que harían después…

-¿que tal si vamos a las Tres Escobas?

-Seamus…es el único día que tengo para pasar con mi novia y descansar, no lo iré a perder en las Tres Escobas.

-¡vamos Ron! –dijo el otro- no seas aguafiestas…

-¡no soy aguafiestas!

-bueno…-Seamus dirigió su mirada a Harry- ¿porque no vienen ustedes?

-no creo, estoy muy cansado…preferiría volver a casa… ¿qué dices Beth?

-¿yo?

-si, tú…si quieres ir, vamos.

-no sé, Harry…-Beth miraba a todas partes apenada

-bueno, en caso de que se decidan, los esperamos ahí…-se empezó a poner su túnica- vamos, Dean.

Beth pensó que ahí había acabado la noche, y se preparó para irse, pero Hermione la detuvo antes de irse.

-¿por qué no van tú y Harry?

-no creo Hermy, ya lo oíste…está muy cansado, y yo no tengo muchas ganas de ir.

-¿es por lo de tu trabajo?

-no

-¿por la plática de la boda?, lo siento, a veces me olvido de eso…

-no, tampoco.

-¿entonces? si no es eso… ¡ve con él!

-no creo, talvez…-miró hacía donde Harry se despedía de Ginny- talvez él no quiera ir conmigo ¿no crees?

-¿tú que sabes?…invítalo…sería divertido.

-no creo- se despidió de su amiga- nos vemos, Hermione.

-nos vemos.

Beth esperó junto a la chimenea mientras Harry terminaba de despedirse, algo le decía Ron muy seriamente…_talvez lo está convenciendo de invitar a Ginny _pensó al verlo tan nervioso _él merece una chica como ella, no alguien como yo…_

Al llegar a Grimmauld Place, Beth corrió a su habitación…sin decirle nada a Harry, se encerró en ella.

-¿no vamos a ir?-le decía pegado a la puerta- por favor…si no vamos, al menos vamos a ver televisión juntos un rato.

-discúlpame por hoy, Harry…no me siento bien.

-vamos, tú y yo….sería divertido, además estarían los chicos, podrías bailar con ellos…ya que yo soy bastante malo.

Beth abrió la puerta un poco tímida…

-¿anda si?

-esta bien…pero dame un rato largo, tengo que arreglarme bien.

-¿te parece si en veinte minutos vengo por ti?

Beth se asomó de nuevo, miró a Harry con una sonrisa que le hizo olvidar todo lo pasado ese día…

-¿es una cita?

-si…es una cita….

-esta bien…ven por mi en veinte minutos…-rió – no tardes…

Beth corrió a su armario buscando algo realmente especial, algo que la hiciera ver la más linda del lugar. Finalmente, encontró un vestido que su madre le trajo de un viaje a China; y que era igualito al que usaban las chicas de ahí, de seda roja con hermosos bordados dorados en la parte de abajo y en el cuello. Se recogió el cabello con dos prendedores en forma de mariposa, y trató de esperar a Harry sin desesperarse…estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo, cuando Harry tocó la puerta…

-¡ya voy! –gritaba ella buscando su bolso _que boba_…_debí buscarlo mientras esperaba por él_ se decía mientras ponía el armario de cabeza- ¡ya! –abrió la puerta para salir…Harry se veía tan apuesto, que no pudo evitar verlo por unos minutos…lo que más le gustaba a Beth, era que a pesar de lo bien que podría verse, siempre tenía el cabello desordenado.

-¿todo bien?

-si…-dijo ella intentando volverse a peinar, pues no le duraba ningún peinado- ¿nos vamos?

-¡claro! –Harry le cedió el paso, si ella estaba embobada con él…él apenas si podía dejar de verla un instante.

Harry y Beth llegaron a las Tres Escobas, justo en el momento en que la música suave para bailar estaba sonando…

-ahí están los chicos…-Seamus estaba con Dean en una mesa, acompañados por dos chicas-ven, nos llaman…

De repente la puerta se abrió, y un Ron muy animado entró con su novia abrazada a él…

-pensé que no venían…-dijo Harry al verlos.

-cambié de opinión…hace tiempo que Hermione y yo no nos tomamos un tiempo para divertirnos…el trabajo, la boda, las cosas de familia…

-si, es todo un desastre-rió Hermione-vamos Ron…bailemos…

Beth y Harry se sentaron con sus amigos, estaban demasiado nerviosos para bailar el uno con el otro…

-Beth-Harry finalmente interrumpió el silencio.

-¿si?

-¿quieres bailar?

-eh… ¿yo?-dijo ella nerviosa-esta bien…

Beth tomó la mano de Harry y caminaron hasta la pequeña pista donde Ron y Hermione bailaban abrazados.

-¿acaso no son lindos?-Beth sonreía al ver a sus amigos-me alegro que ya se vayan a casar¡que emoción!

-si, -reía el otro-ya nos tenían preocupados, pensé que jamás se decidirían

Harry quería mantener la conversación pero a la vez, estaba demasiado nervioso para hilar las palabras…quería besarla y a la vez tenía miedo… _¿y si a ella no le gusta¿y si ella me rechaza?_, pensaba mientras trataba de evadir su mirada…

-Harry¿estas bien?

-¿yo?

-claro, tontito… ¿quién más?

-bueno, yo…es que… ¿quieres tomar algo?

-anda vamos…-le dijo mientras caminaba hasta la mesa donde Ron discutía con Hermione-¿a estos dos qué les pasará esta vez?

-no discutas, Ron…-Hermione lo miraba enfadada-es que no conozco mejor lugar¿a qué?, según tú… ¿iríamos ahí?

-¡por favor Hermione!-le gritó el otro haciendo que unos novios de otra mesa voltearan a verlo-¡sería divertido!

-no Ron, y es mi última palabra…tú me dijiste que escogiera el lugar-la chica tomó la mano de su novio-vamos amor… ¡es romántico!

-miren-interrumpió Beth al verlos-si es cosa romántica entre ustedes… Harry y yo no nos meteremos…pero si es algo en lo que podamos ayudar díganlo…aunque…

-¿aunque qué?-preguntó Hermione que estaba cansada de discutir con Ron.

-que aunque sea algo de ustedes, como sus amigos que somos… de todas maneras meteríamos la nariz en sus asuntos-reía al ver la cara de frustración de Ron y la de risa de Harry-¡digan!

-es que Ronald no entiende que mi sueño es ir a Roma en nuestra luna de miel…

-¿y cual es el problema Ron?

-¡como si no conocieras a Hermione!-cruzó los brazos enfadado-que si vamos ahí, en lugar de luna de miel, será un viaje de estudios…ella quiere conocer todos lugares históricos mágicos y muggles.

-ah, ya veo… ¿y tú a dónde querías ir Ron?

-a París, pero ella ya fue y no quiere ir de nuevo…pero si vamos a recorrer lugares históricos de todas formas… ¿por qué no ir ahí?

-bueno, en eso Hermione tiene un punto a su favor…ya conoce la ciudad, pero Hermione-la miró-supongo que sería divertido para ti, enseñarle a Ron todo lo que te gustó ¿no?, digo…que mejor guía que tú…

-bueno, no conocí mucho en realidad, la verdad es que me falta bastante por conocer…la verdad es que –la chica miró a Ron y sonrió-¡sería muy romántico conocerlo con Ron!

-¿eso significa que sí?

-¡claro Ron!

Los dos chicos se dieron un beso enfrente de los otros…

-¡oye Ron!-le dijo Beth fingiendo estar molesta-¿recuerdas lo que me decías en el Colegio? "_nada de besuqueos, ni palabras cursis en mi presencia_"…ahora es mi turno de decírtelo a ti…

-¿así?-Ron le lanzó a la cabeza un puñado de cacahuates-¡pues ni lo intentes Black!

Los dos chicos empezaron a pelearse tirándose los tapones de las cervezas, riendo como en los tiempos del Colegio…

-¿no cambiaran nunca verdad?-le dijo Hermione a Harry que la veía sin parpadear.

-¿decías?

-ya veo…

-¿qué?

-Harry… ¡la quieres¿por qué no se lo dices de una vez por todas¿o planeas esperar que llegue un Draco Malfoy a quitártela para que te des cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitas y la quieres?

-no digas eso ni en broma…

-¿qué te la quiten?

-no, lo de Malfoy…

-¡eres muy necio Harry! puede ser cualquiera…y esta vez, no habrá nada que lo evite... ¡así que muévete!

-¡Hermione!

-es la verdad, si no es Malfoy será cualquiera, y si es alguien como Neville o Fred…

-no es cierto…-tragó saliva, dio un gran trago de cerveza y miró a Beth jugando con Ron y Seamus-no, eso no pasará esta vez…

-¡así me gusta Harry!-le guiñó un ojo Hermione-no te preocupes…fingiré no haberte escuchado… ¡pero haz algo ya!

Harry impulsado por las palabras de su amiga, tomó a Beth de la mano y la jaló hasta la pista de baile, la acercó todo lo que pudo a él, justificándose diciendo que el lugar estaba demasiado pequeño y demasiado lleno.

-Harry…

-Lizzie…-rió-pequeña cachorrita…

-hace mucho que no me decías así…ya lo extrañaba.

-vete acostumbrando a que te lo diga de nuevo, todos los días, a toda hora…

-eso me gusta, espero que no te olvides de nuevo…

-¿por qué lo olvidé la primera vez?

-porque yo te lo pedí…para no hacerle daño a Neville ni a Ginny.

-ahora no volveré hacerte caso...

Harry tomó su barbilla, la jaló hacía él, se acercó, y la besó dulcemente…

-Harry…

-lo siento-se hizo hacía atrás, pero sin soltarla-no quise…será mejor que volvamos a casa…

Ya afuera de las Tres Escobas, y antes de desaparecer rumbo a Grimmauld, Beth se acercó a Harry y le dio un largo y apasionado beso…

-Harry…

-¿si?-dijo el chico un poco atontado.

-no te disculpes…-le sonrió coqueta-¿o quieres que yo me disculpe por eso?


	4. Otra oportunidad

**Este es un capítulo que creo que les gustará bastante…amor, celos y mucha emoción…**

**¡Espero les guste!...por favor, dejen review…me gusta conocer su opinión, como siempre lo he dicho… las valoro mucho.**

Beth y Harry se quedaron sin habla en Grimmauld, estaban tan nerviosos que chocaban el uno con el otro, al querer ir en direcciones diferentes…

-tenemos que hablar Harry…eso fue lindo, -Beth miró al suelo nerviosa-pero viviendo juntos, la situación sería rara…

-si, en eso tienes razón… ¿eso qué significa?-la miró aun sin entender si estaba en un sueño o era la realidad-¿no piensas irte o si?

-no podría dejarte, Harry…lo sabes…

Harry la vio sonrojarse a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, dirigió su varita a la chimenea, prendió un lindo fuego, e invitó a Beth a sentarse a su lado…

-¿qué haremos?-dijo Harry acariciando el cabello de Beth-no quiero separarme de ti-la besó-pero no quiero que te sientas incómoda… ¿qué piensas Lizzie?

-no lo sé, ni siquiera sé que pasa…no quiero…

-¿qué?

-enamorarme de ti de nuevo, Harry

-¿por qué no?-dijo el chico con tono preocupado-¿hice algo malo?

-¡claro que no! la razón es que…-Beth trataba de no ver a Harry, pero el chico no dejaba de buscar su mirada-¿cómo te explico?, bueno…la razón es que…

-¿qué?-la abrazó-dime por favor… ¿es que ya no me quieres?

-¡claro que te quiero!-lo abrazó-pero no quiero que me rompas el corazón, Harry…no sabría soportarlo… ¡no podría soportarlo esta vez!

Harry la besó, al no poder resistir su mirada dulce…

-dame una oportunidad, ¿si?, déjame mostrarte que puedes confiar en mi…

-confío en ti-le contestó el beso con la misma dulzura-pero aun así…no puedes culparme de tener miedo…

-tengo una idea-dijo sonriente-empecemos a salir juntos…me ganaré de nuevo tu confianza como novios… ¿qué dices?

-me parece bien…-Beth empezó a quedarse dormida en los brazos de Harry-así podremos pensar que les diremos a los demás…

-¿quieres hablar de algo?-le dijo Ron al verlo entrar a la oficina aquella mañana de lunes-estás muy contento, Harry…

-es que descansé mucho este fin de semana, fue muy divertido.

-¿sólo eso?

-claro…

-¿nada más?

-bueno…

-¡ya era hora Harry!

-no es lo que tú crees…-dijo Harry empezando a ordenar papeles-solo empezaremos a salir y le demostraré que puede confiar en mi…que no le romperé el corazón…

-ah…

-¿qué significa ese ah?

-que aun sigues sin decirle lo que sientes, y que si no te pones listo, y cometes una estupidez…perderás todo…-Ron lo miraba sonriendo-¿pero qué más pasó?

-nada…

-ayer estuvieron solos todo el día… ¡dime!

-¡nada!

Y Harry tenía razón, habían acordado empezar su relación desde cero…empezar a salir en citas y el resto del tiempo ser los mismos de siempre. Aquel domingo habían salido de compras, habían visto televisión, jugado ajedrez mágico…y Harry sólo pensaba en el momento preciso de decirle lo que sentía.

-¿entonces no me vas a decir?

-¡que no pasó nada!

Harry escuchó a Ron decir en voz baja "_mal amigo, todavía de que estoy ayudándote no me dices_" y no pudo evitar reírse tras su habitual pila de papeles a revisar…

-más vale que te apures-le dijo Ron al escucharlo reír-sino quieres que te dé más trabajo para la semana que no voy a estar…

-Ron, no te enfades…

-Beth le dirá a Hermione, y tú no me dirás a mí… ¡eres muy mal amigo, Harry!-tras una larga pausa volvió a interrumpirlo-¿y ya planeaste qué haremos el viernes?

- para eso si soy tu amigo ¿no?, para planear tu último viernes de soltero…

-perdón…

-es sorpresa Ron, lo están planeando tus hermanos.

-¿dejaste todo en manos de los gemelos?-dijo asustado-¡Hermione no estará tranquila cuando lo sepa!

-si…y Ginny se está encargando de lo de Hermione…

-ah…-Ron cambió súbitamente de cara sonriente, a cara de susto-hablando de Ginny, y viendo la nueva situación en tu vida…

-¿pasa algo?

-que te explique Hermione, no nos culpes…es algo fuera de nuestro poder…es tradición o algo así…

Beth almorzó en la trastienda de los gemelos, aunque notaba que Fred estaba un poco nervioso y apenado…

-bueno, es hora de irme-le dijo la chica al verlo tan extraño-será mejor que me vaya, no quiero interrumpir su trabajo.

-te voy a dejar-dijo Fred poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-no hace falta…

-si, no me gusta que te vayas sola, no tardo George.-dijo cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Fred se abrigó, aunque no hacía tanto frío. Ambos sintieron un poco de escalofríos al caminar cerca de Knockturn Alley, pero lo adjudicaron al viento frío que soplaba, y que anunciaba el invierno

-¿quieres tomar algo conmigo?-le dijo Fred al entrar al Caldero Chorreante.

-ya comimos…

-no, tomar algo…juntos.-abrió una silla en la mesa más apartada del Caldero-Beth, sé que ahora que Harry y tú están juntos en Grimmauld, lo más seguro es que irás con él a la boda de mi hermano

-¿de qué hablas Fred?

-si él no te invitara, como su pareja… ¿irías conmigo?

-¡Fred!

-¿qué?

Beth le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla…

-me encantaría ir contigo, ¿pero no crees que mereces a alguien mejor?…a alguien que no…

-no, yo quiero ir contigo…y con…

-dime… ¿qué me escondes?, jamás has sido un buen mentiroso conmigo…

-es que Harry es padrino de Ron, Ginny… dama de honor de Hermione…

-ya entiendo…tienen que estar juntos o algo así ¿no?

-no me parece justo que te hagan a un lado a ti, tú tan linda…

-Fred…

-tan especial…

-ya Fred…

-si él no te invita porque tiene que ir con Ginny, o estar con Ginny… ¿irás conmigo?

-claro-le dio otro beso en la mejilla-será un honor para mi…

-el honor sería para mi-dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa-¿paso por ti a las 8?

-bien sabes que yo tengo que estar antes en tu casa, tengo que ayudar a Hermione en todo lo que necesite

-¿entonces paso a la cocina por ti?

-¡gracioso!-se despidió de él con un rápido abrazo-si, nos vemos en la cocina, en la silla pegada a la ventana, a las 8…ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, ¿no me harás esperar o si?

-estaría yo loco en dejar esperando a una chica como tú…

-no serías el primero…-dijo ella molesta al ponerse la túnica.

-pero la diferencia entre los otros y yo…-reía al abrirle paso entre las personas-es que yo sé lo especial que eres tú….y lamento mucho….

-no lo digas…

-claro, si Harry te invita yo me hago a un lado…no te preocupes por mí.

-eso no pasará…-Beth se puso de puntitas para despedirse de nuevo de Fred-quiero ir contigo…

Beth entró a casa bastante molesta, sentía que el estómago le daba vueltas, apenas estaba a prueba, y Harry ya estaba olvidando sus promesas de ganar su confianza de nuevo.

-¡hola Lizzie!-una voz dulce vino de la cocina

-hola Harry-Beth miró al chico con calma, en el fondo no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba, pero quería que el mismo le dijera lo que iba a pasar.

-¿te sientes bien Lizzie?

-claro-sonreía-¿qué tal tu día?, supongo que Ron anda insoportable, ¿alguna novedad en el campo de la boda Weasley-Granger?

-ah…-Harry tomó aire y la vio con calma, no sabía como decirle lo que Hermione le había explicado, el mismo no entendía la explicación de la chica, aun la escuchaba gritarle en su cabeza…

_-tienes que entender Harry, no es culpa mía o de Ron…es algo de la tradición de la familia Weasley…las tradiciones son muy importantes._

_-¡rómpanlas!...hagan su propia tradición…_

_-no es tan fácil Harry, queremos empezar todo con el pie derecho, si es un ritual de suerte…_

_-¡no puedo creer que tú... te dejes llevar tan fácil con eso!_

_-entiende Harry, no quiero tener problemas desde ahora con los Weasley…ni con mis padres, ni con Ron…si tú y Ginny tienen que estar en la boda, juntos como matrimonio…hazlo solo por mí ¿si?, ¡no arruines este día!_

_-estoy con Beth ahora, Hermione… no quiero echarlo a perder…._

_-yo sé que ella entenderá…es lista, es mi amiga…no se atreverían a destruir mi día-la chica tomó aire y empezó a hablar entrecortadamente, estaba a punto de llorar-ya estoy bastante nerviosa pensando en lo que podría arruinar mi boda, ¡no sean egoístas!… ¡háganlo por nosotros!, han esperado años para estar juntos oficialmente… ¡pueden esperar otro día para estarlo!, ¡cualquier día menos mi día!_

-¿todo bien Harry?-Beth interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry-¿algo que quieras decirme?

Pero para no salir de la costumbre, Harry no podía decir nada…estaba mudo, ¿cómo decirle que el día de su primera cita lo pasaría con otra?, ¿cómo decirle que tendría que ser el acompañante de Ginny?...el acompañante de su antigua novia… ¿podría decírselo sin que ella se pusiera furiosa?

-todo bien, perfecto-fingió una enorme sonrisa-¿no es emocionante?, será un día muy agradable… no sé quien esta más nervioso, si yo o Ron

-te veo contento, -ella también fingió una sonrisa-tuviste un gran día ¿no?

-trabajo, ya sabes…

-claro, te entiendo-Beth tenía ganas de gritarle lo que realmente pensaba, se mordía las uñas de los celos, quería matarlo por sonreír tanto y estar tan emocionado _claro, ¿por qué habrías de estar molesto? si tu sueño de volver con tu pelirroja se hará realidad… ¿por qué me pides estar juntos si a la primera corres con ella?, ¿por qué no peleas por nosotros?, ¿por qué no me dices la verdad?_

-¿Lizzie?-Harry la miró mordiéndose las uñas y pateando el bote de basura-¿pasa algo?

-si, se me hace tarde…

-¿para?

-bueno, quedé de ir a cenar con-Beth pensó rápido-con Neville…si, tenemos mucho que hablar… ¿te veo más tarde?

-pero…yo pensé que…

-¿por qué no vienes?-cruzó los dedos tras la espalda, esperando que no aceptara, para que no se diera cuenta que era una mentira-sería divertido, además; quiero saber, con quién irá a la boda…

-pensé que irías con él-Harry sintió que un enorme peso le caía encima, contaba con que ellos estuvieran juntos, y así estar tranquilo con su conciencia

-no, él irá con Luna Lovegood… son muy amigos, tú sabes…-Beth pensó en darle una gran lección a Harry, para hacerle ver lo que ella pasaba -están empezando algo esos dos, y él está comprometido con respetarla como su novia, tú sabes…que no haya malos entendidos entre ella y él por mi culpa…por eso cenaré con ellos…

-dijiste que con Neville solamente…

-cierto… si…este…-rió-bueno, espero que Luna no se entere, de seguro se enfadará mucho con él y tendrá mucha razón, eso no se hace…podría hasta terminar con él-lo miró al mismo tiempo que hacía su cabello hacía atrás muy coquetamente-cuando te comprometes, debes luchar y mantener tu promesa… ¿no crees?, o alguien puede venir y quitarte lo que has descuidado…espero que eso no le pase a Neville…

Harry la miraba todo rojo, sabía que estaba en problemas; si seguía mintiéndole a Beth, ella no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente…

-entonces…

-vuelvo más tarde…oye-se acercó a él- no te molestes-le dio un beso muy apasionado-yo jamás te haría algo así…digo, confió en ti…tú no me prometerías algo, y luego irías con otra ¿verdad?-sacudió su cabello-sé que puedo confiar en ti, Harry…

Beth tomó un poco de polvos Flú de la chimenea, y sin dejar de sonreírle a Harry, desapareció tras una llamarada verde… _¿ahora que voy a hacer?_, se preguntaba mientras se sacudía las cenizas del cabello. ¿_Qué le diré a Neville?, para empezar, a estas horas, de seguro ya hasta cenó_, en eso estaba, cuando un ruido le llamó la atención… estaba tan concentrada, que no se dio cuenta que no era la única que estaba ahí…

-¿Neville?-se acercó a él-¿qué haces en esta oscuridad?-hizo el intento de levantar la varita-lu…

-¡shh!-dijo el muchacho, cuya silueta apenas se veía con la luz de la chimenea-espérame tantito…

Tras unos minutos, el chico encendió la luz. Beth pudo verlo bien ahora…

-¡hola!-le dijo el chico muy contento-¿qué haces aquí?

-¿así me recibes?-Beth hizo cara de enfado-¿qué haces tú aquí en esta oscuridad?

-lo siento, tienes razón-se acercó a ella y le dio un dulce abrazo-estaba leyendo…

-¿con la luz apagada?-le dijo la chica mientras lo veía cargar una torre de libros del suelo, y acomodarlos en la mesa-bueno, allá tú y tus ideas…

-no estás de mucho humor hoy ¿cierto?-Neville abrió la puerta para salir a los corredores-y no me mientas, te conozco muy bien…

-algo…vine a ver si querías cenar conmigo, pero si tienes problema-Beth empezó a caminar lejos del chico-será mejor que me vaya…

-no te hagas tonta…-la jaló de un brazo-sabes bien que no tengo problema con eso, al contrario… además, ya tiene un rato que no hemos podido sentarnos a platicar como antes…

-en eso tienes razón, y bueno…-Beth tomó el brazo que Neville le ofrecía, y empezaron a caminar por el Colegio, rumbo a los invernaderos-dime… ¿qué parte de tu mente lee mejor con la luz apagada?

-ninguna…-reía Neville al ver la cara de asombro de Beth.

-entonces… ¿por qué haces eso?

-es que he tenido muy poca paz, ahora siento que no soy buen maestro…

-eres un excelente maestro… lo tuyo es la herbología, los hechizos y un poco de pociones… ¿por qué crees que no eres buen maestro?-Beth lo miraba extrañada-¿y qué tiene que ver eso con leer con la luz apagada?

-porque últimamente tengo a un montón de estudiantes, que me persiguen para que les conteste sus dudas; me siguen a todas partes, a todas horas… ¡hasta en el comedor!…jamás pensé que tuviera que fingir estar dormido…

-¿por eso estabas ahí solo?, ¿para qué creyeran que dormías y no te hicieran preguntas?

-si…-la miró- ¿de qué te ríes?

-y los estudiantes que dices… ¿son chicas?

-si, -Neville se paró en seco-¿cómo sabes?

Beth empezó a reírse sin importarle que la escucharan en toda la escuela…

-¿no entiendes verdad?-trató de ponerse seria-¿en serio no te das cuenta?

-¡no!

-¡ay Neville!, ¡por eso te quiero tanto!…eres tan dulce e inocente… ¿no te has dado cuenta que las chicas sólo te buscan para verte?

-no digas tonterías…

-oye, no son tonterías…-lo miró de pies a cabeza-¿te has visto últimamente?, eres muy joven, muy apuesto-Beth se puso roja como tomate-si, has crecido mucho…joven, apuesto, inteligente…

-¡oye!-reía Neville tratando de no tirar sus cosas al suelo-¡no digas eso! me lo voy a creer…

-pues es la verdad, -reía Beth-las chicas entienden poco porque no ponen atención en clase, y aprovechan sus dudas, para verte en privado…

-¡estás loca!-el chico tiró los libros al suelo y la cargó en sus hombros como lo hacía Fred, empezando a girar con ella-¿te lo han dicho?, ¿cómo crees eso de las pobres chicas?

-¡es verdad!, ¡en serio!, ¡lo sé porque yo hacía lo mismo en la escuela contigo!

-¿qué?-la bajó de golpe-¿a qué te refieres?

-pues que yo fingía no entenderle nada a herbología, fingía que no podía cuidar ni un cactus…todo para que me ayudaras a estudiar… ¿creías que no sabía nada?, ¡todo lo hacía para que me hicieras caso!

-¡tramposa!-la persiguió hasta el final de las escaleras, cargándola fuertemente de la cintura-¿entonces sabías y te hacías la que no?-reía Neville al verla.

-¡claro!, incluso… yo le di la idea a Ron de que fingiera que no entendía unos hechizos, para que Hermione lo ayudara.

Neville perseguía a Beth por el corredor, jugando como si fueran dos niños de nuevo…

-¿algo más que deba de saber señorita tramposa?

-no…bueno si, pero aun no puedo decirte…

-¿ah no?

-no, -Neville la cargó en sus brazos-me dirás o te tiro de la escalera…

-no se atrevería a tirarla por las escaleras, ¿o sí profesor Longbottom?

Neville soltó a Beth, al escuchar la voz que los había interrumpido…

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!-Beth corrió a saludarlo-me da tanto gusto verlo profesor…

-a mi también me da gusto verte, y ver que todo esta bien-sonreía al verlos-ver que ustedes siguen siendo tan buenos amigos como siempre…

-si, somos los mejores amigos-contestaron los dos a coro-desde que tenemos memoria…

-y hacen una bella pareja también.

-gracias-Beth miró al suelo apenada

-¿tienen algo que hacer para la cena muchachos?

-en realidad, sólo cenar…señor-dijo Neville bastante apenado aun.

-entonces ¿no les molestaría acompañarme a cenar o si?

-claro que no, señor…

-espero que no les moleste cenar en mi despacho…y ver los malos modales de los retratos…

-no, para nada…

Los tres caminaron hasta el despacho con Dumbledore, aunque al principio; bastante tímidos por estar ahí, pronto la plática del profesor, hizo que los chicos perdieran la timidez.

El profesor Dumbledore; no pudo evitar notar durante la cena, que algunas frases de Neville eran terminadas por Beth, o viceversa…o que siempre reían los dos al mismo tiempo, y bajo sus gafas de media luna, pudo ver la manera tan dulce como se miraban…

-¿listos para el gran día de sus amigos?

-claro, pensé que jamás pasaría, todos pensamos que esos dos jamás se casarían…-Beth trataba de comer con sus mejores modales-los dos están tan nerviosos, que están imposibles…

-algunas cosas parecen que jamás pasaran, y suceden…-dijo el profesor al verlos bajo sus gafas, con una sonrisa traviesa-talvez, sea el primero de los muchos sueños, que veremos cumplidos-los miró-¿no creen?

-¿eh?-dijeron a coro-ya es tarde…-los dos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo sin mirarse por lo apenados que estaban-tenemos que irnos profesor…

-claro, te veré en la boda el sábado…-dijo el profesor al despedirse de Beth-prometo no dejarle mucho trabajo a Neville, para que no te haga esperar.

-eso no es problema profesor, él irá con Luna Lovegood ¿no?

-si, -interrumpió el chico-y tú irás con Harry.

-no, iré con Fred…

-¿cómo?

Neville miraba a Beth con una extraña cara…mezcla de sorpresa y un poco de enojo…

-¡Neville!-le dio un pequeño pisotón-si, voy con Fred…él me invitó, y es muy lindo…

-pero…

-¡nos vamos profesor!-Beth jaló a Neville fuera del despacho-me dio gusto verlo…

Ya cerca de los invernaderos, Beth decidió separarse de Neville, y seguir su camino…

-¿a dónde vas?-le dijo el chico

-a mi casa…

-¿no vamos a tomar el té?

-¿no es tarde para ti?

-no, para ti nunca es tarde…anda vamos…tienes que contarme eso último…

-¿lo de Fred?

-aja…

Beth entró al pequeño departamento construido para Neville a un lado de los invernaderos, y aunque ya había estado ahí antes, el lugar le encantaba. Le encantaba su olor a vainilla, hierbabuena y menta, como él que siempre tenía Neville.

El pequeño departamento siempre estaba lleno de libros en todas partes, todos los muebles tenían su historia, habían pertenecido al mobiliario del Colegio, y eso le daba un toque especial al lugar. La mesa de la cocina; por ejemplo, era un recuerdo de sus años en el Colegio. En ella, un día de séptimo año; Beth, Neville, Seamus, y Dean, grabaron sus nombres en ella, y cuando se remodeló el invernadero para el nuevo profesor, Neville pidió esa vieja mesa para su casita.

Beth se dejó caer en el viejo sillón, mientras Neville preparaba las tasas de té…

-dime ¿por qué irás con Fred?

-dime ¿por qué eso te molesta tanto?, ¿no te agrada Fred?

-claro que me agrada mucho, pero… ¡oye!-rió Neville- ¡yo pregunté primero!

-bueno…

-Harry no te invitó ¿cierto?

-no pudo…tiene que ir con alguien más…

-Ginny, supongo…

-si, Ginny…

-no lo culpes, él y Ginny son padrino y dama de honor…

-y los mejores amigos de los novios, lo entiendo.

-no es eso, talvez el no quiere lastimarte.

-pues que sepa que ya lo hizo, Fred tuvo que salir a mi rescate…me dijo… "_estaría yo loco en dejar esperando a una chica como tú"_

-ya veo…

-a veces…

-toma-Neville le dio a Beth su taza de té, y se sentó al lado de ella-creo saber lo que sientes, y tienes derecho a extrañarlo mucho.

-¿de qué hablas?

-de Draco…

-nadie estaba hablando de Draco, Neville.

-no hace falta, tu cara dice bastante…te pones así cada vez que piensas que alguien no te hace caso, o que no te trata como debe…

-¡basta ya!-tomó un gran trago de té, al tiempo que pellizcaba el brazo de su amigo- ni digas-rió-no hablemos de cosas tristes…-Beth miraba un armario pegado a la puerta; con pequeños ganchos para colgar abrigos de todos los tamaños, y lleno de cajones en la parte de arriba y abajo-es lindo…

-sabía que te gustaría…

-¿eh?

-cuando lo ví, pensé en ti…sabía que te gustaría ¿no parece como de cuento?

-si, la verdad es que es muy lindo…

-¿ahora por qué estás triste?-levantó su barbilla-¿qué dije esta vez?

-nada, es sólo que…-lo miró a los ojos-tú me conoces tanto, piensas en mí hasta para comprar un mueble…

-¿tiene algo de malo?

-no… ¡es que es tan especial!–Beth puso sus manos en las mejillas de Neville y le dio un pequeño beso-… ¡jamás encontraré a alguien como tú!… -al darse cuenta lo que había dicho y hecho, Beth se puso de pie y tomó su túnica-¡será mejor que me vaya!

-te voy a dejar…

-no, Neville… gracias…saldré por el Sauce, y luego apareceré en casa…

-pero…

-estaré bien, te veo el sábado…

-claro…

Neville la miró caminar hasta el Sauce…estaba tan nervioso por aquel beso, que le temblaba la mano, había derramado todo el contenido de su taza de té, y finalmente, esta se estrelló en el suelo…_yo tampoco encontraré a alguien como tú, _se repetía mientras veía el pequeño desastre_ pero tú tienes que ser feliz con Harry…mereces serlo, ¡tienes que serlo!, aunque yo me muera del dolor…aunque tenga que renunciar a ti…_

Beth entró a Grimmauld sin hacer ruido, pero al ver a Harry; que se había quedado dormido en el sillón esperándola, le dio mucha ternura y se acercó a velar su sueño. Mientras pasaba su mano por los despeinados cabellos del chico, pensaba que Neville podría tener razón, él no quería lastimarla…y pensó que la oportunidad debería ser mutua…ella debería darle confianza a Harry, darle el derecho de equivocarse y explicarse, no solo en él caía la responsabilidad de la relación…

-Lizzie…-despertó el chico-¿a qué hora volviste?

-hace unos minutos-dijo ella acariciando la frente del muchacho-duerme…no debiste esperarme…

-yo…

-tranquilo

-¿vamos arriba?-le dijo Harry mientras se estiraba- ¿Lizzie?

Beth se quedó parada frente a él y después de unos minutos, hizo algo que jamás pensó hacer… por lo general esperaba que el chico tomara todas las iniciativas, pero estaba decidida a ser un poco más espontánea y demostrarle a Harry su grado de compromiso con la relación, así que saltó a su cuello, y lo besó con toda su alma…

-¿decías algo Harry?

-¿yo?-le contestó el beso-nada…

-¿seguro?

Harry sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle lo de Ginny, pero no quería echar a perder lo que estaba pasando entre ellos…se sentía como entre nubes…no había estado tan feliz en mucho tiempo…

-seguro…-la abrazó fuertemente, como si temiera que alguien pudiera llegar a arrebatársela.

-¿no me tienes nada que decir?

Harry trataba de hablar, pero cualquier intento terminaba en un gran beso…

-no…

Beth no quiso insistir en eso, así que dejó que las cosas continuaran sin hacer más preguntas…en fin, que Harry tenía toda una semana para decirle lo que ella soñaba escuchar "_no iré con ella, tendrán que entender que tú y yo estamos juntos ahora_"

Pero los días pasaban, Harry no decía nada, y ella sentía que sus sueños sobre Harry defendiendo su amor por ella, no eran más que eso…sueños…

El día de la boda, todos estaban de un lado para otro, todos ayudando en los pequeños detalles. La Madriguera era un ir y venir de personas, que chocaban las unas con las otras, en sus correrías…

Fleur acomodaba los últimos detalles de las decoraciones, acompañada por su pequeña hija Anne; que corría atrás de ella con su lindo vestido color rosa, los gemelos estaban encargados de las bebidas; desapareciendo y apareciendo, con cajas llenas de botellas, Seamus; hizo su aparición más tarde, con una entrega especial de las Tres Escobas, cortesía de Madame Rosmerta, y luego lo hizo Dean, al traer los instrumentos musicales para el grupo.

Harry ayudaba a Ron con palabras de calma, lo mismo que Bill, Charlie; que había venido de Rumania sólo para ese día, ayudaba a sus padres con cualquier detalle de último momento. Por su parte, Beth y Ginny; viajaban entre la casa de los Granger y la Madriguera, trayendo todo lo que a Hermione pudiera habérsele olvidado…que para colmo era casi todo, pues la chica era un enorme manojo de nervios…

-¿dónde está Ron?-gritaba Hermione en el cuarto de Ginny-¿no estará en la oficina o si?

-no, Hermione -dijo Beth con un resoplido-van cinco veces que te digo que está en su habitación, con Harry y sus hermanos.

-¿también Percy?

-si, por…-tomó aire para evitar decir alguna tontería-todos…todos están…

-por el día de hoy, ¿podrías evitar pelearte con él?

-yo sólo dije que Percy está, no dije nada más…

-pues ibas a decirlo, ¿o me equivoco?-la miró con ojos retadores…los ojos castaños y los azules, parecían echar chispas al encontrarse en momentos de gran presión-podrías…por mi… ¡evitar pelear con quien sea!

-si lo haré, tu ten calma-Beth se acercó a su amiga con una gran sonrisa-calma Hermy, ni que fuera yo una buscapleitos, no haría nada para hacerte enojar en este día, pero hazme un favor…

-¿qué?

-¡tranquilízate por favor!-le arregló unos rizos que con los gritos se habían desacomodado-toma aire, tranquila…todo estará bien, yo iré a ver a los chicos antes de arreglarme, y veré como están para que estés tranquila ¿si?

-no…arregláte primero… ¡tú siempre eres la última en estar lista!…te la pasas platicando con los muchachos…

-¡Hermione!

-¡Elizabeth!

-esta bien, esta bien-tomó un gancho del armario con una funda-me iré a arreglar al baño, no tardo…luego vendré a verte para que me supervises y critiques, y después iré a ver a los chicos para traerte noticias… ¡no quiero que te de un ataque!

-¡pues ve ya!, no quiero empezar sin ustedes… ¿y Ginny?

-no sé…

-¡Ginny!-el grito se escuchó por toda la Madriguera-¿dónde está Ginebra?

La puerta se abrió rápidamente de un golpe, para que la chica entrara con un gesto de enojo…

-¿quieres dejar de gritar Hermione?

-¿dónde estabas?

-viendo mi vestido…-dijo con gesto de enojo.

-¿es lindo no?

-¡no!...este no era el vestido que escogí…

-es más bonito ¿no?

-sí, bonito como para una monja…sólo destaca mi cabeza, y este cuello parece hacerla ver más grande…y siento que estoy metida en un gran costal.

Beth abrió la funda y vio el suyo, era igual que el de Ginny…largo hasta el piso, con un enorme cuello y mangas hasta los dedos…

-y este tampoco es el mío.

-bueno…se verán lindas…

-si, como dos costales color lila…-rió al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza-y dos costales, jamás se hubieran visto tan feos… ¿por qué nos cambiaste el diseño?

-porque esos vestidos que escogieron son…

-¿muy provocativos para ti Hermione?-dijo Ginny al ver a su cuñada con una sonrisa malévola-supongo que todo lo hiciste por ti misma.

-¡Ginebra!

-es la verdad-le dijo Beth mientras miraba el vestido con un gesto de desaprobación-lo eran…por eso cerraste los escotes, alargaste las mangas, subiste el cuello…

-¡ya que!-dijo Ginny al ver a Beth hacerle una señal y guiñarle un ojo-lo haremos por ti, ¿pero puedo al menos subirle el dobladillo?…o me voy a caer a cada rato…

-¡esta bien!…-las miró con enojo-hagan lo que quieran, vuélvanlos a la normalidad si quieren…en fin, es difícil quitarles lo coquetas a las dos…

-¡nos ofendes!-le dijo Ginny al salir de la habitación jalando a Beth con ella-eres muy exagerada Hermione…una monja se vería más bella que nosotras…

-¡Ginebra!

Las chicas cerraron la puerta, antes de que la chica les lanzara un zapato…

-está cosido con magia…-dijo Beth al mirar las costuras-pueden deshacerse fácilmente…

-tú arregla el mío-dijo Ginny tomando el vestido de Beth-y yo arreglaré el tuyo…

-esta bien…-tomó el vestido de Ginny-¡a arreglar el desastre de los costales lilas!

Beth y Ginny entraron al baño a cambiarse, pero Beth le soltó un golpe en el brazo a la pelirroja, al ver su vestido…

-¡esto es una exageración Ginny!

-no lo es…-sonrió al ver su vestido tal como ella lo había diseñado-¡es perfecto para ti! Hermione quería que luciéramos bellas, pero luego ha de haber pensado que solo pondríamos un poco de caos entre los chicos…

-¡lo dirás por ti!-le dijo mientras trataba de taparse un poco, al subirse el escote del pecho-yo jamás he pasado por eso…

-¿ah no?-dijo Ginny-déjame recordarte…Justin, Seamus, el chico de Durmstrang…y eso sólo en cuarto año-rió la chica-¿sigo con la lista?

-¡Ginny!

Ginny puso a Beth enfrente del espejo…

-mira eso…eres muy bella, a los chicos les agradas mucho…conozco algunos de la escuela de aurores, que me han preguntado por ti.

-no creo…

-¡Beth Black!-la zarandeo- por favor… ¡ve lo linda que estas! ve que podrías conquistar a todos con sólo una miradita…

-¡eres una exagerada!-se trató de acomodar el cabello, pero este era indomable

-pregúntale a Fred…a ver si exagero-rió-anda amiga…te voy a decir algo…sin que te sientas mal…-le acomodó el cabello-si Draco estuviera vivo…tendría que estar atrás de ti, quitándote a los chicos con un matamoscas.

-gracias Ginny-le dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¡es verdad!-tomó su mano y las dos salieron del baño entre empujones y risas- ahora vamos, o la bella y mandona líder nos mata…

-si, es cierto…ahora que lo recuerdo-dijo Beth poniéndose toda roja y nerviosa- ¿puedes ir a ver a los chicos por mi?...me sentiría rara de entrar así con ellos…

-¡tonterías!-Ginny la empujó hasta el cuarto de Ron-vamos, ve… ¡vas a atontar a Fred!

-tú también te ves muy linda… ¿te gustó cómo me quedó tu vestido?

-¡claro que me gustó!-la empujó hasta chocar con la puerta-pero no cambies de tema…anda, no me obligues a empujarte otra vez.

Beth asomó la cabeza al cuarto de Ron, donde los chicos platicaban alegremente, y cuyo dueño estaba parado al lado de la ventana, ya listo para la ceremonia.

-sólo quiero saber si todo esta bien… ¿Ron?

-si, claro-la voz estaba quebrada-nada más que nervios…

-te ves muy bien, no estés nervioso, le diré a Hermione que ya estás listo, nos vemos…

-¡nada de eso!-Beth sintió la mano de Charlie en su muñeca-dile a Ron que todo estará bien, necesita un apoyo menos… ¿cómo decirlo?

-masculino-dijo Fred que trataba de verla.

Harry miraba a Beth desde la cama, no le quitaba la vista de encima a la chica y menos cuando entró jalada de la mano de Charlie, Ron pudo ver como su amigo se quedaba con la boca abierta al verla…

-Beth…

Beth estaba ahí con su largo cabello negro cayendo sobre sus hombros, llevaba el vestido como se lo había arreglado Ginny; largo con pequeños tirantes para sujetarlo, demasiado ajustado a su cuerpo para el gusto de Beth, un escote que dejaba lo suficiente a la imaginación, y una abertura, para dejar ver sus largas piernas…

-¿qué pasa?-dijo al ver a los chicos callados-vamos, -los miró a todos y empezó a manotear mirando al suelo apenada-es hora, salgan de aquí…

-es que…-Fred, Harry y Charlie se habían quedado mudos…

-ya…-dijo poniéndose atrás de Fred para taparse-es hora…-lo jaló hacía atrás-vamos…

-espera-interrumpió Ron-ven un momento…creo que estos bobos-dijo arreglándose el cuello-me dejaron mal la corbata… ¿podrías?

-claro…

-te espero abajo ¿si?-le dijo Fred con una gran sonrisa- en la silla…

-si, Fred.

-espera…-Fred apareció una flor con la varita y la puso en el cabello de Beth-así te ves como una princesa.

-gracias.

Harry sentía que ahora sí quería matar a Fred, pero no podía hacer nada, sentía que él tenia la culpa de que ella estuviera con él, pues no había defendido su relación con ella ante la tradición…

-te ves hermosa-le dijo Harry cuando salió de la habitación-perdón por…

-ya olvídalo… ¿si?

-pero…

-ya-le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla-ve abajo…

-¿segura?

-si-le dio otro beso-segura.

Beth se acercó a ayudar a Ron con su problema, aunque bien sabía que sólo era una artimaña de su amigo, para hablar con ella sobre Harry.

-no tienes que decirme nada-le dijo mientras le arreglaba el moño de la corbata-todo esta bien, hoy es tu día… ¡deja de preocuparte por hoy!

-pero…

-ya Ronnie, sólo piensa en tu boda ¿si?

-dale una oportunidad a Harry, por favor…-la tomó de las manos-hazlo por mi.

-no seas chantajista, Ron…-le dio un golpe en el brazo-entiendo que quieras hacer todo por Harry, lo entiendo… es tu amigo.

-tú también…y yo sólo quiero que sean felices, tanto como Hermione y yo.

-pues no habrá mucha felicidad si te quedas aquí parado, y no bajas a la boda.

Beth salió del cuarto, alcanzó a Fred en la cocina, y salió al jardín donde la boda se llevaría a cabo. Durante la ceremonia, Harry difícilmente pudo quitarle la vista de encima a Beth, parecía querer tomarla de la mano y aprovechar la oportunidad para casarse con ella en ese mismo momento. Pero así como la ceremonia no era el momento adecuado para declaraciones amorosas, la fiesta parecía no permitirle a Harry acercarse a ella…

-¿todo bien Harry?-Ron se sentó al lado de su amigo, al verlo solo, y con una enorme botella de whisky de fuego.

-¿no deberías estar bailando con tu esposa?-le dijo el otro sin mirarlo.

-¿y tú no deberías estar bailando con tu novia?

-si la soltara tu hermano, o… ¿con quién esta bailando ahora?

-con Neville…

-¡peor aun!-Harry le dio un enorme trago a su bebida-si Fred ya me pone de malas, Neville me enoja más aun…no dudo que intente conquistarla de nuevo.

-pues deberías hacer algo para evitarlo, ¿no crees?

-¿qué?

-decirle que la amas, hacer formal su relación…no sé… ¡pero haz algo porque estás insoportable!

-¿yo insoportable?-le enseñó a Beth, que ahora platicaba con sus viejos amigos Dean y Seamus-ella es la que está insoportable, ¡mírala!…platicando con todos, como si yo no existiera, ¿qué busca?-se puso de pie-¿matarme de los celos?

-¡y vaya que lo está logrando!…-rió Ron-sólo faltaría Malfoy…

-¡no es gracioso Ron!

-¿por qué no Harry?, -obligó a su amigo a sentarse de nuevo-¿qué te da más miedo?… ¿qué vuelva del otro mundo? o ¿que él por fin se quede con ella?, dime…

-lo primero…

-¡no seas tonto!-le dio una palmada en la espalda-tú no eres miedoso, un espectro no te daría miedo…te daría miedo que él lograra quitártela, ganarse ese amor… ¿me equivoco?, ni mi hermano, ni Neville, serían problema al lado de Draco.

-calla Ron, y ve a bailar con tu esposa.

-como quieras, Harry…yo solo quiero ayudarte-le dio otra palmada-ahora si me permites, iré con mi esposa.

A pesar de la intención que tenía Harry de ir con Beth; está se nubló entre el whisky, las platicas de los muchachos, y los celos que lo corroían por dentro…

-¿Harry?

-Lizzie…

-ven-lo tomó de la mano-¿no quieres bailar conmigo?-rió la chica-¿no te pasarás toda la noche sentado o si?

-no…pero…

-¡oh vamos, Harry!…-se dejó abrazar por el chico mientras bailaban-dos novios que no bailen juntos… ¿raro no crees?

-¿eso significa que aún quieres estar conmigo?-buscó por todas partes a Fred-¿dónde está Fred?

-con los mayores y George-le señaló la mesa donde Fred platicaba con Moody y Remus-se divierte con las pláticas locas de Moody…

-tú también te diviertes con sus anécdotas…

-si, pero ahora –se acercó a él y lo besó-ahora no tengo ganas de escuchar "_eso no es nada, sabandijas_" quiero tu compañía Harry…

-Beth disculpa, debí defender lo nuestro ante nada…

-ya olvídalo, Harry…yo también no fui buena al atribuirte todas las responsabilidades a ti… debí aceptarlo y no ponerme difícil toda la semana…y aunque quiero mucho a Fred, no debí haber aceptado su invitación.

-bueno, creo que eso sí estuvo bien.

-¿en serio?

-¡sí!-la besó- si no fuera por mis celos…

-¿celos?

-si-rió Harry-si no fuera por lo celoso que me puse de Fred, no me daría cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí…

Beth lo miró con una sonrisa enorme y saltó a sus brazos…

-¿estabas celoso de Fred?

-si…y de Neville, y de Oliver…

-¡ay Harry!-sacudió su cabello-¿en serio?

Pero la expresión de Harry cambió de la risa nerviosa, a una de enojo…

-ven…

-¿a dónde vamos?

-tú ven…

Harry llevó a Beth hasta atrás de la casa, cuando llegó ahí, la besó a la fuerza…

-¿qué te pasa?-lo miró-¿bebiste mucho verdad?

-sí, y ¿sabes por qué?

-no…

-pues por esto…-señaló a la fiesta-¡porque disfrutas poniéndome celoso!, ahora me doy cuenta… ¡te gusta hacerme pasar por todo esto!… ¡pero no más!

-¡Harry!

-no lo toleraré más, no me gustan tus caprichos…-la besó-tú y yo estamos juntos ahora…no voy a permitir que ellos se acerquen a ti, ni tú a ellos… ¿entendiste?

-yo no quise hacerte sentir así…-miraba el suelo apenada.

-pues lo hiciste…-la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó con fuerza-y no me gusta, ¡no me gusta sentirme así!…tener ganas de matarlos… sólo por acercarse a ti… ¡no me gusta esa sensación!…

-tú no eres así, Harry…creo que será mejor que nos vayamos…

-si, -la soltó resignado-es lo mejor…-miró el rostro asustado de Beth-lo siento…

Beth tomó a Harry del brazo, y entró con él a la casa…

-espera, voy a decir que nos vamos…

-quédate tú…-Harry sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar-soy yo el que se siente mal,…creo que tienes razón, bebí demasiado…

-te traeré algo para que se te quite, y cuando te sientas mejor nos iremos…-sacudió su cabello-los dos…

Beth salió a la fiesta; en la cual ya sólo quedaban los miembros de la familia, y los amigos más cercanos….

-papá-se acercó a Remus con discreción- ¿puedes venir?

-claro, linda-Remus se desperezó y caminó con su hija dentro de la casa-¿pasa algo?

-si, creo que Harry bebió un poco más de la cuenta…y bueno, no creo que sea buena idea que se vaya sólo a casa, y yo no puedo llevarlo así…

-yo me lo llevo, no te preocupes…

Beth se despidió de todos sin decirles nada sobre Harry, el único que parecía estar sospechando algo era Neville, que miraba a Beth un poco preocupado. Los demás los dejaron ir sin hacer muchas preguntas, todos aun estaban en la euforia de la fiesta.

-jamás lo había visto así-dijo Remus al dejar a Harry acostado en la cama-siempre pensé que era más sensato…

-¡papá!-Beth cubrió a Harry con las mantas-no me digas que ustedes no hicieron cosas así cuando eran jóvenes…

-sí-rió- muchas veces...los tres éramos un poco atrabancados…pero no pensé que Harry…

-estaba muy contento por lo de Ron, supongo…son sus mejores amigos los que se casaron.

-eso debió haber sido...-salió de la habitación- yo me voy a la Madriguera por tu madre, luego nos vemos-se despidió de ella con el clásico beso en la frente-cualquier cosa… avísame ¿si?... ¿estarás bien verdad?

-¿por qué dices eso?

-no sé, es que noté algo raro en esa carita…-la abrazó antes de desaparecer por la chimenea-¿todo bien?

-es sólo cansancio…

-¿segura?

-si…

-bueno, ya sabes… cualquier cosa no dudes en mandarme una lechuza o gritarme por la chimenea, vendré corriendo…

-será volando o apareciendo…

-¿no se puede contigo o si?

-no…-rió al despedirse de Remus-tú tranquilo, estaré bien…

-¿cualquier cosa eh?

-si, señor…

Harry despertó con un dolor de cabeza que hacía que cualquier otro dolor fuera cosa de chiste, aunque no sabía que le dolía más…la cabeza, o el sueño en el que le reclamaba a Beth por haberlo puesto celoso; y en el cual la zarandeaba y le impedía ver a cualquier otro que no fuera él, _espero no haber sido tan patán como soñé, o haré ver a Malfoy como un santo a mi lado…_

_-_buenos días, Harry-dijo Beth en voz baja para no molestarlo-toma, -puso una copa en su mano-tómatela, te hará bien…

-gracias-dijo el chico llevándosela a ciegas a la boca.

-de nada, Harry….solo…

-¡sabe espantosa!

-no me dejaste terminar de decirte que es despacio, pues su sabor no es grato.

-¿no será la poción matalobos?-trató de reír Harry.

-¡ay Harry… lo siento mucho!-tomó la copa y la revisó.

-¡Lizzie!

-¡es broma!-rió la chica-no soy tan tonta para equivocarme en eso…

Harry empezó abrir lentamente los ojos, buscó sus lentes en la mesita, pero Beth los tenía en la mano.

-no digo que seas tonta Lizzie, yo solo digo que…

-¿qué?-le puso los lentes con cuidado

Harry miró a Beth sentada a su lado, la vio tan hermosa que tuvo que abrir y cerrar sus ojos varias veces, para cerciorarse de que no era un sueño.

-nada-dijo el mirando a la chica.

-bueno… iré de compras para la semana, tú quédate aquí a descansar.

-quiero ir contigo.

-no Harry, esa poción tienes que terminártela si quieres mejorarte rápido…un sorbo cada media hora…y descansa, te hará bien, no tardo.

-¡Lizzie!

Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba…Harry decidió tomar la sugerencia, y se quedó dormido otro rato, hasta que algo se escuchó en la cocina.

-debe ser Lizzie, no ha de poder abrir con todo lo que trae.

Pero no era ella, una lechuza parda golpeaba con su pico la ventana de la cocina…

-ya voy, ya voy…-abrió, la lechuza dejó su mensaje, y salió volando de nuevo-¡que desesperada!

Harry leyó el mensaje en el pequeño pergamino…no reconocía la letra, pero quien la hubiera escrito, parecía no tenerle mucho afecto a Harry.

_Saludos Harry,_

_Estoy en la ciudad, me gustaría verte y saber cómo está nuestro asunto… ¿si lo recuerdas no?, bueno, si de verdad te preocupa el bienestar de Elizabeth, me verás en media hora en Cabeza de Puerco, te estaré esperando._

_No iré_…pensó Harry mientras tiraba la carta al cesto de basura, _no me prestaré a esos juegos_…pero la cabeza le gritaba la amenaza sobre Beth…_diablos, no tengo otro remedio…no dejaré que nadie se meta con ella…_

Cuando Harry llegó a Cabeza de Puerco, no había señal de que nadie lo estuviera esperando, salvo el polvo y el mal encarado del tabernero. Harry buscó un lugar hasta el fondo de la taberna, y se sentó a esperar, aunque no sabía ni a quien.

-¿puedo traerle algo señor?-el tabernero miraba a Harry detenidamente-ah…es usted…

-¿yo?

-le avisaré al señor que ha llegado…

-¿señor?-lo miró de pies a cabeza, no sabía porqué le volvió a empezar a doler la cabeza y se sentía todo mareado.-podría traerme…

Pero el tabernero ya se había ido, así que no tuvo más remedio que esperar por un largo rato sin el vaso de agua que tanto deseaba, aparte de que la cabeza podría explotarle en cualquier momento. Después de un largo rato, Harry se recargó en la mesa con los ojos cerrados…_tenía razón Lizzie, no debí ni moverme…y este sujeto que no llega…_

Harry abrió los ojos al ver dos vasos de whisky en la mesa, pero siguió sin moverse…

-no quiero nada, muchas gracias…

-no seas grosero Potter, yo invito… ¿no me vas a acompañar a tomar algo?

-no gracias Malfoy, estoy bien.

Harry negó con la cabeza, y poco a poco levantó la mirada, _no eso no puede ser, él está muerto…pero esa voz...la reconocería en cualquier sitio_ levantó la mirada y vio a un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, largo hasta los hombros; parecía otro al mundo, pero aun tenía la cara un poco afilada y ese brillo en los ojos eran propios de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy?


	5. No todo tiene que ser perfecto

**No todo tiene que ser perfecto…**

-si, Potter…-el muchacho se sentó al lado de Harry-si, soy yo…

-no puede ser-Harry lo miró y luego a los vasos de whisky-debí tomar demasiado, estoy viendo visiones…escuchando visiones…

-no son visiones…es la realidad, soy yo... ¿no pensarás que andaría por ahí como era antes o si?

-bueno…

-olvídalo Potter, no vengo a hablar de pociones Multijugos, o de cuanto aprendí de mi prima la metamorfomago…tenemos un asunto que resolver…

-¿asunto?

-si, así es… ¿no me digas que se te olvidó?

-no…

-¡no puedo creer que se te haya olvidado Potter!, veamos…-tomó de un solo trago su vaso de whisky-hagamos un recuento…séptimo año, banquete de Halloween, liberé a Beth de nuestro-rió-¿matrimonio?, y todo porque tenía la garantía que tú la harías feliz…

Harry miró al Draco que tenía enfrente suyo, buscando detenidamente algo en su mirada que le dijera que estaba alucinando…

-pensé que al morir tú, eso pasaría al olvido…

-¿al olvido?-dio un golpe en la mesa enfadado-¡la felicidad de ella no es algo que debiste olvidar!… ¡yo no lo he olvidado!, te la dejé…te pedí que la hicieras feliz…y luego te lo repetí, el último día de escuela en las Tres Escobas…

-¡no tienes porque gritarme!

-si tengo…volví para saber que era de la vida de ella, para asegurarme que fuera feliz… ¿y qué encuentro?, una chica triste en las Tres Escobas, una chica cuyo novio sale con otra en su primera cita, una chica que llora porque le reclamas celos que no tienes derecho de sentir…

-¿nos has estado vigilando?

-sí, desde que volví y la ví esa noche en las Tres Escobas, no pude dejar de seguirla, buscarla…sino fuera por eso, no me enteraría que la haces infeliz…

-eso fue porque en ese tiempo no estábamos juntos…ahora si…-Harry se puso de pie-ahora que sabes eso… ¡ya puedes irte!

-no tan fácil, Potter…-con una mirada lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

-¿qué?

-eso…esta vez no cometeré el error de dejar que hagas lo que quieras con ella…te entregué mi felicidad, lo único que amaba en el mundo… ¡quiero ver que haya valido la pena!

-no te entiendo…

-¡pues siéntate para que me entiendas!…

-Beth me está esperando…

-será rápido…-le puso el vaso de whisky en la mano a Harry-me fui para dejarla en libertad completamente, para que tú la hicieras feliz, ¡dos nos sacrificamos por ella!…y no vemos resultados…ahora…-tomó un trago directo de la botella-te doy la oportunidad de tu vida…cásate con ella…

-¡Malfoy!

-¿la quieres no?

-si…pero no creo…

-hazlo…

-¿si no que?

-no hay condiciones…

-¡te conozco Malfoy!…contigo siempre hay condiciones…

-en serio, a la felicidad de mi princesa no le pongo precio…

-¿así tan fácil?-preguntó Harry molesto-no te creo…tú no dejarías eso, si de verdad la amas como dices…

-¡claro que la amo!...por eso me sacrifico por ella-miró a Harry a los ojos-¿crees qué me hace muy feliz la idea de dejarla contigo?... ¡pues no!

-¿entonces?

-la única condición es que tienes un plazo para hacerlo… ¿qué tal un mes?, bueno después de Navidad…un mes…para que ella planee todo como lo ha soñado…para que no sospeche nada, ella ni nadie…

-ya sabia que tus planes tienen condiciones…

-¡eres un idiota!-le gritó Draco-no conozco a nadie que rechace la oportunidad de casarse con la persona que quiere…yo no rechazaría esa oportunidad.

-nadie te dice que la rechazo…

-¿entonces por qué pones tantos peros?

-porque…

-no tienes razones, te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida de casarte con ella…sin condiciones, sólo te estoy ayudando a acelerar lo que quieres… ¡y aun así te pones trabas!, ¿qué parte de casarte con la chica más bella y amable no te gusta?

-la verdad es que…

-¿ves?-rió Malfoy-tengo razón ¿no?, sólo era cuestión de que te empujara a hacer lo que quieres…

-¿sin condiciones eh?

-sin condiciones... ¡confía en mi!

-no es un buen aliciente eso…

-esta bien-rió-¡sólo hazlo!

-¡nos vemos Malfoy!-se despidió de él con una sonrisa torcida, aun incrédulo de lo que le estaba sucediendo-supongo que seguirás en el anonimato ¿no?

-supones bien-se despidió alzando su vaso-nos vemos…-dijo el chico mientras miraba salir a Harry-te estaré vigilando…

Harry salió de Cabeza de Puerco con una sensación extraña… no sabía si decirle alucinación, sueño premonitorio, o señal del destino, pero sabía que en el fondo Draco tenía razón, ¿por qué ponerle trabas a lo que quería hacer desde que volvió a verla?, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Harry se dirigió a casa con una enorme sonrisa, aun sorprendido que la ayuda viniera de Malfoy.

-¡Harry!-gritó Beth al verlo-¿dónde estabas?, estaba muy preocupada por ti…

-estoy bien-se acercó a ella y la besó-sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire…esa poción me dejó tonto…

-te dije que era muy fuerte, pero que bueno que ya estás mejor… ¿dónde fuiste?

-a dar una vuelta, en realidad tuve…

-¿si?

Harry pensó que no sería buena idea decirle lo que había pasado con Malfoy; incluso, el empezaba a dudar que hubiera sido real…_talvez fue un sueño, o algo causado por la misma poción,_ _no tiene sentido que le diga con quien hable… no me creería, diría que me volví loco…pero eso sí, no olvido lo bien que me hizo esa alucinación._

-olvídalo-rió el muchacho-aun si te dijera, no me creerías…-la tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacía él-quiero decirte algo…

-¿si?

-¿qué tal si nos escapamos tú y yo?

-¡Harry!-rió Beth-¿a dónde iríamos?

-no sé, que más da…-la besó-cuando vuelva Ron, él se ocupará de mi trabajo, y tú y yo iremos a donde tú quieras…

-¿así de fácil?

-así de fácil, quiero demostrarte que quiero que esto sea en serio…

-¿estas diciendo qué?

-que quiero que todo mundo sepa que somos novios, que estaremos juntos…y quien sabe… ¡hasta casarnos!

-¿estás hablando en serio?

-¿por qué no?-le dijo mientras la besaba-¿tú no quieres?

-¡no digas eso Harry!-le dijo ella con una sonrisa-sabes que me gustaría mucho, pero…no quiero ilusionarme…

-Lizzie…confía en mí… ¿si?

-bueno…es que…

-por favor…

-esta bien… ¡confío en ti!

-te prometo que esta vez no te defraudaré, Lizzie…

-no digas nada, Harry-le dio un beso-creo en ti, sé que no lo harás…

Beth caminó a la cocina mientras miraba a Harry con una sonrisa…

-¿quieres algo especial hoy?

-¿sabes qué?-Harry corrió a la cocina-no cocines nada...-tomó su mano y la jaló hacía la puerta-vamos…

-¿a dónde?

-¡a festejar!, te llevaré a donde quieras…

-¿qué les diremos a los demás?

-la verdad, ya se las diremos cuando vuelvan…-la besó-no te apures Lizzie, estarán tan felices como nosotros…

Harry pasó la semana lleno de una energía y entusiasmo desconocido…estaba tan feliz, que no le importaba hacer el doble del trabajo por la ausencia de Ron, y ansiaba el regreso de su amigo para contarle todo.

Cuando el nuevo matrimonio Weasley volvió, Harry no pudo esperar a contarles lo que había sucedido, aunque no les dijo lo de Malfoy; pues ahora estaba seguro, que sólo había sido una alucinación…

-¡eso es fantástico Harry!-le dijo Ron tan pronto escuchó las buenas noticias-¡te felicito!...bueno, los felicito a los dos…

-bueno, no me felicitarás mucho cuando te diga que…

-¿qué Harry?

-que ahora que has vuelto, quiero llevar a Beth a un viaje, corto…una semana talvez, y ahí…

-¿le pedirás que se case contigo?

-si, ese es el plan…

-vaya, tú sí, quieres ir rápido…

-si, así es…quiero casarme a principios de año…no quiero seguir esperando…

-bueno, ¿pero estarán aquí antes de Navidad o no?

-claro, Ron…aun falta mucho para eso…

-si, lo sé…pero sería una fecha muy especial si todos estuvieran, ahora que Hermione y yo somos familia…nuestra primera Navidad juntos como esposos…al lado de nuestros amigos.

-no te defraudaré amigo, estaremos ahí…además, no puedo dejarte solo con tanto trabajo…

-en eso tienes razón… ¿y a dónde la llevarás?

-no sé…

-¿por qué no le preguntas a Hermione?, ella sabe mucho de esas cosas…

-tienes razón…ya vengo…

-¿irás ahora?

-no quiero perder tiempo…

-anda, ve…-rió Ron-me da gusto verte así amigo…

Cuando Harry volvió aquella tarde a casa, encontró a Beth bastante nerviosa, y con los ojos rojos, como si hubiera llorado mucho…

-¿pasa algo?

-nada…

-¿sucedió algo?

-no…

-¿entonces por qué llorabas?-la besó dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabello-dime…

-por nada…

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, y Neville salió de ahí con una taza de té…

-¡hola Harry!

-hola Neville… ¿pasa algo?

-si…

-¡no le digas Neville!-Beth le dio un pequeño jalón a la manga del muchacho- pensará que estoy loca.

-tienes que decirle, Beth-le dio la taza y se quedó atrás de ella-nadie pensará que estás loca, además, es el trabajo de Harry como auror…y ahora…

-dime…-Harry hizo a un lado a Neville-¿qué pasó?-tomó la mano de Beth

-creyó ver a alguien…

-no a cualquiera…-suspiró Beth-a Draco…-dijo secándose las lágrimas-sé que es imposible…pero lo ví, ¡sentí su presencia!…

-pero…-Harry buscó respuestas en Neville, pero el sólo negaba con la cabeza.

-ya le dije que talvez fue una ilusión…que no puede ser real

-bueno…-Harry no sabía si decir lo que a él le había pasado, no quería ponerla más nerviosa-Neville tiene razón, debió ser eso…-Harry miró a Neville que lucía bastante nervioso-en el fondo lo extrañas, y te afectó mucho su muerte…

-talvez tengas razón-le dijo Beth poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose de Neville con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo-gracias por traerme a casa, Neville…

-no tienes nada que agradecer-se despidió de ella de la misma dulce manera-descansa ¿si?

-sí…

Cuando Beth subió, los chicos se quedaron solos, viéndose simplemente…

-será mejor que me vaya, tengo clases en un rato…-dijo Neville llevando la taza a la cocina

-Neville…yo…

-cuídala mucho por favor, Harry-le dijo mientras tomaba un poco de Polvos Flú-yo sé que lo harás…confío en ti.

-lo haré, no te preocupes.

Harry notó un poco de tristeza en la voz de Neville; talvez ella le había ido a contar lo de su noviazgo, pero aun no entendía porqué parecía estar tan nervioso por la aparición de Draco. Sin esperar a darse respuestas, subió corriendo a verla para saber como estaba.

-¿Lizzie?

-¿si Harry?

-¿estás bien?

-claro-Harry vio como Beth cerraba un pequeño cofrecito con llave, y lo guardaba en su armario-¿pasa algo?

Harry supo por la cara de ella, que no quería seguir platicando sobre el asunto…

-nos vamos el viernes…

-¿a dónde?

Harry le enseñó dos boletos…

-¡Venecia!-Beth saltaba por todas partes como niña pequeña, y corrió a abrazar a Harry después-¡gracias Harry!

-pasaremos unos lindos días solos ahí…

-¡que emoción Harry!

-oye Lizzie… ¿Neville ya sabe sobre nosotros?

-si, y está contento por nosotros…eso me dijo…

-bueno, nos iremos el viernes...así que prepara todo…

Beth no podía creer que pasaría una larga semana a solas con Harry, claro; aunque ya habían viajado juntos antes, pero esta vez iban como novios. Ella no podía evitar estar emocionada, sentía que esta vez todo funcionaría, tenía puesto todo el corazón en ello…

-aun no puedo creerlo-le dijo a Hermione mientras almorzaba-juntos…los dos…

-¡lo sé! -reía la chica-pero cálmate…

-es que…

-esta bien, no te calmes…me gusta verte tan contenta.

-gracias, Hermione…

-de nada…no hice nada…

-arreglaste todo, me dijo Harry, sé lo que eso significa para ti…yo…

-no agradezcas, lo hice con cariño, y me gusta verte tan feliz…lo sabes.

-pero…

-¡ya guarda silencio!-le dijo dándole una cerveza de mantequilla-toma…

-¡estamos en horas de trabajo!-dijo con el tono serio de Percy.

-es sólo cerveza de mantequilla, además esto es para brindar… ¡para que todo sea perfecto!

-¡si!-chocó su botella con la de Hermione-tienes razón…brindemos… ¡para que todo salga bien!

Hermione vio a Beth muy concentrada después de tomar su cerveza…

-¿Beth?

-¿qué?

-¿estás bien?

-si, es sólo que…

-¡no dudes!, ¡por favor!…

-no es eso…

-¿entonces?

-es algo que siento por dentro… ¡pero olvídalo ya!

-¡así me gusta!

Las dos volvieron a su plática, hasta que fueron interrumpidas…

-¿festejando chicas?

Beth miró al chico que las había interrumpido…sentía algo extraño al verlo, había algo en su voz, en su rostro, pero no sabía que era…sólo que le incomodaba un poco su presencia.

-hola Thomas…-Hermione apenas si lo miraba

-Hermione… ¡que gusto me da verte!-se dirigió a Beth con una sonrisa y besó su mano-¿y tú eres?

-Beth Black-contestó Hermione por ella-vamos Beth-tomó el brazo de su amiga y la levantó de la mesa-vamos, es hora…

-yo quería invitarlas a tomar algo…

-gracias Thomas…pero no…estamos bien, Beth tiene que irse…

-¿a dónde?

-con su prometido-dijo Hermione-se van a casar…me dio gusto verte, me saludas a Luna.

-claro-agitó su mano para despedirse-¡adiós chicas!

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a Grimmauld Place, donde Hermione la ayudaría a empacar…

-¿por qué fuiste tan ruda con ese chico Hermy?, ni siquiera pude despedirme con propiedad…

-¿con Thomas?

-sí…no se ve mala persona, sí, algo me incomoda de él…pero…

-a mi no me agrada, bueno no mucho…es… ¡algo no me agrada de él! y no sé qué es…

-¿es amigo de Luna?

-si, ahora trabaja en el Quisquilloso…pero antes vino a pedir trabajo al Ministerio por recomendación de Neville…pero a Percy no le agradó; a pesar de ser bastante competente, así que lo mande con Luna, y pareció agradarle bastante.

-¿Neville?-Beth la miraba curiosa-¿estás segura?

-sí, al parecer lo conoció en París en el viaje que hizo, se hicieron buenos amigos, y ahora que se ha vuelto a mudar aquí, pues necesitaba trabajo.

-¿iba con nosotros a Hogwarts?

-no, creo que no…aunque definitivamente… algo tiene de familiar…

-bueno-rió Beth-no es por nada, pero no me importa ahora ese muchacho…junto a Harry…

-¡claro!-rieron las dos-cuando llegue Harry, los iré a dejar al Ministerio…

-gracias Hermy…por todo.

-¡no empieces!

Después de que Harry llegó, Hermy los dejo en la oficina de Transportes Mágicos; donde tomarían el traslador, que los llevaría a su destino…

-¿por qué no venimos en avión?-dijo Beth mientras miraba el hermoso vestíbulo del hotel-¿no era más fácil?

-Hermione pensó que el avión te aterraría un poco…

-¿nunca ha volado en la espalda de un Ridgeback Noruego?

-no…-rió Harry mientras la veía mirar todo con asombro-creo que no…

-entonces, ella no sabe lo que realmente es aterrador…

-creo que solo ha volado sobre Buckbeack.

-¡eso no es nada!…Buckbeack se sabe comportar…-rió Beth-vuela sobre un dragón travieso y malhumorado...

-¡bueno ya!-Harry la jalaba hasta el ascensor-luego me comentarás de dragones… bien sabes que no son mis mejores amigos.

-lo siento, Harry…

-no te preocupes…-abrió una habitación-aquí es… ¿crees que…?

-no creo que haya problemas si tenemos que compartir la habitación, Harry…-rió Beth coquetamente, tirándose sobre la cama-¿a dónde vamos primero?

-¿tan rápido?-el muchacho bostezó-yo tengo sueño…

-¡estamos en Venecia, Harry!-lo jaló de la mano fuera de la habitación-no hay tiempo para dormir…

-¡ya sabía yo!-Harry se dejaba arrastrar con todo gusto-ya habrá rato para dormir…espero…

Harry y Beth empezaron a recorrer la ciudad, ya fuera en las bellas góndolas o caminando, los dos parecían una pareja de recién casados a todas partes donde fueran. Harry no podía sentirse más orgulloso al tenerla a su lado, y más cuando algunos muchachos volteaban a verla.

-Harry…

-¿cómo se llama el hotel?

-este…-se rascó la cabeza y sacó un papel-aquí esta… ¿para qué lo quieres?

-es una postal, quiero llevar record de todo.

-¿para qué?-la miraba curioso-Hedwig sabe como localizarnos, no necesita dirección.

-lo sé…ya te explicaré luego-había algo de nostalgia en la mirada de Beth-¿anda si?

-esta bien…

Harry sólo pudo ver parte de lo que Beth escribió en el reverso de la postal, antes de que la guardara en su bolso.

_Hotel Bonvecchiati, Calle Goldoni, San Marco 4488-310124…es lindo, cómodo, y tiene una bella vista a los canales. Te gustaría muchisimo._

_Cachorrita._

-Lizzie…

-ya verás, Harry... ¿ahora a dónde?

-son las-miró su reloj-¡no sé ni que horas son!…pero tengo mucho…mucho sueño…

-y yo hambre…mucha…

-¿seguimos mañana?

-si, en fin… tenemos una larga semana.

Después de la cena, Harry perdió el sueño viendo a Beth leyendo un libro sobre la ciudad…había algo que tenía que hacer…sabía que quería, pero no sabía como…._tengo una bella ciudad como escenario, lo de menos es proponer…lo más complicado, será encontrar las palabras…_

_-_¿a dónde vas Harry?

-a buscar a Hedwig…creo que la ví volando por el pequeño jardín.

-ah, ¿podrías darle esto?-le dio una carta para sus padres y otra para Hermione.

-claro…oye Lizzie…

-¿si Harry?

-¿hay algo en especial que quieras conocer?

-muchas cosas…pero supongo que no nos dará tiempo…

-nos las arreglaremos-se acercó a ella para darle un gran beso, y luego corrió a la puerta-te lo prometo… ¡mi Lizzie conocerá todo lo que quiera!-rió-¡y tendrá todo lo que quiera!

-no hay necesidad, Harry...-suspiró Beth- te tengo a ti, con eso soy feliz…

Pero Harry ya no había oído eso último, bajó a la recepción para buscar a alguien que le ayudara a organizar un recorrido por la ciudad, y encontrar el lugar perfecto para pedirle a Beth que se casara con él.

No hubo lugar en Venecia, y sus alrededores, que Harry y Beth no hubieran recorrido al menos dos veces…luego empezaron a recorrer de nuevo, buscando regalos para sus amigos y familia, pero aunque ya llevaba el anillo en el bolsillo; Harry, no se atrevía a decirle nada.

-mañana volvemos a casa-le dijo ella empacando todos los regalos en su maleta-es agradable volver, pero extrañaré estar contigo aquí…

-yo también…-rió al verla batallar con unas cajas a las que intentaba encoger, para que cupieran mejor-¿compraste mucho no?

-a ver…-Beth empezó a contar todo en voz alta-¡no quiero olvidarme de nadie!

-¿pues que tanto compraste?

-una góndola en miniatura con motor para el tío Arthur…ya sabes como le gustan esas cosas muggles de motores, una linda caja de música para mi tía Molly, una pequeña muñeca de porcelana para Anne, otra para Fleur-rió-con eso de que Bill les dice "mis muñecas"-tomó aire de nuevo-un ajedrez para Ron, un bello collar para Hermione, uno de lindos rubíes para Ginny, para que combine con su cabello…un libro de los edificios de Venecia para Bill, máscaras de carnaval…

-¡para Fred y George!-rió Harry.

-¡claro!-Beth tomó aire-unas lindas flores de cristal de Murano para mamá y un candelabro para Augusta, un libro de historia de la ciudad para papá, y otro para Hermione…no pude resistirme… ¡las dos amamos los libros!

-¡pero ya le compraste un collar!

-si, ¡pero jamás se tienen demasiados libros Harry!…y menos alguien como ella…-rió-para Moody encontré esto…-Beth le enseñó a Harry una pequeña caja de metal que al abrirla salían muchas más-con lo paranoico que es… ¡esto le encantará!, a los muchachos les llevo dulces, igual que a Hagrid, y claro-sacó una enorme canasta llena de pequeños juegos y dulces-¡para el profesor Dumbledore!, y para Neville-sacó una pequeña figura de un mago, con un sapito de cristal en la mano-¡no me pude resistir!-reía-esto y unas semillas que compré, que me dijeron dan las mejores plantas curativas que haya yo conocido…¡eso lo hará feliz!...ya me lo puedo imaginar pasando horas estudiando las plantas.

-es igual que tú, solo que tú… con las criaturas mágicas

-también tengo algo para ti, Harry.

-¿para mi?

-aja…

-¡pero Lizzie!-la tomó de las manos-yo…yo…

-toma…espero te guste…

-¿qué es?

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse contento al ver una foto de los dos sobre la góndola…

-le pedí al joven gondolero que tomara la foto… ¡quería que fuera sorpresa!

-yo quería sorprenderte y tú fuiste la que me sorprendiste…yo quería que todo fuera perfecto…lo planeé…pero…

-¿qué?

Harry sacó el anillo y lo puso en el dedo de Beth…

-planeé la noche de ayer en la góndola, la cenas románticas, las visitas a esos palacios e iglesias…y bueno… no es el momento que planeé…pero…¿te casarías conmigo?

-¿o sea que lo planeaste todo para pedirme matrimonio?

-aja…aunque este no es el momento más romántico… ¿qué dices?

-si, Harry…

-¿si te casas conmigo?

Beth saltó a sus brazos…

-¡claro Harry!

-¿pues a empezar los planes no?

-¡entonces vamos a casa!-cerró las maletas como pudo-¡me muero por planear todo!-lo besó-¡gracias Harry!

-¡pues vamos a casa!-rió el muchacho-creo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión de quedarnos otro día-la besó-pero es lo que tú quieras… ¡yo sólo quiero darte gusto!

Cuando llegaron a casa, Beth no pudo esperar un momento más para correr a decírselo a sus padres

-¡lechuza de los muchachos!-dijo Beth al tomarlas -pensé que se habían olvidado…-las abrió con rapidez-son de hoy, las lechuzas las han de ver dejado en el nido de Finn; en casa de mamá, y ella las envió aquí.

-¿cuáles muchachos?

-Seamus y Luna…

-¿qué pasa con ellos?

-pues el día que me quede sin trabajo en el Ministerio, Seamus me ofreció que fuéramos socios de Madame Rosmerta en las Tres Escobas…-leyó en voz baja la lechuza-¡si!-gritó Beth-sólo tendría que ir a Gringotts con Bill, pedirle que abra mi bóveda, y tomar el dinero para comprar mi parte…

-¡calma!-la sujetó de la cintura-me perdí, haber… ¡explícame!

-bueno con lo de la boda de los chicos, la fiesta, y el viaje…se me pasó decirte que tenía dos propuestas de trabajo…una; ser socia de las Tres Escobas junto con Seamus, y la otra…¡escribir para el Quisquilloso!

-¿no lo estarás pensando en serio o sí?

-¿qué?

-los dos…no creo que esos trabajos sean buenos para ti…

-Harry, son buenos trabajos…con Seamus atenderíamos los dos en la tarde, y en la mañana, trabajaría en el periódico con Luna.

-Lizzie…

-¿qué tiene de malo?

-no pues…sinceramente… nada…

-es un trabajo honesto, y en mis tiempos libres podré dedicarle todo a la boda, y también a mis estudios-empezó a hablar rápidamente-criaturas mágicas, pociones, y hechizos… ¡los he dejado olvidados!-sonrió mientras sacaba del armario varios calderos y los colocaba en la mesa-además…me gusta investigar, escribir, y cocinar…que es lo que haré en las Tres Escobas…

-Lizzie…

-¿si Harry?

Harry la veía en la puerta de la cocina con ojos llenos de orgullo, la miraba correr de un lado a otro, preparando todo para hacer sus pociones…

-si es lo que quieres-le dijo acercándose-te apoyo…pero podrías…

-¿si Harry?

-¡quedarte quieta un minuto!-rió al verla cargar varios frascos, a los que apenas podía sostener-te acompañaré al banco-dijo ayudándole con su carga-y luego tú y yo iremos a celebrar con los chicos… ¿está bien?

-¡es cierto!-gritó ella tirando en un enorme caldero al suelo-tengo que irle a avisar a mamá y a papá… ¡quiero que ellos sean los primeros en enterarse!

-¿entonces?

-iré a avisarles, no tardo…-dijo poniéndose su túnica y tomando los dos obsequios-y luego iremos juntos al banco y luego con los chicos ¿esta bien?

-perfecto…-miró Harry el desorden en la cocina-¿quieres que haga algo por ti mientras?

-sí…

-¿qué?

-contestarles a los chicos…a Seamus ponle un "lista para la aventura" él entenderá…y a Luna ponle…no le pongas nada… ¡lo sabrá cuando le mande mi primer artículo!-y desapareció en la chimenea…

-¡ya llegué!-gritó al entrar a la casa-¿dónde andarán?

Beth escuchó la voz de Remus, que provenía del jardín...parecía estar muy contento, ya que mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, parecía canturrear un poco…

-hola…

-hola linda…-se acercó a saludarla-¿no volvías mañana?

-si, pero hubo un gran cambio de planes…

-¿cuál?-interrumpió Liz, entrando con una charola con una tetera humeante-¿té?

-pues…-negó con la cabeza-no gracias…es que…-los miró a ambos y no pudo resistir dar más rodeos-¡Harry me propuso matrimonio!, ¡nos vamos a casar a principios de año!

-ah-dijo Remus tranquilamente-que bien…

-si-Liz la miró-me parece muy bien, linda…felicidades…

Beth los miró con la boca abierta… _¿no se supone que deberían estar contentos por mi_?, pensó mientras miraba las caras tranquilas y un poco nerviosas… _¡papá estaría saltando de alegría y sería muy feliz!, y ellos están como si les hubiera dicho "compré_ _una escoba nueva"_

-oigan-les dijo ella-no se supone que…

Pero ya no pudo seguir hablando más, entendió porqué sus papás estaban tan tranquilos…de atrás de la pared de matorrales donde se recargaba Remus, apareció la figura alta de un muchacho…lleno de tierra en la cara, con una camiseta y jeans…salió Neville, viéndose mejor que nunca... Beth sintió que algo frío le calaba los huesos…y un gran vacío se apoderaba de ella…

-felicidades, Beth-dijo el chico acercándose-perdón que no te abrace, estoy lleno de tierra.

-toma, hijo-le dio Liz una toalla para que se limpiara-gracias por ayudarnos a arreglar nuestro problema con las plantas…y la plaga de gnomos.

-no hay de que…-miró el reloj-creo que es hora de irme…yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el Colegio-se despidió de Remus y Liz-gracias por el té, será en otra ocasión, y –sonrió-gracias por todo.

-Neville…

-¿si Beth?

-¿puedo hablarte?

-bueno…yo…-la miró con calma-en serio tengo prisa…tareas, exámenes…ya sabes…

-esta bien…pero…antes de que te vayas… ¿no me vas a dar un abrazo?-se acercó a él-ya no tienes tierra…y aunque así fuera…eso no importa y jamás me importaría…

Neville la abrazó con fuerza, y ella le contestó el abrazo con la misma fuerza, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho…

-me alegro por ti-dijo Neville en voz bajita-sé que serás muy feliz…

-¿si?-se acercó más a él…era una sensación extraña la que ella sentía al estar al lado de Neville…pero no sabía como describirla…sólo sabía que era algo muy cálido…que la llenaba y la confortaba, que la hacía extremadamente feliz…

-si-la miró-bueno…ahora si me voy-se despegó de ella-tengo cosas que hacer… ¡felicítame a Harry!...dile que nos estamos viendo…

Neville desapareció, después de despedirse de los padres de Beth…

-¿por qué no me dijeron que estaba aquí?-dijo Beth con enojo.

-bueno-Remus se tomó la taza de té de un solo trago-si no entraras como huracán y gritando…

-¡oye!

-lo siento, linda-se acercó a ella y la abrazó-siento mi falta de entusiasmo, estoy muy feliz por ti.

-gracias…

-¡mi pequeña!-Liz la abrazó-¿estás bien?

-claro-dijo ella-no me esperaba recepción tan fría a mi gran noticia…pero esta bien…

-lo sentimos mucho amor…-la miraba-pero…

-¿qué?

-nada amor…-Liz la llevó a la cocina-y cuéntanos… ¿cómo estuvo todo?, -suspiró-aun recuerdo cuando tu padre me pidió que me casará con él-tomó su mano-te felicito, vas a ser muy feliz…

-¿y cuando es la boda?-dijo Remus sirviéndose un poco de cerveza de mantequilla en la misma taza del té.

-a principios de año…-dijo con tono triste, al ver la poca falta de interés de sus padres-ya lo había dicho…

-perdón-dijo el otro-no te escuché…

-no me quisiste escuchar, eso es todo-dijo Beth molesta-bueno, quería que fueran los primeros en saber, así que ya está, ahora tengo que hacer algunas cosas-caminó hacía la chimenea-les traje obsequios, espero les gusten-los miró con lágrimas en los ojos-talvez no…y por cierto, ya tengo dos nuevos trabajos…así que luego les cuento…

-hija, ven…discúlpame…-Remus la detuvo del brazo y la volvió abrazar-pero fue tan sorpresivo…-rió-¿cómo quieres que reaccione?-sacudió su cabello al tiempo que miraba la foto de Sirius-él reaccionaría igual…aun eres mi pequeña… ¿entiendes eso?

-si…

-ahora ve con mamá para que platiquen de los planes…yo escucharé sin decir palabra de queja…y nos contaras de tus trabajos…

Beth aun se sentía triste con la reacción de los tres…Neville; que parecía querer trabajar más que querer festejar con ella, Remus; que justificaba su rechazo tras una máscara de celos de padre, y su mamá…que parecía sólo querer complacerla, pero que no creía en esa boda…_espero que tengamos más suerte con los chicos_…pensaba al mirar las fotos de la boda de sus padres, y pensaba en que Sirius tomaría las cosas de otra manera…_de seguro sería más feliz que Harry y yo juntos…¿y si estuviera Draco? _suspiró_ ¿reaccionaría tan frío como Neville?_

Pero frialdad y desinterés no era lo que sentía Neville, sentía que se ahogaba al entrar al Caldero Chorreante…no sabía como se había mantenido en pie con la noticia…

-profesor…

-hola Tom-dijo Neville recargándose en la barra-¿puedo tomar una de tus habitaciones?

-claro, profesor…

-necesito otro favor…

-seguro…

-dame papel y pluma…necesito enviar una lechuza…estaré esperando a alguien…y ya que estás por ahí…-le señaló una botella empolvada-¿podrías darme esa…con dos vasos?

-por supuesto-Tom lo miró-pero…

-sí, yo sé que no tomo más que cerveza de mantequilla…pero hoy...

-¿quiere festejar algo, señor?

-la verdad…-Neville suspiró-no sabría decirte que festejar, si la felicidad de alguien muy amado…o mi tontera por haber…-se dio cuenta que Tom lo miraba extraño-¡olvídalo!-tomó la botella y subió las escaleras-si alguien me busca, sólo dile que suba a la habitación…

-si, señor…

Neville puso la botella y los vasos en la mesita al lado de la cama, y se tiró sobre ella, tan sólo viendo al techo…no sabía como había llegado hasta ahí, cómo había tenido cabeza para concentrarse y aparecerse…_pude haberme desmembrado por ahí _pensó mientras escuchaba el ruido de la calle afuera de su ventana _aunque eso es mejor que esto que me esta pasando ahora_…en eso estaba, cuando escuchó la puerta…

-entra…-dijo Neville sin moverse de su lugar-te tardaste…

-¿qué haces aquí?, me refiero…sabes que me hospedo en Cabeza de Puerco-miró la botella de whisky-¿desde cuando tomas, Neville?

-desde…-suspiró-supongo que desde hoy…

-¿a ti qué diablos te pasa?, estás aquí, todo deprimido, queriendo hablar conmigo, y con la intención de tomar…

-¿quieres saber que me pasa?

-supongo que algo muy serio, si no, no me hubieras mandado a llamar…

-sólo quería-Neville se paró y sirvió dos vasos de whisky-toma-le dio el vaso a su visitante.

-¿vamos a brindar eh?

-si…

-¿cuál es la gran ocasión?

Neville iba a tomar un trago, pero prefirió lanzar el vaso contra la pared, a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de su huésped…

-estarás contento ahora ¿no Malfoy?

-¿de qué hablas?, y no lances cosas, que menos te entiendo…-lo sujetó de un brazo-si te calmas, y me explicas…

-Beth y Harry se van a casar…eso…él la llevó de viaje, volvieron hoy…yo estaba en casa de Liz y el profesor Lupin, cuando ella llegó feliz con su gran noticia... ¿ahora me entiendes?

-¿con que se van a casar eh?

-si…

-debe estar muy contenta…y tú… ¿no es lo que querías?, ¿qué ella fuera feliz?

-si, pero…

-¿lo ves Neville?-rió Draco-no eres tan diferente a mi, sacrificaste el amor de tu vida para que fuera feliz, pero en el fondo odias a Potter, porque te la va a quitar…eres noble, sí…de eso no hay duda…pero eres humano, y te han quitado lo que más has amado…-Draco suspiró y se sentó en la cama-¡bienvenido a mi mundo!

-¡no me compares contigo!…no me parezco a ti en nada, yo me sacrifique por ella, para que ella fuera feliz…

-bla, bla, bla… ¡ya me tienes cansado con eso!... "_quiero que ella sea feliz, ella sufrió mucho por mi culpa, no puedo estar con ella porque cada vez que la veo; la veo recibiendo la maldición asesina en mi lugar, la veo torturada…yo quiero pagar eso de alguna forma_" –dijo con tono burlón.

-es la verdad…en séptimo año, cada vez que quería besarla o abrazarla…era lo único en lo que pensaba…tú me diste la oportunidad de pagar mi deuda con ella…

-sí, y eso es lo que nos ha traído a este momento… ¿crees que no me acuerdo de eso?

-pareces haberlo olvidado….

-¡no lo olvidé!-gritó Draco-¿tú crees que yo no sufrí?, la única persona que creía en mí, la única que me ofreció su ayuda, la que cuidó de mí aun estando lejos de ustedes... ¡yo también quería que fuera feliz!, lo prometí… ¡la dejaría libre para que fuera feliz!

-lo siento, Draco…-Neville se llevó las manos a la cabeza-por favor…entiéndeme…

-ya…te entiendo…pero recuerda, ese año los dos prometimos…sé que es difícil para ti…

-¡no sabes nada!…no sabes lo que me dolió gritarle ese día afuera de la Casa de los Gritos…lo que me dolió decirle que no quería que volviera de Rumania, o que no quería estar más con ella…lo que me dolió, no poderle pedir que se casara conmigo-Neville miró a Draco con calma- y lo que me duele…no poderle decir que la amo todavía…y cada día más…

-pero Potter es con quién debe estar…tú y yo lo sabemos…lo prometimos, y aunque no nos guste la idea…

-Harry es un buen chico, la hará feliz, eso es lo único que me tranquiliza…

-y lo que te está volviendo loco, porque…-se acercó a su amigo y puso su mano en su hombro-porque tú eres muy noble, tienes razón… ¡no te pareces a mí en eso!-rió-tú no harías nada por separarlos y no odias al muchacho.

-¡tú no harás nada para separarlos!-Neville se levantó del suelo de un brinco, y sacó su varita apuntándole a Draco-¡no la harás sufrir!, ¿entiendes?, aunque nos pese en el alma…ella tiene que ser feliz…y si la separas de él, sufrirá mucho… ¡y yo no permitiré que sufra!

-yo no dije nada de separarlos…

-pues no te atrevas…

-bueno-Draco caminó hacía la puerta-eso te lo prometo, pero si te digo algo…que sí Potter le hace algo… ¡no podrás evitar que me vengue de él!

-Draco…

-¿si?-resopló fastidiado al ver la cara de Neville-esta bien, no le haré nada a Potter…

-gracias…y sobre Beth –le habló como si Draco fuera un niño pequeño-no la acoses, no la sigas…el otro día casi la matas del susto…

-no lo haré…

-y ten cuidado con esa nueva personalidad tuya…un detalle que se te salga…y yo no podré ayudarte…

-ya lo sé…no te meteré en problemas… ¿pero al menos puedo vigilar a Potter?

-¡Draco!

-¡eres un aguafiestas Neville!-rió-esta bien, no lo haré…confiaré en ti, como lo he hecho todos estos años que he estado ausente…pero eso sí…si él le hace algo, y tú no me dices…

-ya vete ¿quieres?-lo miró con una sonrisa torcida-quiero estar solo, y no te metas en problemas…

Neville volvió al Colegio después de descansar su mente y tratar de tranquilizar el corazón, pero no podía quitarse la imagen de Beth a su lado, ni el beso en su casa, ni el abrazo…los sentimientos que trataba de ahogar, eran cada segundo más fuertes…y no entendía por qué; a pesar de que ahora todo el amor de Beth sería para Harry, él no perdía la esperanza…y aunque se negaba con la cabeza la sola posibilidad, sentía que ella pensaba en él de la misma manera…

-Beth…Elizabeth… ¡tierra hablando a Beth Black!

-no me grites, Seamus…

-¿entonces si me escuchas?

-claro…

-¿entonces por qué no me contestas?

-estaba pensando…

-no pienses tanto por el día de hoy, -dijo el muchacho abriendo varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla-hoy es para festejar, mi querida amiga se va a casar, y también… ¡somos socios de las Tres Escobas!-golpeó su cerveza con la de ella y Dean.

-¿por qué no vino Neville?

-no lo sé, anda muy ocupado…supongo.

-¿ya sabe que te casas con Harry?

-sí, él estaba cuando se los dije a mis padres…ahora estoy preocupada en como lo tomaran Ron, Hermione, y los Weasley…digo, ellos no pierden la esperanza de que Harry se case con Ginny.

-dame tu cerveza-le dijo Dean a Beth, al tiempo que se la quitaba de las manos-porque ya estás empezando a decir tonterías…

-no son tonterías, Dean…es la verdad…

-mira, -interrumpió Seamus-si no te conociera, diría que tienes razón y que talvez tu deberías hablar largo y tendido con Ginny y explicarle…pero el problema es que-rió-te conocemos…y bastante…y los conocemos a ellos…-la abrazó-estoy seguro que ellos estarán contentos, son también tus amigos, y hace mucho que no existe nada entre Ginny y Harry…

-así que no me arruines mi día de festejo-dijo Dean tomando un gran trago-y guarda tus nervios para el día de la boda… ¿quieres?

-¡Dean!-Beth sacudió el cabello del muchacho en agradecimiento a su apoyo.

-y bueno para acabar con lo triste… ¿cómo tomó Harry lo de tu nueva situación laboral?

-raro…dijo que estaba bien, aunque no lo siento muy seguro…talvez esperaba que volviera al Ministerio, o que trabajara en el Colegio como maestra de Cuidado de Criaturas… ¡pero ser socia de las Tres Escobas y trabajar en el Quisquilloso!-rió-no me imagina así, supongo…

-¿por qué no vino?-preguntó Seamus al mirar por la ventana-¿no debería estar aquí celebrando?

-hubo una emergencia-rió-ya conocen al Ministro…dice que luego haremos una fiesta para anunciar esto de una manera más formal

-ah…

-¿ah qué?

Seamus estaba por decirle algo a Beth, cuando una chica rubia entró a la pequeña oficina…

-¡Hannah!

-¡hola Beth!

-¿sabes que Beth se va a casar con Harry?-le dijo Dean a su novia

-¿en serio?-la abrazó-¡eso es fabuloso!-luego se puso un poco seria, aunque no dejaba de sonreír-aunque le romperás el corazón a Justin… ¡pero muchas felicidades!

-gracias…

-si, felicidades…-Dean abrazó a su amiga-me voy, mañana vendré a ver como están, y si no se han matado ustedes dos… ¡saludos a Harry!

La pareja cerró la puerta tras ellos, dejando a Seamus mirando a Beth muy pensativo…

-¿ahora quién es el pensativo?-le dijo ella al tiempo que se ponía el mandil y lo veía todo serio-ahora no pienses…tenemos mucho trabajo…

-espera…

-¿qué?

-te conozco…algo más te pasa a ti…

-es la emoción, los nervios…-lo empujó hasta la puerta-¡a trabajar!

-¡no!-la sentó en el sillón-hace mucho que sé que entre tú y yo solo puede haber una gran amistad, casi hermandad…por eso te conozco, eres como mi hermanita-le dijo Seamus-y sé que algo te pasa…veamos…-se rascó la barbilla-tiene que ver con Neville ¿o no?-le levantó la barbilla-puedes decírmelo…

-es que no entiendo que pasa conmigo…y cómo reaccionó así… ¿sabes qué?

-¿qué?

-¡olvídalo!-Beth sonrió-son los nervios que tengo de que no lo tomen bien los Weasley…eso es todo…

-esta bien…y hablando de los Weasley…

Todos los hermanos estaban abajo esperando a Beth, incluyendo a Ginny, Harry estaba en el centro del grupo…

-quisieron venir a festejar aquí…espero que no sea problema…

Beth corrió a los brazos de Harry y lo abrazó…

-¿todo bien Lizzie?

-si…perfecto…

Harry miró a todas partes…

-¿y Dean?

-se fue hace rato con Hannah, pero ya lo sabe…mis papás también…

-¿Neville?

-si-Beth suspiró y bajó de los brazos de Harry-él también…

Después del festejo y antes de volver a casa, Harry se acercó a Beth con una mirada seria…

-quiero hablarte sobre Neville

-¿qué hay con él?

-sé que lo extrañaste mucho hoy, es tu amigo…el mío también…pero creo que debe entender que ahora tú y yo estamos juntos…lo hará, lo verás…

-si lo sé, es un buen chico…me quiere y sólo quiere que sea feliz…

-así es…pero también debes entender tú, que no es fácil separarse de alguien, y más si aun la amas…

Beth miró a Harry con calma…y luego a Ginny…de pronto los ojos de Beth, se llenaron de lágrimas…

-¿aun la amas?

-¡Lizzie no me cambies las cosas!

-es que tú dijiste…

-no-la besó y secó sus lágrimas-me refiero a Neville… ¿acaso no es obvio que aun te ama?, y por eso no lo verás tan a menudo como antes…dale tiempo…

-¿seguro que a eso te refieres?, porque no creo que Neville me ame aun…somos los mejores amigos…

-si, a eso me refiero…-la jaló a la pequeña e improvisada pista de baile-y no cambies lo que te digo…

Beth abrazó a Harry, pero al cerrar los ojos tuvo una extraña visión, mezclada con las palabras de Harry "_no es fácil separarse de alguien, y más si aun la amas"_ en ella estaban Harry y Ginny juntos…y ella no aparecía…


	6. Lo que trajo el invierno

**Problemas muggles no me permitieron subir capitulo nuevo, pero ya esta aquí…espero que les guste, y por favor…me gustaría ver sus reviews.**

**A mi primita…gracias por tu paciencia y apoyo hasta ahora…recuerda esta dedicado a ti.**

**A Carito…espero te guste amiga, siempre tomo en cuenta tus opiniones y también te agradezco tu paciencia y apoyo.**

**Espero les guste, dejen review…gracias.**

**6. Lo que trajo el invierno…**

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, las visiones de Beth se tornaron en pesadillas que no la dejaban conciliar el sueño…era la misma pesadilla todas las noches…ella se quedaba ahí; en medio del corredor que llevaba a la sala común de Gryffindor, viendo a Harry besando a Ginny, y ella ahí sola…por más que gritaba, Harry no la escuchaba, Neville aparecía después…pero él seguía su camino, sin mirarla siquiera…y Draco…él estaba ahí…con la mirada fija en la escena, e igual de inalcanzable que Neville…

Poco a poco, las pesadillas se volvían tan fuertes y complejas, que empezó a preocuparse que estas fueran un gran aviso…y eso la preocupaba más…tendría que tomar la poción inhibidora de visiones de nuevo…o enfrentar su miedo. El trabajo la mantenía ocupada y feliz; la mantenían en una especie de confort, que desaparecía al llegar la noche…

-Lizzie…-Harry despertó a medianoche buscando a la chica-¿dónde estás?-iluminó la habitación con la varita-es tarde...-rió-no es hora para jugar al escondite…

Harry la buscó en su habitación, pero tampoco se encontraba ahí…un ruido venido de la cocina lo hizo bajar a buscarla ahí, pero no pensaba encontrar una escena tan rara…

Beth estaba sentada en el suelo, con la mirada fija a la pared…

-¿Lizzie?-encendió la luz de la cocina-¿estás bien?

Pero la chica no le respondió, sólo volteó unos segundos para que Harry pudiera ver la mirada triste, los ojos; totalmente rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas, habían perdido el color azul, y eran ahora totalmente grises…Harry pensó que Sirius era el que estaba en ese momento enfrente de él…pues esa mirada triste, era igual a la de su padrino…

Harry se acercó a ella y la levantó del suelo…

-Lizzie…contéstame…

-hola Harry-la muchacha sonrió-¿qué haces despierto?

-vine a buscarte…-tomó la copa que guardaba la poción-¿qué es esto?, y…

-¿por qué la tomo?

-sí, ¿qué tienes?-la miró-no eres tú… ¿en serio estás bien?

-estoy muy tensa, eso es todo…el trabajo, supongo…y la boda-sonrió-quiero que todo sea perfecto, Harry…-su mirada se nubló y se abrazó a Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza; con sus manos sujetando la tela de su pijama, como si tratara de evitar caer a un precipicio-prométeme Harry-escondió su cara en el pecho del muchacho-que todo saldrá bien…

Harry la separó de él para poderla ver, secó sus lágrimas y la abrazó de nuevo…

-todo estará perfecto, Lizzie…te lo prometo…-la cargó en sus brazos-ahora, ven a dormir un rato…te hará bien…

-gracias Harry y…

-no digas nada,-la besó-todo estará bien…

Harry se acomodó al lado de Beth…él ya no tenía sueño, sólo quería verla dormir…protegerla, ese lado tan vulnerable, le parecía tan dulce…y a la vez, un poco preocupante… la última vez que la había visto así, Sirius había muerto…y él no quería volver a verla sufrir tanto…

-Harry…

-te dije que no digas nada…

-es que quiero pedirte disculpas…no quiero que pienses que soy una débil…que me derrumbo por todo, digo…tú estás acostumbrado a la fortaleza del carácter de Hermione…tan fuerte y decidida, o a Ginny…que es valiente, y fuerte…

-tú también eres muy fuerte…así que no digas nada…y duerme-la abrazó-aquí estaré…

La mañana trajo una gran sorpresa para Beth, ya no había tenido pesadillas, lo cual la alegraba, pero ver la calle cubierta con una densa capa de nieve; la alegró tanto, que salió con pijama a la calle…

-Lizzie…-reía Harry-metete a la casa…te vas a enfermar…

-¿acaso no es fantástico Harry?-Beth saltaba por toda la calle-¡la primera nevada del año!

-si, es emocionante…pero…-Harry salió con su túnica, y la cargó, metiéndola a la casa-te vas a enfermar…loquita…

-¡jamás me he enfermado!-reía la chica-y no creo que nunca suceda…el invierno es mi época favorita, la nieve, los adornos…la Navidad… ¿sabes algo Harry? siempre soñaba…-suspiró-que papá volvía en Navidad…todos los años…siempre soñé eso…jamás perdí la esperanza...aun cuando ya estaba con nosotros…-sonrió-aun lo sueño…

Harry no sabía que decirle a Beth; pero cuando había juntado las palabras, una lechuza entró por la ventana…

-es del Profesor Dumbledore…-Harry leyó la carta con una gran sonrisa­-creo que hay…reunión familiar…en el Colegio…

-¿cómo?-Beth le arrancó la carta a Harry de la mano-¿podemos ir?-empezó a saltar por toda la cocina-¿anda sí?-lo abrazó-estarán todos, y como ayer ya empezaron las vacaciones, podremos andar por el Colegio…como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡claro que sí!-subió jalándola de la mano-pero vamos a cambiarnos… ¿no pensarás ir en pijama o sí?

-claro que no…obvio…

-y bien abrigada-le dijo él con una sonrisa-no quiero que ningún estudiante te ande viendo…

-eso no pasará-reía desde su habitación-no hay alumnos…

Cuando Beth salió de su habitación, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, no podía negar que era la persona más tierna que conocía…Beth estaba ahí, con las viejas botas de su padre, un largo sweater rojo que le llegaba a las rodillas; y que tenía una enorme "E" al frente, y un gran gorro que le cubría la mitad de la cara, y que sería sin duda un regalo de Dobby.

-¿aun usas esas botas?-dijo Harry al verlas

-claro-dijo ella-son las que usaba mi papá en casa antes de ir a Azkaban… me hacen recordar su presencia en esta época, la favorita de ambos. El gorro me lo regaló Dobby el año pasado…Hermione le enseñó a tejer sus propios gorros-dijo con una sonrisa y arreglándoselo para que no le tapara la vista- y este sweater fue el primero que me regaló Molly, creyó que en un año había crecido…como todos ustedes…pero no…-rió-trató de arreglármelo, pero no quise…así me ha durado más.-dijo con una gran sonrisa-además es el símbolo de mi entrada a la familia Weasley…por eso amo tanto este sweater.

La chica salió de la casa entonando villancicos y marchando para marcar sus huellas con fuerza en la nieve. Harry suspiraba al verla haciendo toda clase de gracias; le gustaba saber que a pesar de ser una chica muy inteligente, bella, y una bruja extraordinaria…aun era como una niña pequeña emocionada con la primera nevada, y lo comprobó al verla jugar en la nieve con Buckbeack y Fangs; mientras él observaba todo, sentado fuera de la cabaña de Hagrid…

-buenos días, Harry

-buenos días, Profesor Dumbledore-Harry se puso de pie para saludarlo-gracias por invitarnos…

-gracias a ustedes por venir, y felicidades…me alegro mucho de que tú y Beth estén comprometidos…no pensaba en este momento cuando los conocí de bebés…luego me tocará darles el discurso de bienvenida a sus hijos, el día que entren a Hogwarts…claro, si aun tengo vida-rió el profesor.

-claro que sí, Profesor…

-¿te parece que entremos a la cabaña de Hagrid a tomar algo mientras esperamos al resto?

-claro…le avisaré a Beth…

-no la interrumpas, Harry…nunca interrumpas la diversión de alguien, al menos que sea estrictamente necesario-sonrió-tomaremos algo y te platicaré de mis recuerdos…claro que espero no te moleste; pero verlos juntos, me hizo recordar mucho a tu padre y a Sirius…

-por eso mismo, señor…-Harry bajó la vista-creo que a Beth le hará bien…anda un poco triste, yo estoy un poco preocupado por ella…le hará bien oír sobre Sirius…

Los tres entraron en la cabaña; seguidos por Hagrid y Fangs, a los pocos minutos, alguien tocó a la puerta…

-pasa, pasa-dijo Hagrid-ahora olvida tus penas, y trata de divertirte un rato, y no vengas con _"tengo cosas que hacer, Hagrid"_ porque ya no te creo-Hagrid se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Neville; que al ver a Beth, se quedó sin habla…

-buenos días-dijo con voz apagada-profesor Dumbledore, gracias por la invitación-miró a Harry-hola Harry…Beth…

-me da gusto verte, Neville-dijo Harry-ya te extrañaba…y más Beth… ¿no es así?

-¡claro!…ven, -Beth se pegó a Harry para hacerle espacio a Neville, pero él optó por sentarse junto a Hagrid, en una silla un poco separada del grupo.

Eso hizo que Beth bajara la cabeza, y se sintiera bastante triste.

-Hagrid…

-¿si profesor?

-si mi oído no me falla, puedo decirte que han llegado otros invitados y están esperando en la puerta…diles que se adelanten al Gran Comedor, Hagrid…por favor…

-claro, señor…

-voy contigo, Hagrid-dijo Neville tratando de salir de ahí.

-no hace falta, Neville-dijo el profesor Dumbledore-será mejor que tú y Beth alcancen al resto, yo quiero enseñarle algunas cosas a Harry en mi despacho… no te importa ayudarme a cargar paquetes de obsequios ¿verdad Harry?

-claro que no, señor…-miró a Beth y le susurró-trata de hablar con él, ya vengo…te veo en el comedor…

Pero tan pronto como los otros se fueron, Neville salió de la cabaña…

-Neville… ¡Neville espérame!-Beth trataba de correr al mismo paso del muchacho, que sin darse cuenta, se internaba en el Bosque Prohibido-¡Neville Longbottom…te estoy hablando!

-¡te estoy oyendo!

De pronto, una bola de nieve se estrelló en la nuca del muchacho…

-¡no me tienes que lanzar bolas de nieve a la cabeza Elizabeth!

-yo no fui-dijo ella con voz calmada

-no seas infantil, ¡ya madura!-el muchacho se acercó a ella-entiende que no quiero hablar contigo…no ahora… ¿podrías dejarme solo?-dijo molesto-vuelve al lado de Harry…

-¡pero!

-¡basta!-gritó el otro-¡no me molestes!…que no ves…

Beth tomó aire, y se dio la vuelta ignorando al muchacho y tratando de buscar el camino de regreso, que no era difícil…conocía bastante bien el bosque…estaba a punto de irse, cuando sintió que algo le pegaba en la cabeza…

-¿no que no te lance bolas?-dijo enfada con los puños cerrados-¡tú eres quien las lanza!

-¡no es verdad!

Beth se agachó, tomó una gran cantidad de nieve, la compactó para lanzarla a la cabeza de Neville…

-si yo soy infantil y sólo busco que nos arreglemos…-le lanzó la bola con toda su fuerza-¡tú eres un tonto!

-¡pues sí lo soy!-le lanzó otra a ella-y tú…tú…

-¡soy una tonta!…porque aun sabiendo que no quieres nada de mí, estoy aquí…suplicándote… ¡porque no me gusta estar lejos de ti!, ¡porque te necesito!-le lanzó otra bola-la tonta soy yo…

Neville marcó una línea en la nieve con la varita, hizo un movimiento con ella, y esta se volvió una especie de ola, que lanzó a Beth contra un árbol…

-¡Beth!-Neville corrió a verla bastante asustado-perdón, no medí mi fuerza, no quise lastimarte…

Beth no se movía, y estaba toda cubierta de nieve…

-por favor…-se acercó a ella, le quitó la nieve de encima, secando su cara con sus mangas muy dulcemente-perdón…entiende, yo también te necesito…yo…yo aun…

-tonto-Beth empezó a reír-¡caíste!

-¡tramposa!-Neville no pudo evitar empezar a reír-¡me das cada susto!-la levantó del suelo y le sacudió la nieve de encima-estas toda empapada…vamos a que te cambies, ¡no quiero que te enfermes!

-eso significa que aun te importo…

-bastante…jamás me has dejado de importar, yo…

Neville la miró detenidamente, y luego la acercó a él…

-siempre me importas, no quería alejarme de ti…-la abrazó y como un reflejo, intentó besarla-yo siempre…-al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, la alejó de él-jamás podría alejarme de ti, te quiero demasiado…

-y yo…-dijo la otra toda roja, sin soltarse de los brazos del muchacho-¿me prometes que no te volverás a alejar de mi?

Neville la abrazó, sacudió su cabello, y besó su mejilla con cariño…

-no necesito prometerlo, no lo haré de nuevo-sonrió al rodearla del hombro y empezar a caminar con ella rumbo al Colegio.

En las puerta principal fueron recibidos por Seamus y Dean; que les lanzaron una tormenta de bolas de nieve, Beth y Neville formaron un pequeño fuerte atrás de un arbusto y se defendían al tiempo que platicaban como en los viejos tiempos…

-¡dejen de platicar y peleen como hombres!-gritaba Seamus-salgan de ahí…

-¡sal tú!-una vocecita se oyó atrás de Seamus, y le lanzó una bola de nieve.

-¡no es justo Anne!-gritó el otro-¡eres muy pequeña para vengarme de ti como se debe!-y Seamus corrió tras la pequeña hija de Bill, que estaba siendo ayudada por Dean y Hannah.

Beth se puso de pie y empezó a reírse de la situación de Seamus…

-¡Seamus tiene una novia, Seamus tiene una novia!… ¡que no lo sepa Bill porque te mata!

Seamus persiguió a Beth y a Neville hasta el Comedor para vengarse de la burla, ahí ya se encontraban los demás platicando y tomando té…

-¿y Harry?-le preguntó Seamus al entrar sin aliento al Comedor-¿no vino contigo?

-si, pero fue con el Profesor Dumbledore a su despacho…

-el profesor ya esta aquí-dijo Seamus señalando al director que platicaba alegre con Moody-¿Beth?

-lo iré a buscar…-dijo Beth mientras se separaba de sus amigos y corría rumbo a las escaleras.

-¿tenías que decirle eso?-le dijo Neville bastante molesto a Seamus-¿qué no ves que también falta alguien? si algo sucede aquí, ¡tú tendrás la culpa!

-lo siento…no quería que ella se fuera así, pero…

-¿pero qué?-dijo el otro todavía molesto sin quitar la vista de la puerta.

-¡pues que eres un tonto!-le gritó-sí…no pensé que lo fueras, pero ahora me doy cuenta que aun la amas, y prefieres que ella esté con otro, aunque ambos sean infelices…

-¡no digas tonterías!

-¿tonterías?-todos voltearon a verlos al oírlos discutir, Seamus bajó la voz y habló directo al oído de su amigo-no necesito ser vidente para darme cuenta que tú y ella son el uno para el otro…creo que muchos de aquí lo saben, pero no quieren decirlo… ¡yo sólo quiero que mis dos amigos…mis dos hermanos!-tomó aire-se den cuenta de eso…

Seamus dejó a Neville y se fue a jugar un rato ajedrez con Ron…mientras Neville analizaba las palabras de su amigo _"son el uno para el otro", talvez…pero ahora lo único que puedo hacer es estar con ella como amigo…y protegerla…_Neville se quedó al lado de la puerta, pendiente de cualquier cosa…pero una idea le brincaba en la cabeza, cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la molesta mirada de Seamus_… ¿y si ella aun me ama? ¿pero cómo saberlo?_

Beth caminaba por los corredores del Colegio canturreando su canción favorita…buscaba a Harry, sin dejar de ver los muros que tantos recuerdos le traían…

-Everything I do, I do it for you-cantaba en voz alta mientras abría puertas y buscaba a Harry, estaba en una especie de euforia por la reconciliación con Neville.- ¡Hola Sir Nicholas!-dijo al atravesar sin querer, al fantasma de Gryffindor-disculpe, no quise…ando un poco…

-¿muy feliz?-rió-me da mucho gusto, entonces supongo que eras tú, la que anda cantando por todos los corredores…

-¡lo siento mucho Sir Nicholas!-rió Beth-no quise asustarlo con mis gritos…

-¡no digas eso!, lo haces bien… y estando feliz, más…

-gracias, ¿ha visto a Harry?

-claro, lo vi por aquí cerca…por la sala común

-bueno, gracias Sir Nicholas, nos vemos en el comedor…-y empezó a correr rumbo a la sala común.

Beth buscaba y buscaba pero no había señales de Harry…de pronto el corazón le dio un vuelco…

-este es el lugar de mis pesadillas, justo aquí; en sexto año, me di cuenta lo mucho que Harry adoraba a Ginny al verla besarse con Dean…-empezó a respirar entrecortadamente-no… eso no…no otra vez…no ahora…

Beth estaba a punto de irse; un poco asustada por la sola idea, cuando escuchó que alguien reía cerca de ahí…_la risa de Ginny_ pensó al tiempo que seguía la risita, de pronto escuchó una voz…_la voz de Harry_…Beth se detuvo donde los corredores se encontraban, y sólo asomó su cabeza para ver…

-¡Harry!-Ginny empujó a Harry fuera del tapiz, ella lo miraba divertida al verlo caer al suelo-¡eres un gran tonto!

-¿yo?-dijo el otro riendo-¡tú empezaste!…el tapiz de los recuerdos, le dijiste…y mira… ¿Ginny?

-Harry…

Ginny caminó hasta donde Beth estaba escondida, pero ella ya no estaba ahí; al ver a los dos juntos, había corrido lejos de ahí.

-¿qué pasa Ginny?

-Beth…

-¿nos vio?

-lo más seguro, Harry…pero no sabemos que vio… ¡lo siento mucho! no quiero causarte problemas…

-tranquila, talvez no vio nada.

-pero…

-escucha, estoy seguro que no vio nada, así que mejor guardemos el secreto… ¿si?, sólo estábamos jugando…-Harry se puso rojo-discúlpame Ginny…no quise, quiero que sepas que lo mío con ella es serio…

-lo sé…y yo no quiero perderla como amiga, Harry…

-mejor volvemos…

Cuando Harry y Ginny entraron al Gran Comedor, Beth aun no volvía, Neville que se preocupó de que algo malo estuviera pasando… le hizo una seña a Seamus de que él se encargaba, y salió en busca de su querida Beth…

Neville caminó sin sentido después de salir del Comedor, hasta que recordó su lugar favorito, y corrió atrás de ella…la alcanzó subiendo al Cuarto de los Menesteres…

-pensé que estarías en la torre de Astronomía…

-de ahí vengo…-Beth no levantaba la mirada-quise subir a recordar algunas cosas…

Neville se acercó a ella con mucha tranquilidad, levantó su barbilla, y la miró…

-¿qué tienes?-le dijo al tiempo que acariciaba su barbilla-no me gusta verte triste…

-nada-dijo ella-creo que estoy a punto de enfermarme…

Neville se dio cuenta que había estado llorando por un largo rato, ahora estaba seguro que algo había pasado, algo que la tenía muy mal…

-¿segura?

-yo creo que tú sabes…-le dijo ella con una sonrisa-no necesito palabras contigo…-rió-es sólo un resfriado…dejémoslo ahí…por favor…

-vamos a que te seques entonces…-se quitó la chamarra y se la puso a ella-y que tomes algo caliente…

-gracias-lo abrazó-hasta la fecha sigo pensando… -saltó para alcanzar su cabeza y sacudir su cabello-¿qué haría sin ti?

-no exageres-rió mientras la rodeaba del hombro y caminaban juntos hacía el Gran Comedor-enfermarte de seguro…si no te cuido yo… ¿quién?-se puso rojo al ver la mirada dulce de Beth-bueno…tú me entiendes…

-sí, no necesitas explicarte…siempre te entendido muy bien… ¿una carrera al Gran Comedor?

-miren a quien encontré jugando en la nieve aun…-dijo Neville llevándola de los hombros hasta la chimenea-sigue siendo una pequeñita…tuve que aceptar su reto de carreras, o talvez seguiría tirada sobre la nieve…

-linda, te vas a enfermar-Remus puso una silla enfrente de la chimenea y le dio su taza de té, mientras la miraba curioso-¿estás bien?

-sí, estoy bien-Beth miró a Neville con una sonrisa-sólo andaba en la nieve como dijo…ya me conoces…

Beth sujetó la mano de Neville y lo jaló hacía ella…

-gracias por no decir nada…

-te soy fiel a ti, antes que a nadie, lo sabes…un secreto entre los dos, es un secreto para el mundo-entrelazó su meñique con el de ella-como siempre y por siempre…-los dos rieron-como en los viejos tiempos…

-¿Neville puedes venir?-Seamus lo jaló hacía el grupito formado por él, Dean y Hannah-¿todo bien?

-si, todo está bien…-dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima a Beth

Seamus estaba a punto de preguntar acerca de Harry y Ginny; cuando se hizo el anuncio que la comida ya estaba lista, y sin darse cuenta, Neville se vio sentado justo enfrente de Beth. Cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, el chico se sentía ahogado por un amor tan intenso, que hacía que todo lo demás pasara a segundo plano…

-tan cerca y tan lejos…me pregunto si…

-estás cerca… pero eres un gran necio…

-¿me escuchaste?

-si…-le dijo Seamus-y ten más cuidado al hablar para ti mismo…-rió-alguien no apropiado podría escucharte.

-gracias…lo tomaré en cuenta para el futuro…

-y como te digo…eres un gran necio…pero ahora-miró a Harry-¿tú sabes que pasó entre ellos?

-me imagino…no sé…algo pasó entre Harry y Ginny, y Beth lo vio…por eso está así…tan triste…eso creo…

Seamus dejó su vaso en la mesa e intentó ponerse de pie, pero Neville lo detuvo…

-¿a dónde vas?

-a hablar con Harry… ¡ya verá! habrá no deseado meterse con Ginny, estando comprometido con Beth…

-tranquilo…

-¡que sangre tan fría!-la mirada de Seamus a Harry parecía lanzar fuego-¿qué no te importa?

-¡tranquilos los dos!-dijo Dean acercándose a sus dos amigos-¿qué les pasa?

-dile, Neville…dile que nuestra amiga esta sufriendo porque Harry…

-no estamos seguros, Seamus.

-¿qué pasa chicos?-dijo Ginny al pasar junto a ellos-no sabía que los chicos cuchicheaban…

-no es cuchichear…es…-Seamus la miraba enfadado-es…

-negocios, Ginny-interrumpió Dean a Seamus-eso es…pero no es sitio para platicar de eso…si nos disculpas…-la mirada de Dean hizo que los otros salieran tras él, rumbo a los jardines…

-¡yo quería decirle unos cuantas cosas a Ginny!-dijo Seamus-pero Neville supongo que prefiere quedarse tranquilo…

-¡basta!-le gritó Neville-¡tranquilízate ya!

-¿es qué no sientes coraje?

-¡claro que sí! pero si no te tranquilizas tú, que eres el impulsivo de los dos… ¿puedes imaginarte lo que yo puedo estar sintiendo?, yo… ¿que tengo que guardarme todo por su bien?

-pues yo no sé por que lo haces…bien puedes decirnos a nosotros…tus amigos...-Seamus le dio a Neville un golpe en la espalda-¡y así sacar lo que llevas dentro!, que para tu información, no es sano guardar todas esas emociones…

En un repentino estallido de rabia; Neville pateó tan fuerte, que levantó una gran cantidad de nieve y empezó a gritar sin preocuparse de ser escuchado…

- ¡tengo ganas de matarlo!, ¡lo que haría yo estando en su lugar!…todo menos eso… ¿cómo pudo besar a otra?, ¡está loco!

Dean y Seamus miraban asombrados a Neville dar de golpes al aire y patear todo lo que veía…

-a eso…se le llaman celos…-dijo Seamus sonriendo al mismo tiempo que Dean-y a lo otro…se le llama…-Seamus se acercó a Neville para decirle algo, sin poder evitar la risa-amor, pasión…es lo que tienes…diría deseo…pero es de mi querida amiga…no… hermana, de la que estoy hablando…

-no es verdad…

-¡claro que sí!…no toleras que Harry le haga eso, quisieras estar en su lugar…me recuerdas a alguien que conocimos…

-¡no me parezco en nada a Draco!

-en realidad me refería al Neville del Colegio, el que una vez golpeó a Malfoy por molestarla y acercársele demasiado…el mismo que no vacilaba en hacer lo que fuera por acercarse a ella…hasta pedirle matrimonio a los 16 años, para evitar que se fuera de su lado…¡como extraño al viejo Neville!

-pero ahora que lo vemos-dijo Dean-si te pareces a Malfoy en lo celoso…sólo te falta su instinto maquiavélico…él iría, le robaría un beso a Beth, y le reclamaría a Harry…eso es algo que se le reconoce…su impulsividad y su deseo de obtener lo que quería…y tú deberías tener algo de él…-le dijo Dean empezando a caminar rumbo al comedor-haz algo…los dos me tienen cansado…

-te dije Seamus…-le dijo Neville recuperando el sentido del humor, a pesar de la comparación con Draco-tus gritos cansan a Dean…

-no él…-Dean se volvió y señaló a Neville-tú, Beth…Harry, Ginny…siguen neceando en buscar en otros lo que ya tienen…lo que perdieron por causas ajenas…-suspiró-ahora vamos adentro…muero de hambre.

-te lo dije-Seamus empujaba a Neville escaleras arriba-todos lo saben…menos ustedes…dime que harás algo, porque si no…es para matarte…

Por más intentos de Neville de acercarse a Beth, estos eran interrumpidos por alguna circunstancia sin sentido, fue casi al anochecer; cuando la misma Beth, se acercó para despedirse de él, antes de volver a casa….

-¿segura que estás bien?-le preguntó Neville la verla tan callada.

-ah… sí, estoy bien-dijo tratando de evitar su mirada-estaba pensando…hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos…

Neville se puso rojo, y Beth al verlo y darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, también…

-me refiero a nosotros cuatro…tú, Dean, Seamus y yo…como en los viejos tiempos… ¿qué tal si vamos a comer mañana juntos?

-me parece bien…sólo déjame arreglar unos papeles y los alcanzo en las Tres Escobas.

-tengo una idea mejor, te ayudaré a arreglar esos papeles… ¿son exámenes qué tienes que corregir verdad?-Neville asintió-bueno, entonces mañana…platicamos mientras te ayudo, y nos vamos juntos a encontrarnos con los chicos… ¿está bien?

-me parece perfecto…

Beth se puso de puntitas y se despidió de Neville, corriendo al lado de Harry que extendía su mano para que ella la tomara. Beth al verlo, trató de olvidar cualquier cosa que haya pasado, prefería seguir luchando por ese amor y por su felicidad al lado de Harry….y no atormentarse por algo que ni siquiera estaba segura que hubiera sucedido.

-me alegro que ustedes se arreglaran…no me gusta verte triste por tenerlo lejos de ti, desde que tengo memoria, ambos son inseparables-dijo Harry mientras veía al muchacho despedirse de ambos.

-sí, iremos a comer mañana…-sonrió-y no sólo iremos los dos…también vendrán Seamus y Dean...espero no te molestes…

-claro que no…-la abrazó y caminó con ella hasta el Sauce-me gusta que estés con tus amigos, yo sé que ellos son muy importantes para ti, Neville sobretodo.

-¡Neville!-Beth vio su chamarra-tengo de devolverle su chamarra, Harry…espérame aquí…

-espera…-Harry se quitó su túnica y la tapó a ella-esta empezando a nevar…te espero en la Casa de los Gritos…

-no tardo…

Beth corrió a la Gran Salón, donde la fiesta aun seguía…Hermione y Ron, Fleur y Bill, Hannah y Dean; formaban un divertido grupo de parejas que bailaban en el centro del lugar, Anne; jugaba con los gemelos y Seamus, y los adultos platicaban alrededor de una de las chimeneas…

-si estás buscando a Longbottom…está atrás de Hagrid…

Beth miró al hombre que tenía al frente…sabía que estaba trabando en el Colegio de nuevo, pero no esperaba verlo en esa fiesta…

-Profesor Snape…me da gusto…

-buenas noches…-dijo el hombre al salir del comedor con una copa-felices fiestas…

-felices fiestas…gracias…

El profesor siguió su camino, mientras Beth buscaba a Neville…cual fue su sorpresa, al ver que a quien tapaba la inmensa figura de Hagrid, no era a él…sino a alguien quien no esperaba que estuviera a su lado… _¡Ginebra Weasley! _Beth sintió que se ponía tan roja, como el cabello de la muchacha…

-hola Neville…Ginny…-dijo Beth interrumpiendo la platica y las risas-toma tu chamarra, Neville…gracias…

-pensé que ya te habías ido…no tenías porque traerla…tapate…hace frío…

-si, así fue…ya me había ido…y veo que no pierdes tu tiempo, Neville-miró a Ginny rápidamente, recordando el motivo de su tristeza anterior, y volvió su mirada a Neville-no la necesito… toma tu chamarra-se la lanzo a la cara-Ginny podría tener frío…

-Beth…

-ya me voy-dijo ella en voz alta, sin darse cuenta que ya todos la veían desde que llegó-no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo que tengas al lado de Ginny, nos vemos mañana…claro, si no hay problema…

-Beth…yo solo…-Neville al verla partir tan furiosa, lanzó un suspiro-no, no hay problema…

-adiós, Ginny…-Beth la miró al pasar a su lado-veo que hoy te divertiste mucho…me alegro…

Después de que Beth saliera del lugar, todos volvieron a la plática, ignorando al pobre de Neville que estaba rojo como un tomate…Remus no pudo contener la risa al ver aquella escena, y volteó a ver a Liz…

-soy yo… ¿o Beth está celosa?

-no te equivocas…-le dio un beso-Beth está muy celosa…tú deberías de saberlo…Beth te celaba mucho cuando era pequeña…que nadie se le acercara a su papá… ¿te acuerdas?

-basta, no es verdad…-reía-bueno un poco…aun me acuerdo de la pobre de Tonks; la hizo sufrir mucho, cada vez que nos veía juntos… -Remus resopló tratando de mantenerse serio, pero la risa le ganaba.

-¿de qué te ríes todavía?

-¡par de Otelos que tuvo Beth como padres!…aun recuerdo las escenas de celos que le hacías a Sirius…y bueno…él no se quedaba atrás… ¡se ponía de un insoportable!

-¡tú eres igual!…-lo abrazó dulcemente-si no es que más…pobre Beth…tú, Sirius y yo… ¡con razón salió tan celosa!

-bueno…talvez tengas razón…pero…ahora mira quien es la que se ríe… ¿estás bien Liz?-dijo al verla con una sonrisa malévola

-dirás que soy cruel con mi pobre pequeña…pero… ¡estoy muy alegre de que esté celosa!… ¡a ver si ahora empieza a darse cuenta de lo mucho que ama a Neville!…

-no lo ama…ama a Harry…se van a casar…

-¡ni tú te crees eso!…

-es lo que quiere Beth… ella lo ama, no se casaría con él si no fuera así…

-Remus…en una competencia de que padre conoce mejor a sus hijos…ganarías…pero en esta ocasión, te equivocas…no por algo te opones a esa boda…

-no me opongo, Liz…no es eso…es que no quiero que salgan lastimados, ¡no quiero que ella sufra!...

-no sufrirá…o bueno… ¿qué te hace creer eso?

-¿qué sufrirá?...bueno…fue tan precipitado; que Beth tiene todo su corazón en ello, si algo no sale bien…no lo soportará…la conozco…-suspiró-bueno, -se puso de pie-será mejor que hable con Neville…

-no-lo detuvo Liz-deja que Seamus se encargue…

-¿Seamus?

-claro, necesita a sus amigos, ellos le harán ver las cosas…sólo quisiera que alguien se las haga ver a Beth…

-linda…yo sería de la opinión que la dejemos ser…algo me dice que Beth reaccionó así, por algo que sucedió antes…no es que no crea en la niña…pero algo me dice que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

Y Remus tenía razón…Beth caminaba rumbo al Sauce pensando en que Ginny no debía meterse en sus asuntos…_no es justo_…pensaba al entrar por el túnel…_Ginny es mi amiga, pero debe entender que Harry y yo nos casaremos…ella me dijo que estaba bien, que no sentía ya nada por él…y aun así, va y lo besa…_Beth miró a Harry parado al lado de la vieja chimenea, corrió a su lado, saltó a sus brazos y lo besó…

-vaya…-dijo Harry todo atontado-¿y eso por qué fue?

-¿no puedo besar a mi casi-esposo con mucha pasión?-dijo ella con una sonrisa… de esas que usaba para lograr todos sus objetivos, aquella que ni Draco Malfoy podía resistir.

-pues…-Harry le contestó el beso apretándola contra él-claro…

Beth se soltó de Harry, tomó su mano y empezó a salir rumbo al pueblo…

-¿qué haces loquita?

-quiero dar un paseo, bajo las estrellas….-empezó a jalarlo-vamos Harry…-lo soltó-si me quieres…me atraparás, y veremos que hacemos al llegar a casa…

-¿es una propuesta?

Beth caminó lejos de él, moviendo su cabello muy coquetamente de un lado a otro…algo que le había enseñado a hacer Fleur…

-¿vienes o no Harry?-le dijo ella con una voz seductora y sin dejar de caminar-no te esperaré toda la noche…

Harry corrió hacía Beth, la tomó de la cintura y con un fuerte ruido, aparecieron en la puerta de la casa. Ya ahí, el chico se dedicó a alcanzarla, mientras ella lo evadía saltando y provocándolo al lanzarle besos…

-¡ya verás Black!-le dijo al atraparla-verás lo que te pasa por provocarme y salir corriendo…

-no ahora Harry…-se soltó del muchacho-tienes que ir a dormir, tenemos mucho trabajo mañana…yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer desde muy temprano…

-quédate esta noche conmigo…-le dijo al tratar de abrazarla

-no…-dijo ella subiendo las escaleras y estirando su mano para que él la tomara-no dormirás…

-yo no dije que quería dormir…

-y yo te digo… ¡que te esperes!…-Beth le lanzó un último beso antes de correr a su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella-buenas noches, Harry…-dijo a través de la puerta-que descanses…

-Buenas noches…-Harry suspiró al tiempo que se tiraba sobre su cama y tomaba la foto de la chica entre sus manos…no _es justo Lizzie…mira como me dejas…deseando más…y a ti parece no importarte…ni siquiera me diste un beso antes de encerrarte…_

_-_Harry…

-Lizzie…-Harry miró a Beth que estaba en la puerta, no pudo quitarle la vista de encima al verla con su camisa puesta, dejando sus largas piernas al descubierto…

-espero que no te moleste-dijo ella acercándose-pero no tengo pijamas gruesas…me acaloran…-le dio un beso-y por cierto…-se acomodó a su lado-hay una lechuza en la cocina, que parece tener un mensaje para ti…-se cubrió con la manta, dejando a Harry boquiabierto al verla ahí durmiendo a su lado-muerde…-bostezó-ten cuidado…no te tardes, o me quedaré dormida…

Harry no esperó un segundo más…corrió escaleras abajo, y buscó a la lechuza...al verla la reconoció de inmediato…_entonces no fue una alucinación…fue verdad _tomó la carta con la letra de Draco_…que me querrás decir esta vez…_

_Querido amigo Potter…_


	7. Conflictos para el corazon

**Aquí va el capítulo, ¡espero les guste!, tiene de todo y si…me puse de mala con la protagonista, le quiero complicar la existencia…Primita Saku, Stephane, Carito… ¡no me peguen por eso! Tiene una razón de ser… ¡lo prometo!**

**Gracias por la paciencia, prometo no tardar tanto en subir el próximo**

**Por favor, dejen review…saben que siempre lo agradezco.**

**7. Conflictos para el corazón**

Harry tragó saliva…-esto no suena nada bien…-dijo en voz alta al leer la primera línea…

_Se te acaba el tiempo, ya cometiste tu primer error…y yo…tengo mi primera condición para obligarte a cumplir…_

Harry se sentó en la cocina viendo la carta…leyó una y otra vez aquella línea, y con más ánimos siguió leyendo…

_Como ves, no he podido alejarme de ella…y por lo tanto, cuidarla…y no estoy contento por lo que he visto… ¿besarte con Ginny Weasley?..._

_Potter, tienes suerte...no te vio…pero yo sí, y por eso he decidido tomar medidas para que eso no vuelva a suceder, tengo una condición para que cumplas tu parte…_

_Si veo que la sigues lastimando, olvidando tu promesa, y faltando a su amor incondicional por ti…me la llevaré muy lejos…jamás la volverás a ver, ni tú, ni nadie._

Harry negó con la cabeza desesperadamente y volvió a la carta…

_Como puedes ver, no tienes alternativa…me la llevo, así…lejos y para siempre… ¿serás capaz de ser tan egoísta y causarle dolor a los demás? Piensa en el profesor Lupin, Liz, los Weasley…piensa en Neville solamente… ¿serías capaz de romperle el alma?_

_Talvez no quieras casarte porque aun amas a Ginny Weasley… es eso ¿verdad?_

_Entiendo que no puedas olvidar tu amor por ella…te comprendo, yo no me casaría con nadie que no fuera Beth, pero no pienses en ti…piensa en ella y los otros…_

_Te juro que si vuelves a lastimarla o hacer algo contrario a nuestro trato, me la llevo muy lejos._

_Ya sabes Potter…yo no amenazo…cumplo._

_Draco._

Harry arrugó la carta y la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica de viaje, no podía respirar…cuando llegó a la habitación, Beth ya dormía tranquilamente...

-mala-besó su cuello-no me esperaste…-le dijo al oído mientras acariciaba sus hombros-no voy a dejar que ese te lleve…no voy a dejar que te aleje de mí…

Harry la abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos, pero las palabras de Draco, se empezaron a volver imágenes en su cabeza…y esas imágenes formaban sueños bastante crueles…

Harry se veía buscándola por toda la casa, luego; iba en su búsqueda a casa de Ron…pero tampoco estaba ahí, en la casa de sus padres…tampoco, Neville estaba sólo y por más que Harry le gritaba, él parecía no escucharlo…lo mismo había pasado con Ron, Hermione, Remus y Liz…todos parecían ignorarlo con gestos de enojo en sus caras.

Después de un largo rato sin encontrarla, volvía a casa…pero un extraño sonido, lo hacía subir a la habitación donde se encontraba el árbol genealógico de los Black…un hilo de color dorado se iba buscando camino entre los nombres…finalmente llegaba a un punto, y el hilo se transformaba en letras.

Harry se acercó para descubrir con horror el nombre grabado…

"Elizabeth Malfoy"…justo al lado de Draco…Harry salía rumbo a la mansión, y ahí estaba ella; como la nueva y orgullosa señora Malfoy, Draco reía al verlo y ella; al igual que los otros, parecía fingir que él no existía.

Harry despertó todo asustado, miró a Beth a su lado, por un momento eso lo tranquilizó y trató de volver a dormir. Pero el siguiente sueño no fue mucho mejor, y se volvió una cruel pesadilla…

Estaba ahí en el cuarto del tapiz, Harry lo revisó una y otra vez, recordando el sueño anterior…no había nada nuevo en él. Pero entre las cosas tiradas en el suelo, encontró un viejo rollo de pergamino; era un árbol genealógico hecho por Beth, en sus días de cautiverio en el cuartel de la Orden, el mismo árbol que le dio a Sirius como regalo de Navidad.

Harry lo abrió con cuidado, y vio la dulce versión de Beth de su familia, algo que hizo a Sirius emocionarse al verlo aquel día. En el árbol; Sirius, James y Remus aparecían como hermanos…y del nombre de Sirius, salían ella y Harry, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal en el árbol…algo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara de una manera terrible…

El nombre de Sirius y el de ella estaban de color negro…mientras los otros aun conservaban su color rojo, y junto al nombre de Beth, había dos fechas…Marzo 1980-Enero 2001…Beth estaba muerta en su sueño…

-¡no! eso no-Harry tomó el pergamino y lo volvió a revisar-eso no…

Su negación lo envolvió en una densa y extraña neblina que lo llevó a un claro de un bosque, pero al verlo bien; se dio cuenta que en realidad, parecía un pequeño cementerio improvisado. Harry vio un grupo de gente acercarse lentamente, reconoció al hombre que iba hasta adelante…con aspecto enfermo, y más encanecido que nunca; Remus caminaba con Liz seguidos por Dumbledore, Hagrid y Moody. Harry trató de hablar con ellos, pero ellos lo atravesaron cual fantasma.

Lo mismo sucedió con los que venían atrás; Molly y Arthur escoltados por Charlie y Tonks, Fred y George; que hacían lo mismo con Hermione y Ron… la chica estaba bastante triste, y Ron le pedía que se tranquilizara para que no le hiciera daño al bebé. Harry no pudo evitar asombrarse y sonreír a pesar de la pesadilla en la que se encontraba, aunque el rostro de su amigo no dejaba de ser triste.

-si es niña, que se llame como ella... ¿no te gustaría Hermione?-la chica asintió y se abrazó a su esposo.

Bill y Fleur llegaban en ese momento y se acoplaban a su familia, y pese a las sugerencias de Bill; Ginny iba hasta atrás de ellos, separada de su familia y del pequeño grupo que caminaba entre los árboles…Harry sintió un enorme abismo crearse en su corazón al reconocer al primero de los caminantes…Neville iba solo hasta enfrente, podría competir con Remus; con ese rostro enfermo y las canas que ahora tenía a ambos lados de la sienes. Seamus venía entre Dean y Hannah; la chica era ahora el único consuelo para el pequeño grupo de chicos, que consideraban a Beth como una hermana.

Harry trató de acercarse, pero algo le llamó la atención y lo enfureció…abriéndose paso entre el pequeño grupo; estaba Draco, normal…sin su otra personalidad que usaba para mezclarse entre los vivos…se acomodó como sombra funesta atrás de Neville; mientras al frente, Ginny se agachaba para colocar las flores en la pequeña tumba.

Harry corrió al frente para ver con más claridad…en una pequeña placa, estaban grabados dos nombres, seguidos de una pequeña leyenda… "_Sirius y Lizzie, siempre estarán con nosotros_"…era lo único que decía esa placa dorada…Harry vio a Ginny con los ojos llorosos, quería hacer algo por ella…pero la atravesaba cada vez que intentaba tocarla…estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio una discusión empezar en el pequeño grupo de amigos…Harry se acercó para escuchar a Seamus, que parecía haber tomado el mando de la pequeña familia.

-no debió haber venido-dijo el chico con tono de enfado-mírala…poniendo flores en la tumba, cuando ella tuvo gran parte de la culpa…

-no es verdad…-dijo Neville-Beth jamás la culpó…pese a todo.

-claro que no-dijo Draco-ella no tuvo la culpa solamente, Potter fue el gran culpable…-puso la mano en el hombro de Neville, pero el la quitó con un manotazo-por suerte, tuvo la vergüenza de no venir…hizo bien, fue su romance con Ginny lo que la mató…a él le debemos su muerte.

-Malfoy tiene razón-dijo Seamus

-fue un accidente, Seamus-dijo Neville rompiendo el silencio

-si-Draco lo miraba-en efecto…un accidente que Potter pudo haber evitado…pero no lo hizo, no me digas que no lo culpas…

-ella cayó al otro lado por accidente, Harry no hizo más que tratar de jalarla…pero fue demasiado tarde.

-esta bien, talvez no la empujó al otro lado del velo…pero ella estaba ahí por su culpa, fue como si él lo hubiera hecho…fue a buscar consuelo en el lugar de la muerte de su padre, y eso ¿por qué?, porque prefería morir antes de seguir sufriendo tanto…

-¡basta!-dijo Neville-dame las flores Hannah-la chica le entregó un gran ramo de rosas, en las que se colaban pequeños manojos de menta y hierbabuena-gracias Hannah-dijo el chico al verlas-iré a ponerlas, fue una gran idea del Profesor Dumbledore poner esta placa a modo de tumbas, así al menos tendremos un lugar simbólico al cual acudir, ya que al pasar al otro lado de ese velo…-suspiró mientras caminaba-y justo en Hogwarts, el lugar favorito de ella y Sirius.

Harry negaba con la cabeza y empezó a gritar asustado…

- ¿al otro lado del velo?, ¿quieren decir que Beth murió como Sirius?...que ella misma decidió pasar del otro lado… ¡eso no puede ser, no puede ser!

Harry despertó sudoroso y bastante nervioso…

-¡Lumos!-una luz cegadora lo hizo cerrar los ojos-¿Harry estás bien?

-Lizzie…-la tomó entre sus brazos-¡estas bien!…estas conmigo…-recordó a Ginny en ese momento-necesito decirte algo, es importante…

-tranquilo, Harry-Beth lo abrazó con fuerza y acarició su cabello-estoy aquí, sólo fue una pesadilla…no pasa nada, y bueno…-levantó su cara para verlo-todo esta bien, no necesitas decirme nada…lo que sea… ¡olvídalo!…

-pero…

-ya olvídalo, Harry…-le dio un beso-por favor…

-prométeme Lizzie…que no me dejaras, ni harás cosas raras que involucren el ministerio… es mas… ¡promete que no iras nunca al Departamento de Misterios!…por favor…y menos a donde está el velo…

-esta bien, Harry…-lo miraba-¿quieres una poción para tranquilizarte?

-no, sólo prométeme eso.

-esta bien, Harry-se acomodó en los brazos del muchacho que empezaba a besar su cuello-por si no te acuerdas, hace años prometí no hacerlo jamás…y no lo haré…tú tranquilo…

Harry acariciaba los hombros de la muchacha, y poco a poco; desabrochó los botones de su vieja camisa de cuadros, se abrazó a ella, y se quedó dormido…no tenía ganas de nada, era mucha su angustia y su miedo de perderla, que solo se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Al despertar y no verla, sintió que la pesadilla podría ser verdad, y como reflejo, corrió al cuarto del tapiz…nada nuevo, el viejo árbol que ella había hecho; estaba perdido, y por más que revolvió todo, no lo encontró, bajó a la cocina pero no había nadie…fue hasta que tomó aire y volvió a su cuarto que encontró; junto al despertador, una pequeña nota…

Harry sintió una enorme paz, así como una gran emoción…

_Harry…_

_No quise despertarte por la noche tan terrible que tuviste, te hice una poción…tómatela…te hará bien, no quiero saber que me desobedeces…me enfadaré contigo._

_Empezaré a trabajar más temprano para tener más tiempo libre contigo, ¿qué te parece? Recuerda que no estaré en la comida, iré con los chicos, te deje el desayuno en el horno._

_Te veo en la noche, recuerda que dejamos algo pendiente…_

_Besos,_

_Lizzie._

Harry se puso rojo, y más al ver una pequeña muñeca que Beth había dibujado, que le lanzaba besos y guiñaba el ojo coquetamente…lo que le dio una idea…congraciarse con Beth por lo que había pasado con Ginny, y evitar a toda costa que sus pesadillas se volvieran realidad.

Y en lugar de irse al Ministerio directamente; corrió a Diagon Alley, quería llenar a Beth de sorpresas al llegar a casa, y mandarle detalles al trabajo.

-no debiste molestarte, Harry….hayas lo que hayas hecho…te perdono-rió Ron-¿qué de todo eso es mío?-hizo gesto de enojo-¿o es que tienes otro mejor amigo con quien congraciarte?

-nada Ron…-Harry empezó a reírse al escuchar las tonterías de su amigo.

-ya lo sé… ¿muy enamorado no?

-sí…-Harry tomó la caja de chocolates y se la pasó a Ron-esto es para Hermione…

-¡oye!-le dijo Ron al tomarla-no le des regalos a mi esposa… ¡es mi esposa!…ya tendrás la tuya pronto…

-no es eso…algo me dice que tienes algo que decirme…algo que tarda nueve meses y que de seguro será pelirrojo como su padre.

-bueno, no es seguro aun…-Ron lo miraba con la boca abierta-¿cómo supiste?

-un sueño…bueno…eso creo…

-pensé que la de los sueños premonitorios era Beth, no tú…pero bueno-Ron tomó aliento-no sabemos bien aun, prométeme que guardarás el secreto hasta que estemos bien seguros… ¿está bien?

-yo no sé nada…no oí nada,-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Un jovencito rubio entro a la oficina cargado de paquetes…

-¿me llamó señor Potter?-dijo el chico mirando a Harry.

-sí, toma…-le dio un enorme ramo de flores-llévalas a la oficina del Quisquilloso, son para Beth Black, sólo a ella se las das…te daré cinco galeones si lo haces, y otros cinco si te da respuesta…-le guiño el ojo-ya sabrás qué hacer para que ella las reciba-puso una pequeña nota entre las flores-ve, anda…

-¡que detallista saliste Harry!-dijo Ron al mirar el contenido de las bolsas-peluches, dulces, libros…bromas Weasley…todo lo que a Beth le gusta… ¿qué hiciste que fue tan malo?

-nada Ron-Harry pensó que decirle "_jugando; bese a tu hermana, debo admitir que se movió mi mundo, pero fue eso…un juego, nada serio_" pensó que aquello sería muy mala idea, no quería estropear el buen genio de su amigo.

-Harry...-Ron puso cara seria-quisiera preguntarte algo…

-¿qué Ron?

-oye…ustedes…ya sabes…

-¿qué?

-bueno al ver estas cosas, y con la posibilidad de que yo me convierta en padre pronto…quisiera saber si…bueno-se puso rojo

-ya te entendí, Ron…y bueno…-Harry se puso rojo también-no sé…hemos estado a punto, si a eso te refieres…pero… ¿Ron?

-mejor no me digas nada-dijo con tono de enfado pero sonriendo-no quiero saber los detalles de tu vida amorosa con mi amiga…recuerda que es como una hermana para mi.

El chico rubio apareció cargando un pequeño sobre color azul, y se lo entregó a Harry…

-la señorita recibió sus flores, y le manda esto…

-gracias-Harry buscó en su cartera el dinero-toma…los 10 galeones que te prometí…y toma dos extra como propina.

-¡gracias señor!-y el chico salió corriendo.

-que obsequioso, Harry…espero que así seas con tu ahijado o ahijada-miró el extraño sobre azul con la firma de Beth en el reverso-¿no lo vas a abrir?

-claro, pero solo te digo que si dice cosas personales…te pido que te tapes los oídos…

-no es un vociferador, Harry.

-es algo así, verás…Beth lo inventó mezclando varias ideas…los vociferadores comunes y corrientes, las cartas que recitan poemas…y con la mente maquiavélica de Beth, y la mala influencia de tus hermanos…he aquí, ¡el vociferador-romántico!

-sí, no lo dudo…esa mentecita… ¿pero cuando hace todo eso?

-supongo que en sus ratos libres, pero básicamente, desde niña…ella fue la que arregló la recordadora de Neville y le puso una imagen que representaba lo que él olvidaba, e hizo ese árbol genealógico…por cierto…¿te acuerdas dónde quedó?

-¿cuál?

-el que le regaló a Sirius en Navidad…

-¡ah!…ya recuerdo...la última vez que lo vi, lo llevaba Sirius doblado en el bolsillo…talvez lo tenía en el momento de su muerte… ¿por?

-nada importante…es sólo que me acordé…con eso de que Beth se le ocurre cada cosa, y con esto me acordé…

-¡bueno ya!-Ron no le quitaba la vista de encima al sobre-¡quiero saber que dice!

Harry cerró la puerta y abrió el sobre…

_-¡Harry_!-se oyó la voz de Beth por toda la oficina-_que lindo detalle…por cierto… ¡Hola Ron!, ¡eres tan lindo Harry! jamás me habías mandado flores, y que tarjeta tan tierna…y bueno…te espero en casa, te ganaste un premio por…_

Ron se tapó los oídos y empezó a canturrear…

-¡cállate Ron!-dijo Harry-no me dejas escuchar…

_-¿supongo que Ron se tapó los oídos no?-_los dos chicos miraron asombrados el sobre-_no necesito verlo, eres tan predecible en estos asuntos, Ronnie… no te preocupes…sólo te digo Harry… ¡haremos algo muy romántico esta noche!_-se oyó lo que parecía ser un beso_-¡te amo, Harry_!-y el sobre desapareció en una bola de humo azul, que dejó un aroma a lavanda.

-escuché más de lo que necesitaba saber-dijo Ron empezando a comer a escondidas un chocolate de la caja-… ¿Harry?

Harry respiraba profundamente y parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos…

-me dijo que me ama…

-si, lo escuché… ¿y eso?

-no sé…

-Harry…-Ron se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos-no sé porque…pero algo me dice que no estás seguro de amarla… ¿me equivoco?

-¡claro que te equivocas, Ron!…es sólo que…bueno…pensé que ella…

-¿no te amaba?

-algo así…es que…-Harry suspiró-sólo pensé que ella amaba a Neville…me refiero que aun…

-¿cómo tú a Ginny?

-¿por qué me ves así Ron?

-¡no puedo creerlo Harry!-gritó Ron-¡no la amas!…y buscas un pretexto para no casarte…mira, si Beth aun ama a Neville; no creo que lo ame como te ama a ti, siempre te ha amado…no puedo creer…

-¡no es nada de lo que tú crees!…amo a Beth…sólo que estoy asombrado, que ella me ame así…y que sea tan… no sé…

-¿demostrativa?

-algo…

-así es Beth…-dijo Ron ofreciéndole un chocolate a Harry-es por eso que la queremos tanto… ¿no por eso la amas?

-claro…es tan…

-¡ya! te entiendo…sólo estás nervioso por la boda… ¡ya me la imagino a ella!

-si… ¿qué estará haciendo?

-lo que nosotros deberíamos hacer… ¡trabajar!

Y así era…Beth corría de un lado a otro, arreglando su articulo sobre _"Pociones milagrosas… ¿es verdad que el ministerio esconde su existencia?_, para que pudiera salir en la próxima edición. Colin le ayudaba con las fotos a Thomas; que tenía una serie de capítulos sobre las familias de prestigio del mundo mágico, y que Luna insistía en publicar bajo el simpático titulo de _"De Nobles mortífagos_" lo cual estaban seguros traería mucha polémica en tiempos de paz…

-vamos Luna-decía el chico con voz empalagosa-no creo que sea buena idea…eso se acabó hace tiempo…todos pensaran que la guerra sigue…y algunas familias podrían verse en aprietos.

-ya no hay familias con esa herencia…o todos están muertos, o en Azkaban…y algunas familias merecen prevalecer en la historia…

-no me parece buena idea-dijo Beth-sabes que yo te apoyo en todo lo que propones para las editoriales…pero eso de remover los pasados oscuros de las familias…no sé…

-yo te entiendo, Beth…-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa compasiva-pero piensa, algunos miembros de esas familias, merecen que sus nombres queden limpios…como Sirius…como Draco.

-Luna-interrumpió Colin-te buscan…

-gracias, Colin…

-bueno… yo-Beth miró a Luna- ¡esta bien!, sólo te pido que me dejes ayudarle a Thomas con el caso de los Malfoy, y con el caso de mi padre….-miró al chico-¿no te importa o sí?

-para nada-dijo el otro muy alegre-al contrario…

-a mi me parece una gran idea, Beth-dijo Luna con una sonrisa-creo que tú eres más que adecuada para eso…

-gracias Luna…-Beth le dirigió una sonrisa terminada en un alegre chasquido de dedos-aquí te dejo mi artículo…-puso un fólder en el escritorio-recuerda que te pedí permiso para salir temprano… ¿segura que no vienes?

-me encantaría ir, pero no puedo…salúdame a los chicos…

-les diré…-se despidió de los chicos con una enorme sonrisa y sacudiendo sus cabellos al salir-nos ponemos de acuerdo luego, Thomas…

Beth salió caminando muy contenta, pero después de caminar unas calles; buscando el perfecto lugar para desaparecer sin ser vista, se dio cuenta que había olvidado algunas cosas en su oficina, y decidió volver por ellas. Al llegar al vestíbulo del edificio, se encontró con una grata sorpresa…

-¡Neville!-Beth lo abrazó-¿tú eres el que venia a ver a Luna?

-en realidad pase a verte a ti…quiero hablar contigo sobre algo muy serio… ¿desayunamos y nos vamos luego a trabajar? quedaste en ayudarme…

-¿creías que lo iba a olvidar?-le dio un golpecito en el brazo-¿así de despistada me crees?

-no es eso-decía Neville al tiempo que reía y se defendía de una serie de pequeños golpes-es que pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo…

-¿por qué habría de estarlo?-le hizo cosquillas-sabes que jamás puedo mantenerme enojada contigo-le sonrió haciendo que el chico se pusiera todo rojo-¿o has hecho algo malo para que este enfadada?

-no….nada…-Neville se puso nervioso-claro que no…

-¡Neville Longbottom!…-se puso de puntitas para verlo a los ojos-¿me estás ocultando algo?...estás muy nerviosito…-suspiró-iré por mis cosas que olvidé, no tardo…y cuando vuelva, me tendrás que decir que te pasa…

Beth subió como rayo por sus cosas; aunque como siempre, no pudo evitar distraerse con las pláticas de Colin o Thomas…finalmente; bajó a buscar al chico, pero no le gustó nada lo que vio al acercarse…

-Hola, Ginny…-dijo al acercarse, su aparición repentina hizo saltar a Neville, pero Ginny seguía ahí…sosteniendo el brazo del chico-me da gusto verte…amiga…

-a mí también, siempre me da gusto verte…-se dirigió a Neville-¿ya le dijiste que veníamos a invitarla a desayunar?-

-¿vinieron?-los vio de pies a cabeza buscando evidencia extraña, sentía que su cara le ardía-¿ambos?, pues…

-no digas que no-le dijo Neville soltando a Ginny y tomándola de las manos-anda, y luego iremos a trabajar…

-Ginny también…supongo…-Beth quería taparse los oídos, no tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta…tenía miedo de que ellos vieran su enojo salir como humo de sus orejas…como sí hubiera comido diablillos de pimienta.

-no, Gin no puede…

Beth sintió como si le tiraran una cubeta de agua helada en la cabeza…

-¿Gin?-empezó a respirar entrecortadamente y luego le dirigió una mirada a su amiga-ya veo…bueno…-trató de ahogar lo que realmente pensaba, para decir algo que ellos no esperaban-¡claro que voy!-dijo ella con una sonrisa-es mas…adelántense a…

-el Caldero…ahí iremos a desayunar-dijo Neville con un poco de miedo, como presintiendo que Beth estaba a punto de hacer erupción

-bueno, vayan…y yo iré por Harry-dijo con un gran suspiro y sonriendo como una adolescente enamorada, viendo a su amor platónico-¡nos vemos ahí!-Beth miró con el rabillo del ojo a Ginny; que trataba de no lucir nerviosa, eso alegró mucho a Beth…

Pero cuando estuvo lejos de la mirada de sus amigos; y en el pequeño callejón que usaba para desaparecer y aparecer, sintió una gran presión en el pecho…y empezó a llorar de la rabia…así; toda enfadada, apareció en la entrada al Ministerio…_piensa en esto como una prueba, Beth Black_ se dijo así misma…_Harry tendrá que demostrarte ahora o nunca, que no siente ya nada por Ginny, y tú podrás ser feliz con él, pues no tendrás esa sombra…_

-yo no tengo sombras…Harry me dijo que me quiere-dijo en voz alta al subir al piso donde se encontraba la oficina de los muchachos

_Pero no te dijo que te ama… ¿o sí?_ Beth negaba con la cabeza y sin querer; al estar sumida en sus cosas, tropezó con otra despistada…

-¿no me saludas prima?

-ah-miró a la chica que ahora llevaba el cabello negro azulado-¿qué hay de nuevo Tonks?

-así, ¿tan fría?…-la rodeó del hombro mientras caminaban a su oficina-algo te pasa a ti, mi querida…-le susurró al oído-Black…o ¿es Blackie?

-¡prometiste que no me harías burla nunca!…no debí contarte…

-¡oh vamos! es que quiero alegrarte…

-lo sé, lo sé…lo siento… ¡Nymphadora!…-Beth y Tonks se abrazaron riendo-esta bien…todo bien, es sólo que…

-no todo es miel sobre hojuelas en tu vida amorosa ¿me equivoco?

-no es eso…es que…

-bueno, ve a verlo…de todos modos ahora no puedo hablar porque...

-déjame ver… ¿Percy llamó a junta?

-si-dijo viendo el reloj-y es tarde, y ya lo conoces…pero si todo sigue igual para esta tarde…me vienes a ver hoy mismo…¡sin pretextos!, soy más que tu prima…¡somos amigas!…

-gracias, Tonks…-la miró irse corriendo y tropezando con todo _no cambias, amiga…y talvez venga a verte porque creo que voy a necesitar de tu ayuda…_Beth tomó aire antes de entrar a la oficina de Harry…quería que él la viera feliz y tranquila…eso era parte de lo que planeaba…

-¡Lizzie!-Harry corrió a abrazarla cuando entró a la oficina-¿qué haces aquí?

-pues vine a verte, y darte las gracias por tus detalles-lo besó-e invitarte a que nos acompañes a desayunar… ¿y Ron?

-con Percy… ¿a desayunar?... ¿con?

-pues esa es la linda sorpresa…creo que nuestros queridos Neville y Ginny, están empezando un romance ¿no es fantástico?...y yo creo que quieren darnos la noticia primero que a nadie-suspiró-algo me decía que eso pasaría…ayer los vi tan juntitos….

-claro…pero…yo pensé que Neville estaba con Luna… ¿estaban juntos dices?

-a Luna le gusta Thomas…algo me dice que terminaran juntos-se sentó en el escritorio-como Ginny y Neville…hacen una linda pareja…-le buscó la mirada-¿no lo crees?

-bueno, si tú lo crees…

-claro que lo creo, Harry-dijo ella acercándose al chico y besándolo con intensidad-tú también debes creerlo… ¿no te agrada que ella sea feliz?

-sí pero…

-anda Harry, ¡alégrate!…-Beth no miraba a Harry, el chico estaba actuando justo como ella pensó que lo haría…_está celoso, no puede con los celos…y de seguro aun esta enamorado de ella, lo peor es que Neville podría salir lastimado… ¡y eso no lo permitiré!…pero tampoco permitiré que Ginny me quite a Harry…. ¡no de nuevo!_

-¿Lizzie?

-¿eh?

-¿nos vamos?-Harry la esperaba parado en la puerta y Beth podía ver un aire de preocupación en su cara

-claro…-dijo ella fingiendo una gran sonrisa- ¡no hay que hacerlos esperar!

Cuando llegaron al Caldero, Beth tomó el brazo de Harry, al mismo tiempo que caminaba sin dejar de besarlo…algo que ponía a Harry un poco nervioso en esos momentos…

-¡ahí están!-dijo ella al verlos sentados en una pequeña mesa-sentados juntos… ¿no es tierno eso?

-pues….no sabría decirte…supongo que si…

_¡Pues no!…_Beth se contestó así misma al ver que Ginny tamborileaba sus delgados dedos, en el brazo de Neville _jamás pensé que fuera tan coqueta…¡y sonreírle así a Harry! como si no lo hubiera visto en años,_ Beth se sentó al lado de Harry muy pegada a él, sin soltarlo y viendo directamente a los ojos de Neville…_veamos que tan débil eres con la señorita Weasley, Neville…no puedo creer esto…¡no puedo creer que te dejes asombrar por ella!_ Beth miró a Ginny rápidamente y volteó de nuevo para ver a Neville _dime… ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo_?...volteó a ver a Harry…él estaba leyendo el viejo menú…pero sus nervios se notaban a miles de kilómetros.

-¿qué te gustaría Lizzie?

-yo-miró a Harry mientras miles de cosas le corrían por la mente…-que me digas que estás celoso…eso

-¿dijiste algo?

-no…-suspiró-nada…-miró a Harry detenidamente…_esta peor…ahora ni me escucha siquiera…como si no existiera al lado de ella_

-Lizzie…Tom te está esperando…

-¡hot cakes con tocino!-dijo enfadada

-dos hot cakes con tocino….-dijo el hombre-uno para la señorita y el profesor Longbottom…y un desayuno completo para el señor Potter…

-que sean dos…-dijo Ginny-que lindos…-dijo la chica-pidieron lo mismo, al mismo tiempo… ¿viste Harry?

-¡si!-reía Harry-¡que mentes tan sincronizadas e idénticas!… ¡con razón son los mejores amigos!...

Beth miraba a Harry riendo con Ginny…_este hombre está peor cada segundo… ¿tendré que ponerle una botella de whisky para que el efecto le haga sentir celos por mi? o ¿me saldrá al revés y explotará contra mi pobre Neville por estar con Ginny?…sólo espero que éste dichoso aprieto en el que me acabo de meter… termine rápido_…

-¿en qué pensaba cuando se me ocurrió venir?

-Beth… ¿pasa algo?

Beth se dio cuenta que Ginny, Neville y Harry la veían asustados…

-¿por qué me ven así?

-porque no has tocado tu desayuno y estás hablando entre dientes…-le dijo Harry-¿segura que estás bien?

-claro-dijo dando un gran bocado-todo perfecto…

-¡comes como Ron!, Beth-le dijo Ginny-no cabe duda, ¡no has cambiado en todos estos años!-empezó a reír-¿te acuerdas Harry?, Hermione siempre regañaba a Beth, a las horas de la comida…

-sí, decía que era peor que Ron…-Harry le dio una palmada de amigos en la espalda a Beth, que ella sintió como un hierro candente. Harry no la estaba tratando como su novia…la estaba tratando como una hermana…como en la escuela-pobrecita…mamá Granger siempre tratando de mantener todo en orden…

-¿y recuerdas cuando en Grimmauld Place… mi mamá tenía que rogarle para que no guardara comida para Buckbeack en sus bolsillos?-suspiró Ginny-que tiempos aquellos…Sirius trataba de ayudarle a mi mamá; pero terminaba por dejar que Beth hiciera lo que quisiera, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo-Ginny le dirigió una mirada rápida a Beth- apenas si te veíamos la sombra, amiga… ¿dónde te escondías tanto tiempo?

-siempre oculta al lado de Buckbeack-le dijo Harry

-si…ya recuerdo…pero por estar con el hipogrifo, se perdía buenos momentos con los mayores…Sirius hacía enojar a mamá, y ella a él… ¡y eso era divertidísimo!, era lo único agradable en ese lugar…

Beth sentía que no podía más, aquello estaba rebasando los limites de su tolerancia...Ginny no sólo se metía con ella directamente, al recordarle que ella era la perfecta que nunca se equivocaba…sino que también, hablaba de la buena relación que tenia con su padre…mientras ella, apenas si había estado con él lo suficiente…

-si, eso supongo-dijo Beth sin mirar a los chicos, sentía que si lo hacia; sería para decirles cosas, de las que de seguro se arrepentiría después.

Beth cansada de la situación de no ser tomada en cuenta…se dirigió a Neville…

-mejor nos vamos

-pero…

-así los dejamos platicar de sus recuerdos, y nosotros nos apuramos para la comida…

-eso sí…cuento con tu gran inteligencia para ayudarme-sonrió el chico, y al hacerlo, hizo que Beth olvidara el mal momento que estaba pasando-¿nos vamos entonces?

-claro…

-¿nos despedimos?

-¿tenemos qué?-dijo ella con un resoplido-ni cuenta se han dado que no estamos sentados a la mesa con ellos.

-Beth…-dijo Harry deteniéndola del brazo y mirándola con curiosidad-¿a qué hora vuelves?

Beth miró a Ginny, luego a Harry…y supo que las cosas no podrían seguir igual…tendría que ponerle un fin a esa situación de olvido en la que la tenía Harry, por la presencia de Ginny…

-¿puedes venir un momento por favor Harry?...necesito decirte algo importante…

-claro, -buscó su reloj-¿ya es tan tarde?

-¡Harry!

-lo siento-besó su mejilla-hablamos cuando llegues a casa, si no llego al trabajo, Ron me mata…

-pero…

Beth salió corriendo a la calle siguiendo a Harry…

-necesito decirte algo muy importante… ¿puedes detenerte por favor?, necesito decirte que lo que pasó adentro-corría entre la gente-no me parece justo… ¡no me obligues a gritarte Harry!, ¿tengo que ser Ginny para que me hagas caso?

-lo siento…-la abrazó-te juro que cuando llegues hablamos, pero ahora me urge irme… ¿decías algo?

-sólo que…me gustaría ser como Ginny…me harías caso…

-siempre te hago caso, Beth…

-me dijiste Beth…

-bueno-le besó la frente-tengo que irme… ¡diviértete con los chicos!

Beth volvió arrastrando los pies al Caldero, sabía que Harry no había escuchado nada de lo que ella le había dicho..._espero no llegar a medidas drásticas para solucionar esto_…_no quiero ser la mala del cuento_…dijo al tomar sus cosas mientras Ginny la observaba tímidamente…

-es hora de irnos, Neville…

-si, -Neville tomó sus cosas también-no queremos andar con prisas…

-¿no vienes Ginny?-dijo Beth sin mirarla.

-tengo que volver a casa y luego tengo un compromiso…

-a bueno, salúdame a mis tíos y que te diviertas mucho-tomo la muñeca de Neville y lo jaló hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

-Beth…le dijo Neville al llegar a Hogsmeade…-¿te encuentras bien?, yo sé que Ginny no debió decir todo eso…lo de tu papá…y quitarte la atención de Harry…la verdad es que no pensé que esto se saliera de control…yo sólo quería decirte algo importante…

-para serte sincera-se detuvo en las rejas del Colegio-la verdad estoy acostumbrada a que todos se olviden de mí, cuando está ella… ¿pero tenía que decir que también mi papá lo hacia?...eso si me molestó…aunque…

-¿qué?

-sinceramente…talvez tenga razón…digo…comparada con ella, yo no pinto para nada…soy una sombra…no existo… ¡acéptalo Neville!… ¡hasta tú estás embobado con ella!...todos lo han estado…no dudaría por un segundo; que hasta mi propio padre, hubiera preferido tenerla a ella como hija…

-no digas eso…

-¿por qué no?-entró al departamento de Neville y corrió hacía la ventana que daba al bosque, recargando su cabeza en el vidrio frío-adoraba a Hermione, la consideraba una excelente bruja…y bueno...ya vez, conoció más a Ginny que a mi,…¡su cobarde hija que no estuvo para ayudarlo en el Ministerio!…

-estabas enferma, estabas…

-¡asustada Neville!-gritó con voz quebrada-¡por una estúpida pesadilla que me llevó a la enfermería!-sostuvo la respiración-no digas que tú no me consideras cobarde…

-no te considero cobarde…-la rodeó de la cintura y recargó su barbilla en su hombro-te considero noble, valiente, dulce, inteligente… ¿ya te dije que tienes un gran corazón que ayuda a todos y es capaz de querer hasta a un aspirante de mortífago?-la volteó para verla a los ojos-eso no es algo que haría cualquiera…además-puso a Trevor en su mano-eres tan tierna con las criaturas, y bueno…no sé si decirte esto…dada la situación…pero…

-¿pero?

Neville se acercó a ella lentamente, sus labios casi tocaban los de ella…

-eres hermosa…-se alejó un poco, pero sin dejar de verla a los ojos-y no conozco a nadie que junte tantas cualidades, y sea tan hermosa…

-¿más que ella?

-mucho más…

-¿a ella la invitarías a quedarse todo el día en tu casa, y que cocinara para ti?-Beth empezaba a sonreír.

-no…conociéndola…no aguantaría estar encerrada en esta casa conmigo en medio de mi desorden…no conozco a nadie que quiera estar tanto tiempo conmigo para empezar…y menos en medio de mis plantas y mis libros…¡solo tú aguantas mi desorden!-rió mientras la cargaba dando de vueltas con ella.

-¿desorden?-reía Beth-¡pero si yo amo este lugar!-bajó de los brazos del muchacho y empezó a recorrer el lugar -me encantaría tener una casita como esta…-aspiró el olor a menta, vainilla y hierbabuena-es tan pacifico…tan confortable, se siente como…

-¿cómo?

-dirás que soy ridícula, y dadas las circunstancias…un poco…cursi…pero-pasó su mano por los muebles y se arrojó sobre la cama viendo al techo-pero este lugar, es el hogar que siempre he soñado…

-yo…este…-Neville se acercó a ella un poco nervioso

-¿interrumpo algo?

-¡hola Seamus!-Neville lo miró un poco molesto-¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-pensaba…-los miró a los dos como inspeccionándolos-en que…bueno…sé que es una comida de viejos amigos, pero creo que es hora…

-¿de darle la bienvenida oficial a la familia a Hannah?-dijo Beth poniéndose de pie

-si…

-me parece perfecto-se acercó a Neville-¿qué dices?

-por mi esta bien…me parece buena idea…

-bueno-dijo Beth abriendo el refrigerador y luego cerrándolo con gesto de desilusión-Seamus…ve a las Tres Escobas y trae todo lo necesario para preparar nuestros platillos favoritos…ya sabes…carne, carne y mucha carne…y claro, postres…¡nunca olvides los postres!

-claro…

-y ve por sartenes también…Neville no tiene nada…

-desayuno, como y ceno en el Colegio…tengo lo necesario para mi…-dijo Neville apenado.

-¿y tú crees que té, pastelillos, y jugo de calabaza es una comida completa?-dijo Beth acariciando la barbilla del chico-desde mañana iras a las Tres Escobas y me encargaré de que comas bien… ¿o querrás que venga a cocinar aquí todos los días?

-bueno…-Neville se puso rojo al ver a la chica, y más cuando Seamus movía la cabeza para que Neville dijera que si.

-Seamus…-Beth miró a su amigo-¡date prisa!

-esta bien, no me grites…

-no te grito… ¡pero ve!

-no deberías gritarle-dijo Neville al verlo salir corriendo-pero que bueno que lo haces...si no nos estaría interrumpiendo a cada rato…

-se va a tardar mucho…

-¿en serio?

-si, lo conozco…-Beth buscó unas monedas en sus bolsillos-te apuesto-puso dos brillantes galeones sobre la mesa-te apuesto eso, a que llega con el tiempo suficiente para poder cocinar algo sencillo, con Dean, y cargado de cosas que jamás le pedí.

-esta bien-dijo Neville-pero mejor que galeones…te apuesto…

Neville pensó por varios minutos algo que fuera verdadera ganancia…de pronto al recordar a Dean; y sus palabras del día anterior sobre tener impulsividad y mente maquiavélica, le dieron una idea…_en fin, no tengo nada que perder y talvez solo me pruebe a mi mismo, que Beth ya no me ama…por nuestro bien…_

-¿Neville?-Beth lo miraba-¿qué apuestas?

-apuesto… ¡una cena!

-¿en serio?-Beth lo miraba incrédula.

-sí, claro…si no te da miedo…

-¡claro que no me da miedo!, solo te digo que no me importa si el lugar es bello, mientras la comida este bien…porque eso si… ¡vas a perder!

-no señorita-dijo él-yo ganaré, así que ¿aceptas o no?

-¡claro que acepto!

-¿dónde yo quiera y cuando yo quiera?

Beth puso su meñique y lo enlazó con el de Neville…

-un trato es un trato…

-¿te acuerdas de eso?-le dijo Neville con una sonrisa un poco tonta-no pensaba que te acordaras de eso…ni que supieras que era un intento de proposición…

-sí-dijo ella toda roja mientras se sentaba en la mesa a corregir los exámenes-fue muy romántica…

-tenía sólo 16 años, no me salía bien lo que quería decirte… ¿en serio piensas eso?

-sí…y tengo una mejor idea…

-¿cuál?

-así gane o pierda…cenaremos juntos…

-no me parece justo…uno, porque no es divertido…y dos…porque…

-¿por qué?

-bueno, es que…hay algo que…-Neville parecía estar demasiado nervioso, como si lo que fuera a decir fuera tan malo, que fuera a causar una tragedia-algo que quiero decirte…

-¿lo qué querías decirme en el desayuno?

-si…

Beth entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Neville iba a decirle, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que Ginny y él estaban saliendo…_los dos querían hablar conmigo, ella estaba muy pegada a él_…Beth escondió la cara entre los largos pergaminos para poder pensar. Lo peor de todo eso, era que no sabía desde cuando, y saber que estaba perdiendo a Neville; con la misma chica que le estaba robando a Harry, le dolía en el alma.

-¿estás saliendo con Ginny verdad?

-sí-dijo el chico con voz un poco triste-desde hace una semana, queríamos decírtelo…a ti y a Harry…pero no encontrábamos el momento adecuado.

-¿y Luna?... ¿ya lo sabe?

-sabe que salgo con alguien, y que Ginny sale con alguien…pero no creo…

-Luna es más lista que todos nosotros juntos, creo que entiende muy bien eso...

-y aunque así fuera…ella y yo solo somos amigos…como Seamus y tú…

-y como tú y yo… ¿no?

-pues…si…

-calma-le dijo ella con un intento de sonrisa-esta bien, tienes derecho…además…bueno…yo me casaré con Harry…y si mas no recuerdo-dijo amontonando los papeles-tú fuiste el que terminó conmigo, supongo que desde esa época estabas enamorado de Ginny…no te culpo…ella es tan linda…

-no empieces…

-no empiezo…además, quiero pasar una linda tarde contigo y los chicos…y-acarició su mejilla-lo que más quiero en la vida es que seas feliz…con quien tú quieras…-le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla-eso es lo que quiero…-sonrió-ahora ayúdame…o no terminaremos nunca…

-antes quiero que veas algo-la tomó de la mano y la jaló fuera de la casa.

-Neville, necesito terminar para poder preparar la comida…

-¿no tienes un poco de curiosidad?-dijo al abrir el invernadero y tomar su mano-cierra los ojos…

Beth sintió que Neville la levantaba del suelo y la cargaba en sus brazos…y como reflejo, se sujetó a él con fuerza…

-¿qué haces Neville?

-ya puedes abrirlos…

-¡es nuestro lugar secreto!-dijo ella al reconocer el lugar-yo lo recuerdo más pequeño…apenas si cabíamos los dos…

-he tenido todos estos meses para arreglarlo, el Profesor Dumbledore me dio permiso para hacerlo…ahora, como puedes ver…es un pequeño jardín…y esto-se hizo a un lado para enseñarle a Beth lo que ocultaba-es para ti…

-Neville… ¡es hermosa!-Beth vio una pequeña rosa de color lila asomándose entre un grupo de brezos

-es para ti…

-¿en serio?-la tocó con cuidado-¿también los brezos?

-en realidad…-dijo él con una enorme sonrisa-es todo para ti…bueno, para ambos…solo quise hacer más grande este lugar tan especial…aunque sea en medio de dos paredes…

-¡gracias Neville!-saltó a sus brazos-¿te he dicho que eres lo máximo?

-no creo…yo…

-mi dulce Neville…-Beth tomó su mano-lo eres…nadie hace esto por nadie…y bueno…-puso sus manos en sus mejillas-quiero que sepas, que solo quiero que estés feliz…

-yo también quiero que seas feliz…-también puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella y la acercó a él-Beth…es lo único que quiero…desearía que supieras tantas cosas…

-Neville…dime…-lo miró a los ojos, estos parecían tratar de seguir ocultando sus sentimientos- ¿de qué hablas?

-ya llego Seamus…-se alejó de ella, pero extendió su mano para que ella la tomara-vamos a la casa…

-pero Neville… ¿no me ibas a decir algo?

-sí…solo una cosa mas… -rió, aunque en el fondo parecía estar muy triste-¡perdiste la apuesta!...

-es verdad…-lo miró-entonces…

-¿entonces?...

-¿si habrá cena?

-si, perdiste…

-¿qué perdiste Beth?-preguntó Seamus al verla entrar

-nada, solo una apuesta…ahora ponte a picar esto-le puso las papas que había traído-y luego sigues con las zanahorias, yo te ayudaré cuando termine de ayudar a Neville

-no es mucho Beth…-dijo el chico mirando con susto la pila de pergaminos-si quieres mejor ayuda a Seamus…

-él puede solito…ya es niño grande…-sacudió el cabello de Seamus con burla-¿o no?

-¿estás diciendo que yo soy un niñito porque no puedo arreglar estos papeles?

-no digo eso…-dijo ella al tiempo que abrazaba su brazo y cruzaba su mirada con la de Neville-sólo me gusta ayudarte…lo sabes

-gracias, a mi también…

-¿pueden dejar de soltar tanta miel ustedes dos?-la mirada de Seamus hizo que se separaran-la verdad es que si como novios ya me desesperan… ¡qué será de nosotros cuando estén casados!

-Seamus…-dijo Neville tratando de no mostrarse nervioso-Beth y yo no somos novios, por si no te acuerdas…

-es verdad-dijo el chico chasqueando los dedos y poniéndose de pie-¡no sé en que pensaba para que se me ocurriera semejante tontería!-dijo con una sonrisa malévola-lo siento… ¡que mente la mía!, debo ver cosas-los miró detenidamente-que otros no ven…

-eh…-Neville parecía que fuera a estallar, su cara estaba totalmente roja, y empezó a tartamudear-a...a…qué… ¿a qué te refieres?

-a nada…digo… ¡cosas mías!-al pasar al lado de Beth le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-debe ser que por fin, desarrollé mi… "ojo interior"… ¿no lo crees Beth?, tú que sabes tanto de eso de premoniciones y presentimientos…y claro…-abrió la puerta-y visiones…bueno, creo que escuché a Dean…iré a ayudarle con lo que le pedí que trajera…

-cada día está más loco…-dijo Neville con un gran suspiro, tratando de aparentar que no tomaba en serio a su amigo-¿no lo crees?

-¿eso crees?-dijo ella con una sonrisa-yo prefiero decir…bueno…-le guiñó el ojo-¿para ti que es estar loco?-siguió corrigiendo y escribiendo comentarios con la letra de Neville, que le salía a la perfección

-bueno…yo…yo creo…-las miradas se juntaron-yo creo que… ¡no sé!

-bueno, sólo piensa en esto…

Dean y Seamus entraron en ese momento, Beth les dirigió a los tres chicos una sonrisa, volvió a sus papeles, y sin levantar la mirada dijo en voz alta…

-yo digo lo mismo que diría mi buena amiga Luna en esta situación… "no está loco, está tan cuerdo como yo"

-¿eso que significa?-preguntaron los chicos

-significa…-Beth tamborileó sus dedos en su barbilla-significa… ¡que si no nos apuramos no habrá comida!...eso… ¿y Hannah?

-ya llegó, sólo que se quedo platicando con Hagrid.-Dean se asomó por la ventana-ya viene…y gracias chicos…esto es muy importante para mi…

-no es nada, Dean-dijo Neville-ya es parte de la familia…sólo espero que se sienta a gusto… ¿ya le dijiste que somos muy complicados?

-ya lo sabe…

-¿muy quisquillosos?-preguntó Seamus.

-¿muy mal educados?-sonrió Beth.

-si, todo eso-reía Dean al ver a sus tres amigos arreglando la mesa, y terminando de preparar la comida-también le dije que eran entrometidos-miro a Seamus-necios, celosos-miro a Neville-ciegos en sus asuntos, caprichosos, impulsivos-miró a Beth, y de nuevo a Neville-necios…tontos…-rió-ridículamente cursis cuando se lo proponen.

-ya dijiste necios…lo de tontos es nuevo…-Seamus lanzó un gritito, Dean lo había pisado con toda la intención…quería que se diera cuenta que era una indirecta para Beth y Neville.

-¿quieres que se case contigo o que salga huyendo?-le preguntó Beth a Dean-nadie se casara contigo, cuando sepa que clase de amigos tienes…

-bueno, también le dije que eso era lo que me encanta de ustedes tres…aunque a veces…la mayor parte del tiempo...¡me enloquecen!

-gracias…

-de nada, es con todo mi amor

-¿quién es el cursi ahora?

-¿quién es cursi?-preguntó Hannah desde la puerta-¡hola chicos!

-Dean es cursi-dijeron a coro Beth y Neville-¡hola Hannah!

-la novedad sería que no lo fuera…

-vaya… ¿y se queja de nosotros?

-siéntate, Hannah-Seamus le cedió su lugar al lado de Dean -tienes que contarnos muchas cosas, y prepárate para escuchar muchas mas…

-tenemos muchas anécdotas de Dean…-Beth empezó a servir grandes platos de estofado-así como lo ves tan seriecito…es bastante gracioso, y si…bastante molesto…

-y siempre cree que tiene la razón-reía Neville-a no…ese es Seamus…

-¡me muero por escuchar!-Hannah veía la cara de preocupación de su novio, pero reía al ver a los otros pelear entre risas-y bueno, ¡también quiero escuchar cosas de ustedes!

-entonces espero que no tengas otros compromisos…-Seamus suspiró- ¡será una larga tarde!

Beth disfrutó mucho el rato que pasó al lado de sus amigos, y a pesar de la noticia de Neville y Ginny; ella lo sentía cercano, y cada vez que se miraban o coincidían con palabras y frases, ella se sentía como en medio de una gran luz…querida y protegida, como cuando era pequeña, y su mas grande problema era saber si entraría a Gryffindor. Así se sentía al lado de Neville…feliz, tranquila, y a pesar de todo, muy querida…pero no sabía que era lo que faltaba en el fondo…

-ya te hemos contado muchas cosas, Hannah-Seamus abrió una caja y sacó cinco cervezas de mantequilla-ahora es la hora de escuchar cuentos vergonzosos de Dean… ¡yo tengo varios!

-¡cállate!-Dean le lanzó un tapón a la cabeza-si no quieres que cuente cosas tontas sobre ti…

-no lo hagas-Hannah besó a su novio-cuando Seamus tenga una novia, lo harás…tu ten paciencia…por cierto…-se dirigió a Seamus que casi se terminaba su botella-¿tienes novia Seamus?, ¿o alguna chica especial?, porque yo conozco a algunas chicas que les gustaría un chico como tú-miró a Beth-¿no crees que le hace falta alguien?

-bueno, la verdad…sinceramente…-se acercó a Seamus-la chica tendría que ser una santa, mira que aguantarlo…

-gracias, ¡como si tú fueras la encarnación de la bondad!… ¡eres más fastidiosa que yo!

-¡no le hables así Seamus!-Neville le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo

-¡ella empezó!

-¡basta ambos!-Hannah no aguantaba la risa al ver que los dos chicos se peleaban a golpes-¡no seas envidioso Seamus!, en serio tenemos que buscarte una novia… ¿no aguantas que Beth y Neville se lleven tan bien?

De pronto se hizo un silencio sepulcral; todos miraban a Hannah espantados, como si hubiera dicho algo malo…

-¡lo siento Beth!…no me acordaba…es que…-tomó los platos de la mesa y los llevó hasta el fregadero-lo siento…

-no te preocupes, Hannah-Seamus trataba de no estallar en carcajadas-ellos no lo toman a mal... ¿no es verdad?

-claro, claro…todo bien-Beth miraba a Neville-no te aflijas… ¿verdad que no Neville?

-no, todo bien…

-¿segura?-le dijo la rubia a Beth-lo siento…es que pensé que…

-tú tranquila…-le sonrió Beth-no te preocupes, ahora estás en familia…

-entonces le buscaremos una novia a Neville también…

-ya tiene…-Beth hablaba sin quitarle la vista de encima a su amigo y a los platos, que intentaba lavar sin romper.

-¿la conozco?

-si, es Ginny Weasley.

-¿en serio?

-aja…

-y perdona mi atrevimiento, pero…

-no tengas pena, dilo…

-sé que es tu amiga….pero sinceramente, aunque estés con Harry ahora-se acercó más a Beth para que no la escucharan los chicos-no te enfades…pero creo que tú y Neville deberían estar juntos…se llevan tan bien, son tan lindos…-sonrió-una bella pareja, una hermosa pareja que debería estar junta por siempre.

-gracias Hannah, son palabras muy lindas…pero él ya escogió y...bueno, yo….-sonrió-soy muy feliz porque me voy a casar con Harry…

-bueno-la chica le contesto la sonrisa-supongo que si, Harry es un gran chico…segura que serás feliz, -dijo la otra-y mas porque Neville de seguro lo será con Ginny, eso te debe hacer más feliz, que él sea feliz con ella…quien sabe, hasta podrían casarse.

Beth volteó a ver a Hannah con una mirada de enfado, luego miró a Neville bastante concentrada…sentía que algo se encendía dentro de ella…

-si, supongo…

-lo sé-dijo Hannah con un gran suspiro-se que eres una gran chica Beth, y sólo quieres que los que amas sean felices, a pesar de que no te parezcan algunas cosas…es lo que mas te hace feliz…y sabiendo lo mucho que amas a Neville-la miró-digo, como amigos…solo quieres eso…

Beth no sabía que decir, de pronto se quedo sin habla y sintió, que mientras pensaba en que decir, las miradas penetrantes de sus amigos le llegaban hasta lo mas hondo, como tratando de leer su mente…

-tengo que irme-dijo después de un rato largo de silencio-se está haciendo tarde y Harry estará preocupado por mi.

-¡ah no!-dijo Seamus tomándola del brazo y sentándola en el sillón-también quedamos de ir a cenar juntos…-Seamus se calló de repente, al oír unos pasos en la entrada, y luego el golpe en la puerta-¿quien será?-se acercó a abrir-¿esperas a alguien Neville?

-no, pero abre, podría ser una emergencia.

-buenas noches-la voz pausada de Snape llamó la atención de todos-Profesor Longbottom, lo buscan…-se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Thomas-me voy, solo vine a eso, y a decirle que no es la única visita que lo espera…la señorita Weasley viene en camino…se quedó platicando con Dumbledore.

-gracias, profesor Snape...buenas noches…

El profesor se fue tan rápido como llegó, dejando al grupo un poco perturbado, pues no sabían como reaccionar ante el visitante.

-¡Tom!-Beth lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa-¿qué haces por aquí?

-Beth, hola…-dijo el chico muy nervioso al verla-vine a ver si mi amigo quiere salir a cenar, pero veo que ya tiene otros planes…

-puedes ir con nosotros, eres bienvenido…mira-lo acercó a los otros-te presento a mis amigos…chicos él es…-Beth lo miró atenta-no me acuerdo tu apellido, estoy acostumbrada a decirte solo Tom…

-Mallory…-dijo Neville con aparente enfado por la presencia del chico-Thomas Mallory, estos son mis amigos…Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, y su novia Hannah Abbot…

-Tom para ustedes-dijo al saludar a Hannah con un beso en la mano-es un gusto conocerlos, Beth habla todo el tiempo de ustedes

-cosas buenas… espero-rió Seamus-¿quieres una cerveza mientras nos decidimos a donde ir?

-me gustaría, gracias, y bueno… ¿que han pensado hasta ahora?

-Hannah quiere ir a un restaurante muy fino-Dean le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla a su novia mientras hablaba-pero ya le dijimos que no estamos de humor para la elegancia…solo es algo entre amigos, y tampoco quiero estar rodeado de muggles que nos vean raro por las túnicas…por mas medio mago que sea yo, no me gusta que me vean raro…y me da flojera ir hasta ahí, si podemos cenar en las Tres Escobas.

-¡anda amor!-dijo la chica con un sollozo-además he escuchado que el dueño es mago, y la parte de arriba del restaurante esta mágicamente hecha para que sea mas grande y mas bonita, hasta el Ministro va con su novia…y los muggles no tienen porque molestarte… hasta alguien como Malfoy iría sin su cara de odio a los muggles

-no digas eso, Hannah-dijo Beth-Draco hubiera ido aun así, porque cambió mucho en los últimos meses de su vida…puedo decir, que hasta hubiera ido a una cafetería muggle sin dudarlo. Era un buen chico, sólo que me hubiera gustado que conocieran esa parte de él que conocimos Neville y yo.

-bueno, ya…no hablen mas de eso-dijo Neville arreglándose la túnica-vamos o se nos hará tarde…

-ya te dije que no voy, es tarde…

-no seas niña, Beth –dijo el chico empujándola con cariño hacia la puerta, justo en el momento que Ginny entraba.

-¿interrumpo algo chicos?

-no, en realidad ni siquiera planeaba quedarme, Ginny-dijo Beth-Harry ha de estar muy preocupado por mi…

-si, lo está…

-¿cómo sabes?

-es que acabo de ir a Grimmauld Place a dejarles unos pastelillos que horneó mamá, y estaba ya un poco nervioso…te traje a ti también Neville… ¿dónde los pongo?

-en la mesa, Ginny…por favor…y dile a tu mamá que gracias…

-se lo diré…-abrió la alacena-¿en la charola azul esta bien?

-si…

-mejor no, es muy pequeña…recuerdo haber visto por aquí…-abrió otra puerta, sacó dos pequeñas charolas, y colocó todo en la mesa.

Beth miraba todo con los ojos llorosos, y los puños cerrados de furia…Ginny había estado en casa sola con Harry, y ahora estaba ahí; como la dueña de la casa de Neville, sabia donde estaba todo…Beth sentía que se mareaba…era la primera vez que se sentía tan molesta con su amiga por estar ahí…por quitarle algo que ella consideraba suyo solamente.

-bueno, me voy…ya escucharon…Harry esta preocupado…que se diviertan…

-te veo mañana-dijo Seamus al verla salir…asustado por el bienestar de su amiga, la siguió hasta la salida, y con la mirada le pidió a Neville que la alcanzara

Beth trataba de no gritar o llorar mientras caminaba lejos de la casita…

-¡espérame Beth!, no te vayas así…

-vuelve a la casa, Neville…te están esperando…

-pero…-la tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta-no me gusta verte así… ¿te sientes bien?

Beth lo miraba, estaba empezando a oscurecer y los ojos de Neville brillaban…

-estoy bien-se hizo a un lado-vete porque tu novia…

-Beth…

-solo dime…

-¿qué?

Beth lo miró con furia…y no pudo evitar empezar a gritar…

-¿dime cuanto tiempo pasa ella en esta casa para que conozca todo?

-tú también conoces todo…

-si, tienes razón… ¿pero desde cuando? dime… ¿pasa las noches aquí también?, claro… es tu novia… ¿también a ella le dijiste del jardín?-hablaba entrecortadamente-¿es para ella no?... ¡dime!

-¡no me grites!

-¡si lo hago!…y dime algo mas…

-¿que?

-¿la quieres?-Beth negaba con la cabeza, como si esperara que el también lo hiciera- ¿te gusta mucho?

-entiende… es mi novia…querer…apenas…

-no Neville, llevas años queriéndola… dime… ¿si la quieres o no? ¿te gusta mucho?

-bueno si así fuera…-Neville cambió a un tono de enojo- ¡no puedes decirme que no lo haga!

Beth suspiró profundamente, y se acercó al muchacho…sin esperarlo, Neville terminó recargado en un árbol, por el golpe que ella le dio…

-¡eres un idiota! –Beth siguió corriendo hacia el Sauce, y como pudo, se escabulló debajo de las ramas que le impidieron a Neville seguir

-Beth… ¡ven acá!-Neville se quedó esperando el momento para entrar, pero las ramas estaban furiosas, y el chico terminó por volver por donde venía.

-¿qué te pasó amigo?-dijo Seamus al ver como Neville ocultaba el golpe en su mejilla y la sangre en la comisura de los labios.

-nada…solo…una rama del Sauce me golpeó…es todo…

-hay que curarte, mira que estas sangrando…

-¡ya te dije que no fue nada!-gritó-es hora de irnos-miró a todas partes-¿y Ginny?

-me dijo que tenía que irse, que te veía mañana-Seamus parecía enfadado-¿puedes explicarme que pasa entre tú y ella?

-¡no tengo que darte explicaciones Seamus!…es mi vida…ahora, me dejas en paz y vamos a cenar… o mejor se van… ¡decídete!…

-te esperamos afuera, no tardes…-Seamus salió enfadado sin mirar atrás-me muero de hambre…

-adelántense, chicos…-Hannah se acercó a Neville, mientras le decía a Dean con la mirada, que alcanzara a Seamus-¿dónde tienes tus medicinas?

-no hace falta, no hay nada que una varita y un buen hechizo no pueda arreglar…-vio que la chica no tenia intención de hacerle caso-atrás de ti…alacena, pequeña gaveta…

-gracias, Neville…-la chica preparó unos algodones y empezó a limpiar la herida-debió ser una rama muy molesta… ¿qué le dijiste para que se pusiera así?

-entonces…

-no tienes que mentirme, Neville…-sonrió-ni a los chicos, ellos sólo quieren ayudarte…

-¿entonces saben?

-¿que Beth y tú se pelearon?-se sentó al lado de él-y que ella te dio ese golpe…si, lo saben-rió-saben el poder de los puños de su amiga, y que cuando esta enojada, no hay poder humano que la detenga…aun recuerdo cuando le dio un golpe a Ernie por molestar a Harry.

-pues ahora me golpeó y ni siquiera sé porque…sólo me dijo que era yo un idiota…

-¿qué le dijiste antes?

-se puso como loca a preguntarme si quería yo a Ginny, que y si ella me gustaba…que si ella pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, que si yo la quería desde no se cuando… ¡jamás la había visto así!...

-si te digo no me creerás, pero aun así, te diré…-Hannah levantó a Neville de la silla-Beth está celosa…muy celosa diría yo…incluso, es obvio que te ama, que jamás lo ha dejado de hacer…por eso reaccionó así…

-Hannah… ¡por favor entiendan que eso no es!, ella y yo somos grandes amigos y ya…

-es la verdad, pero si no quieres darte cuenta y quieres seguir negándote todo…pues ya no podemos ayudarte más…-Hannah abrió la puerta donde Dean y Seamus esperaban, Tom que no había salido con ellos y había escuchado todo…veía a Neville con curiosidad, mientras el otro le contestaba la mirada con otra de miedo y enojo, mientras caminaban rumbo al pueblo…

-hice todo lo que pude-le dijo Hannah a Dean al oído-pero los dos son necios…

-gracias Hannah…

-espero que Beth no tome decisiones drásticas…

-es Beth…las tomará…conozco a esa…-Dean no pudo evitar reírse-¿como le dice Moody?...conozco a esa "_sabandija necia"_… ¡pero que golpe!

-¡Dean!-Hannah le dio un codazo en el estomago-¿cómo puedes burlarte de la tragedia de tu amigo?

-no es burla, estoy orgulloso de ella…pega como nadie… yo le enseñé… ¿sabías?-el chico escuchó un bufido proveniente de Seamus-los dos le enseñamos…pero ya superó a los maestros…

-estoy preocupado por ella-dijo Seamus que parecía querer darle otro golpe a Neville-no estaba bien, ya lo conoces… se hace la fuerte…pero no es así…no deja de ser una pequeña…

-tranquilo…estará bien…

-¿y si le pasa algo?

-¿a que te refieres con eso?

-no sé…-Seamus miró a Neville que venia atrás platicando con Tom-es que…y si Beth…bueno...que tal si esto no vuelve a ser igual…no soportaría verlos enojados y separados por siempre…

-tranquilo, Seamus…

-¿y qué tal si nuestra amiga se desmorona?

-la sobreproteges demasiado…

-no, en realidad…-miró de nuevo a Neville, y sus miradas se cruzaron-apenas si la cuido lo suficiente…tengo miedo de que pase algo grave…

Dean se detuvo a mirar a Seamus, que venia cabizbajo y hablando entre dientes…

-y bueno…según tú… ¿que pasaría?

-no sé…

-Seamus…

-algo malo, siento que podría ser algo terrible…-suspiró y siguió caminando sin hacerle caso a Dean que trataba de tranquilizarlo…


	8. Deseos de Navidad

**¡Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo! Perdón por tardarme…pero como verán, lo compensé con un capitulo largote… ¡Espero les guste!**

**Y como siempre, no puedo olvidar el gran apoyo****… ¡ustedes me motivan mucho!:**

**A mi primita Saku…****con todo mi corazón…espero te guste, ya me conoces…cuando ando falta de inspiración, mejor no escribo, pero aquí te lo pongo… ¡al menos para que te animes un poco!, y claro… ¡espero te diviertas¡ ¡es lo que quiero!**

**Sister… ¡espero te guste!, ¡animo con la escuela!**

**A mi amiga Carito****, ¡gracias por la espera! podría ser que tu nuevo proyecto me inspire para un fic!**

**Y a los que lo leen, y a los que pasan por aquí…por favor… ¡dejen reviews! ¡sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar! ¡Se los agradecería mucho! **

**8. Deseos de Navidad.**

Al otro día, Seamus se despertó con una sola cosa en la cabeza, averiguar la razón por la que sus dos amigos se habían separado hace años…estaba harto de vivir con las frases esquivas de Neville, aquellas que le bailaban en la cabeza, aquellas que sólo aumentaban la duda, en vez de solucionarlo todo…

-buenos días, Seamus…-Seamus tropezó con Madame Rosmerta en la puerta de las Tres Escobas-¿ya has desayunado?

-ah, no…este…

-¿tienes prisa eh?

-sí, y quería pedirle algo…

-claro, lo que quieras…

-no sé si termine a tiempo lo que tengo que hacer, ¿podría faltar el día de hoy?

-cariño...tú eres tan dueño como yo…puedes hacer lo que necesites… ¿todo bien?

-si, gracias…

-¿Seamus?

-¿si?

-¿no hablarás con tu amigo primero?

-¿disculpe?

Madame Rosmerta le apuntó a la mesa más apartada de la taberna… ahí sentado; mirando hacia la ventana, Neville parecía bastante nervioso, y si…triste.

-gracias, Madame…

-de nada, cielo.

El chico tomó aire y se acercó a su amigo…

-hola, Neville.

-Seamus, siéntate por favor…

-¿pasa algo?-Seamus miraba a Dean esperándolo afuera-tengo prisa…

-necesito pedirte un gran favor…siéntate ¿quieres?…-Neville tocó la ventana y le hizo señas a Dean para que entrara.

-lamento mucho lo que pasó el día de ayer-dijo Neville, al tiempo que ponía un sobre en la mesa-no quise ser tan grosero, sé que sólo quieren ayudarme…y bueno….

-¿qué sentido tiene esto?-dijo Seamus enfadado-siempre te andas con misterios, y aunque estemos aquí para ti, no quieres decirnos nada…no vas a cambiar, ¡así que no nos quites el tiempo!

-es un pequeño favor el que quiero pedirles…yo no voy a estar, iré a pasar las fiestas con mi abuela…denle esto a Beth, es parte de su regalo de Navidad.

-bueno, si eso es todo…

-¡no!-gritó Neville con una mirada desesperada-ahora siéntate, si no quieres que me vaya sin decirte nada… ya entendí que puedo contar con ustedes y no hundirme en mis problemas… ¿vas a escucharme o no?

-¡suéltalo!…-Seamus miró a su amigo-sea lo que sea…

-antes que nada…prometan que no le dirán a Beth…esto no lo puede saber…

-¡Neville!

-¡por favor!…créanme… me fue muy difícil tomar esta decisión de contarles…no quería…

-¿confiar en nosotros?

-no es eso…

-¿entonces qué?-Seamus dio un puñetazo en la mesa, al tiempo que se ponía de pie-¡se me está acabando la paciencia!

-¡no le grites Seamus!-dijo Dean sentándolo de un jalón-déjalo que se explique…-miró a Neville-anda amigo…

-las palabras de Hannah, y lo que pasó ayer-se sobó la mejilla con una sonrisa-eso me hizo pensar…-suspiró profundamente-tuve toda una noche para pensar en que hacer…finalmente, supe que tenía que decírselos, pero antes; quiero que entiendan algo, no era desconfianza…

-entonces…

-yo no quería que compartieran mi carga…eso es todo, es muy difícil mantener un secreto que te mata por dentro…no quería que ustedes dos, también tuvieran que vivir callando

-¿se trata de Beth verdad?-Dean miró a sus amigos-llevas años ocultándole algo y no querías que nosotros también viviéramos así con ella… ¿no es cierto?

-así es…

-¿qué es?-preguntó Seamus ya más calmado

-bueno, es lo que siempre te has preguntando…por qué ella y yo terminamos…

-ya dilo…

Neville estaba a punto de decirle a Seamus algo, cuando la puerta de las Tres Escobas se abrió de golpe, y entró Beth, que corrió escaleras arriba. Cuando Neville la vio bajar de nuevo, sólo pudo mirarla y se quedó sin palabras...deseaba con toda su alma estar a su lado.

-viene para acá-dijo Dean al verla acercarse con una sonrisa.

Pero Beth; al ver a Neville sentado entre sus dos amigos, solamente los miró, y siguió su camino, sin ni siquiera intentar saludarlos…

-será mejor que vaya con ella…-dijo Dean, y salió tras ella.-ustedes hablen…

-me odia…-dijo Neville al verla correr por la pequeña calle con Dean atrás de ella-y sinceramente, es lo mejor que podría pasarme, será más fácil así…

-no sé que quieras, ni porque hablas así, sólo sé que me tienes harto-lo miró y luego; con una enorme sonrisa, puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo-¿quieres algo mientras hablamos?

-un poco de té, si no es problema-suspiró-Seamus…

-¿si? -Seamus atrajo la tetera con la varita y sirvió dos tazas

-¿recuerdas que me preguntaste si aun la amaba?

-sí…pero me cansé de esperar respuestas… ¿por?

-pues sí-suspiró-aun la amo…bastante, diría yo-Neville sacó un montón de sobres todos detenidos por una cinta-son las cartas que he le escrito cada vez que siento que me voy a quebrar, y romper mi promesa. Prefiero decírselo al papel, ha tener que encararme con ella y que me odie más.

-no te odia, sólo está celosa de Ginny-Seamus lo miró-¿de qué promesa hablas?

-una que le hice hace tiempo a Draco…

-¿Malfoy?, ¡no me digas que le prometiste algo a ese!-trató de calmarse tomando un gran sorbo de té-¿qué le prometiste?

-sólo te diré-miró su reloj-que para que Malfoy la liberara de su…-Neville no sabia si decirle toda la verdad, o sólo una parte de lo que habían vivido con Draco-compromiso…yo no me acercaría a ella, la dejaría que estuviera libre para estar con quien ella quisiera…

-pero Malfoy está muerto, Neville…ya no hace falta mantener esa promesa.

-pero no rompería mi promesa-Neville se sentía nervioso al hablar de Draco-y menos a un muerto…-se puso de pie-ahora tengo que irme, tomaré el tren.

-¿quieres que te acompañe a la estación?

-te lo agradecería, aunque sé que lo harás para saber más…-dijo con una sonrisa que apenas iluminó su rostro-pero sólo puedo decirte eso por ahora, y que en mi ausencia-puso sus manos en los hombros de su amigo-la cuides mucho, ayúdala con su boda con Harry…ella merece ser feliz con él, por favor…

-no entiendo eso último-Neville tomó una maleta que había en la puerta, al tiempo que sujetaba a su amigo para aparecer cerca de King Cross-¿por qué quieres entregársela a alguien mas?

-porque yo tengo mis motivos…y es mejor para ella…él la cuidará, la querrá…

Los dos chicos aparecieron en el andén sin ser vistos, y se dirigieron al tren sin hablarse…

-¿y tú no?-le dijo Seamus a través de la ventana

-¿yo no qué?

-no conozco a nadie que la quiera como tú, y que la cuide como tú…Harry es bueno, pero no la ama como tú…y ella no lo ama como a ti…

El tren empezó a moverse…y Seamus empezó a gritar sin importarle que lo escuchara todo el mundo…

-¿o acaso no te has dado cuenta que ella te ama aun?, ¡que quiere estar contigo!

Neville abrió la ventana para ver a su amigo…el otro le decía que sí con la cabeza…pero Neville negaba al mismo tiempo, como tratándose de convencer a si mismo de que eso no era posible…

-¡no debí haberte dicho nada!-le gritó Neville con fuerza-¡olvida lo que te dije!…

-¡no lo haré!... ¡baja, y búscala!

Pero Neville ya no lo escuchaba y el tren estaba ya saliendo de la estación. Seamus se recargó en una columna tratando de pensar lo último, al menos ahora tenía algunas ideas claras, pero seguía habiendo mas dudas que respuestas. Entonces escuchó que alguien lo llamaba a todo pulmón al otro lado del andén, por un momento; creyó que Neville había recapacitado, pero era Dean que venía todo cansado…

-sabía que estarías aquí-tomó aire-dejé a Beth con Tonks en la entrada del Ministerio, si nos apuramos; podríamos hablar con ambas, y ver que respuestas sacamos.

-¿no que no querías espiar a nuestra amiga?

-no, no quiero…espiar no…investigar y tratar de ayudar-volvió a tomar aire-eso sí…y más, después de lo que nos dijo Neville.

-y espera a oír el resto…

Seamus le contó a Dean todo lo ocurrido en su ausencia; los dos seguían con grandes dudas, pero al menos, ya sabían por donde empezar a investigar.

-Malfoy entonces…-dijo Dean mientras observaba la caseta de teléfono por donde se entraba al ministerio.

-así es…Neville prometió algo para que él la dejara libre.

-¡no sabia que Beth estuviera comprometida con él!

-no sabemos como estuvo todo, talvez fue cosa de la abuela Black, y los padres de Draco, no creo que Liz tuviera algo que ver ahí….era obvio que ni ella; ni el profesor Lupin, estuvieron de acuerdo, talvez ni lo sabían…

-talvez fue algo entre ellos…-Dean chasqueó los dedos-entre nuestros amigos, ¡para salvar a Draco!

-¿de qué hablas Dean?

-¡pues eso!-Dean se hizo a un lado y calló a Seamus para que no los descubrieran-ya viene Beth…viene con el chico de ayer…Thomas…

-¿a dónde irá con él?

-sigámoslos…

-no, ya sé donde...y talvez nos convenga ir…

-¿Seamus?

Pero el chico tomó a Dean del cuello de la túnica, y en una explosión los dos desaparecieron…

-Beth… ¿dónde estás?-la voz de Tom se oía en toda la mansión de los Malfoy-sólo fui a buscar tinta y tú te desapareces… ¿Beth?

-¡estoy aquí Tom!-le contestó el eco de la voz de Beth-sólo sigue mi voz…

-este lugar es inmenso…y –suspiró-tenebroso…

-pues hace mucho que nadie vive aquí…Draco vivió sus últimos meses con nuestra tía Andrómeda…así que tendrá unos años llenándose de polvo…tendré que limpiar…

-¿para qué?-dijo Tom entrando al viejo cuarto de pociones de la familia-no planeas vivir aquí ¿o si?

-no…-Beth lo miró con curiosidad-pero sí es necesario limpiar…

-este lugar…es inmenso y se ve pequeño por fuera…Colin no nos va a encontrar…

-Colin ya llegó, está en el jardín tomando fotos…-le enseñó a Colin a través de la ventana, al otro lado del corredor-y en efecto, este lugar es especial…me trae recuerdos,-Beth pasaba sus manos por los estantes-¿ves los ingredientes en los frascos?, -Beth le lanzó uno a Tom-¡tenían de todo!…puedes preparar cualquier poción…mira, aquí están las instrucciones para la multijugos-le enseñó un libro que había en la mesa-Draco era muy bueno en pociones…

-¿lo extrañas?-dijo Tom hojeando el libro

-¿disculpa?-Beth lo miró con un poco de enfado-¿a qué te refieres?

-digo, es que hablas como si lo extrañaras…

-bueno…es que…lo conocí muchos años, lo extraño…claro…como extrañaría a cualquier otro ex compañero…

-no mientas…algo me dice que era muy especial para ti-sacó algo de entre las hojas-como tú lo eras para él…-le enseñó algo a Beth-eres tú…más pequeña, claro…pero esos ojos y esa sonrisa…son las tuyas…

-¿dónde estaba?-Beth casi le arranca la foto de las manos

-entre las hojas finales y mira…-Tom leyó unas letras atrás del libro-"_Beth Black…Elizabeth Malfoy_"…estaba enamorado… ¡quería que fueras su esposa!…

-¡cosas de niños!, yo solía poner Beth Potter, Beth Weasley; no por Ron, por Charlie… ¿o era por Fred?-rió y su cara se iluminó de repente-Beth Longbottom…mi favorito…deberías ver mis libros y notas…están llenos de "_Beth y Neville por siempre_"…

-bueno, se te hará realidad…lo de Potter me refiero…

-ah…cierto…-Beth miraba la foto con un poco de tristeza-fue tomada en cuarto año…

-¿cómo sabes?

-pásame mi mochila, por favor…te lo probaré-Beth tomó su mochila y buscó entre sus cosas, después de unos minutos buscando, sacó un extraño pedazo de metal en forma de pirámide-pon la foto en la mesa, Tom

El chico hizo lo que Beth le pidió sin dudarlo. Beth puso el artefacto sobre la foto, le dio dos golpes con su varita, dijo "Alohomora" y lo que parecían ser pequeñas ranuras de adorno, se abrieron en diferentes tamaños de lentes.

-¿qué diablos es eso?

-una especie de telescopio, lupa y microscopio en uno…me lo regaló mi tío Moody en mi cumpleaños pasado… -Beth se rascó la barbilla, tratando de recordar sin quitarle la vista al objeto-¿o fue en Navidad?, bueno… no importa…lo único que importa es que sirve para saber muchas cosas…

-¿cómo cuales?

-mira Tom-la chica lo jaló hacia ella para que mirara por la lente -la foto es muy pequeña, talvez era para ponerla dentro de un objeto pequeño y portable-Beth miraba a todas partes, tratando de buscar un objeto con esas cualidades-como una pequeña caja, un relicario…y con esto compruebo mi teoría, fue tomada en cuarto…talvez por el mismo Colin… ¿como lo sé?-se hizo a un lado para que Tom viera por si mismo-¿ves el broche que llevo en el sweater?

-aja…

-mira, dice algo ahí…

-dice P.E.D.D.O… ¿qué es eso?

-algo que organizó la gran Hermione…lo hizo en cuarto año…era…espera…-Beth cerró los ojos para recordar -¡ya!...el P.E.D.D.O son las siglas para abreviar…-Beth se puso seria, y habló como si diera un discurso, imitando el tono formal de Percy-Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros, cuyo lema es…o era…bueno es_…"Detengamos el vergonzante abuso de nuestras compañeras las criaturas mágicas y exijamos el cambio de su situación legal"_

Tom empezó a reírse con la cara de seriedad de Beth, y con la sola idea del nombre del grupo…

-¡no te rías!-le dijo ella-¡no es broma! es algo serio que yo apoyo y en lo que creo…los elfos domésticos merecen que se defiendan sus derechos…

-vaya…supongo que Hermione es la presidenta…

-Harry el secretario, Ron es el tesorero…

-¿y tú?

-aparte de ellos… sólo Neville y yo éramos miembros…nadie quería afiliarse con ese nombrecito, los gemelos…obvio lo tomaron a broma…pero el profesor Dumbledore estaba interesado…ya que lo pienso…

-¿era algo ridículo?

-¡no!, era justo…incluso para elfos locos, traidores, y extraños como Kreacher…

-¿tu tienes elfos domésticos?

-teníamos…se llamaba Dickie…pero lo liberamos mamá y yo…aunque tardamos en convencerlo que era lo mejor para él…ahora trabaja por un galeón a la semana con Seamus…

-entonces fuiste una buena afiliada…

-por 2 sickles que costó la afiliación…supongo que si…

-¿entonces eso fue en cuarto y por eso supiste la fecha de la foto?

-¡así es!

-¡eres toda una detective Beth!... –la miró con una gran sonrisa-¡tienes muchos talentos!

-gracias Tom, que lindo…-rió Beth tomándolo de la mano y corriendo hacia el jardín-pero hasta Sherlock Holmes y Hércules Poirot, tenían que comprobar sus teorías… ¡vamos a preguntarle a Colin!

Los dos chicos salieron a los jardines, donde Colin tomaba fotos de la casa desde varias perspectivas…en ese momento; estaba volando en su escoba, para tomar fotos desde el techo…

-estoy tomando muchas fotos, para que no te quejes luego-dijo Colin al ver a Tom-¿pasa algo?

-baja para que te digamos…

Colin no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de enojo al ver la cara de alegría de Tom, al ser tomado de la mano por Beth… aunque ella lo soltó al instante en que bajó Colin…parecía que al eterno fotógrafo no le gustaba la manera como el chico nuevo trataba a Beth, y quería contárselo a Harry y los chicos para que estuvieran al pendiente de su amiga…

-¿pasa algo Beth?-Colin se puso entre ellos dos

-mira la foto…-le dio la foto a Colin-la tomaste tú ¿verdad?

-si, en cuarto…me acuerdo porque fue un pedido de tu mamá…me dijo que te tomara algunas, para mandárselas a tu padre…

-ah... ¿si?...que raro…bueno ese año estuvo lejos…

-me refiero a Sirius…parece que él las pidió mediante el profesor Lupin-Colin le sonrió a Beth-sé lo de tu padre…Neville nos contó sobre eso, para que nadie lo juzgara más…no quería que nadie te ofendiera con malos comentarios, ni para que te removiera ese dolor.

-¿en serio?

-si…Neville siempre te cuidaba…ahora la pregunta es cómo llegó aquí… ¿estaba entre las cosas de Malfoy?

-si…

-es muy raro…porque de las fotos que te tomé ese año…esta fue la única que Malfoy no me vio tomar…por lo tanto, no sabía de su existencia…no pudo exigirme que se la diera…

-no te entiendo…

-usualmente Malfoy me quitaba las fotos que tomaba para jugar con ellas, muchas veces las rompía…sobretodo, cuando Slytherin perdía en el Quidditch-rió-o él no se veía bien en ellas…así que aprendí a tomar mis precauciones…tomaba la misma foto con dos cámaras diferentes…una por lo general, la llevaba oculta en mi túnica.

-¿y Malfoy nunca se dio cuenta?-preguntó Tom-digo… si te las veía tomar…

-¡claro que se dio cuenta! era odioso, pero no tonto…pero luego supe como quitármelo de encima…-miró a Beth con pena y bajó la mirada-perdón Beth, no quería perder mis fotos que me costaban tanto trabajo conseguir…le prometí tomarte tantas fotos como pudiera y dárselas a cambio de mi salud…me asustaban sus amenazas…

-entonces esa foto…si no te vio tomarla… ¿cómo llegó a sus manos?

-eso si no sé…la tomé en el lago, estabas ahí con Neville…lo estabas ayudando con unas plantas que encontró cerca de la orilla…les tomé varias aprovechando que el otro no estaba…unas se las di a tu madre, y las otras a Neville.

-gracias, Colin…

-de nada, Beth…ahora seguiré aprovechando la luz, los veo luego para tomar fotos de adentro…

-esta bien-la chica tomó la foto en sus brazos y caminó a la casa sin decir nada

-¿estás bien?-Tom la vio secarse unas lágrimas.

-no…

-lamento que ese tipo…Malfoy….hubiera hecho eso contigo… ¿usar a Colin para invadir tu espacio?… ¡que miserable!

-no lo lamentes, Tom...son solo fotos…es que…

-Beth…

-¡Neville guarda fotos nuestras!-Beth no pudo evitar ocultar su alegría-eso significa…

-que son buenos amigos…eso, ¿no dices que crecieron juntos?, ya vez…Malfoy guarda fotos tuyas…

-tienes razón…pero también… ¡significa que aun me quiere!-Beth estaba feliz y empezó a saltar emocionada-¡necesito ir a buscarlo!

-no lo hagas, Beth...digo, no tiene sentido…

-¿por qué me dices todo eso?

-porque una…Neville no esta aquí, ayer me contó que se iría con su abuela a pasar las fiestas .y dos…él no te quiere ya…ve como te trata, como anda con alguien que no te respeta…guarda fotos, pero eso fue de hace tiempo…-la tomó de los hombros-yo sé que no confías en mí…pero yo he aprendido a apreciarte…Neville no te ama, me lo ha dicho…te quiere si, como tú quieres a Seamus o Dean…como ellos te quieren a ti…

-¡eso no es verdad!

-¿entonces porque le va a pedir a Ginny que se case con él?

-¡me estás mintiendo!

-no…él me lo dijo… ¿para qué crees que va con su abuela?, yo sé que ella lo quiere, pero su relación con ella siempre ha sido difícil…aun así le pedirá su aprobación…tú deberías darte cuenta que Harry es lo que tú necesitas…

-¡no lo conoces siquiera!

-sí…lo conozco…debe ser extraordinario para que una chica como tú se case con él…si Neville no aprovechó la oportunidad, es su problema ¿no crees?

-Tom…

-es verdad…eres una gran chica, no te mereces esos desprecios…es mi amigo, pero él te ha defraudado, mereces ser feliz…

-gracias…

-¿por qué no vamos a comer los tres a las Tres Escobas?

-pero…la investigación, el trabajo…el artículo…-Beth se mordió los labios preocupada-si el serial no sale bien…Luna se enfadará…

-tenemos todo el día para trabajar aquí…-le ofreció su brazo-y así me cuentas de la foto…algo me dice que hay más en ella… ¿te trae recuerdos no es así?

-bueno sí…ahora que recuerdo…ven te enseño…

-será después de comer…-le besó la mano-es más…vayamos por Luna a la oficina…iremos a comer los cuatro…

-eso es muy lindo de tu parte…-le dio la foto-¿podrías guardármela mientras voy por mis cosas?

-te espero afuera con Colin…

Tom salió al jardín para esperar a Beth y llamar a Colin, pero el chico estaba ocupado platicando con los intentos de espías…Seamus y Dean se habían descubierto al entrar por la puerta trasera, que Colin estaba fotografiando desde arriba…

-es Tom-dijo Colin al verlo acercarse-no confió en él…se trae algo con Beth…

-¡estás peor que Seamus!-le dijo Dean-los dos ven acosadores potenciales en cualquiera…

-es verdad, Dean…la sigue mucho, y juro que hace unos minutos, escuché que le decía cosas sobre Neville…

-pero si los dos son amigos…

-pero si Beth le gusta…

-¡está bien!-gritó Dean-¡esta bien!-suspiró-si ustedes creen eso…yo…

-¿no me digas que no nos crees?

-sí, les creo-los miró, deteniéndose en Seamus-siempre te he creído, Seamus…sólo que no me parecía buena idea ser tan paranoico y sobreprotector como tú…pero como están las cosas…y si Colin nos esta diciendo la verdad…

-¿por qué mentiría?-dijo el otro chico, ofendido por las dudas de Dean-¡te estoy diciendo la verdad!

-ya Colin…no digo eso…ahora creo que lo mejor es estar al pendiente de los tres…-Dean cambió su cara a una más seria-Colin; cuida de Thomas, hazte su amigo…vigílalo, y mas cuando esté con Beth…Seamus; cuida de Beth, y yo…-dijo Dean con tono decidido-iré a ver que pasa con Neville.

-¿ahora?-preguntó Seamus

-sí, ahora…

-bueno, será mejor que vaya a ganarme la confianza de Tom…-dijo Colin-les avisaré cualquier cosa…

-gracias, amigo…

Colin se despidió con una sonrisa, y caminó hacía donde lo esperaba Tom.

-ahora si me preocupas Dean, y yo pensé que era el único celoso custodio de Beth…

-en realidad hay varios, sólo que al parecer, el joven Potter olvidó lo que era…

-¿y Neville también?

-no él no…aun no entiendo que pasa, pero lo averiguaremos, así tengamos que sacarle todo a golpes…

-¡Dean!

-por las buenas no quiere… ¿tienes otra manera?

-pues no,…pero por eso… después de comer-se acercaron a la puerta-iré a ver al profesor Lupin…

-me parece bien, Seamus…

-¿pasa algo?

-no…-dijo Dean al ver desaparecer a los otros tres-sólo que estaba pensando en todo esto que pasa ahora… ¿qué es ese regalo para Beth?; ¿qué pasa con Neville?… ¿dónde quedó todo ese amor que existía cuando íbamos al Colegio?-Dean miraba la mansión-no hay mortífagos, pero todos parecen mas tensos y con más miedo…

-Dean…es…-miró a Dean todo pensativo-¿qué tienes?

-como deseo de Navidad, quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes, Seamus…como en el Colegio…

-yo también quiero lo mismo…ahora todo aquello parece como un sueño…

-un sueño…-dijo Beth mientras veía a su alrededor en las Tres Escobas-es como si la época en el Colegio hubiera sido solo un sueño-sonrió-los mejores momentos de mi vida, a pesar de todo lo que pasó… ¿o será que esto es un sueño y de pronto despertaremos en el Colegio?

-¡seria fantástico!-dijo Colin-las clases, el quidditch, la sala común, el Gran Comedor…

-Hagrid y sus criaturas, los banquetes de Halloween, la Canción del Sombrero y del Colegio, la sorpresa de cada año con los profesores de Defensa…

-a pesar de lo feo…como Umbridge, las clases de Snape…los eternos dolores de cabeza de Slytherin…

-si Colin, pero recuerda más lo bueno…los grandes momentos dentro de los difíciles-Beth, Colin y Luna se miraron, y dijeron al mismo tiempo, con sus caras llenas de alegría-¡el ejército de Dumbledore!

-¿el ejército de qué?

-de Dumbledore-le contestó la rubia con su característica mirada-se formó en quinto año. Era para aprender a defendernos, ya que la maestra Umbridge no creía que Voldemort había vuelto, así que creía que enseñar hechizos de defensa era algo inútil, pero ella comprobó que no era así.

-sí… ¡cuando se la robaron los centauros!-reía Beth-¡cuando me contó Harry, no podía creerlo!, ¿cómo se atrevió a ser tan irrespetuosa con ellos?

-ya conoces al Ministerio, Beth…-dijo Luna-están ciegos a muchas cosas que nos rodean y que son muy importantes…

-¿cómo los derechos de los elfos?

-¡otra vez con lo de los elfos Beth!

-¡no me regañes Tom!-le dijo ella dándole un golpecito en el brazo y luego sacudiendo su cabello-es un juego entre nosotros…

-sí-dijo Luna-nos gusta recordar todo…

-¡es verdad!, ¡ya lo había olvidado!-Beth sacó la foto que habían encontrado en la Mansión, y se la pasó a Luna-ya me acordé de ese día…un día muy especial y mi primer recuerdo de mi-se puso roja-de mi relación con Draco…

-¡pues si!… ¿cómo no te vas a acordar?-dijo Colin- te lo acabo de decir…

-¡no por eso Colin!, -se dirigió a Tom-ese año pasaron muchas cosas…El Torneo de los Tres Magos, fue una cosa muy grande…y desencadenó eventos decisivos…

-la muerte de Cedric-dijo Luna-y la reaparición de Voldemort

-y el día que me di cuenta, que Draco no me detestaba tanto…al contrario…claro que no lo creí en ese momento, estaba demasiado concentrada en otras cosas…

-¿por qué no nos cuentas?-dijo Tom al verla tan concentrada en la foto y como perdida en sus recuerdos-anda…

-claro, que si no son dolorosos para ti-dijo Luna sonriéndole a su amiga-no quiero que te me pongas triste…y menos ahora, que estamos en días de fiesta.

-gracias, Luna…no son tristes, sólo son raros…parecieron un sueño primero y ahora sé que no…

-entonces-Luna se rió-cuenta… que me muero de curiosidad…

-bueno, todo empezó en clase de pociones, con una nota que me envió Harry…

-¿tenían que ver a Sirius no?

-así es…pero no puede llegar a la cita…verán…Snape me castigó ese día, pensaba que estaba ayudando a Neville con sus pociones; sobretodo, porque las mías no eran tan buenas como las que solía hacer….estaba preocupada por tantas cosas, que no tenia cabeza para nada mas…-los recuerdos bailaban en la mente de Beth como imágenes de una película…

"…_Snape dirigió una mirada rápida a todos-¡esta clase ya terminó!, pongan sus cosas en mi escritorio…Black, Potter… ustedes primero…"_

-¿y que pasó?-preguntó Colin-porque la foto fue en la mañana…entonces…

-deja que termine de contar, Colin…-Beth miró la foto-Snape me castigó toda la tarde, Harry se opuso, al igual que Neville…

"…_tu primero Black…-le arrancó la botella de las manos-veamos si mi teoría es correcta..._

_Snape probó un poco de poción en su mano…esta solo le produjo que se elevara unos centímetros, y cayera de golpe sobre el escritorio…_

_-ya lo veo…-abrió la botella de Neville e hizo el mismo experimento; pero esta vez, se elevó más y bajó con toda suavidad-usted ha estado ayudando a Longbottom en sus pociones…_

_-¡no es verdad!…Neville es un gran mago, sólo que usted no le da la oportunidad de demostrarlo…_

_-estás castigada, Black-dijo Snape con voz melosa-así se le quitará hablar sin que le hayan preguntado…_

_-¡no es justo!-la voz de Neville se oyó por toda la mazmorra-ella no me ha ayudado…_

_-10 puntos menos a Gryffindor, por la culpa del señor Longbottom…_

_-pero…-Beth miraba a Neville atrás de ella-profesor…_

_-¿quiere que en lugar de los puntos castigue yo también al señor Longbottom con usted?_

_-no…_

_-ya vio Longbottom, salga de aquí antes de que retire mi oferta…o serán dos los castigados toda la tarde_

_-¿toda la tarde?_

_-claro-dijo Snape- preparará la poción de nuevo, para que yo vea que no hace trampa para dársela a su amigo…_

_-¡pero la poción nos tomó dos clases!-Beth trataba de no gritar-es una poción de dos procesos…_

_-estará aquí toda la tarde si es necesario…"_

-y bueno…-dijo Tom-es un lindo recuerdo…pero quiero saber la parte de Malfoy…

-no interrumpas, Tom -dijo Luna suspirando-¿qué no ves que hay algo mas?

-¿qué más?

-pues que desde esos días, si no entendí mal…Beth y Neville ya se protegían y querían tanto, que estaban dispuestos a cualquier sacrificio…incluso, Beth prefirió que no lo castigaran a él, aunque no pudiera ver a Sirius…

-eso fue suerte…ella no sabía lo que iba a hacer Snape…y Neville de seguro tenia la culpa de todo…

-¿quieres callarte de una vez?-le dijo Colin molesto-¿y dejar de hablar mal de Neville?, se supone que es tu amigo…y yo pienso lo mismo que Luna… ¿no lo crees Beth?

-bueno yo…no me había dado cuenta…ahora que lo pienso…-Beth suspiró profundamente-creo que si…

-Beth-dijo Tom-¿continua si?-tomó su mano, la acarició y la besó-no quiero que te lastimes en pensar en eso, cuando yo te acabo de explicar como está todo con él…es mi amigo, pero así es el, sólo jugaba contigo…sigue…

-bueno es que yo…en esa época…

-te gustaba Harry…-dijo Luna

-así es, Luna…pero no podía decírselo…antes estaba mi amistad con Ginny, y que yo era algo nuevo para él…quería ganarme bien su confianza como amiga…

-entonces... ¿Draco?

-eso era lo otro…Draco era lo que me alejaría de Harry…por eso yo quería negar su afecto hacia mí…odiarlo si podía…tratarlo tan mal, que me odiara…pero no pude…en el fondo-Beth suspiró y miró a su amiga-le tenía mucho afecto…

-¿afecto?-preguntó Tom asombrado-¿pero no era algo terrible con ustedes?

-sí, pero…bueno…yo creo que era porque estaba solo, porque nadie lo entendía, porque nadie le daba la oportunidad de ser diferente…conmigo lo era…y bueno ese día, si no hubiera sido por lo que pasó…no me hubiera enterado de cómo era en realidad…

-¿qué hizo Draco para que te dieras cuenta?-preguntó Colin-¿te lo dijo?

-no, eso fue en quinto año, me enteré después del castigo…gracias a un amigo y a otra persona…

-¿quién?

-la persona que más quería que me alejara de Draco…-rió Beth-ahora que lo pienso, le salió al revés todo…

_-¿a dó__nde vas tan rápido Black?_

_Beth siguió sin contestar, __ pero a los pocos metros cayó al suelo, haciendo que todas sus cosas salieran volando…_

_-te pregunté algo, y quería que me contestaras…_

_-tengo prisa, Pansy…por favor…_

_-no me importa a donde vayas, Black…pero primero, recoge el desastre que has hecho…mira…todo un caos… ¿así son los Gryffindor?_

_Beth miró el desastre sin hacerle caso a la chica de Slytherin…estaba acostumbrada a los malos tratos de Draco con ella y sus amigos, pero no sabía porque Pansy la trataba tan mal últimamente…_

_-basta, Pansy-Beth empezó a recoger lo que había tirado, algunas cosas sólo era necesario repararlas, otras; como sus frascos de cristal, estaban hechos polvo-no tengo tu tiempo, además…_

_Beth se quedó fría, bajo el zapato de la chica, se encontraba la botella de poción que Snape le había dicho que guardara...esa poción le había tomado un mes hacerla, y contenía ingredientes que eran muy difícil de conseguir y mantener en buen estado…la chica la rodaba sin cuidado…_

_-¿es esto lo que quieres?_

_-así es…por favor…_

_-¿por favor?-la chica se rió-que linda…-Pansy aplastó la botella con toda su fuerza, y volvió a tirar todo lo que Beth había levantado-recoge eso Black, no se si sepas…pero los corredores no son la pocilga en donde tú vives…_

_-¡mejor te callas Parkinson!-Beth sacó su varita-…no quieres que…_

_-¡la pequeña hija del asesino se quiere pelear conmigo!, bueno… que se puede esperar de gente como tu, que…_

_Pero Pansy no terminó lo que iba a decir, algo la había asustado tanto; que se quedó callada, y de repente, siguió su camino a toda prisa…_

_-¿está__s bien?-la persona que llegó en ese momento, empezó a ayudar a Beth a levantar todo-¿no te cortaste con el cristal?_

_-estoy bien, gracias…-Beth limpió con su pañuelo lo que quedaba de la poción-me tropecé… es todo…_

_-¿por qué no le dices a Malfoy lo que Parkinson te hizo?_

Beth suspiró al recordar a su héroe…

-¡Cedric!...siempre fue tan amable…-dijo Luna-no era tan extraño como los otros…bueno, a mí todos me parecen extraños hasta que los conozco…

-era un gran chico, ese día fue mi caballero andante-Beth no pudo evitar reírse de lo que había dicho su amiga, la que siempre había sido considerada la más rara de todos -pero también, fue él quien me dijo lo de Draco…

_-¿por qu­__­­é le diría a Draco­ eso?-dijo ella mirando al chico-él no tiene nada que ver aquí…_

_-¿por qué crees que esa chica te molesta?_

_-porque es una Slytherin, y le gusta hacerme enojar con lo que más me duele…es algo típico de ellos…a Harry con lo de sus padres, a Ron con lo del dinero, a Hermione por ser hija de muggles, y a mí con mi familia; sobretodo, con la situación de mi papá…_

_-Parkinson ya quisiera tener la familia que tu tienes, Beth-le dijo encaminándola hacia las escaleras-tú lo sabes…yo lo sé…-le guiñó un ojo-conozco a tu madre y al profesor…pero déjame decirte que si te molesta, es porque está celosa de Malfoy…todos lo saben…que le gustas mucho._

_-¡estás loquito!_

_-pregúntale a quien sea, y luego me dices si estoy loquito…-le sacudió el cabello con ternura, lo que hizo que Beth se sintiera muy protegida-ahora me voy…tú ve a tu sala, me dirás en la cena…_

-¿y que pasó?-preguntó Colin-¡no me digas que le preguntaste a alguien!…-el chico tomó un trago de cerveza-era tan obvio…

-pues sí, sí pregunté…aunque antes me topé con el mismísimo Draco en las escaleras…

_-Draco…-Beth no pudo evitar llamarlo, al toparlo en las escaleras_

_El chico se detuvo al escucharla decir su nombre…_

_-¿si?_

_-creo que…-Beth lo miró detenidamente, tratando de buscar en el chico, lo que Cedric le había contado-¡se me olvidó!…-dijo ella con una sonrisa, al ver que la mirada dura y pretensiosa desmentía a su amigo, lo cual la tranquilizó…_

_-eres muy rara…-le dijo Draco- ¿cómo puedes olvidar algo que se supone me ibas a decir?-la miró subir los escalones a toda prisa-¡oye!_

_-es cierto…-Beth volteó y lo miró sin dejar de sonreír-creo que Snape te estaba buscando-aunque ella sabía que era mentira, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió para salir del problema-nos vemos en la cena…-y siguió su camino…_

-¿y qué dijo Draco?-Colin estaba sin respirar, esperando el final de la pequeña historia

-lo que menos me esperé…creía que Cedric se había equivocado… ¡pero no!-Beth suspiró, y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa-…lo que pasó después, ahora que lo pienso…fue el inicio de todo…la primera vez que lo vi como otro chico más…y no mi enemigo mortal…

-¿pero qué te dijo?-preguntó el chico ya bastante nervioso-¡dime!

_-gracias…_

_Beth se congeló al oírlo…volteó de nuevo para encontrarse con una mirada dulce y una sonrisa, ella le volvió a sonreír, y sacudió su mano para despedirse de él._

-yo misma no lo creía, no creía haber tratado a Draco tan bien… ¡ni que él me respondiera así! me dejó congelada…así que tan pronto entré a la sala; donde Neville y los chicos me esperaban para ir a cenar, tuve que preguntarle…

_-__¡claro que le gustas!…-le dijo con un bufido-es obvio Beth... te trata diferente, te espía, te busca en todas partes, y por eso…estoy preocupado…_

_-basta Neville, ¡no te espantes!…todo bien…a mi no me gusta, y no creo que él pueda querer a alguien…no él, no Malfoy…_

_-pues yo tampoco, pero yo creo que él te quiere a ti…pero si se te acerca…_

_-¡Neville!-Beth le dio un beso en la mejilla-no creo que eso pase, -le dio otro-tú no te me asustes…-tomó su mano-¡vamos a cenar!_

-fue así como me di cuenta…fue una sonrisa y lo que me dijo Neville, lo que me hizo pensar seriamente en lo de Draco…ahora me pregunto… ¿y sí le hubiera hecho caso?

-¡no digas tonterías!-dijo Colin-eso ni en sueños…

-¡si Seamus!-dijeron a coro las chicas-¡estás peor que él!…

-¿en qué hubiera cambiado algo su destino si le hubieras hecho caso?

-estaría vivo…

-tú no eres culpable de su accidente, te lo hemos dicho hasta el cansancio-dijo Luna tomando la mano de su amiga y dándole pequeñas palmadas -son cosas que pasan…

-pero él hubiera sido mejor, muchas cosas no le hubieran sucedido si hubiera tenido mi apoyo y cariño…

-ya tenía tu cariño…-dijo la chica-pero eso no cambia como era…talvez si estuviera vivo, hubiera seguido igual de difícil…aunque…

-¿Luna?-Beth miró a su amiga detenidamente debido a que se había quedado callada-¿te pasa algo?

-sólo pensaba que si estuviera aquí, y realmente hubiera cambiado… ¿lo hubieras aceptado?

Los chicos miraron a Beth con atención; Colin moviendo la cabeza en negación, y Tom con las cejas enarcadas por la curiosidad…

-si no estuviera con Harry…al que adoro y sé que me quiere mucho…

-¿y si no amaras a Neville tanto?-dijo Luna-digo, es lo que ibas a decir ¿no?

-¡claro que no!-dijo Beth con enojo-¡si lo amara no me casaría con Harry! y sí…-dijo con una sonrisa-¡talvez Draco era mi destino!…talvez lo aceptaría sin dudarlo…me demostró que me amaba, ¡es mas de lo que puedo decir de Neville!…el nunca…-los miró y saltó de su lugar asustada de lo que estaba diciendo-ahora que me acuerdo… Harry y yo tenemos cosas que hacer en casa…Luna nos vemos en la fiesta, chicos… ¡Feliz Navidad!-salió a toda prisa-¡nos vemos el lunes!-gritó por la ventana, y desapareció…

Beth apareció cerca de Grimmauld Place, y siguió su camino a pie, estaba demasiado alterada por las palabras de Luna; y el viejo recuerdo de Draco, que quería quitárselos con una caminata. Al llegar a pocos metros de la vieja casa de los Black, el sonido de las voces de sus amigos la sacó de su melancolía…

-¡vamos Fred!…-George apareció entre las dos casas-no tenemos tanto tiempo…

-ya, ya voy…-Fred hacía esfuerzos por mantener varias cajas en equilibrio-si me ayudaras seria mas rápido…

-yo también tengo cosas que cargar, si no te has fijado…

-date prisa entonces…-Fred sacó su varita, desapareció, y luego apareció de nuevo sin nada en las manos.

-ahora es mi turno…

Beth observó a los gemelos a lo lejos…los chicos salían con cajas, desaparecían, y volvían…duró unos minutos el ir y venir, hasta que Fred detectó su presencia…

-¿desde cuando estas ahí?

-desde que saliste con esa enorme torre de cajas... ¿que traen entre manos?

-no me preguntes a mí-dijo Fred mientras cargaba una pequeña caja

-ni a mí…-contestó George

-pregúntale a Harry…

-sí, él nos pidió que viniéramos a ayudarle…

-¿Harry?  
Beth miró a los gemelos, y luego empezó a pensar en muchas cosas trágicas a la vez…

-aja…

Beth entró a la casa corriendo, el corazón le latía rápidamente…Harry estaba en la cocina con Ron…

-¡Harry!

-Lizzie…-la miró toda nerviosa-¿estás bien?

-yo…yo…-miró la cocina…sólo quedaban unas pocas ollas y lo necesario para algunos días, lo demás, estaba metido en cajas-¿qué pasa?... ¿por qué los gemelos están sacando cosas?-lo miró-¿Harry?

-no te asustes, Lizzie…-se acercó a ella y le dio un beso-creo que ya es hora que salgamos de esta casa…. ¿no crees?

-pero…la otra casa…aun no esta…la he descuidado…

-tranquila-dijo Ron-sacudiendo su cabello-¿por qué no le cuentas Harry?

-tú primero, Ron…

Ron sonrió y se puso un poco rojo…

-Beth…queremos contarte algo…bueno, se supone que seria un obsequio de Navidad…pero seamos sinceros… ¡estoy demasiado contento para guardar el secreto!

Beth abrazó a su amigo…

-¿un bebé?

-¡si!

-¡muchas felicidades Ron!-le dijo ella con un fuerte abrazo-me encantaría felicitar a Hermione…

-bueno, ella te estuvo esperando; pero como no llegabas, tuvo que volver al trabajo…-Ron abrazó a su amiga-no te preocupes, ya le dirás… sólo hazme un gran favor…

-¿cual?

-guardar el secreto hasta mañana en la noche…queremos que sea sorpresa para nuestros padres…que ahora que lo pienso, son los únicos que no lo saben…

-por supuesto, Ron-dijo ella-de mí no lo sabrán…

-ahora es tu turno, Harry-Ron se empezó a poner la túnica para salir-solo que yo no podré estar aquí para ver la cara de Beth…-rió-yo ya me voy por hoy, quiero llegar a casa, y estar con mi esposa…-se despidió de su amigo con una sonrisa y de Beth con un golpe en el brazo-¡que disfruten su cena!

Los gemelos entraron a despedirse, y salieron con otras cajas más, dejando a Beth bastante curiosa por todo lo que estaba pasando…

-¿tienes algo que decirme Harry?

-bueno…-la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la sala-cierra los ojos…

-pero…

-anda, confía en mí…

-sabes que confío en ti…

Harry la colocó en el centro de la sala…justo enfrente de su enorme y verde sorpresa…

-ya puedes abrirlos…

-Harry…esto es…-se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó- ¡es lo más dulce que hayas hecho por mí!…

-¡Feliz Navidad Lizzie!... ¿te gusta?

-¡es bellísimo, Harry!…

Beth empezó a dar vueltas mirando todos los pequeños detalles que colgaban del enorme árbol de Navidad…algunos tenían forma de campanas, otros de duendes con trompetas, otros de estrellas; la forma favorita de Beth, había unas snitch con enormes moños rojos que movían sus pequeñas alitas, y unas escobas; que en forma de remolino, subían y bajaban del árbol…

-muchas gracias, Harry…-lo besó-¡Feliz Navidad!

-me da gusto que te haya gustado, has estado tan preocupada en estos meses, que quise hacer eso por ti…aunque…sinceramente…también lo hice por otra cosa…

-¿pasa algo?

Harry la acercó a él, y juntos se sentaron al pie del árbol…

-quiero pedirte disculpas, Lizzie…

-¿por qué Harry?

-quiero que sepas que no he querido ser tan descuidado contigo…

-no te entiendo, Harry…

-he estado muy nervioso por la boda, muy nervioso con todo lo que ha seguido después…en cierta forma…

-te sientes presionado ¿cierto?

-un poco…-sujetó la mano de Beth

-ya veo, Harry…no quieres…

-no me mal entiendas, Lizzie… ¿cómo te explico?

-no quieres casarte…

-siento que es muy pronto…

-ya veo…

-pero a la vez, no sé si podría estar más tiempo lejos de ti, ¿me entiendes?

-la verdad es que no…

Harry se puso rojo, y luego besó a Beth…

-me gustas mucho, te quiero mucho…creo que debo decírtelo más, en vez de enojarme tanto o dejar que andes por ahí tú sola…o con quien sabe quien…

-¿celoso?-reía Beth al ver la cara de enojo de Harry.

-un poco, sí…-rió-siempre lo he sido contigo…lo sabes…

-si, Harry…yo también…

-y por eso quiero prometerte, que esta vez nada hará que me aleje de ti…-puso sus manos en el rostro de Beth-escúchame Lizzie, cuando éramos niños cometí mucho ese error…Cho primero…

-Ginny…

-no, déjame terminar…

-deje que Cho se me metiera entre los ojos…pensé que Malfoy no seria amenaza, y deje que estuviera cerca de ti, incluso Neville…Fred también…bueno…

-Harry…si de eso se trata, yo también quiero hablarte…

-déjame terminar, que si no…no sé si pueda seguir…-la besó-¿me desconcentras sabias?

-no, eso no lo sabia…-sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Harry-pero Harry…

-nunca te di tu lugar, Lizzie…y tu tienes un gran lugar en mi corazón…

-pues estamos igual…-le dio otro beso-Harry yo quiero decirte que…bueno, no estoy orgullosa por lo que te voy a decir…yo siempre dudé de ese cariño y pues…perdóname…

-tienes razón de haber dudado, Lizzie…yo te quería…te quiero…sólo que no sabia como explicarte, como estar contigo…no respeté ese cariño y sólo te decepcioné…

-y yo a ti…

-¡jamás!-dijo Harry besando a Beth-no me has decepcionado…

-pero le he dado ese cariño a otros…Neville, -Beth respiró hondo-Draco…Oliver, Fred…

-grandes chicos…salvo Malfoy-rió-bueno, y hasta el fue mejor chico contigo que yo…solo quiero decirte que ya jamás habrá nada que se meta entre nosotros…te lo prometo…

-y yo te prometo-Beth tomó una pequeña estrella del árbol y la abrazo con fuerza-que tampoco habrá nada…

Beth miró el brillo de la estrella, en él se reflejaban todos los momentos de su vida con Harry, lo miró y supo lo que tenía que hacer, lo que quería hacer…quería ser feliz con Harry…

-te lo prometo Harry, jamás volveré a dudar de ti, ni de tus sentimientos…

Al mismo tiempo que le prometía a Harry toda su lealtad y amor, Beth se despidió de todos los momentos al lado de Neville… ella ya no quería seguir esperándolo, no quería seguir sufriendo su indecisión… sentía que tenía todo el derecho de ser feliz al igual que él…

-y te prometo también…-lo besó-que no te arrepentirás…te prometo hacerte muy feliz…haré lo que sea…

-y bueno, ya que estamos en eso…-rió-la segunda sorpresa…es nuestra casa…

-¿nuestra casa?

-si, así es…durante estos días…bueno en realidad…estos dos días…he estado arreglando todo lo que faltaba en la casa de campo…los gemelos y Ron me han ayudado…talvez por eso he estado tan extraño y nervioso…ellos trajeron y arreglaron el árbol para ti, y se han estado llevando todas las cosas para que la casa este lista cuando nos casemos…

-¿y yo los regañé?

-querían que fuera sorpresa…sabían que los ibas a regañar o a dudar de ellos…pero querían que estuvieras feliz…

-soy feliz ahora, Harry.

-¿entonces cuando nos casamos?

-por mi mañana mismo…

-¿vendrás a la cena del Ministerio conmigo?

-Harry…

-ya lo sé…-la besó-sólo quise ilusionarme…-siguió besándola-no sé porque el tonto-se acomodó en los brazos de Beth mientras la besaba-de Percy no deja asistir a nadie que no sea del Ministerio…

-irán los chicos…

-ira Ginny…ahora que trabaja ahí… ¿estarás tranquila?

Beth besó a Harry con mucha pasión….

-confío en ti, Harry…

-Lizzie…

-estaré tranquila, además sabré que no harás nada malo bajo los ojos celosos de Ron y la aburrida-besó a Harry-tediosa-lo besó de nuevo-chocosa…

-molesta-atacó a Beth a besos-larga y sufrida felicitación de Navidad del señor Ministro…

-el gran Percy…y su…

-calla Lizzie…

-¡Harry!

Harry la besaba con locura…

-me cortas la inspiración…tengo algo más agradable en que pensar…

-¿estoy yo en esas cosas?

-¿tú que crees?-la besó mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

-no sé…

-yo diría que sí…y bastante…

-me gusta que pienses en mi…

-Lizzie…-la besó-deja de hablar…no puedo besarte si hablas…

-pero…

-¡Lizzie!

-es que…

-¿qué te dije de hablar Lizzie?-la atacó a besos

-esta bien, pero no digas que no te avisé…

-¡no me importa el mundo ahora!…sólo pienso en una cosa... ¡y nadie me va interrumpir!-Harry miró un rostro en el fuego de la chimenea-¡tendrá que esperar!-miró a Beth; que con una sonrisa, negaba con la cabeza. Harry lanzó un bufido de enfado, ella le contestó con un largo beso-¿puedes esperarme Lizzie?

-sabes que sí…-Beth le dio otro largo beso y subió coquetamente las escaleras-¡te esperaré siempre! si es necesario…

-no siempre…sólo unos minutos…-dijo Harry con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirarla-no tardo…Lizzie…-la chica volteó-no puedo dejar de pensarte y verte… ¡no puedo!… ¡si pudiera estaría todo el tiempo contigo!

-no digas eso, Harry…puedes…

-sí…pero quisiera más…quisiera poder decirte más…

-Beth...si pudiera decirte…-golpe en el armario-si pudiera…-al segundo golpe, el armario casi cayó al suelo.

-¿estás bien hijo?

-no puedo pensar en nada que no seas tú… ¡ya no sé si pueda aguantar más!-suspiró-¡me estoy volviendo loco!

-¡Neville!

El chico se volteó asustado al escuchar la voz de su abuela tras de él…

-abuela… ¿pasa algo?

-yo te pregunto lo mismo… ¿pasa algo?

-nada, sólo estoy cansado y pensando en todas las cosas que tengo que hacer cuando vuelva al trabajo…-acomodó lo que había tirado-eso…

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro abuela…

-¿qué haces aquí?

-¿disculpa?

-sí, me escuchaste… ¿qué haces aquí?

Augusta se sentó en la orilla de la cama para ver a su nieto con más calma, era una mirada mezcla de ternura y admiración inmensa. Estaba orgullosa de ver en que hombre se había convertido, estaba tan feliz; que ahora había cambiado su carácter exigente, por uno más tranquilo…estaba dispuesta a ser la abuela comprensiva y cómplice…

-no me mires así, abuela…

-¿cómo te miro según tú?

-como si fuera algo extraño…

-sólo te veo como siempre…-rió la señora-siempre has sido un poco extraño-aquel comentario arrancó una sonrisa de Neville-no me has contestado…

-vine a verte como te prometí, quería pasar las fiestas contigo…

-si, me lo dijiste…pero pensaba que vendrías acompañado…

-Ginny no podía venir…tú sabes que la Navidad en la Madriguera es una tradición…

-entonces te repito… ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡abuela!…

-sí…estas aquí, tu cuerpo esta aquí…pero tu mente… ¡y que decir de tu corazón! están en otra parte…

-ya te dije…que…

-no me refiero a Ginny, no dudo que sea una gran chica…es una gran chica, pero no es tu corazón…y antes de que me digas más excusas…-la abuela abrió el armario y sacó con su varita el equipaje de Neville-haz tu equipaje muchacho, vuelve a casa, y pasa la Navidad con tus amigos…

-¡pero abuela!

-ya dije…no quiero verte con esa cara larga todo el tiempo…vendrás a verme cuando puedas y quieras… ¡por todos los cielos!... ¡puedes aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad!, no busques pretextos para alejarte de tu corazón…

-pero…

-anda, y salúdame a todos…y dile a Beth que si no viene a verme esta semana, le jalaré esas orejitas como hacía cuando era niña, dile que la extraño mucho…lo mismo para Liz y Remus… ¿sigue siendo tan guapo como cuando era joven?

-¡abuela!-Neville se rió y no pudo evitar preguntar-¿Beth viene a verte?

-así es…al menos cada semana venía,… y cuando estuviste en París…venía por mí, e íbamos a ver a tus padres… ¿ella está bien?, esa niña vale mucho… ¿no crees?

Neville miró a su abuela, el corazón le latía tan fuerte de pensar en que Beth había estado ahí, acompañando a su abuela, cuidando de sus padres…las dudas de decirle su gran secreto y de luchar por ella se habían disipado…corrió al lado de su abuela y le dio un gran abrazo…

-¡muchas gracias abuela!

-suerte hijo…

Neville apareció a pocos metros de la Madriguera, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta la casa de los Weasley…pero no vio a nadie cerca, aunque sabia que no había porque temer, sacó su varita, y se encaminó hacia la puerta con cuidado…

-¿vas a hechizarme?

-¡Anne!-Neville guardó su varita-¿y los demás?

La pequeña niña tomó su mano mientras caminaba hacia la puerta…

-¡ahí!-señaló tres personas volando sobre ellos-mis tíos están jugando quidditch

-¡es Charlie!

-sí, vino a pasar la Navidad aquí y se quedará unos días…

-eso es maravilloso… ¿y los otros?

-la abuela, Liz, Tonks, y la mamá de tía Hermione, están en la sala-la niña contaba con sus dedos al mencionar a todos-el abuelo, Remus, Moody y Hagrid están en la cochera… ¡mis tíos Fred y George le regalaron un auto al abuelo!, y están interrogando al papá de tía Hermione…ya ves…él sabe mucho de esas cosas de autos porque es muggle…

-si, entonces…-Neville trataba de no ser muy obvio al preguntar por la única persona que le interesaba-ellos están ahí, y ellas en la casa… ¿y tus papás?-sabía que así la pequeña le daría noticias de los otros, aunque se imaginaba que Beth estaría con Harry en alguna fiesta.

-mis papás se fueron a Francia y volverán en estos días…fueron a ver a la tía Gabrielle…

-¿y por qué no fuiste?

-no quise-dijo la niña con tono de orgullo-quería quedarme con los abuelos y estar con el tío Charlie… ¡y bueno con todos! –abrazó a Neville-¡que bueno que viniste!

-¡a mi también me da gusto verte Anne!-Neville aun no sabia nada de Beth y estaba cada momento más nervioso-y a todos-rió-bueno iré a ver a tu abuelo y los otros antes de cenar…

-pues será dentro de mucho…todos están en la cena del Ministerio de Magia, vendrán mas tarde…

-ah-dijo Neville resignado-ya veo…-sonrió-ya tendré bastante hambre para ese momento…iré a ver a tu abuelo…-Neville corrió hacía el viejo granero y entró rápidamente…su cabeza le daba vueltas con la idea de ver a Beth y tomar valor para hablarle de todo.

-Neville…

El chico estaba sumido en sus planes que no escuchó que la pequeña Anne le decía que la nueva cochera estaba al otro lado de la casa, sin querer, se había metido al cuarto de cacharros de la familia…

-¿quién esta ahí?-Neville apuntó con su varita al rincón al sentirse observado-si eres tú…-dijo con voz entrecortada-…no sé que haces aquí…mejor te vas…ya te dije que no andes espiando…

-¿hay alguien aquí?-la puerta del fondo se abrió, dejando entrar la luz al lugar-¿Neville?

-profesor Lupin…-Neville buscaba en el rincón lo que lo había asustado-si, soy yo…

-me da gusto que hayas venido, pero ven, no te quedes ahí…

-gracias…

Neville entró a la amplia y nueva cochera donde un enorme auto rojo brillaba…todos estaban a su alrededor, viendo las partes cromadas, inspeccionando cada parte, el cofre del auto estaba abierto, y Arthur Weasley inspeccionaba cada parte del motor…

-¡es grandioso!-dijo sacando una pieza y dándosela Moody para que la viera con calma-¿no te gusta Neville?

-si, es lindo…

-si, bastante…-dijo Remus que se estaba limpiando las manos llenas de aceite-pero no entiendo porque Arthur nos está forzando a desarmar el motor…

-¡ya te dije Remus que quiero hechizarlo!-se oyó un ruido parecido a una campanita y la pieza que sostenía el padre de Hermione en sus manos, empezó a trabajar por si sola-¿ves?-le dijo Arthur al señor Granger, que veía todo con enormes ojos de sorpresa-¿acaso no es mejor manejar con magia?

-es maravilloso, si…tienes mucha razón… ¿pero no dice nada el ministerio?, -preguntó el señor, que miraba trabajar a Arthur con su varita-Hermione me ha contado que hay leyes acerca del uso inapropiado de artículos sin magia…artículos muggles… ¿no es ese tu departamento Arthur?-miraba todo asombrado-¿no tendrás problemas?

-¡así es!, tendrá problemas si el Ministerio se entera… por más que en él estén sus hijos y su nuera… ¡pero haya él y su necedad!…-rió Moody-por mí...el Ministerio jamás sabrá que hacemos… ¡tomar té nada más, señores…eso es lo que hacemos!-Moody se acercó con una enorme pieza en pedazos y se la dio a Neville-a ver si puedes armarla de nuevo…ya comprobé que no es peligrosa…

-si necesitas herramientas, Neville-la voz de Arthur se oía apagada por la música del radio que Hagrid había encendido-tengo unas que hechicé yo mismo, están en la bodega, hasta el fondo…

-gracias…-Neville sentía las miradas de todos sobre él-iré por ellas…-Neville siguió a Moody a la bodega, talvez con su ojo mágico el hombre pudiera ver lo que había ahí, y él no luciría tan paranoico.

-bueno y yo-dijo Moody-iré a tomar whisky…

-¿no dijo que té?-preguntó Neville con una sonrisa

-té, whisky... ¡da igual!, sólo quiero descansar un rato… ¡llevamos toda la tarde aquí por el capricho de Arthur! –le dio un golpe en la espalda a Neville en modo de broma-cuando este auto este listo para volar sobre la cabeza de Percy… ¡avísame!-Moody cerró la puerta tras él, Neville se quedó para buscar las herramientas y volvió en un segundo, aun curioso por la extraña presencia en la bodega.

-oye Neville…

-¿si profesor?

-¿cuando llegaste no viste a Beth?

-¡Beth!-dijo el chico entre asombrado y asustado-no, no la vi… ¿está aquí?-sabía que todos lo miraban con una sonrisa pícara, dándose cuenta de su interés-digo…-tomó aire-Anne me contó que estaban en el Ministerio…no sabia que estaba aquí…

-se supone, llegó con nosotros, pero no la he visto desde que me encerraron aquí…-dijo Remus riendo-¿podrías buscarla Neville?

-no creo que le pase nada-dijo con tono serio-ha de andar por ahí, sólo termino de arreglar lo que Moody desarregló, y voy…

-claro Neville…-dijo riendo Hagrid y contagiándole la risa a todos-si no la rompes más…

Neville miró la pieza, estaba totalmente desarmada, y lo peor…seguía desarmándola sin darse cuenta, estaba concentrado solo en Beth, la idea de buscarla hacía que quisiera salir corriendo de ahí para hacerlo…

-¿me buscabas?-una voz se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, y Beth entró haciendo que Neville tirara todos los tornillos al suelo, al verla aparecer atrás de él.

-si, te estaba buscando-todos; incluyendo el señor Granger, trataban de no estallar en risas-quería saber donde estabas…

-he estado aquí todo el tiempo…

-¿todo el tiempo?-Neville no pudo ahogar el grito-no te había visto…

-sí…todo el tiempo-dijo ella pegándose a él para pasar, y llegar hasta su padre-me viste…-le guiñó un ojo-sólo que no pensaste que fuera yo…

-bueno, ¿por qué no van a cenar?-dijo Remus mirando el motor con resignación-aun nos falta bastante…y ustedes deben estar muriendo de hambre; sobretodo tú Neville, apuesto que no has comido nada…

-¿no has comido nada?-le preguntó Beth, pegándose a él en el estrecho corredor al lado del auto, haciendo que el corazón de Neville saltara con fuerza-ven-tomó su mano-.mamá trajo galletas…las hemos estado comiendo mientras vienen los demás…-Beth arrastró a Neville fuera de la cochera y el granero, e inmediatamente lo soltó…

-no tengo hambre-dijo el chico al verla tan fría-volveré a la cochera…

-Neville discúlpame…-dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-¿eh?

-si, si…-se acercó a él y revisó su boca-no quise hacerte daño…no debí golpearte-sin querer, rozaba con sus manos los labios del muchacho-¿me podrías perdonar algún día?

-no pasó nada…-dijo él con una sonrisa-yo también quiero pedirte disculpas…

-¿por?

-no debí ser tan grosero…hablarte tan feo…tú sabes que yo…yo…-se acercó más a ella-tengo que decirte muchas cosas…

-¿si?...yo también…

-¡tía Beth!-la voz de Anne se escuchó fuertemente atrás de ellos-dice la abuela que si puedes ir al pueblo, a comprar más… ¿qué era?-dijo la niña volviendo a entrar a la casa-le preguntaré…

-¿quieres venir conmigo y hablamos en el camino?

-me parece buena idea…oye…yo te hacía en la cena del Ministerio…

-no fui…Percy sólo admite trabajadores…

-¿y su padre?-dijo con voz curiosa-¿Tonks?

Neville y Beth empezaron a caminar al pueblo con una pequeña lista hecha por Molly…

-Tonks quiere estar con Charlie, mis tíos no fueron porque se quedaron con Anne…y a mi tío no lo saca nada de la cochera ahora…ni el mismo ministro…además, contaremos con su magnifica presencia más tarde…así que no hace falta que vayamos…

-¿qué más me perdí? –rió Neville mientras entraban a una pequeña tienda

-pues tu novia ahora trabaja en el Ministerio, por eso fue a la cena, ¿y qué crees?

-¿qué?

Beth revisó que nadie escuchara…

-¡Ron y Hermione serán padres!

-¡eso es magnífico!

-¿verdad que sí?-Beth lo miró con dulzura-tú serías un gran padre Neville…

-¿crees?

-sí, -dijo ella y se acercó a él-Ginny es muy afortunada al tenerte…

-y Harry al tenerte…-Neville se acercaba cada vez más-no sabe lo afortunado que es…Beth hay algo que tengo que decirte…

-yo también…pero vamos a la Madriguera, la tía Molly debe estar esperando esto…

Cuando entraron, Molly los vio con simpatía, haciendo que todos los miraran, incluso Dumbledore, que recién había llegado…

-no podrán entrar hasta que cumplan la tradición…-dijo ella señalando el dintel de la puerta-muérdago muchachos, ya saben que hacer…

-este…-dijo Neville-yo…

-si no quieres darme un beso no hay problema…-le dijo Beth con una enorme sonrisa-pero cenar en la intemperie…ese si será uno grande…

-¡anda Neville!-dijo Moody mirando a Beth-es una chica linda la sabandija…debo aceptarlo…

-gracias…supongo…-contestó Beth-que Ojo Loco lo reconozca…es porque así debe ser…

-tú también, Beth… ¡anda!-Remus la miraba-tampoco seas tímida…es sólo un beso…

Beth y Neville se miraron, y con muchos nervios se acercaron para darse el beso…Beth rozó con sus labios los de Neville; en ese momento, sintió miles de corrientes eléctricas que la llenaban…y se alejó rápidamente de él…

-ya… ¿contentos?-dijo ella al separarse del muchacho.

-sí, -dijo Remus ocultando algo atrás de él-bastante…-Remus se acercó a Liz, y guardó algo en su bolso.

-Remus John Lupin…-le susurró Liz cuando Remus tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿qué?-la miró-sólo me dices así cuando estas enojada…

-no estoy enojada…sólo quiero saber que tramas…

-nada…

-como si no te conociera, debajo de esa carita de inocente…

-ya sabrás…me lo agradecerás algún día…creo…

-no te metas en las decisiones de la niña ¿si?

-no lo hago…

-no quiero que sufra…

-ni yo…sólo fue un detalle…tu tenme paciencia… ¿no notaste algo entre los dos?

-si, nervios…y sólo eso…

-¿otra cosa?

-si no quieres que la niña se enoje contigo…y sé que no quieres eso-lo vio con severidad-sólo vimos a dos niños nerviosos… ¿esta bien?, no hay nada entre esos dos… ¿entiendes?

-¿me lo aseguras?

-¡Remus!

Pero si Beth había sentido que todo se movía, Neville sintió que Beth aun lo amaba…sólo necesitaba asegurarse de eso…pero estaba demasiado nervioso, sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca si la abría en ese minuto, así que salió al jardín para tomar aire…

-¿te molestó el beso no es así?

-Beth…-Neville saltó asustado, no pensaba que ella estuviera afuera

-no te preocupes, fue algo sin importancia…Ginny no se enfadará…

-¿y Harry?

-no creo…

-es muy celoso ¿no?

-sí-se acercó a Neville-pero ambos estamos seguros de querernos mucho y de casarnos…

-si…

-dentro de dos semanas, Neville…nos casamos dentro de dos semanas…bueno, para lo que queda de esta semana…digamos que nos casamos en una semana.

-¿qué?-dijo el chico evitando gritar-¿dentro de una semana?

-sí, no queremos esperar más…

-pero…

-¿qué?

-no puedes casarte…

-¿por qué no?-se acercó ella a él, pegándose a su cuerpo y mirándolo a los ojos-¿conoces alguna razón por la cual no pueda casarme con él?

-es que…-Neville respiró hondo-tienes que escucharme primero…

-¡no!…

-¡Beth!…

-no hay razones…

-sí… hay una…

-¿cuál según tú?

Neville la tomó de los hombros y la volteó con fuerza hacia él…

-no lo amas…amas a otra persona…

-¿a quien se supone que amo según tú?

-sé que aun me amas…-la apretó contra su pecho-¿verdad?

-suéltame Neville… por favor…-Beth trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos-anda…

-¿a qué le tienes miedo?

-no tengo miedo…

-entonces veme a los ojos…

-no… ¡suéltame!…

-¡no te suelto!…-tomó su barbilla-es mas…-la acercó a él e intento besarla, pero ella lo rechazó

-¡no hagas esto Neville!-lo empujó-yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo así a Harry…lo amo y me casaré con él…tú se feliz…te lo mereces, es lo único que quiero…que seas feliz…

-dime que no me amas…

-entra a la casa, y no pasó nada entre nosotros… ¿si?

-dime…

-entra a la casa, Neville…

-quiero escucharte decir que no me amas…

-no puedo…

-entonces si me amas…

Beth se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios…

-¡entra a la casa!-le dijo con tono autoritario y con una mirada fría-no hay más que hablar aquí…

Neville miró a Beth entrar a la casa…no sabía que hacer, ese beso lo había desequilibrado, las palabras no le significaban nada…sabía que ella aun lo amaba, aunque estaba perdido ahora…sentía que todo el mundo le caía encima…pero estaba feliz…porque al menos sabia que ella lo amaba todavía…

-¡entra a la casa, Neville!-la voz de Anne; por la ventana de la cocina, lo despertó de su sueño-ya llegaron los demás… ¡es hora de cenar!…

Neville se sentó justo enfrente de Beth, el chico no podía quitarle la vista de encima, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, todo lo que se sentía por ella crecía tanto, que no podía controlarlo…_ahora entiendo a Draco_ pensaba al verla _ahora entiendo ese deseo, porque lo siento yo…_miró a Beth y le sonrió…

-Beth…

-¿si?

-necesito decirte algo…

-no, ya te dije…

-si, pero-en ese momento entraban Seamus, Luna, Dean y Hannah-escúchame…por favor…

-¡olvídalo!-ella le sonrió-las cosas han cambiado…entiéndeme…

-te entiendo, yo más que nadie respeto a Harry-el chico ni volteo al escuchar su nombre, estaba pendiente de la platica de Moody-pero ¿qué crees?

-¿qué?-dijo ella tratando de no levantar el tono de voz, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que había pasado entre ellos, así que se acercó más a él, fingiendo servirse puré-dime… ¿qué quieres que crea?

-no puedo, ni quiero perderte-suspiró-¡pero no puedo más!…tengo que decirte todo, aunque sea enfrente de todos…

-Neville… ¿ahora quieres hablar conmigo?, ¿cuando te he rogado por años?…-lo miró-¿de qué promesa hablas?

-una que me ha tenido atado por años, la que me impidió seguir a tu lado, la que acabó con lo nuestro en la escuela…-tocó su mano-la que me hizo alejarme de ti, a pesar de lo mucho que te amaba …tienes que escucharme…salgamos…por favor…

-Neville…Beth…

Los dos estaban tan metidos en su conversación, que no habían visto que el Profesor Dumbledore se había puesto de pie para hablar…

-no se preocupen muchachos-dijo el profesor-todos tomen lo que esta en sus cajitas al frente suyo…

Todos abrieron las cajitas que habían aparecido momentos antes…

-¡es mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes!-dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa y lleno de entusiasmo- ¡deseos cumplidos!, y deseos por cumplir…

-¿cómo es eso profesor?-preguntó Hermione-según lo que yo creo, no se puede…al menos-finalmente la chica estalló, al no poder darse a entender - ¡es imposible cumplir deseos como genio de lámpara!…

-pero tú misma, querida Hermione…-el profesor la miraba con curiosidad-cumplirás un deseo de esta familia… ¿o me equivoco?

-este…bueno…

-ya dirá su buena noticia-le guiñó un ojo-aun no es tiempo

Dumbledore miró a todos; que inspeccionaban con mucha curiosidad, lo que tenían en sus manos…

-ahora tomen su pequeña estrella de cristal con poción-el profesor tomó la suya-por cierto…regalo de Severus para todos nosotros…

Dumbledore sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad de la mayoría.

-lamentablemente, Severus no pudo acompañarnos hoy…pero esta presente por medio del regalo… ¿ya la tomaron?, ahora pidan un deseo, y rómpanla…

Todos estaban concentrados en sus deseos…algunos como Hagrid, Ron y Hermione; hablaban en voz alta, ordenando sus ideas…otros, como Seamus y Luna; aun inspeccionaban sus estrellas en busca del gran truco.

Pero Neville no dudó ni un segundo, en que deseo quería ver cumplido…quería estar con Beth por siempre, ser feliz con ella…

-no olviden ser lo mas explícitos posible –dijo el profesor Dumbledore-no es una estrella milagrosa…no acepta ideas confusas…-rió-entre más datos, mejores resultados…

Neville miró a Beth y sonrió…_no quiero que se case…no quiero que se case…_y rompió la estrella contra la esquina de la mesa, el vapor de la poción se elevó, y formó una estrella brillante sobre ellos…


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos!, perdonen la tardanza de subir nuevo capitulo…espero que valga la pena la espera…**

**Y****o me divertí mucho haciendo este capitulo, y le di un giro que no estaba en mis planes… ¡espero les guste!, yo creo que si…y aun faltan más giros…jajajaj**

**Como siempre el capitulo va dedicado…**

**A mi primita Saku… ¡muchos abrazos y animo!, ¡eres genial primita!…¿por qué crees que te queremos tanto? ¡por eso! **

**A Carito: ¡perdó****n la tardanza amiga! y muchas gracias por tu apoyo en el proyecto de la aldea…¡ya quiero ver tu fic! …p.d.: espero te guste este capitulo.**

**A Stephane…¡Gracias por tu apoyo y entusiasmo! Y más gracias por tu fe en mi, eres una pequeña muy mágica sister.**

**Mer: Gracias por estar y empujarme a seguir escribiendo cuando mi inspiración anda por los suelos…**

**¡****Todas son geniales chicas! **

**¡Feliz Navidad! ¡un gran abrazo y todos los mejores deseos de mi para todos!**

**Espero que les guste…****¿les puedo pedir que dejen review como un regalo de Navidad para mi?, como saben sus comentarios me ayudan mucho a mejorar. ¡dejen review please!**

Una a una las estrellas fueron apareciendo… pero esa noche solo un deseo se cumplió…Arthur y Molly soñaban con otro nieto…y Hermione los iluminó con su noticia…

-¿hija estas bien?-preguntó Remus al verla con la estrella aun en las manos

-estoy bien-dijo ella envolviendo la estrella en un pañuelo

-¿segura?

-aja…-se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla-estoy bien lobito…tranquilo ¿si?

-¿porque no pediste nada?

-no tengo que pedir-sonrió ella-me casare con Harry; al que adoro, tendremos una familia, ¿que más puedo pedir? ¡estoy feliz!

-bueno, eso si…pero…

-si, estoy bien…

-cualquier cosa…ya sabes…

-¿por qué te preocupas tanto? ¡no ves que me voy a casar!, -Beth sonrió al ver a Harry-¿no es genial? ¡mi sueño se cumplirá!

-yo pensé…

-pues te equivocas, lobito-Beth le dio un abrazo a Remus-y no andes pensando tanto…-le dio un beso de despedida-¡te veré luego!, iré a ver a mamá para arreglar los detalles de la boda

Beth paso al lado de Neville sin mirarlo siquiera, se despidió de todos, y tomó la mano de Harry para irse.

-¿nos vamos amor?

-claro…-Harry la miraba extrañado, pero la sonrisa de la chica y el toque de su mano lo hizo irse sin pensarlo dos veces, no quería dejar a la chica esperándolo.

Más tarde, ya en casa, y a punto de irse a dormir, Beth se acercó a Harry…

-Harry…

-¿si Lizzie?

-dije una gran mentira…

Harry no pudo más que soltar una carcajada y abrazarla…

-¿mi pequeña dijo una mentira?-reía la verla-sonaste como una niñita que ha hecho una travesura…

-pues la hice… ¡no debí hacerlo Harry! si me dejas por eso lo entenderé, ¡pero entiende que también a él le mentí sólo para que me dejara en paz!

-¿de qué hablas?-Harry la tomó de los brazos y la sentó junto a él en la cama-¿qué tienes?

-le dije a Neville que tú y yo nos casaríamos en dos semanas…y para que me entendiera bien, hice algo para que entendiera que esa era la despedida de cualquier cosa…-Beth lo miró y respiró profundamente-¡lo bese! un besito chiquito y sin significado…por favor…¡perdóname!

-¿besaste a Neville y le dijiste eso?

-aja…

-¡que graciosa eres!

-¿graciosa?

-si, te pones muy graciosa cuando estas toda nerviosa-le dio un beso-no pasa nada, Lizzie…yo…

-¿tú?

-yo bese a Ginny sin querer el otro día…jugando… ¿me perdonaras por eso?

-¿besaste a Ginny!

-sí

-¿por qué?

-jugando nada mas, es más…fue en la fiesta que hubo en el Colegio…

-¡entonces si los vi!

-¿y por qué no me dijiste nada?

-porque porque… ¡no lo sé!-se recargó en la cabecera mirando a Harry - ¡porque no lo sentí importante talvez!

-¿ves?-Harry acarició la barbilla de Beth-¡hasta tú sabes que eso no significa nada!

-¿para ti no significa nada?... ¡pero si fue tu novia!

Beth se puso de pie de un salto y miraba a Harry con los puños cerrados esperando su respuesta…

-y tú la de Neville…

-¡no es lo mismo!

-¿por qué no?

-porque yo… ¡yo no lo amo más y tú a Ginny la adoras y no has dejado de hacerlo!...

Beth salió de la habitación gritando…

-¿cómo ibas a dejar de amarla? –se detuvo a ver a Harry-claro… ¡como es la señorita perfecta!, yo junto a ella…

-¡cálmate Lizzie!-Harry trató de detenerla pero ella entró rápido a su cuarto-déjame explicarte…no es eso que tu dices… ¡por favor!

-¡no!-Beth se encerró en su cuarto-no me voy a calmar porque…

-entonces ¿tú si puedes darle un beso a Neville y yo a Ginny no?

-¡no!

-¡no es justo!

-¡si lo es!-la voz de Beth se oía quebrada por el llanto-¡y menos es justo que no sientas ni un gramo de celos por mí!

-¿esa es la causa de tu enojo?

-¡si!-abrió la puerta lo suficiente para hablarle-¿tú no puedes sentir celos por mi?- y volvió a cerrarla con enojo-¡veo que no soy digna de eso!

-¡claro que puedo!-Harry intentó abrir la puerta-por favor… ¡déjame entrar!,

-¿qué haces Potter?-preguntó al no escuchar más la voz de Harry, ni sus intentos de abrir la puerta.

-esto…-Harry apuntó a la puerta de Beth-¡Cistem Aperio!

Harry encontró a la chica apuntándole con la varita y tratando de retener las lágrimas…Harry la tomó de la cintura y la besó…

-¡si estoy celoso claro!-la abrazó-¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

-porque no soy como ella…

-me gustas y te quiero, y me voy a casar contigo…no con ella.

-¿seguro?

-¿te he mentido alguna vez?

-eh…

-¡esta bien, esta bien!-rió-no fue una buena pregunta… olvida sexto año ¿si? olvida que fuimos novios ella y yo, tú olvídalo a él… y casémonos como lo teníamos planeado…

-pero mentí…-suspiró-no me gusta mentirle…aun es mi gran amigo…

-¿en dos semanas le dijiste?

-aja…

-¡falta mucho!

-¡Harry!

-bueno falta mucho…y a la vez no hemos hecho nada…pero algo si te digo… ¡que mañana te acompaño con tus padres y a Diagon Alley para arreglar todo!

-¡Harry!-saltó a sus brazos-¿en serio?

-¡mañana te prometo que nada lo evitara!

-¡te amo Harry!

-pero tienes que prometerme algo…

-claro…

-una…no volverás a mentirle así al pobre de Neville…

-no hace falta que te lo prometa…no volveré a hablar con él…

-eso es lo segundo…

-no te entiendo…

-¡no te pelees con él!... siempre han estado juntos…no me gusta que estén enojados, ante todo son amigos…

-pero Harry…

-por favor, y lo tercero…

-¿hay algo mas?

-sí…

-prométeme-Harry la besó-que hablarás con él y le dirás toda la verdad, que ya no sientes nada, no es justo que siga sufriendo… ¿me lo prometes?

-si…

-Lizzie…

Beth puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo besó, el chico no tenia defensas para ella, se dejo besar y pronto olvidó cualquier problema, olvidó lo que quería que ella le prometiera. Para Harry en ese momento sólo existía ella, no sentía nada de culpa por Neville, sólo pensaba en la vida feliz que podrían tener juntos, todo le parecía grandioso…hasta el horrible trabajo de papeleo al que estaba sujeto al día siguiente, así como tratar con Percy en las juntas, y soportar los nervios de padre primerizo de Ron…

-Harry, entonces crees que lo mejor para nosotros sea…Harry…

Harry no escuchaba a Ron; en cambio, pensaba en todo lo grandioso que venia…estaba feliz como nunca, hasta tenia ganas de ir de compras… pero sólo algo fallaba en ese hermoso cuadro de su felicidad…sentía una enorme culpa… ¿_pero por qué?_, pensaba mientras se servía una taza de café…es mi novia, mi prometida… ¿por qué debo sentir culpa?… ¿tengo derecho por que no? entonces por qué…por qué no hemos…

-¿Harry?

-Ron…

-¿estas bien? –Ron se acercó a su pensativo amigo-llevó hablándote por media hora y no me has dicho que opinas…

-¿qué opino de qué?

-¡Harry!

-lo siento Ron, estoy un poco distraído…

-¡no me digas!-se empezó a reír-no me había dado cuenta… –miró a su amigo con calma-¿en serio estás bien?

-eh…

-no me digas…

-¡no es lo que tú piensas, Ron!

-no me digas que en todo este tiempo… ¿tú y ella no han tenido nada de nada?

-¡pues no!

-¿por qué me mientes? –lo miró de pies a cabeza-¡se te nota!

-¿sí?

-¡entonces si!

-¡que no Ron!... por extraño que parezca…jamás…jamás ha pasado nada de nada…

Harry sabia que eso era verdad, aunque las circunstancias siempre estaban listas para ellos, aunque el quería estar con ella, siempre había algún impedimento; y como la noche anterior, la culpa disfrazada de cansancio había sido el motivo.

-perdona que te lo diga, Harry…

-¿sí?

-viven juntos, se van a casar, y aun así

-no, nada de nada…

-¿eso te molesta?

-no…

-a mi me irritaría bastante… ¡pensé que te gustaba!

-y me gusta mucho-Harry cerró las puertas y selló con magia la puerta para que no pudieran ser escuchados

-¿por qué haces eso?

-porque no quiero que nadie nos escuche…

-esta bien…-sintió la mirada de hielo que Harry usaba cuando se enojaba-y tampoco diré nada a nadie, ni a Hermione…

-más te vale…

-pues dime…

-que dirías…si te digo….que no hemos hecho nada…porque…

-¿no es linda?... ¿no te gusta? … ¡ya sé!... ¡estás enamorado de alguien más!

-¡no es nada de eso!

-¡gracias al cielo!, ¡ya me estabas asustando! –Ron sacó de un cajón de su escritorio dos cervezas de mantequilla-¡por fin sé porque las tenia guardadas! …para una conversación de hombre a hombre

-no es gracioso, Ron…

-Harry, estás comprometido con una chica hermosa-suspiró-sí, es mi amiga; sí, estoy casado y tendré un hijo, pero eso no quita que reconozca la belleza de otras…claro-sonrió y tomó un gran trago-¡nadie tan bella como mi Hermione!…-se acercó a su amigo y se sentó en el escritorio a su lado-pero dices que ese no es tu problema…

-no, no lo es…al contrario…ella…

-¿te gusta mucho?

-sí, desde que éramos niños…desde que deje de verla como la hija de mi padrino, y la vi como una chica…

-¡ya! no es el deseo entonces…

-¡Ron!

-es la verdad, la deseas mucho…un problema solucionado, ¿entonces?

-tengo culpa…

-¿culpa?

-sí, -Harry jugaba con la botella vacía haciéndola girar en el escritorio-al principio pensé que era por…-miró a Ron esperando que no se enojara-por tu hermana, pensé que Ginny se enfadaría…

-¿no lo hizo?

-no, ella me dijo que estaba bien, que ella ya tenia una vida hecha sin mi…

-¿entonces Harry?, si no es mi hermana, que yo creía lo mas importante… ¿qué es? perdona Harry… ¡pero creo que sólo te pones trabas! mi hermana ya te dijo que esta bien, ¿qué es lo que te detiene?

-supe que no era Ginny, y ahora tengo una gran culpa llamada Neville…

-¿Neville?

-sí, Beth me contó lo que pasó con ella y Neville en la Madriguera…creo que él aun la ama…y no puedo hacerle eso…

-¿a quien a ella o a Neville?

-¿disculpa?

-sí Harry, a quien no quieres lastimar… ¿a ella o a Neville?

-pues a él….le estoy quitando lo que más ama…

-pensé que era al revés-dijo Ron mirando a Harry con una mirada muy parecida a la de Dumbledore, como si quisiera decirle algo entre líneas-que no querías lastimarla al casarte con ella sin amarla como él, o sea que no la quieres tanto para separarla del hombre que más la ama…

-¿por qué dices eso?

-sólo lo digo porque eso parece…si no la amas Harry… ¡no la lastimes!-Ron tomó la foto de Beth que había en el escritorio de Harry-¿qué te obliga a casarte y hacerle daño? –Ron sonrió a la foto y la puso de nuevo en su lugar-¡dime! porque sinceramente…no se que pensar…

Ron tomó aliento y caminó por la oficina de lado a lado…

-prometiste cuidarla, y aunque te guste… ¡aunque la desees no la amas!, ¡le harás daño, y no quiero que la lastimes Harry!…es como una hermana más… ¡es mi amiga!,… por favor…dime ¿qué te pasa? la deseas, quieres estar con ella y a la vez estas lleno de culpas… ¿qué pasa?

-si te lo digo, no me lo crees

-¡no hay impedimentos!, ¿qué te impide ser feliz?... Neville renunció a ella hace años, todos lo sabemos… ¿por qué? ¡por que de seguro sabia que ustedes terminarían juntos, ¡vamos Harry no hay culpas!… ¿qué te impide ser feliz?

-Malfoy… él…es otra de mis culpas Ron, mientras yo tengo a Beth en mis brazos no puedo evitar pensar en que él la trataría mejor y la haría más feliz que yo…. ¡él la amaba realmente!

-¡él está muerto!, y…sinceramente…por si no te habías dado cuenta… ¡estaba obsesionado!

-¡no está muerto Ron!

-¿qué?

-Malfoy esta vivo, vive espiándome…sabe cada movimiento que doy, cada vez que lastimo a Beth… ¡cada vez que la dejo sola durmiendo porque la culpa es mas fuerte que mis ganas!

-¡eres increíble Harry!

-¿qué?

-¡decir que Malfoy esta vivo!

-¿por qué no me crees?...-Harry miró con enojo a Ron- desde el Colegio siempre dudaste de mi, poniendo nuestra amistad a prueba-¿recuerdas el torneo?

-¿cuantas veces tendré que pedirte disculpas por eso?-Ron bajó la mirada apenado-¡te he dicho miles de veces que lo siento!

-lo siento. Ron…no quise ser tan grosero… pero por favor, te lo pido… créeme esta vez sin dudarlo… ¡porque te estoy diciendo la verdad!…

-esta bien…te creo…pero…

-¿no me crees eh?, esta bien no te voy a obligar a que me creas, es mas…¡no debí mencionártelo! si él nos escuchó, que de seguro lo hizo…-Harry suspiró y miró alrededor asustado-me veré en grandes problemas…y si algo le pasa a Beth por eso, ¡no te perdonare que no me hayas creído!-Harry tomó su túnica y salió de la oficina-te veo luego, ¡iré a arreglar las cosas para mi boda!

-¡Harry!

-¿qué?

-te invito un whisky de fuego en las Tres Escobas…y me cuentas todo bien…

Ron siguió los pasos de su amigo, y salieron del Ministerio, rumbo a Hogsmeade.

-Harry…

-Ron…

-¿quieres un consejo?

-claro-Harry sonrió al ver a su amigo más tranquilo y a su lado-si quieres que algo pase entre ustedes…

-Ron…

-¡sácala ya de Grimmauld Place!... –rió el pelirrojo-hable como Hermione…pero tiene razón, eso es importante para las chicas…el romanticismo… ¡y ese es el lugar más anti-romántico que puede haber!, con las decoraciones de serpientes, las cabezas de elfos domésticos en cuadros…entiendo el apego que le tienen porque les recuerda a Sirius…pero… ¿no creen que deben dejar eso ya en el pasado?

-bueno…yo…a Beth le recuerda mucho a su padre…por la temporada que pasamos ahí…

-sí-dijo Ron viendo a Harry con esa mirada tan a lo Dumbledore, que adoptaba cuando quería hacerle ver a su amigo sus puntos de vista-pero piensa en lo que pensaría Sirius…y yo creo que a el le gustaría verlos felices ya…no encerrados en la casa en la que el fue muy infeliz…

-talvez tengas razón…pero aun así…eso no me va a quitar las culpas…

Ron le silbó a Seamus al momento de entrar al establecimiento

-¡dos whiskies amigo! –volteo a ver a Harry-¡y olvídate de las culpas con un poco de ron o whisky!

-¿tú tenias culpas con Hermione?

-no…

-¿entonces?

-nervios…muchos…

-¿en serio?

-¡claro!... ¿qué?… ¿crees que no es cosa de nervios?

Seamus llegó y sirvió los vasos

-¿qué tal chicos?

-¿y Beth?-preguntó Harry al no verla en la cocina

-salió…dijo que volvería hasta mañana porque tenia una cita contigo en la tarde…

-¿no sabes a donde fue?

-me dijo que tenia que hablar con Neville…ahora si me disculpan…-miró hacia la puerta, donde una familia entera entraba con su equipaje-tengo trabajo, luego vengo a tomar algo con ustedes

-claro…

Seamus corrió a atender a los huéspedes, mientras los chicos miraban por la ventana…

-¿dejaste que fuera a hablar con Neville?-preguntó Ron

-sí…

-¿celoso?

Harry sonrió y tomó todo el contenido de un trago.

-bastante-rió – si Beth supiera que estoy celoso se alegraría… me culpa de no estarlo mas…

-si te hubiera visto cuando salió con Oliver…

-voy…

-¿a dónde?

-a ver a Beth…

-¡no!-Ron lo sentó de un jalón-¡tú te quedas!...déjala hablar con Neville, al rato…después de las compras…la llevas a casa…a la nueva…y se quedan ahí….no vuelvan ya a Grimmauld, eso ayudara a su relación.

-Ron ¡no sabia que tan perverso eras!-reía Harry-¡eres todo un maestro en estos asuntos!

-no soy perverso… ¡y no me hagas burla!, yo lo único que quiero es que mis amigos sean felices

-¿y Malfoy?

-sí esta vivo…y si lo sorprende alguien del Ministerio…alguien como yo…estará en grandes problemas…esta engañando a la ley…

-pero…

-ya veremos, Harry…habrá que esperar mas…-Ron se rascó la barbilla y se quedó en silencio, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ron?

-¿si Harry?

-gracias…

-¿por?

-por creerme lo de Malfoy

-eres mi amigo, Harry…-tomó el vaso que en ese momento llevaba Seamus a otra mesa-y Malfoy es un demente…

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó Seamus al escuchar el nombre-¿qué con él?

-que es un demente-dijo Harry

-dirás era un demente…

-no, Seamus-dijo Ron-es…porque esta vivo…Malfoy es un demente…

-¡un loco, un demente! -Neville gritaba, y sus gritos se escuchaban en toda la mansión Malfoy-¡eso es lo que soy!

-¡cálmate!...no eres ningún loco…

-pedir que Beth no se case con Harry… ¿qué pensaba?... ¿cómo puedo ser tan egoísta?

-no eres egoísta, y no estás loco… ¿sabes lo que eres?

-¡un malvado sin corazón!-Neville se recargó en la pared con las manos en la cabeza-¿cómo puedo ser así? dime… ¿desde cuando soy como tú?

-¿quieres que te diga algo?-Draco le dirigió a Neville una mirada-¡me gustaría que Beth te viera así!

-¿cómo?-Neville levantó la mirada del suelo-¿que vea a un Neville arrepentido de pedir deseos egoístas?

-no…-el chico se sentó al lado de Neville en el suelo-¡que te viera humano!, que viera que el perfecto de Neville, tiene debilidades y errores…y no es el santo que ella creía

-¡no digas tonterías Malfoy!... ¡yo jamás he sido un santo!...

-sí… lo eres…Neville el santo…Potter el héroe, y yo; Draco Malfoy, el terrible villano…y así era como ella nos veía a los tres…y no creo que haya cambiado mucho su manera de vernos…

-te equivocas…

-¡cierto!...Potter también era un santo ¡lo olvide!

-no, Beth jamás pensó que tú fueras un villano, sólo pensaba que estabas solo y que necesitabas comprensión y cariño…

-¿eso crees?-Draco estiró la mano-¡accio botella!-la botella llegó hasta sus manos-talvez…

-sí, tú solo ves lo que quieres ver…y créeme…-le quitó la botella de la mano-tomar tanto no te ayuda…

-toma un poco nada mas…

-no tomo…

-lo olvidaba…eres un santo…

-¡dame eso!-Neville se tomó un gran trago y le pasó la botella a Draco-¡pero no deberías tomar tanto!…

-¿sabes?-Draco miró a Neville y empezó a reír-si alguien me hubiera dicho hace unos 10 años que los dos seriamos amigos, y pasaríamos ratos quejándonos de nuestra suerte y tomando…

-me hubiera muerto de la risa-dijo Neville

-¡si!, y más después de esos golpes que me metiste en quinto año…

-te los merecías

-sí, lo sé…en ese momento-se tomó el resto de la botella y fue en busca de otra-supe que mi verdadero rival eras tú…no Potter…

-¿qué estás diciendo?

-pues que mi único rival eras tú, te subestime y sólo miraba a Potter…pensando que él era mi único problema…y mira… ¡no lo fue!

-será mejor que dejes de tomar…porque…

En ese momento escucharon un ruido que venia de la parte de atrás de la casa…

-¿quién será?-Draco se tiró sobre un sillón jugueteando con la botella vacía

-iré a ver…

Neville dio unos pasos fuera de la salita y volvió rápidamente…

-es Beth… ¿qué hace aquí?

-talvez esta investigando, Tom y ella están investigando sobre la familia Malfoy para el Quisquilloso…

-sí, ya me lo contaste…pero…

-¿si me ve?

-¡mejor escóndete!

-¡no!-Draco intentó ponerse de pie-¡esto es divertido!-el chico cayó sobre el sillón, sin intentar ponerse de pie de nuevo.

-¡vamos Malfoy!, por favor… ¿qué harás si te ve?

-creerá que esta viendo un fantasma

-pero…

La discusión de los dos, fue interrumpida por los gritos de la chica en el descanso de las escaleras…

-¡Neville!... ¡sé que estas aquí! Dean y Dobby te vieron entrar…

Neville se asomó por la puerta…

-quiere verme… ¿qué hago?

-no vayas…

La chica se fue acercando a la sala donde los dos chicos estaban…llamando a Neville a gritos…

-esta bien, si no quieres hablarme… ¡es mejor así!-suspiró-no sabría si tendría el valor para decirte esto frente a frente…así que si estás escuchándome…ponme atención…no lo volverás a oír de nuevo…

Beth volvió al descanso de las escaleras, donde podía observar el corredor y la sala al mismo tiempo…

-Neville…vine a decirte que…

-que se va a casar con Potter y tú ya no eres nada para ella…-dijo Draco riendo-primera fase de mi plan completa…

-¡cállate Malfoy!-le dijo Neville no creyendo sus palabras-déjame escuchar…

-como quieras… ¡sufre entonces!

Neville abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó para verla un poco…estaba ella ahí, buscándolo en cada rincón…por un momento sintió que sus miradas se habían cruzado, y eso le dio el valor de salir para verla y escucharla bien…

-escúchame Neville…-la chica parecía tratar de juntar todo su valor-no se como decir esto…siento que he esperado tanto…y sé que estas palabras talvez ya no tienen valor…pero aun así te las diré…

El chico se acercó lo más que pudo…

-te ame mucho Neville…y no sé…talvez todavía lo hago…pero a partir de hoy, ¡se acabó!... ya no puedo esperarte más…quiero y sé que merezco ser feliz con Harry…

Beth saltó los últimos escalones, y se encaminó a la puerta principal, Neville intentó correr hacía ella, estaba decidido a decirle todo…pero de pronto sintió la varita de Draco apuntándole al cuello…

-déjame ir…

-¡lo echarás todo a perder!-dijo Draco tambaleándose un poco-¡déjala ir!

-¡no puedo!-Neville sacó su varita, y en un rápido movimiento, lanzó a Draco contra la pared-lo lamento…-le dijo al verlo tirado en el suelo-cuando despiertes no te acordaras de nada…pero ya no puedo esperar mas…

Beth; que había escuchado las voces y luego el ruido causado por Draco al caer, dejó los jardines; en los que se había refugiado para tranquilizarse, para volver a entrar a la casa.

Al volver, tropezó con Neville en la entrada…los dos se miraron sin decirse nada, ella tenia los ojos rojos por el llanto, y él la miraba todo nervioso…

-lo que dijiste allá adentro… ¿es verdad?-dijo él interrumpiendo el silencio

-depende-le contestó ella-¿qué escuchaste?

-que me amaste mucho... ¿es verdad eso?

-¿tú qué crees?

-Beth por favor…-guardó la varita que aun sostenía en forma amenazante-no estoy para adivinanzas…

-¡sólo dime que crees!

-¡que si!

-pues eso es…te ame mucho…pero entiende…me canse de esperar, y negarme la felicidad…espero que lo entiendas…

-¿y tú crees que serás feliz con él?

-¿por qué estas así? –lo miró todo angustiado-¿y con quién te estabas peleando? …¿qué fue ese ruido que escuché?

-nada-la tomó de los brazos y la jaló hacia él-no importa…sólo dime… ¿crees que serás feliz con él?

-¡si!-lo empujó-¡y mucho!

-¡no me mientas!

-no te miento… ¡lo seré!…

-¿cómo? si me amas a mi

-¿ves?

-¿ver qué?

-tu necedad de años…nos ha separado finalmente…-le dio de golpes en el pecho hasta que logró separase de él-¿estás contento ahora?, ¡ahora podrás ser feliz!

-¡no digas eso!

-nos separaste, y no sé porque, y sabes… ¡ya no se si me importa!…

-pues te diré…-la volvió a abrazar con fuerza, y caminó rumbo a los jardines, estaba no solo nervioso de lo que su confesión pudiera desencadenar, sino que también, de que Draco despertara en cualquier momento…

-no quiero…

-no seas necia…-le robó un largo beso-me escucharas…

-¡suéltame!…

-¡no me obligues!…-le robó otro beso-¿déjame hablar si?

-esta bien…

-Draco me obligo, ¿si?...me dijo que rompería tu matrimonio con él si yo te dejaba libre,…y yo pensé…que así…

-¿qué así que?

-¡yo te pagaría los dos grandes sacrificios que hiciste por mi!

-¿te los cobre alguna vez?

-entiende que para mi no fue fácil vivir con la idea de que por mi culpa…estuviste como…-suspiró-¡como muerta!, ¡que esa maldición era para mi no para ti!

-¡yo lo hice porque te amaba!, y si pasara de nuevo, ¡lo haría otra vez porque aun te amo! ¿qué no entiendes? ¡te amaba!...¡no me importaba nada mas! –suspiró-pero ahora entiende que eso se acabó, y estaré con Harry ¿si? por favor…olvida todo esto…yo ya lo olvide…

Neville la soltó al escuchar lo último, le sonaba en toda la cabeza… pero ese momento Beth lo aprovechó para irse y dejarlo ahí solo.

Neville volvió adentro tratando de entender las cosas…Draco seguía tirado en el suelo, así que el otro se sentó a su lado esperando a que despertara…

-¿qué pasó?

-¿la verdad o la mentira?-a Neville le daba ya lo mismo lo que pasara con el…si la chica que amaba ya se iba a casar con otro, vivir o morir le daba lo mismo.

-¿a qué te refieres?-Draco se sobó la cabeza al sentir un agudo dolor

-¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-que salí a buscarte…y…

-te dije que no tomaras más…-Neville ayudó a levantar a Draco del suelo-corriste, usaste tu varita contra mi… ¡y te caíste por las escaleras!- sonrió el chico-vamos, no pensaras quedarte ahí ¿o si?

-¿sólo eso pasó?-caminó lentamente junto a su amigo-¿qué paso con Beth?

-vino a decirme de su boda…

-ah…genial…-miró a Neville-¿y no piensas hacer nada para evitarla?

-¡Malfoy!

-¿qué?

-nada…nada…no sé que pensar contigo…cuando tomas sacas al viejo Draco…y cuando estas normal…medio ebrio medio sobrio…no te conozco…

-si yo fuera tú…me la llevaba lejos…es un consejo…

-podría ser…

-pero no lo harás porque eres noble…por no decir que medio tonto…

-¿y tu plan?

-¿cual plan?-el chico se recostó en el sillón sujetándose su cabeza-¿de qué hablas?

-de que ella se quede con Harry para poder quitársela luego

-a…eso…no es un plan… ¿de dónde sacas todo eso?, no deberías beber Neville…

-pero…

-déjame dormir…vete ya, anda…

-si, yo ya me voy…

-Neville…

-¿si?

-no le dijiste que yo estoy vivo ¿o si?

-no…no le dije nada que pueda ponerte en evidencia si eso te preocupa.

-bueno, de todas maneras ya no sé si quiero que lo sepa-el chico no hizo mas que poner la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó dormido

Neville trató de salir de la mansión, pero no tenia ganas de caminar, ni aparecerse, ni usar la Red Flú…se quedó recostado en un sillón de la sala…viendo el techo mientras en su mente corrían todos los momentos de su vida…pero el último momento; aquella confesión de ella, le retumbaba en la cabeza, por un momento sintió que la misma Mansión parecía gritarle sus errores, su mente empezó a darle ideas de cómo impedir la boda…pero ninguna era tan buena como decir la verdad, finalmente; cansado de todas sus ideas, se fue quedando dormido poco a poco, soñando en todo lo que podría ser si se decidiera a ser un poco más como Malfoy.

-¡Beth!-una voz se oyó por todo el número 12 de Grimmauld Place-¿dónde estás?

-arriba, Hermione…

-¿puedes creer que Ron no ha vuelto a casa? –la chica miró a Beth con un poco de enfado-tú sabes donde esta ¿verdad? siempre fuiste la solapadora…

-¿solapadora?-Beth empezó a reírse, aunque su risa parecía apagada por lo que había pasado en la Mansión- fue con Harry, fueron a tomar algo…

-al menos está con Harry-Hermione se recostó en la cama-eso me tranquiliza…

-créeme, Herms…Ron seria incapaz de traicionarte…te ama demasiado…

-no es eso…es que no quiero quedarme viuda y dejar a mi hijo huérfano de padre…porque si hace alguna tontería… ¡lo mato!…

-no eres capaz…

-¿a ti que te pasa?

-¿pasarme?

-sí, usualmente dices cosas graciosas cuando te digo que mataré a Ron

-¿en serio?

-¡a mi no me engañas!-la tomó del brazo-¡a ti te pasa algo!-la miró-te conozco…

-no pasa nada, Herms…

-pasa bastante…me dijiste Herms…usualmente, me dices Hermy o Hermione...tiene que ver con la boda ¿no?

-pues…

-¡dime!

-¡si!, si tiene mucho que ver…y con Neville también…

-tú y yo sabemos que esto es lo que más has querido…

-sí, pero también lo desea Ginny…le estoy quitando al amor de su vida, y ni siquiera estoy segura que me quiero casar con él….

-¡Beth!

-es verdad, Hermione…tú bien sabes lo mucho que adoro a Harry…pero…

-tú corazón está con Neville ¿cierto?

-te equivocas…

-¿confía en mi si?

-¿puedo?

-¿soy tu amiga no?

-promete que no le dirás a Harry o a Neville…

Hermione tomó la mano de su amiga y le sonrió…

-te lo prometo…

-Harry piensa que he estado muy nerviosa por todo lo de la boda, que por eso nos atrasamos en los planes…

-¿no es eso?

-en parte…otra…es la de soñar todos los días que mi padre me dice "haz lo correcto cachorrita, siempre he estado orgulloso de ti, no me decepciones ahora_"_ y claro lo de Neville…a días de la boda, se le ocurre decirme que todo lo hizo por una promesa a Malfoy…todo para pagarme el sacrifico que hice por él…

-¿eso cambia las cosas?, digo, porque supongo que te haya dicho la verdad cambia las cosas un poco ¿no?

-Hermione…

-porque no es fácil, ahora que sabes algo más sobre sus razones para separarse…tu mente podría estar considerando…

-Hermione…

-además… ¿por qué no me habías dicho que soñabas con Sirius?... digo, es algo importante, tú sabes que a tus sueños premonitorios siempre les doy la razón…entonces…las cosas han cambiado…talvez Sirius quiere decirte algo…algo que tu quieres negarte…algo…

-¡Hermione basta!-Beth se alejó del lado de su amiga-¡lo de Neville no cambia nada!…

-¿ni esto?

-¿qué es eso?

-no sé…lo encontré tirado en el suelo…

-Hermy…

-¡esta bien!-dijo la chica con una sonrisita traviesa- abrí tu cajón y lo saqué….pero si de algo sirve, estaba muy a la vista… ¿qué es? es una carta de Neville ¿no?

-dame aquí…es…

-una canción…

-si, ya sé cual es… hace tiempo la escuché y me encantó…es sobre dos personas…

-¿dos personas?

-que no pueden estar juntas…-Beth suspiró profundamente y miró la foto que tenía de Neville-que quieren estar juntas pero no se puede…y la frase principal dice "como no amarte, que le digo a mi corazón"

-¡ponla!

-¡voy!

Beth puso su varita sobre el papel, y la canción empezó a sonar en toda la casa, la letra; con la escritura de Neville, apareció poco a poco sobre el papel…

_Cannot touch, Cannot hold, Cannot be together_

_Cannot love, Cannot kiss, Cannot love each other_

_Must be strong, and we must let go_

_Cannot say, what our hearts must know_

Hermione miraba cantar en voz baja a su amiga, y se unió a ella…

_How can I not love you_

_What do I tell my heart_

_When do I not want you here in my arms_

_How does one walks away_

_From all of the memories_

_How do I not miss you when you are gone_

_Cannot dream,_

_Cannot share sweet and tender moments_

_Cannot feel how we feel,_

_Must pretend it's over_

_Must be brave and we must go on, Must not say_

_What we no longer long_

_How can I not love you_

_What do I tell my heart_

_When do I not want you here in my arms_

_How does one walks away_

_From all of the memories_

_How do I not miss you when you are gone_

_How can I not love you_

Beth hizo una pausa, en la que Hermione no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por su amiga…ella no dejaba de llorar, parecía que la letra le había pegado en lo más profundo…

_Must be brave and we must be strong_

_Cannot say what we no longer long_

Hermione abrazó a su amiga, y las dos; con una gran sonrisa, terminaron de cantar la _canción…_

_How can I not love you_

_What do I tell my heart_

_When do I not want you here in my arms_

_How does one walks away_

_From all of the memories_

_How do I not miss you when you are gone_

_How can I not love you_

_When you are gone_

-¡es bellísima!

-¿si verdad?-Beth cerró el sobre y lo mantuvo junto a su pecho.

-yo creo que la canción dice mucho de lo que quiere decirte él personalmente…-Hermione veía a Beth guardar el sobre con tanta devoción en su cajita de tesoros-bueno, será mejor que me vaya a casa, esperaré a Ron ahí…

-Hermione…

-¿si?

-¿puedo pedirte un gran favor?

-claro…

-dime la verdad… ¿qué es lo que crees correcto?

-si te digo te enfadarás

-dime…no me enfado…

-creerás que te lo digo sólo por ayudar a Harry o Ginny

-no lo haré…tú dime…

-creo que deberías decirle a Harry que no te casas con él, y buscar a Neville…son el uno para el otro…se aman, y no lo han dejado de hacer…

-¿eso crees eh?

-te dije que te enfadarías…

-no me enfadé…

-te veo mañana en Diagon Alley para las pruebas finales con Madame Malkin ¿si?

-gracias, Hermione…descansa, a ti te hace falta…por el bebé…

-si, nos vemos…-un ruido abajo les llamó la atención-creo que ya llegó Harry… ¿hablarás con él?

-no…

-Beth…

-¿por qué? es lo que siempre quise…. ¿no?

-¡eres terrible!-rió la chica-en serio… ¿piénsalo si?

-lo pensaré...pero no te prometo nada…

-neciaaaa…

-mandonaa…

-¿qué discuten chicas?-Harry y Ron las miraban con una sonrisa-¿qué tanto se dicen?

-es una necia-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry-ya la conoces…

-y ella es una gran mandona…

-¡dímelo a mi!-dijo Ron –claro… ¡es lo que me gusta de ella!…

-si, Ronald… ¡arréglalo!… ¡vamos a casa!

-¿por qué no se quedan a cenar?-preguntaron Beth y Harry al mismo tiempo

-por mi esta bien-dijo Ron –me muero de hambre…

-¿es en lo único en lo que piensas Ronald?-gritaba Hermione persiguiéndolo escaleras abajo-¿comer?

-y dormir…

-¡Ronald!…

La simpática reunión terminó casi a media noche con un Ron bostezando sobre la taza de té; aturdido de escuchar los planes de las chicas para la boda. La pareja se despidió, no sin antes hacer planes para el fin de semana que venia después de la boda…

-quidditch entonces…

-quidditch…-dijo Harry bostezando al mismo tiempo que Ron

-por cierto…ya será en la nueva casa ¿no?

-si…Beth y yo nos mudaremos mañana mismo…

-¿o sea en unas horas?

-sí…eso…

Al cerrar la puerta tras sus amigos, Harry observó a Beth mirando las fotos sobre la chimenea…

-¿estás bien?

-si…sólo pensaba en los viejos tiempos…

Beth pasó su mano por encima de la foto donde las tres chicas sonreían abrazadas, en ella; Ginny y Beth empujaban a Hermione al borde de la roca, justo para hacerla caer sobre Ron

-solo pensaba en algunas cosas…nada serio…vamos a dormir, Harry…mañana tendremos un día largo…y esta es nuestra ultima noche aquí…

Beth entró a Madame Malkin's bostezando…la tienda estaba vacía en comparación con las semanas antes de Navidad, la simpática dueña arreglaba las medidas del vestido azul que Hermione se estaba probando…

-que lindo color escogiste, lo malo es que si no se apuran para la boda-dijo Hermione jalando la tela del vestido hacia abajo-cada vez será mas difícil arreglarlo…

-o si se tardan más-dijo Ginny saliendo de los probadores con otro vestido azul-podrían hacerle un traje igual al bebé…con la misma tela.

Beth no pudo evitar reírse con el comentario de Ginny, la otra se unió a la risa y las dos empezaron a ver las telas estampadas para hacerle burla a su amiga… que se veía orgullosa en el espejo, mostrando su pequeño vientre.

-¿qué te parecen lunares negros Hermione? –dijo la pelirroja-¿o rojos?...para que combinen con el cabello de mi hermano

-tontas

-y flores…-Beth miraba las flores –pero si es niño… no creo que sea gracioso…

-pero si se vería gracioso con estos pequeños… ¿caballitos?

-¡eso es tela para bolsos Ginny!

-¡se te vería bien!-dijeron Beth y Ginny a coro.

-¡ustedes son terribles!-la chica sonreía al verlas reír juntas-¿no toman nada en serio?

-¡mira este vestido de novia!-Beth empujó el maniquí para que lo vieran sus amigas, en ese momento; una aturdida Luna, salía de los vestidores tratando de quitarse de encima a Madame Malkin que trataba de ajustar el vestido a su tamaño.

-es lindo si…-dijo Ginny al verlo-es verdaderamente lindo…

-¿sabes quién se vería muy bien en el?-Beth empujó el maniquí hasta el lado de Ginny-¿no te imaginas?

-¿quién?

-tú, Ginny…

-¿cómo crees?

-¡pruébatelo amiga!-Beth quitó el vestido y lo puso en las manos de la chica-esta hecho para ti…

-pero… ¡no creo que deba!

Ginny entró a los vestidores empujada por Beth y Luna…a los pocos minutos, salió vestida de novia, luciendo espectacular con el vestido que tanto le había gustado.

-bueno, -dijo la pelirroja tratando de volver a los vestidores-algún día…

-espera…-Beth se acercó y le acomodó el cabello-¿por qué no te casas? –Ginny miró a Beth con los ojos bien abiertos- mira que el novio está más que dispuesto…

-¿de qué hablas Beth?

Hermione bajó del pequeño escalón y se acercó a sus amigas, Luna se acercó también, tratando de no tropezar con el vestido.

-pues de que el novio ya esta listo, la fiesta esta lista…es cuestión de cambiar todos los arreglos de la vieja casa de los Fraser, a la Madriguera… ¿qué dices?

-¿estás diciendo?-Ginny la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos-¿estás loca?

-siempre lo he estado…lo sabes bien…y bueno, tú y yo tenemos gustos muy parecidos en detalles y todo, tú misma me ayudaste a escoger las flores y todo eso…es cuestión de convencer al novio del cambio de fecha y lugar…y el resto es fácil…

-estás diciendo…

-¡que te cases con Harry, Ginny!…es lo que te estoy diciendo…-Beth tomó el vestido azul que tenia Ginny momentos antes-siempre me gustó este color para las damas… ¿me dejaras ser una?

-Beth…

-anda, Ginny…solo avísale a tu familia…no pierdas más tiempo…

-Beth…-Hermione tenia pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por su cara, Ginny miraba el vestido, luego a Hermione, luego a su amiga que en ese momento entraba al vestidor.

-Beth…no creo que sea buena idea…es tu boda…-Ginny le gritaba por encima del vestidor

-eres mi amiga Ginny, y Harry es mi amigo…es lo correcto...no me perdonaría hacer lo incorrecto y perder tu amistad, y el cariño de Harry.

-pero…

-no digas más…-Beth asomó su rostro por la puerta-anda, tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar…

-pero…

En eso se escuchó una pequeña explosión que venía del vestidor…

Ginny abrió la puerta del vestidor, cuando la abrió… su amiga ya no estaba ahí…

-se fue… ¿estará hablando en serio?

-iré a buscarla-dijo Luna que ya se había cambiado-sé donde esta…

-no, Luna…-la detuvo Hermione-déjala…necesita estar sola…

-¿a dónde habrá ido?-preguntó Ginny aun incrédula-¿crees que?-negó con la cabeza-no sé… ¿y si es una broma?-suspiró mientras se veía al espejo-¿habló en serio?


	10. Señales para el amor

Beth sentía todas las miradas sobre ella cuando entró en la Madriguera aquel domingo, había pasado casi una semana desde que ella y Harry habían anunciado la cancelación de su boda, y ella jamás se había sentido tan incómoda en ese lugar

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Por fin, después de luchar con mi mente por una buena, divertida y emocionante idea, logré terminar de escribir este capitulo…no se hagan ilusiones, todavía no termino esta historia…**

**Es mas…todavía estoy en blanco para el final…tengo tantos giros…**

**¡Que planeo finales alternativos!, no se bien todavía, pero si quieren pueden tomarlo como amenaza jaja.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo…espero sus reviews, saben que me ayudan a mejorar…**

**Y como siempre dedicado…**

**A mi primita Saku, por estar y apoyarme con esta historia, siempre has sido fan y la que más ha querido a esta chica de Beth, espero que siempre te gusten mis delirios, y te mandare el corto a ver si encuentro alguien que le llegue a los talones al menos. Gracias por apoyarme siempre con esto.¡t.q.mso!**

**A Carito…amiga ¡gracias por la espera! espero no defraudarte, espero te guste…me da la idea que terminaras odiando a cierto personaje que yo amo. Espero ver ya más de tu fic.**

**¡Gracias por el apoyo a ti también!**

**Y a mi querido Capitán…gracias por tu apoyo siempre, porque me apoyas y estas siempre diciendo que yo puedo.**

**Aquí les dejo esto…¡disfrútenlo!**

Beth sentía todas las miradas sobre ella cuando entró en la Madriguera aquel domingo, había pasado casi una semana desde que ella y Harry habían anunciado la cancelación de su boda, y ella jamás se había sentido tan incómoda en ese lugar...se sentía observada, juzgada, tenía que fingir estar ocupada para no hablar con nadie…

-Beth…

-yo llevaré las flores…-Beth tomó un jarrón de las manos de Hermione, antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo más-tú no debes esforzarte…

-pero…

-¿qué más?

-nada…yo…

-siéntate, yo me encargo con mi tía Molly de todo…. ¿has visto a los gemelos?

-Fred…o George…o ambos… ¡ya no sé! creo que estaban acomodando las sillas con Ron…

-a bueno…iré a ver que necesitan…

Beth salió de la casa aun con las miradas sobre ella, y se dirigió al jardín…

-Beth…-los tres Weasley trataron de hablarle, mientras ella acomodaba el jarrón con flores en la mesa del juez-nosotros…

-¿falta algo?

-no-dijo Ron-yo solo…-suspiró-veré que necesita mi madre…

-solo queríamos-Fred trató de acercarse pero sus pies parecían no querer obedecerlo

-si…queríamos…-a George parecía sucederle lo mismo.

Los gemelos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, era la primera vez que no sabían que decir…

-si no falta nada, -Beth los interrumpió- iré a dar un paseo a la colina…si se ofrece algo…-les sonrió-me llaman…

La chica desapareció de la vista antes que los dos chicos pudieran ordenar sus ideas para hablarle, corrió hacía el pequeño claro del bosque; donde unos años antes, se había transformado en su forma animaga para cuidar de Harry…

-¿no tienes frío?

-Beth alzó su mirada para ver el reflejo de Remus, en un pequeño charco hecho por la lluvia del día anterior

-no-dijo ella mientras movía sus pies descalzos en el pasto-es fresco…

-no quiero que te enfermes…

-no tienes porque cuidarme tanto…

-¡oye!-se sentó junto a ella-aun eres mi pequeña…-sonrió-tengo derecho a cuidarte…

-pues…yo…

-¡es en serio! no quiero que te enfermes, ¿recuerdas la última vez?, nos diste un susto enorme…

-no es mi intención hacerlo…

-entonces…-la voz de Remus se tornó seria-si no querías asustarnos… ¿dónde te metiste toda esta semana?, todos estábamos muy preocupados…

-Harry les dijo que yo estaba bien, y que no se preocuparan…necesitaba estar lejos, poner mis pensamientos en orden…

-¿y?

-hice lo correcto, no podía permitir que Harry sufriera…sufriría estando lejos de su amor…

-¿y tú?

-¿yo qué?

-también sufres…

-no…-se puso de pie, se puso los zapatos y tomó a Remus del brazo-yo estoy bien…

-¡ay hija!…

-no digas más…la boda ya va a empezar, y no quiero perderme este día por nada…

Beth dejó a Remus con su madre; y fue en busca de las chicas…todas las damas; incluyendo a Hermione, esperaban a la novia en la sala…

-¿cómo puedo ser dama en mi condición?-preguntaba mientras veía su vientre con orgullo

-estas bien, Hermione-Beth se acomodaba el vestido-como siempre te ves bellísima…

-lo mismo digo…-suspiró-por cierto…

-no empieces siquiera Hermione Granger Weasley…no quiero hablar del tema…

-sólo dime… ¿qué pasó en esta semana?…

-lo único que debe importar hoy son nuestros amigos Herms…nada mas…

-dime…

-me quede en las Tres Escobas, con Seamus vigilándome de cerca…para que no hiciera tonterías…

-¡Beth!

La chica sonrió al ver a su amiga…

-estoy bien, no te preocupes…y mira…ya viene Ginny…

-¡te ves hermosa Ginny!-.gritaron todas a coro

-si, -Beth se acercó a ella y le arregló el cabello que los efusivos abrazos de Hermione habían desarreglado-Harry se irá de espaldas al verte…

-¿crees?

-estará ciego si no…

Todas empezaron a reír…

-parecemos niñas…como cuando estábamos en el Colegio…y nos esforzábamos por llamar la atención de los chicos…

-¡tú siempre tenías la atención de los chicos Ginny! y hablando de chicos-Beth abrió la puerta-nos están esperando nuestras escoltas chicas… ¡no hay que hacerlos esperar!

Hermione fue la primera en salir del brazo de su esposo; que era el orgulloso padrino del novio, le siguió Beth que disfrutaba ser la pareja de Fred, Luna y George; que hacían una pareja dispareja, y Hannah y Charlie; lo que arrancó un bufido de celos a Dean, que estaba en primera fila con los padres de Beth, y la abuela de Neville

La simpática procesión estaba encabezada por la pequeña hija de Fleur, que lanzaba flores y que esperaba para lanzar una lluvia de pétalos a la novia…pero cuya pequeña mano traviesa era retenida por su abuela…después de unos minutos, todos llegaron hasta la mesa del juez, Beth detuvo su mirada en el hombre que presidiría la ceremonia…

-como ha envejecido…-dijo al ver al simpático anciano

-¿lo conoces Beth?-Hannah se puso de puntillas para poder verlo

-podría decirse…

-¿de dónde?

Beth miró a Hannah y a Luna que esperaban la respuesta de su amiga…

-hace unos años ese hombre-suspiró-casó a dos jóvenes…una era una chica asustada, con miedo a que si no se casaba, podrían lastimar a alguien que amaba con toda su alma, el otro…-suspiró-era un chico solo, obsesionado con ella, al punto de amenazar a todos...y ahora que lo pienso…

-¿qué?-preguntaron las dos

-talvez era el destino de ambos ¿no creen?, talvez esa unión era lo que les convenía, era su destino…talvez ahora serían muy felices juntos…

-no puedes decir eso en serio-Luna la interrumpió al tiempo que le señalaba a un chico que se unía al grupo del novio-ese, él que acaba de llegar…ese es tu destino…al otro jamás lo hubieras amado…

-¡Luna!… ¿cómo?…-Beth la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, totalmente asombrada, incluso; más que la misma Hannah, que sólo asentía a lo que decía Luna.

-ya-la rubia sonrió-va a empezar…

Ginny apareció al final del jardín, caminó acompañada de su padre hasta la mesa del juez, y con su llegada al lado de Harry; la larga ceremonia empezó, todas las miradas estaban en los novios, aunque Beth dirigía pequeñas miradas hacía el chico que Luna le había señalado…

-se ve guapo ¿no?

-silencio, Hermione…no sé a que te refieres…

-¡no lo niegues!…no le has quitado la vista de encima a Neville desde que la ceremonia empezó…y él…-sonrió la chica-tampoco a ti…

-Hermione…

-Beth, pueden arreglarse las cosas…hablen…tú lo amas…

-¡no me dejas oír!

-¡eres muy necia!

-¿quieres dejarme escuchar a nuestros amigos?

-necia…

Beth miró a Neville mientras escuchaba la parte más importante de la ceremonia…

-acepto-la voz de Harry sonó dulce, y decidida.

La mirada de Harry se cruzó con la de Beth por unos segundos, y durante esos pequeños instantes; ella se sintió tranquila, feliz, y acompañada por una agradable presencia; que al parecer, insistía que su mirada se fijara en Neville y la acompañó por el resto de la ceremonia…

-¿te diviertes?

-si, -Beth alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Fred-bastante…no sé…

-a ti te pasa algo…

-nada…

-dime…

-si te lo dijera dirías que estoy loca…ni siquiera creo que me tomes en serio…

-cuéntame…será nuestro secreto…

-y el mío-George apareció entre los dos con una enorme sonrisa-y estoy seguro que el de Luna también-miró a la rubia-¿no es así?

Fred y Beth tuvieron que callarse la risa que les daba ver bailar a esos dos juntos, aunque cada quien bailaba a su ritmo, los dos lo hacían muy bien…

-ya cuéntanos…

-bueno-Beth miró a los gemelos con atención-no…mejor no…

-vamos, anda…

-es que…durante la ceremonia…sentí una presencia…muy dulce, se quedó a mi lado todo el tiempo, y desde ese momento, supe que estaba todo bien, y que en adelante todo mejoraría…sentí que podía ser feliz de nuevo…-suspiró-hace años sentí eso…cuando…

-cuando viste a Sirius después de tantos años…la primera vez que te abrazó…

Beth, Fred y George miraron a Luna…la chica sonreía y tomó la mano de su amiga…

-¿no es así?

-si-Beth asintió-eso es…-con pequeños suspiros trató de contener las lágrimas-¿cómo supiste?

-porque eso sentiste esa vez, me lo contaste…y este día quiso estar contigo y Harry, y estará siempre velando por ti….quería venir a decirte que todo estaría bien…

-talvez tengas razón…

-la tengo…es mas…-Luna tomó la mano de su amiga y se alejaron de los gemelos por unos segundos-¿por qué no le pides a Neville que bailen?

-Luna…

-si no lo haces tú, lo hará otra.

-no lo invitaré…estoy bailando con Fred y tú con George…así que…

-estábamos…

Las chicas miraron hacia los gemelos, y se conmovieron al verlos a los dos bailando con su pequeña sobrina…

-creo que iré a buscar a Seamus…-dijo Luna con una sonrisa-le prometí un baile…que se diviertan ustedes dos…

-¡ya te dije que no!-Beth trató de que su pequeño grito se escuchara sobre la música-no lo haré…

-¿no harás qué?

-Neville…

Beth miró al chico que estaba atrás de ella; lucía radiante con su traje negro, y su pelo peinado hacia atrás, no pudo evitar mirarlo sin decir nada, ahora entendía a que se refería Luna con "que se diviertan ustedes dos", y no sabía que hacer, más que mirarlo.

-¿estas bien?

-si…si estoy bien…-Beth no podía evitar estar nerviosa-¿cómo has estado?

-bien…

Los dos parecían no saber que decirse o hacer, por un largo rato no se dijeron nada, estaban concentrados solamente en los ojos del otro…

-¿Neville?

-¿si?-el chico casi tira su bebida al suelo al escucharla

-¿quisieras bailar?

-claro…-Neville tomó la mano de Beth y la llevó hasta la pequeña pista.

-gracias por venir a bailar conmigo…

-al contrario-Neville levantó la barbilla de ella para mirarla-gracias a ti, pensé que no me dirigirías la palabra nunca.

-¿cuanto tiempo me conoces Neville?-rió ella-sabes que no puedo mantenerme enfadada contigo

-lo que te dije la ultima vez.

-yo también dije muchas cosas…

-aun me falta decirte más, pero tenía, y tengo tanto miedo que jamás me quieras cerca de ti…

-eso no pasará…

Beth se acercó más a Neville…

-no creo que pueda estar lejos de ti…lo sabes…

En ese momento la canción favorita de ellos empezó a escucharse…haciendo que los dos sonrieran al verse y se acercaran aun más, casi al punto de besarse…

-soy yo o –Beth miró a Neville sin separarse de él-¿todos nos están viendo?-Beth ocultó su rostro en el hombro del chico.

-entonces ya somos dos…

-si te piso me disculpas…me ponen nerviosa…

-ven…

-¿a dónde?

-a seguir bailando…-señaló con la mirada la pequeña loma donde ella se había ocultado antes de la ceremonia-a mi también me ponen nervioso y quiero decirte algo…pero aquí no…

-bueno… ¡vamos!

-¿a dónde van ustedes dos?

Hermione detuvo a los chicos a medio camino…

-íbamos a dar una vuelta…nosotros…-Neville miró a Beth que estrechó su mano con más fuerza, sin dejarle de sonreír-queremos seguir bailando…

-bailaran después…vengan-Hermione se puso entre ellos y del brazo de Beth y Neville caminó hasta sus lugares-se perderán el pastel, el brindis, y la despedida…se irán de viaje esta misma noche…así que si esperan un rato, no pasara nada.

-bueno, nosotros…-Neville trataba de mantenerse tranquilo-vamos…

Hermione los sentó en la mesa ocupada por los profesores de Hogwarts; los padres de Beth, los de Ron, y la abuela de Neville, justo enfrente de los novios, lo que hacía para Beth muy difícil de acercarse o hablar con él.

-quiero decir unas palabras…

Beth miró a Dumbledore pararse y ponerse entre ella y Neville para tener una mejor vista de la pareja al decir su brindis…

-este día es muy especial para todos nosotros…estamos celebrando el amor de dos personas que han luchado mucho por estar juntas…-Dumbledore miró a ambos lados discretamente y continuó-todos sabemos que mientras el amor sea fuerte y sincero, este prevalecerá siempre…sobre todas las cosas…yo brindo por eso y también…

Una fuerte sesión de aplausos interrumpió las palabras del director…

Beth buscó la mirada de Neville, pero este ya no estaba sentado a su lado, sino que; aprovechando los aplausos y los comentarios a las palabras del profesor, se había deslizado de lugar en lugar hasta llegar al lugar atrás de Beth.

-¿buscabas a alguien?-dijo el chico mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de ella

-si-le dijo ella-a ti…pero hay que guardar silencio…el profesor esta hablando.

-¿me prometes que luego hablaremos tú y yo?

-si…-ella tomó su mano entre las suyas-no tienes porque dudarlo…

-entonces-dijo el profesor con una voz que dejo a todos en silencio-por lo tanto no tengo que decir, que esta ocasión-a los oídos de Beth, la voz de Dumbledore parecía como la que usaba en la escuela; cuando quería sugerir algo, pero no quería ser totalmente directo-será otra de las muchas en la que veremos triunfar el amor de dos personas sobre la adversidad…creo que nos esperan mas momentos como estos en el futuro…ahora si...-levantó su copa de vino-muchas felicidades a la pareja, ¡un aplauso todos!

Después del brindis de Dumbledore, vino el de Hagrid; interrumpido por el llanto de emoción, el de Arthur Weasley, el de Percy; que no perdió la oportunidad para hacerse notar, y el de Remus; que para muchos fue el más conmovedor, pues al verlo hablar con tanto cariño a Harry; todos recodaron a Lilly, James y Sirius…Beth hubiera empezado a llorar, si al finalizar el brindis, Remus no la hubiera saludado con un guiño, y porque Neville se mantenía junto a ella sin soltar su mano. Después de aquel momento, todo fue baile y diversión…

-¿interrumpo algo?-Harry se acercó con una gran sonrisa-Señorita Black… ¿quiere bailar conmigo?, ¿no le molestará a su acompañante?

Neville negó con una sonrisa

-la verdad-dijo ella mirándolo-no bailo con hombres casados…pero haré una excepción por usted…

Ya en la pista, Beth no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de nervios de Harry…

-¿qué te pasa Harry?

-pensé en serio que no bailarías conmigo-rió Harry-te vi tan resuelta…

-sabes que bromeo Potter, si lo hago con Ron, Bill y Remus… ¿por qué contigo, al que quiero tanto no?

Los dos chicos empezaron a bailar y a reír de los gestos que se hacían mutuamente…

-me alegra tanto verte feliz, Harry

-lamento tanto por todo lo que te hice pasar

-ya olvídalo

-pero...

-¿si?

-me gustaría preguntarte algo...

-claro Harry...-el chico se detuvo en medio del baile y jaló a Beth hacia un lado del granero-¿algún día me perdonaras?

-no tengo nada que perdonar Harry, no has hecho nada que no sea lógico…buscar tu felicidad, luchar por tu amor, siempre has sido un buen chico...y mereces todo lo bueno que te pasa.

-no creo que eso sea así...

-¡vamos Potter!-Beth le dio un codazo en el costado-desde que te conozco no eres mas que el chico bueno…si has tenido tus malos momentos, tus impulsos, tus ataques de ira...

-graciosa...

-pero acéptalo… no tienes porque sentirte mal, si alguno de nosotros pasara por todo lo que pasaste tú, hubiéramos reaccionado igual, ¿perdonarte de qué? ¿de ser honesto contigo mismo? no hay nada que perdonar...

-¿y si no soy del todo honesto?-Harry miró a Beth con atención-¿si le hubiera fallado a alguien que siempre confío en mi? que sigue confiando en mi...

-¿a qué te refieres Harry?

-bueno yo...que dirías...si Malfoy estuviera vivo

-¡vamos Harry!-Beth rió-¿qué quieres que te diga?

-¿estarías con él? ¿te irías con él?

-no, tú sabes que yo solo amo a una persona...

-Neville... ¿y si él te pidiera que te alejaras? ¿o te hubiera mentido en algo muy grande?

-no podría dejar a Neville al menos que él me lo pidiera, y eso me rompería el corazón, pero su felicidad esta primero...haría todo por él...y si él hiciera algo terrible...aun así lo perdonaría y estaría a su lado... ¿qué tiene esto que ver con Malfoy?, porque no se si sepas, pero Neville no se parece en nada a Draco...

Harry percibió el brillo en los ojos de Beth cuando hablaba de Neville...se dio cuenta que en todos los años, y todas las veces que había intentado algo con ella, jamás había hecho que sus ojos brillaran así por él...

-pues que no sé...

-sólo es una pregunta... ¿qué harías?

-¿si Malfoy?

-aja...

-pues no sé...admito-Beth sonrío-que lo extraño, y que lo extraño mucho...pero...las cosas no hubieran funcionado...si él fuera el mismo de la escuela jamás...necesitaría -suspiró-digamos, en el caso de que Neville no estuviera,...seria de pensar, pero tendría que demostrar que cambió… que realmente cambió...que es otro...

-¿si fuera otro?-dijo Harry mirando a los ojos de su amiga-¿a qué te refieres?

-pues bueno ya sabes…a ver…déjame tratar de explicarte…si fuera…

-Buenas tardes...

-¡hola Tom!-Beth saludó a Tom con un beso en la mejilla-me da gusto verte...

-a mi también Beth-el chico extendió su mano y pasó su mano por los cabellos de ella-siempre es un gran gusto verte, mira que bella estas...

-¡no digas eso!-Beth se hizo a un lado, nerviosa por la atención de Tom-...mira Tom te presento a Harry

-ya nos conocemos-dijeron los dos chicos a coro

-¿dónde?

-en el Quisquilloso-dijo Harry con enojo

-en el Ministerio-contestó el otro

-ya veo...-sonrió Beth al verlos -en dos partes diferentes...

-es que-Harry miró a Tom-te fui a buscar al Quisquilloso un día, pero no estabas...

-y yo me acerque a él para saludarlo...-dijo Tom sonriendo-pero él se fue tan rápido...así que cuando me mandaron al Ministerio, no pude evitar pasar a saludarlo

-ya veo...

-¡sabandija!-el grito de Moody hizo que los tres chicos voltearan-¡ven aquí un momento y enséñale a tu padre como se maneja un auto!

-será mejor que vaya…cuando los caballeros discuten por la tecnología muggle, se ponen tan necios… y tiene que haber alguien cuerdo como yo...bueno; alguien mas o menos normal, para sacarlos de su necedad, no tardo...

Los dos chicos miraron a Beth acercarse al grupo formado por Moody, Remus, Arthur, Bill, Hagrid y Ron que discutían subidos en el auto de Percy...

-se ve hermosa...-dijo Tom mirándola-es tan linda Potter... ¿cómo pudiste dejarla ir?

-cállate... ¿a que veniste?

-a felicitarte...

-nadie te invitó...

-sí...tu nueva esposa mandó invitaciones a todos los del Quisquilloso...y sinceramente...aunque no lo creas-extendió su mano-te vengo a felicitar...vamos...

-ni creas...

-Beth nos esta viendo...no querrás que piense, que su adorado Harry Potter es un grosero...

Harry extendió la mano y la estrechó con fuerza...

-supongo que gracias...

-pues si...de nada...en serio Potter, vengo solo a felicitarte, y para que veas que mis intenciones son buenas...me iré ahora mismo...dale mis saludos a todos...

-¡oye!

Harry detuvo a Tom antes de que desapareciera...

-¿si?

-¿por qué no te quedas a la cena?...-dijo Harry en voz entrecortada-será dentro de la casa...yo ya no estaré, pero...estoy seguro...no me hagas arrepentirme de hacerte esta invitación...

-no te preocupes Potter; sólo venia a decirte felicidades, y en serio...-se acercó-¿crees qué no escuché?...ella dijo que si Malfoy demostraba su cambio verdadero...

-¿eso qué tiene que ver aquí?

-que mejor que olvidar viejas peleas, y promesas sin sentido ¿no crees?

-¿estás diciendo?

-ve a tu boda, diviértete, ve a tu viaje tranquilo...nadie le hará daño en tu ausencia...

-no...pero t­­­­u dijiste…que si no me casaba…tú…-Harry tomó aire-te la llevar­­ías…

-¿llevármela?

-si...

-confía en mi Potter, te lo digo en serio...

El chico desapareció tras un fuerte sonido que llam­ó­­­­­ la atención de los más cercanos, Harry se quedó­­ viendo el espacio donde había estado el chico; que hasta hace unos años, era su peor enemigo...

Harry estaba confundido... ¿acaso pod­­ía confiar en él?...la sonrisa de Beth al mirarlo lo tranquilizó, y se unió al grupo que ya tenia a Percy con los cabellos de punta...

-¿ya se fue Tom?-preguntó Beth-se fue muy rápido...

-le dije que se quedara a la cena...

-no le gusta mucho estas cosas...es muy extraño... ¿sabes?...

-¿si?

-me recuerda mucho a Draco...

-¡no se parece nada a Malfoy Beth!-gritó Ron que disfrutaba encendiendo y apagando la radio-no es por molestar a los muertos, y tampoco éste me cae muy bien que digamos...hay algo raro en él...pero créeme…Malfoy no era así de amable y sencillo…raro, pero amable

-¡tú no conociste al Draco que yo conocí Ronnie Bomboni!...

-¡ya te dije que no me digas así!...y menos enfrente de todos…

-eres un bombón… ¡admítelo!

-cállate...

-bombón

-cierra la boca...o si no...ya sabes…-gritó Ron pero un golpe lo callo-¡ah!

-¡no le hables así a la sabandija!-dijo Moody -¡es una dama!

-¡ni tú te la crees!... ¡tú le dices sabandija!

-dejen de discutir...-dijo Remus al escucharlos-parecen niños...m­ás tú Alastor...y será mejor que entres a la casa Beth, -sonrío-Harry y Ginny ya casi se van y al parecer hay reunión de chicas arriba...

-voy...-dijo Beth saliendo del auto al tiempo que golpeaba a Ron en la cabeza -no hagan nada divertido sin mi...-miró a todos-hombres...parecen niños con juguete nuevo, tengan cuidado, no lo rompan o harán llorar a Percy...eso...-rió- ¡por favor déjenmelo a mi!

Beth subía corriendo cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba del brazo...

-¿dónde andabas?

-con papá y los chicos-rió-están inspeccionando el auto de Percy...

-quiero hablar contigo...-Neville la acercó a él-necesito decirte algo...

-te veo abajo tan pronto acabe la reunión de chicas...

-va...Beth...

-Neville...

-ven...

Neville la acerco a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, luego saltó los escalones hasta el piso inferior...

-te veo luego...

-si...

Los dos se quedaron viendo antes de ser llamados a gritos por Ron y Hermione respectivamente...Beth sentía calientes sus labios y no podía dejar de pensar en que todo por fin estaba arreglándose…y por mas gracias que dio Ginny, mas lágrimas que derramó Hermione y comentarios curiosos de Luna, Tonks y Fleur, Beth sólo tenia a Neville en la cabeza...y cuando lo vio abajo con el resto de los chicos; no pudo evitar sonreírle y mirarlo todo el tiempo, era extraño para ella desear que sus amigos se fueran, solo para poder estar con él...

-¿atrapaste el ramo?

Fue lo primero que dijo Neville, cuando al irse la pareja recién casada, por fin tuvo tiempo de acercarse a Beth.

-no...

-pero estabas ahí...

-es que tenía la cabeza en otra parte...

-¿en?

-en ti...-le sonrió-es obvio ¿no?

-¿en serio?

-si...

-espera...

Neville salió al jardín aunque ya estaba empezando a llover...volvió rápidamente con algo en las manos...

-toma...

-¿qué es?

-tu ramo...-le dio un gran ramo de rosas, que hechizó para que fueran m­ás pequeñas y tuvieran un pequeño brillo.

-gracias...

-por mi culpa...

-sabes que eso no importa...no creo en eso...no lo necesito para saber que tu y yo...

-¡ay no!

-¿ahora qué?

-al parecer...tengo que volver al Colegio...

-¿y eso? ¿los otros no se pueden ir sin ti?

-no...

-¿acaso tu conduces?

-no pero...

-si no quieres estar conmigo...hablar...

-no es eso...-la sujetó de los hombros-ven acá...-Neville la jaló hasta un pequeño espacio tras las escaleras-necesitamos hablar-acarició sus brazos-pero aquí no...-la besó-tengo que volver porque mañana empiezan los exámenes...

-bueno...

-te prometo que te busco mañana...

-Nevy...

-¡hace tanto que no me decías Nevy!-la acerco a él y la besó de nuevo, esta ves fue un largo beso-te extrañe...pero necesito que sepas algo...

-Neville...-Hagrid empezó a caminar por la casa buscándolo

-tengo que ir...dos profesores se enfermaron y tengo que dar sus exámenes...y la preparación para los T.I.M.O. ya esta lista para este mes...

-falta mucho...

-ordenes de McGonagall al menos para los Gryffindor, si...

-esta bien...

-te busco mañana ¿si?

-mas te vale...

Beth vio desaparecer a Neville en la loma tras la casa, y aunque ya empezaba a llover prefirió no entrar y sentir la lluvia...caminó hasta el límite del jardín donde una torre de baldes parecían una pequeña fuente, y pudo empezar a ver su reflejo en el menos profundo...

_Me parezco a papá_ hablaba en voz alta, mientras se acercaba más al agua _tengo sus ojos...su sonrisa...es él... ¡no yo!... ¡es su reflejo_! Beth volteó a todas partes buscándolo, pero estaba sola..-desilusionada volvió a ver su reflejo en el balde-._por un momento creí que estabas aquí..._

-no esta...no al menos físicamente...

Beth dio un pequeño salto del susto...

-has de creer que estoy loca...

-no...sólo creo que estas en lo correcto, en tener la esperanza de que él no se ha ido...

-Luna...

-que te quiere decir algo...eso es seguro... ¿sino porque viste su reflejo?

-los dos nos parecemos mucho...

-no tanto...él se dio cuenta de algo, que tú no...

-¿de qué?

-que amas a Neville

-Luna...

-y que no puedes seguir esperándolo...tú nunca has sido la chica común y corriente, que espera a que los chicos solucionen todo-Luna se acercó a ella, sentándose junto a ella en la lluvia-por eso somos tan buenas amigas...piensas de otra forma, eso es bueno...por eso te digo...¿por qué no vas y lo buscas?

-¿estas diciendo que lo vaya a buscar al Colegio?

-¿por qué no?

-¿y si me rechaza?

-no lo hará...te ama...tu papá te esta mandando señales...

-y que dirán...

-¿los demás? esa no es la Beth que yo conozco -sonrío-la Beth que yo conozco; si fuera yo la que esta en esta situación...me diría que lo fuera yo a buscar...y que no me importara lo demás

-gracias Luna...

-sólo soy la mensajera de un mensaje superior que no escuchabas tú….. ¡anda ve! , yo me encargo de todo aquí...

Beth abrazó a su amiga, corrió hacia el mismo punto en que Neville desapareció, apareció a pocos metros de la Casa de los Gritos y cuando llegó al departamento de Neville; estaba totalmente empapada, escurriendo, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, y temblando de frío…con la emoción no había llevado túnica y la lluvia se había vuelto tormenta...

-¿quién es?-gritó Neville desde adentro al escuchar ligeros golpes en la puerta

-yo...-Beth escuchó los pasos rápidos de Neville y un forcejeo con la puerta hasta que esta se abrió

-¡Beth!

-no sabia si venirte-te a ver-trataba de no tartamudear por el frío…o en su caso, por los nervios-que tal si tenias compañía...

-no seas boba-la metió a la casa-la única compañía que quiero es la tuya... ¡pero estas empapada!

-me vine sin tunica, ya no quería seguir esperando…no me importa, necesitaba verte…

-iré por una toalla...y un poco de ropa...no tardo...-el chico desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina-¿te gusta algún sweater en particular? -gritó-¡no importa! ¡te llevare todos!

Neville se acercó con un enorme paquete de ropa y toallas, tomó su propia taza de té; se la dio a ella para que la tomara, y encendió un gran fuego...

-quédate ahí junto a la chimenea...no te vayas a resfriar...a ver...-Neville bruscamente puso una toalla en la cabeza de Beth y empezó a secar su cabello-déjame ayudarte...

-no tienes que secarme el cabello-rió Beth-estoy bien...vine porque...

-y tienes que cambiarte...

-Neville...

-¿si?

-tranquilo…

-no quiero que te pase nada, y tú no te cuidas bien…

-¡Neville!

Beth le quitó la tolla de las manos, y descubrió que el chico estaba totalmente sonrojado tras ella...

-¿estás bien? ¿por qué me miras así?

-este-el chico desvió la mirada-nada...bueno es que...te ves...

Beth se dio cuenta que debido a la lluvia, su vestido lucia incluso más transparente de lo que era...dejando ver su figura debajo de él

-¡demonios!-gritó Beth -esta Ginny...que tela mas simpática escogió...-Beth rápidamente se puso un sweater de Neville-cree que todas tenemos su cuerpo...

-tú eres más bella...

-¿en serio?

-la más bella si...la mas simpática si...la mas dulce...-sonrió tímidamente-la mejor…

-Neville...

-¿qué paso con Nevy?-dijo el mientras se acercaba

-no lo diré hasta que me beses...

Los dos chicos empezaron besarse, Beth empezó a sentir las caricias de Neville, y pronto se dio cuenta que eso era lo único que deseaba desde el momento que se habían reconciliado, poco le importaba si Neville aun tenia que hablar, ella quería disfrutar ese momento, por fin estaba con él y no pensaba desperdiciarlo con largas platicas…

-¿Neville?

Beth se sorprendió de no encontrar a Neville en la habitación junto a ella…lo único que había era una rosa en su almohada y una pequeña nota…supo en ese momento que aquella noche no había sido un sueño, y se preparó para salir discretamente del departamento e ir a casa, había que arreglar muchas cosas.

Durante su camino al departamento de Seamus y Dean; donde la chica estaba invitada a vivir hasta que ella quisiera, Beth repasaba la nota en su cabeza…

_Beth…buenos días…_

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que Neville era tan cortes, incluso en las notas…

_Yo creo…_

Unas palabras bastante serias y formales estaban tachadas, y en su lugar, había unas dulces palabras…

_Creo amor, que debemos hablar mas tarde, espérame a que pueda escaparme del Colegio, no quiero que vuelvas a olvidarme…te amo, y no quiero que volvamos a dejarnos.._

_Con amor,_

_Neville._

Al llegar al departamento, los chicos aun dormían, los fuertes ronquidos de Seamus musicalizaban el silencio, y Dean parecía estar tan cansado que ni cuenta se dio que Beth; al entrar, tiró un enorme jarrón…

-gracias por despertarme, y tirar el jarrón…estaba horrible…

-buenos días, Dean…pensé que dormías…

-eso hacía, pero tú siempre haces mucho ruido…

-lo lamento…yo…

-no tienes nada que explicarme…pero si busca algo que decir…porque cuando Seamus despierte…

-¡no me digas que me esperó toda lo noche!

-así es…y yo traté de que se durmiera…y mira, yo me dormí primero…

-estuve…

-shh…-rió el chico-a mi no me tienes nada que decir, esa sonrisa…sabes que me gusta verte feliz…

-pues lo estoy…

-¿quieres ir a trabajar conmigo a las Tres Escobas?, si esperamos a Seamus…no llegamos ni a la cena…además…algo me dice que te gustará mantenerte ocupada hasta la noche…no tienes paciencia para esperar…

-tienes razón…

-cámbiate y nos vamos…antes de que este despierte y haga preguntas…

Beth y Dean salieron sin hacer ruido, aunque a media calle fueron alcanzados por un bastante molesto Seamus…

-Beth llegó después de que te durmieras…te dije que no tenias porque preocuparte tanto por ella, ahora vamos a trabajar…y por favor…no te vayas a quedar dormido…

-¿pero dónde estuvo?-miró a la chica-¿dónde?

-en su camita, durmiendo como la niña linda que es…-Dean le guiñó un ojo a Beth-no vivas tan preocupado…eres peor que el profesor Lupin y Ron juntos…

Beth miró a Dean por un largo rato mientras trabajaban en las Tres Escobas, entre sonrisas le agradecía que guardara su secreto, y que la mantuviera ocupada con sus habituales discusiones con Seamus…

-¿estas bien?

-son las 10-dijo ella mirando el reloj, y la calle casi vacía del pueblo

-¿ya tan rápido?

-si…y no…

-vendrá…

Pero Beth sentía que las horas pasaban y no aparecía Neville…la situación empeoró cuando en lugar de horas, se volvieron días…

-algo no esta bien…-suspiraba durante la cena-mira que día es…ha pasado una semana…no me ha hablado, no me ha buscado…ni un saludo por Red Flú…

-Beth…

-Dean…

-vendrá, veras…

-creo que esta vez...si me rechazó para siempre…

-¿qué harás?

-esperar a que me explique todo…estaré en mi habitación….

-necesitas salir, o te vas a deprimir…llevas una semana encerrada esperándolo…

-necesito estar sola…mantén a Seamus lejos, no tengo ganas de explicarle nada…no porque no lo quiera…sino porque…me sentiré peor…

Beth sentía que Neville la había rechazado…desde hace días soñaba con que entrara a la casa a buscarla, o lo veía haciendo una gran demostración de amor en las Tres Escobas o en la Madriguera…pero ahora se sentía tan abandonada…y traicionada…_jugó conmigo nada más_…se decía al tiempo, que totalmente deprimida, se tiraba sobre la cama y apagaba las luces…

-¡no estoy para nadie!-gritó cuando Dean tocó a la puerta

-Beth…es para ti…

-¡no quiero nada con nadie! –gritó entre sollozos –lo que sea, puede esperar luego de mi funeral…

-no seas dramática…sal, creo que es algo importante…


	11. No mas remordimientos, no mas mentiras

-¿qué es tan importante para que me saques de mi encierro

**¡Hola! Aquí les presento el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que algunos quieren seguir leyendo…ya saben quienes jaja…y por eso muchas gracias, se les agradece el cariño y la paciencia.**

**Sé que me tardé, pero aplausos…este es el más corto que he escrito… ¿milagro no? pero no se repetirá…o eso creo…**

**¿Por qué? Porque estos son los capítulos finales de esta etapa…sinceramente me gusta sorprenderme a mi misma. Muchas veces la inspiración luego me traiciona la idea principal que ya tenía, así que tomo su mano y dejo que me lleve, por lo tanto…queda poco de "amor o sacrificio" pero no se que pasará más tarde con nuestra protagonista…**

**Así que fieles seguidores… esperen sorpresas…y yo esperaré a que baje mi muso inspirador jaja a susurrarme al oído…sino ¿qué hago?**

**Como siempre este capitulo va dedicado a mi primita Saku que siempre me apoya, y espera con paciencia mis locuras, a Carito, a Mer, y a Ricardo… ¡gracias chicos por el cariño y la amistad!**

**Y a los demás, si me olvido de alguien disculpen…tengo una cabeza bien despistada… ¡muchas gracias! **

**¡Espero les guste! Dejen review por favor, no olviden que me ayudan mucho con sus opiniones… ¡disfruten!**

-¿qué es tan importante para que me saques de mi encierro?

-no sé, pregúntale a él-Dean le señaló la salita-le urge verte…

-¿a quién…?

-¡sal y averígualo!

-Ne… ¿es Neville?

-¡Beth!

La chica corrió al encuentro de su visita, y aunque un poco desilusionada por no ser el chico que esperaba, no pudo evitar correr a su encuentro y darle un enorme abrazo…

-¡Harry!

-¡hola!-Harry la abrazó con fuerza-me da gusto verte… ¿todo bien por aquí? ¿qué es eso de dejar todo para después de tu funeral?

-nada Harry, es que a veces me pongo tan sentimental…pero…-la chica lo miró, y cambió su cara de tristeza por una sonrisa-un momento…-Beth le dio un codazo en el costado a Harry-¿qué demonios haces aquí Potter? ¡no me digas que Ginny ya te corrió!…

-mas o menos…

-¿qué diablos hiciste?

-¿yo? nada…

-¿entonces? ¿qué haces aquí en lugar de estar en tu luna de miel? ¿cómo que ella te corrió?

-me dijo que tenía que venir a verte…

-vaya…yo no haría eso por nada…no dejaría ir a –suspiró para interrumpirse a si misma antes de decir algo vergonzoso-a mi esposo con otra…y menos si ellos se iban a casar… ¡tú me entiendes de que hablo!

-pero es algo urgente…

-pero Harry… ¿he hecho algo malo? no maté a nadie…ni a Percy, no robé Gringotts, no me fugué con un atractivo Slytherin… ¿qué es tan serio y tan grave?…tan urgente…para que dejes a tu bella esposa por tu…-abrazó a Harry con fuerza-¿tu hermanita?

-me agrada que tengas sentido del humor…pero eso no me facilita el trabajo…

-¿vienes a arrestarme?-rió-ya te dije que aunque se lo merezca…no le he tocado un cabello a Percy...

-no-la tomó de las manos y la sentó a su lado-he postergado este momento…pero no puedo seguir mintiéndote…

-por mucho que me agrade lo que estas diciendo…estás casado Harry…

-¡Beth!-los dos rieron-ponte seria…a veces eres peor que los gemelos y Ron…

-¿entonces?

-que me dirías… ¡no puedo decirlo!

-¿qué?

-será mejor que lo veas por ti misma, así será más fácil…necesito que vengas conmigo…

Dean; que en ese momento salía de la cocina con Seamus, fijó su mirada en Harry…

-¿pasa algo Harry?

-si…

-debe ser serio…-Seamus dejó su cerveza de mantequilla en la mesita de la sala-no te veía así desde…quinto año…debe ser algo muy grande

-¿qué pasa Harry?...me estas asustando…Seamus tiene razón…te ves tan serio…

- ven conmigo…es mas…vengan ustedes también…pásame ese envase de cerveza, Dean…

-al menos deja que me cambie… ¿no querrás que vayamos en pijama o si?

Mientras Beth se cambiaba; Harry daba de vueltas en la sala sin dirigirles la palabra a sus amigos; finalmente Dean y Seamus optaron por seguir a su amiga y cambiarse para salir. Harry estaba concentrado en las palabras de Ginny, y en lo que había pasado la noche anterior…

_Harry y Ginny terminaban de cenar en la habitación de su hotel, cuando el picoteo de una lechuza en la ventana l__es llamó la atención…_

_-¿tu hermano no capta que es nuestra luna de miel?-dijo Harry mientras hacia entrar a la lechuza_

_-¿qué tal si es algo serio?-dijo ella al tomar la carta y darle algo de comer a la plumífera mensajera-tómala, salgamos de esto de una vez…si es alguna tontería de mi hermano, yo misma lo mataré al llegar a casa…_

_-no es de Ron-dijo Harry al reconocer la letra-es de… ¿Neville?… ¿ahora qué?…-Harry se la dio a su esposa y se dirigió al baño-léela mientras me lavo…luego saldremos a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna…no debe ser nada serio…_

_Después de un largo silencio sin ninguna palabra de Ginny, Harry se asomó para ver que sucedía…._

_-¿Ginny?_

_La chica le dirigió una mirada fría, casi molesta…_

_-¿pasa algo?, no me leíste nada…supongo que no es nada grave y ¿por qué no te has cambiado?_

_-dime...-dijo ella sin dirigirle la mirada, ¿qué es eso tan grave que compromete la vida de Neville y la de Beth?…y como él dice… "su felicidad juntos" ¿de qué habla Neville?_

_-te lo diré todo…pero prométeme que no te enfadarás…_

_-¡Harry!_

_Harry tomó la carta al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Ginny…_

_-es una larga historia…_

_-aun es temprano y el paseo nocturno puede esperar…_

_Harry le contó a Ginny todo sobre la aparición de Draco, la promesa que le había hecho hacer en Hogwarts antes de fingir su muerte, y la otra promesa; la más grave, la que si sabía Beth talvez le rompería el corazón…_

_-¿ahora me entiendes Ginny? ¿ahora sabes porque tuve que guardar silencio?_

_-no….no entiendo…_

_-¡Ginny!..Draco se llevaría a Beth y jamás la volveríamos a ver…no tenía la intención de perder a mi amiga, y tú también hubieras hecho lo mismo…estoy seguro… ¿y romperle el corazón así a Neville? ¿o a Remus? Ella es lo único que me queda que me une a Sirius…él me pidió que cuidara de ella…_

_-¡y que bien la cuidas!_

_-¡Gin!_

_-Harry…tú le ocultaste esta verdad…_

_-le ocultamos…_

_-si…tú y Neville…las dos personas que más ha amado en toda su vida…las dos personas que debieron amarla y protegerla más… ¡ella renunció a su boda contigo por ti! ¡por nuestra felicidad!_

_-Ginny por favor…_

_-no, Harry…ahora mismo volvemos a Londres y hacemos lo correcto….yo estar al lado de mi amiga…una hermana más para mí y mis hermanos…y tú le dirás la verdad…-la chica sonrió-ella te perdonara a ti y a Neville…estoy segura…si no lo hace…no la culpo…_

_-¿cómo puedes decir eso?_

_-¡le ocultaron la verdad sobre Malfoy! ella se ha estado culpando todos estos años…y tampoco entiende la razón por la cual Neville siempre sale huyendo de su relación…ahora entiendo por qué…deja que te lea…_

"…_no puedo seguir mintiéndole a Beth…la amo y no quiero estar separado más tiempo de ella, tenemos que decirle la verdad, pase lo que pase…los dos Harry…y Beth tendrá que entender nuestras razones, es el primer paso para recuperarla, ser felices por fin…así me cueste la vida…"_

_-esta bien…-dijo Harry-sé que Neville…_

_-no, Harry…Neville y Beth atenderán sus problemas, y nosotros estaremos ahí para ellos…como amigos…-tomó las manos de su esposo-y como familia…pero tú, cumplirás tu promesa con Sirius, y la cuidarás diciéndole la verdad…es lo menos que se merece…la decisión que tome ella…la tendremos que respetar…si de verdad la quieres…lo harás…_

Harry esperó a que los chicos estuvieran listos para partir, el estómago lo sentía agrandarse y encogerse, le temblaban un poco las manos y estaba bastante preocupado de cómo su amiga tomaría la verdad…

-ya-dijo ella apareciendo en la salita con sus jeans, tenis y playera rosada a rayas-no sabia cual era la ocasión…espero verme al menos un poco arreglada…

-la verdad es que no importa…es lo de menos…-Harry los miró…los tres que parecían bastante nerviosos-¿listos?

-aja…-dijeron a coro mientras rodeaban la botella

-¿a la de tres si?...

-¡uno!-Beth tomó la mano de Harry-¡dos!

-¡tres!-gritó Harry

En un segundo, los chicos desaparecieron, volviendo a aparecer en un jardín rodeado de columnas...

-este jardín -dijo Dean-yo lo conozco...

-sí-la voz de Beth era nerviosa mientras veía todo-es el jardín de los Malfoy, es la Mansión Malfoy... ¿o me equivoco Harry?

-no, y síganme...

Los tres siguieron a Harry, que les pidió guardaran silencio, como si Beth no estuviera ya molesta por tanto misterio; tuvo que obedecer a Harry, que no parecía dispuesto a escuchar quejas...

-¿a dónde…?-Beth tiró de la mano del chico- ¡Harry!

-silencio... ¿Ron?

Beth dio un salto por la repentina aparición de Ron tras la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, pero más se sorprendió, al ver la delgada figura que empezaba a descamuflajearse de la pared…

-Neville...

-hola

Los dos se miraron por largos minutos...

-disculpen-dijo Ron con voz queda-lamento interrumpirlos, pero tenemos que seguir...

-no…hasta que no me digan que quieren-dijo Beth sosteniendo a Dean y Seamus para que no avanzaran-por favor...

-ya lo verás-Ron tomó la mano de su amiga y la jaló hacía él-por favor-sonrió-esto ya es muy difícil para mi...no se diga para Harry y Neville

-¿qué?

-shh-le dio un pequeño apretón de manos, a la vez que tapaba su boca con su dedo-¿puedes?

-¡no!

-¡por favor!

-¿qué es?

-tienes razón, para que tanto misterio…queremos que veas esto...

Ron la jaló con más fuerza hacía el despacho de la casa…

-¡suéltame!-gritó Beth al entrar como ráfaga a la habitación-¿qué es lo que quieres que necesito entrar como ladrón...a la que...?

Beth miró hacía adelante...sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía...sentado en la mesa del despacho; con una mezcla de miedo y nervios en sus ojos, se encontraba Draco, cuidado por Fred y George...

-no...-Beth miró a Ron-¿qué clase de broma es ésta?

-ninguna-dijo Ron mirando a su amiga-yo también pensé que era broma hasta que lo vi...está vivo ¿ves? no murió...nos engañó a todos todo este tiempo... ¿o no Harry?

-no...

Ron miró a Harry...

-no Ron, dile a la verdad-dijo Harry acercándose-dile que hasta hace unos meses yo creí que estaba muerto, pero no...estaba vigilándonos; a mi sobretodo, vigilando que estuviera tratándote bien y respetando mis promesas...

-¿cuáles promesas?

-yo puedo explicarte-la voz de Draco se escuchó temblorosa, y sus manos temblaban conforme se acercaba a ella...

Beth se acercó con cuidado a él también, acorralándolo contra el escritorio

-¡estás vivo!-ella levantó su mano y la pasó despacio por la mejilla del chico-todo este tiempo...vivo...

-yo...

-¡vivo!-le pegó en el pecho con fuerza mientras lloraba-y yo pensando todo este tiempo que había sido mi culpa... ¿cómo pudiste?

-yo...

Beth lo miró haciendo que el tiempo se congelara para todos esperando alguna respuesta, nadie se movía de sus lugares...Seamus y Dean; que no creían lo que veían, estaban bajo el marco de la puerta, Neville se apoyaba en la pared con Ron, y Harry, se detuvo entre los gemelos que se habían dirigido hacía la puerta...

-¿tú qué?-dijo ella volviendo a pegarle en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas-¿sabes como me sentí al saber lo que te había pasado?

Lo que vieron los chicos fue muy diferente a lo que esperaban ver, Beth dejó de golpear al chico para abrazarlo y hundir su cabeza en el pecho de él...

Draco lentamente abrazó a Beth, sujetándola con fuerza, Neville cayó al sillón con el puño en la boca; tratando de tranquilizarse, Harry; trató de levantar la varita para atacar a Draco, pero Ron lo detuvo y a señas, sacó a todos del cuarto...

-los dejaremos para que hablen-dijo Ron-estaremos cerca si nos necesitas Beth...

Beth al sentir tan fuerte el abrazo de Draco se soltó asustada, el chico aun la veía con una sonrisa, con las manos temblorosas tratando de alcanzar las de ella...

-te hiciste el muerto todo este tiempo...quisiera saber porque fuiste capaz de eso...dame una razón

-porque...

Beth fue haciéndose hacia atrás por el miedo que sentía, pero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-tiene que ser algo lógico...porque aunque no lo creas...me causaste mucho sufrimiento...

-¿en serio?

-claro... ¿tú no crees que sufrí cuando pensé que era la culpable de la muerte de otro ser querido?

-no eras la culpable...aunque...

-¿si?

Draco tomó un largo respiro y de un solo movimiento, tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas...

-lo hice porque te quiero...

-aja...

-en verdad, porque te amaba entonces, y te amo ahora-la voz de él se escuchó cortada-lo hice por ti…

-lindas formas de amar tienes tú...no has cambiado...

Beth soltó a Draco y se sentó en un sillón dándole la espalda...

-Draco...

-¿si?

-Neville y Harry sabían que estabas vivo y me lo ocultaron... ¿los obligaste a hacerlo?

-mas o menos...

-ya veo...

-pero creo que deberías escucharlos a ellos antes de juzgarlos...

-no me importa ahora las razones de Neville y Harry...ya hablaré con ellos...pero ahora-se volteó a verlo-quiero que me digas las tuyas...-quitó unos cojines de su lado-ven, siéntate y dime...

-¿por dónde empiezo?

-sólo dime por qué lo hiciste y ya…porque aun sabiendo el dolor que me había causado la muerte de mi padre, tú también quisiste desaparecer de mi vida...

-no sabía que te dolería, pensé que te olvidarías de mí...

-¿olvidarme?

-sí...tenías a Neville, a Potter, a los otros...siempre todos antes que yo...

-Draco Malfoy...-ella lo tomó de la mano-no has cambiado nada-sonrió-sigues siendo tan celoso, aun sabiendo que los dos estamos unidos, y lo estaremos siempre.

-¿en serio?

-claro... ¿no estuvimos casados?

-si pero...

-además yo te dije que te quería como amigo... ¿lo recuerdas?, y como amiga daría mi vida por ti... ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿abandonarme?

-no creía que te abandonaba...yo...

-siempre egoísta Draco...sólo pensaste en ti... ¿no crees que yo no pensaba en ti? ¿qué no pensé en ti todo este tiempo?

-¿qué quieres decir?

-pues eso...

Beth se puso de pie y levantó a Draco de un jalón, hasta casi quedar boca con boca...

-durante todo este tiempo que lloré con los desprecios de Harry, que mis intentos con Oliver e incluso; con Seamus, fallaron...pensaba en ti y pensaba en que hubiera sido diferente todo de estar juntos...

-no te creo...

-pues hazlo...-Beth abrió la puerta-les diré que los veré luego...que yo los llamo cuando quiera verlos...no tardo...

Beth caminó hasta donde los chicos se habían acomodado para esperarla...al verla; Seamus, Dean, Fred y George, marcaron a un más el distanciamiento que tenían con Neville y Harry, al otro lado de la habitación...

-Ron...-Beth movió la mano para llamarlo-necesito decirte algo...

-claro...

-vayan a casa, yo me quedare aquí...los llamaré cuando quiera hablar con ustedes...

-¡ah no!-la voz de Ron los sacó a todos de su ensimismamiento-¡yo no te dejo sola con ese! ¿con qué te amenazó para que te quedaras?

-con nada...

-¡no te creo! ¡ya verá! ¡no te dejare aquí!..-trató de jalarla pero Beth se mantuvo firme...

-ah sí…lo harás, me dejarás-le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para que bajara la voz-tú ve a casa, cuida de tu esposa...yo estaré bien...

-me mataran si te dejo sola...-tragó saliva-Hermione me matará si lo hago...

-no, ella me comprenderá...lo sé...es una gran amiga...y por lo que respecta a ellos, no te tocaran ni un pelo rojito de esa cabeza tuya...yo lo haré si no te los llevas...

-esta bien...pero...

-si necesito algo...no dudes que serás al primero al que llamaré...por favor Ron ¿si?

-claro-sonrió-estaré al pendiente...cualquier cosa...pero no entiendo...

-sencillo...vivo con Seamus y Dean por ahora...si vuelvo a casa me ahogaran con preguntas que no quiero contestar...y bueno esos dos...-señaló a Neville y Harry con la mirada-querrán decir tanto y yo decir otro tanto, que terminaremos diciendo cosas que nos lastimarán...¿me entiendes ahora?

-si, ¿pero cualquier cosa eh?

-si, Ronnie...tú confía en mi...

Beth pudo ver como los chicos peleaban con Ron para quedarse, Neville la miró fijamente antes de desaparecer...ella sintió que todo en ella temblaba con su sola mirada, no pudo evitar sonreírle pese a que trataba de mantenerse fría...pero cada momento que pasaba sin él desde ese día tan especial, le rompía más el corazón...

-¿ya se fueron?-sonrió Draco-no puedo creer que te dejaran sola conmigo...

-no te hagas ilusiones -Beth mantenía la vista en donde había estado el grupo-yo me quedo por mi propia voluntad, pero no por ti...no al menos por lo que tu crees ¿si?

-puedes quedarte en mi habitación yo me quedaré en la de mis padres.

-gracias-Beth subió a prisa sin mirar atrás

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-gritó Draco antes de que Beth se encerrara en la habitación

-claro...-ella lo miró desde arriba deteniéndose del barandal y mirándolo con toda su atención-¿qué quieres?

-yo sé que este no es el caso...pero no me culpes por intentarlo...si me llegas a perdonar...¿me darías una oportunidad?

-no sé...

-píensalo ¿si?

-lo pensaré...-ella sonrió-¿por qué no?


	12. 12Demasiado como para enloquecer

**¡Hola! Aquí reportando nuevo capitulo a esta; hasta ahorita, estira y afloja de historia…y la verdad es que si no le pusiera un tanto de drama…talvez no me sentiría muy feliz, solo espero que a ustedes les guste…**

**Aun sigo pensando en el fin…al menos de esta parte…tengo que amenazar…como yo la hice con Carito, que seguiré…si señoras y señores…¡yo cumplo amenazas!**

**Pero espero que las futuras entregas de capítulos, tanto de Amor o Sacrificio como los que mi mente un tanto desquiciada permitan, sigan gustando a ustedes…mis fans… ¡mis amigos! Jajaja…si ya se… ¡ya enloquecí!**

**(Creo que ya me dieron delirios de grandeza y creo que es por la falta de cafeína en leche helada…necesito mi cocol…digo…mi capuccino frappe jaja.)**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos…aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo…verán el inicio de algunas cosas que irán cambiando para los protagonistas… ¿vencerá el amor? y si es así…¿él de quién?**

**Y bueno la dedicatorias…**

**Carito-¡gracias por la paciencia amiga, espero que disfrutes el capitulo!, ¡y ya quiero ver el tuyo! …y por cierto… ¡gracias por soportar la amenaza!**

**Saku-¡te quiero mucho primita!, gracias por siempre apoyarme en todas mis locuras, como esta…espero que siga siendo así, por favor no me mates si no te gusta…prometo que no te hare sufrir tanto**

**Ricardo-¿qué puedo decir? Gracias por siempre apoyarme!, espero que te guste el capitulo y pues como le dije a Saku…tu sister…no me maten…**

**Y bueno ahora si los dejo….**

**Please dejen review…así mejoro… ¡gracias!**

Draco despertó con una extraña sensación...no ocultarse más le traía una alegría infinita, un peso menos sobre él, pero aun existía la posibilidad de que ella no lo perdonara...

-buenos días, Draco-Beth tenia listo el desayuno cuando él se asomó al comedor- ¿tú nunca comes? no había nada en la casa…por suerte recordé donde guardaba algunos galeones y dinero muggle de la vez que estuvimos aquí Neville y yo.

-no debiste...

-si, si pienso quedarme aquí un rato...

-¿en serio piensas eso?

-¿puedo?

-no tienes ni porque preguntarlo...

-come, anda...estás muy delgado...

Sin miedo, y debido a la alegría del momento, Draco empezó a comer, casi atragantándose con todo...

-comes como Ron y yo juntos… -rió-pobre... ¿pues cómo vivías?

-aquí y allá...-sonrió-me hospedé por unos días en las Tres Escobas, cuando se me acabó el dinero, me recluí en Cabeza de Puerco...y luego en el Caldero, cuando obtuve el trabajo en

El Quisquilloso...no podía darme una vida de rico sin trabajo...causaría sospecha...

Draco dejó de comer para acercarse a ella y ayudarla con los platos...

-no tienes por qué ayudarme Draco...

-si quiero...-Draco llevó todo a la cocina-porque quiero explicarte...decirte todo...

-anda...-Beth le dio un plato enjabonado, que el chico tiró al suelo por los nervios-pero no rompas la cara vajilla de tu madre en el intento...

-lo intentaré... ¿por dónde empiezo?

-¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-en Francia, mi familia tenia una casa ahí...oculta por magia, escondida del bullicio de la ciudad, en la alegre campiña...ya los conocías...demasiado buenos para estar con muggles

-¿y tú? ¿lo eres?

-ya no más...-rió-bueno…eso intento

-te creo-Beth reía al verlo tan nervioso-¿quién te ayudó en todo este tiempo?

-nadie...cuando fingí mi muerte, prometí no buscarlos...le dejé dinero suficiente a un primo...-rió-o sea yo...para no tener que recurrir a préstamos...llevé una vida sencilla...

-¿trabajaste?

-si...en el campo

Beth soltó una carcajada...

-¿bromeas verdad?...

-no, no bromeo... ¡oye!... ¡no te rías!…sé que suena difícil de creer…

-si…un poco…-Beth al mirarlo tan serio, dejó de reír para concentrarse en la historia del muchacho-continúa… ¿quieres?

-pues con el trabajo…en eso si me ayudó Neville...antes de fingir mi muerte le comenté el plan, él lo tomó a chiste...pero aun así me dijo que me ayudaría en todo...creo que en el fondo estaba ansioso de deshacerse de mí

-no digas eso…él sería incapaz…es muy bueno hasta con quien no lo merece…

-no lo dudo...es demasiado noble, sacrificado, tiene un enorme corazón...valiente, testarudo, torpe…pero un gran mago… ¡es un maldito genio y me simpatiza bastante! ¿puedes creerlo? después de todo lo que lo molesté en mi vida, yo aquí admirándolo, ¡envidiándolo! …¿Beth?

Draco miró como Beth suspiraba con cada palabra sobre Neville…parecía estar en una especie de trance, que Draco no dudó en interrumpir…

-¿por eso lo amas no?

-yo...-Beth lo miró con curiosidad como si no reconociera a quien estaba enfrente suyo…de pronto, un largo suspiro de Draco la volvió a su realidad-continúa ¿si?

-bueno...le pedí referencias por si acaso...además me encargué de dejar a nombre de Neville una cantidad de dinero, tú sabes...testamento...así; si necesitaba algo, él no levantaría sospechas si necesitaba sacar dinero de la bóveda de la familia., a cambio, me dio la dirección de una tal Gabrielle...

-Delacour...la hermana de Fleur...

-si esa...

-veo que no perdiste el tiempo allá...

-Beth-la miró-ni lo pienses siquiera...en esa época sólo tenia ojos para ti, aun los tengo...ella sólo fue un contacto...le dije que venía de parte de un amigo, ella me consiguió trabajo en el hospital de magos de la ciudad...

-siempre fuiste bueno en pociones...

-así es...pero más aprendí trabajando con un botánico muggle, que resultó todo un herbólogo de la comunidad mágica... ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿en serio?

Beth concentró toda su atención en Draco...sentándose a su lado, como hechizada por sus palabras…

-¿cómo fue eso?

-era vecino de la casa, andaba siempre viendo las plantas del bosque...no pude resistirme a su plática...me recordaba mucho a Neville...tenia una hija...

-ya veo...

-¡no veas!...-rió-tenía cuatro años...ella me recordó a ti cuando te conocí...luego un día, me invitó a un Congreso de Herbologia...maestros de Herbologia de la comunidad mágica reunidos...

-y fuiste...

-no quería, pero sabia que talvez vería a Neville...y podría preguntar sobre ti...

-¿y sucedió como tú querías?

-si, aunque Neville se asustó un poco al verme tan cambiado...

-Tom...

-sí... ¿cómo supiste?

-la sensación de conocer a Tom de antes...además de pequeños detalles...como se portaba me recordaba mucho a ti...es unir las piezas de un rompecabezas...

-siempre tan lista...

-sigue contando...

-pues al ver a Neville de nuevo, no pude evitar pensar en ti...que hacías, si eras feliz...

-¿y?

-me dijo que estabas con Potter...

-ah... ¿y eso te molestó?

-sí, no pude evitar sentirme celoso...

-Draco...

-lo sé, lo sé...siento que no tengo derecho...pero hay cosas que no cambian...

-tranquilo...no te estoy diciendo que estuvieras mal...

-¿a no?

-no...

Draco sonrió...

-¿estás bien?-dijo ella al verlo tan concentrado

-te extrañaba tanto, así que decidí volver al menos para verte, para saber si estabas bien...entonces te vi en las Tres Escobas cuando saliste con Wood...no te veías muy feliz...

-no, pues no...-lo miró-no lo entenderías...-¿y eso te motivó a buscarme?...

-aja…me despedí de mi otra vida…fue triste…ya me había encariñado con mis nuevos amigos…

-lo lamento…todo por mí…

-no…-la tomó de la mano-no te lamentes…este es mi lugar…contigo…oye… ¿quieres ver lo que trabajé allá?

-si…

-pues vamos…

Beth estaba fascinada con el pequeño invernadero en el que Draco había convertido la vieja sala de prácticas, no había en ella ya nada que recordara su viejo uso como lugar de entrenamiento de ella, Neville y Draco durante la terrible guerra contra Voldemort…ahora entraba el sol, había estantes llenos de pequeñas plantas catalogadas, una mesa con todo lo necesario para pociones, y libros sobre medicina mágica y herbología.

-¡esto es fascinante!…-Beth miraba todo con los ojos bien abiertos.- ¡eres un genio!

-no…lee esa etiqueta…la que está enfrente tuyo…

-¿es?

-la letra de Neville…él me ayudó…

-ah…-Beth tomó la etiqueta entre sus manos, y luego la devolvió a su lugar con un poco de enojo…se culpaba de no poder borrar a Neville de su cabeza y corazón…-¿Draco?-Beth buscaba en ese amplio espacio al chico, pero este parecía haberse evaporado-¿dónde estas?

-atrás de ti…

-¡ah!-Beth miró al chico, que convertido en Tom, la miraba tras un estante-¿por qué te transformaste?-Beth concentró su mirada en el frasco de poción en las manos del chico.

-lamento asustarte…pero tocan a la puerta y…

-tranquilo…iré yo…y bueno… ¿quién toca si hay Red Flú?

-no sé, pero les agradezco…así puedo arreglarme para las visitas…bueno…tú me entiendes…

La chica corrió hacía la puerta al reconocer las voces al otro lado…

-espero que este bien…seguro ese Malfoy ya le hizo algo…pero ya dijimos, que le toca un pelo…

-no seas dramática, Ginny….

-lo soy…no confío en él…

-no está en posición de ponerse difícil…-Hermione sonrió al ver a su amiga sana y salva al abrirles la puerta-le decía a Ginny que estaba exagerando…

La pelirroja abrazó con fuerza a Beth al verla…

-y yo le decía que no confiaré nunca en él por más que diga que cambió…

-y yo –Hermione miraba a todas partes al tiempo que ponía su mano sobre su vientre-que no está en posición de ponerse difícil…está a un paso de Azkaban…

-basta las dos-Beth abrazó a sus amigas-¡me da gusto que estén aquí!….pero… ¿qué hacen aquí?

-no le creía a Ron cuando me contó…casi estuve a punto de quedar viuda por mi propia mano…

-Herms…-Beth la llevó del brazo hasta la sala-ya te dije que matar a Ron no soluciona nada...

-no fue hasta que entre Harry y yo la convencimos…no nos creía…es más…yo no lo creía a Harry…yo…

-¿entonces es cierto?-interrumpió Hermione-¿está vivo?

-sí….está en el invernadero…

-¡jamás creeré lo que voy a decir!…pero… ¿puedo verlo?, aunque sea de lejos…

-¡Hermione!-gritó Beth-por más que Draco haya hecho lo que haya hecho…no merece que te refieras a él como si fuera un extraño ejemplar del zoológico, creas o no, merece un poco de respeto…es una persona, no un animal…

-buenos días…

Ginny y Hermione se quedaron heladas al ver a Draco parado atrás de Beth…

-Malfoy…

-Granger…-le dirigió una sonrisa torcida-gusto en verte, bueno, verlas…

-igualmente…-Hermione interrumpió a Ginny antes de que pudiera contestar-sinceramente, me da gusto que estés bien…

-gracias….

-claro, no por ti...sino por Beth…no me gustaba que sufriera por tu culpa…

-te entiendo…las dejaré solas…estaré en mi habitación…gusto en verlas a ambas…

-¡por las barbas de Merlín!-Ginny se dejó caer en el sillón al irse Draco-jamás dudaré de Harry...ya decía yo….es muy honesto…

-¡dímelo a mí!…jamás podré dudar de Ron… ¡espera a que los demás lo sepan!

-no…-Beth las interrumpió sin resultado alguno

-¡la cara que hará Moody!-gritaba Hermione mientras se paseaba por la sala-y el profesor Lupin… sólo quiero saber que dirá Dumbledore… ¡Malfoy traicionó su confianza!

-¡ya te dije que no! ¡nadie más debe saberlo!

-Beth…

-no todavía…

-pero…

-¡prométanmelo!…nadie…por el momento….detengan a los chicos, que no se lo digan a nadie más…él no esta listo…

-pero….

-Hermione…por lo que más quieras…

-esta bien…

Las chicas voltearon a la puerta al escuchar un golpe…

-deben ser los chicos…-Ginny se dirigió abrir-Harry…él quiere hablar contigo….

-pues…yo no quiero…

-Beth…

-¡no estoy lista!…además no son ellos….es Dean, yo lo mandé a buscar esta mañana….

Beth había mandando a llamar a Dean para que le trajera algo de su ropa, a regañadientes, el chico apareció en la sala con una gran maleta…

-creo que sabes lo que pienso de esto-dijo al poner la maleta en el suelo y saludar a las chicas-y ni quiero decirte lo que piensa Seamus...

-lo sé...dile que lo quiero...

-lo sabe...por eso no entiende por qué le haces esto...

-¿ah?

-preocuparnos...estar metida en esta casa-Dean se estremeció-tan sepulcral y fría…y con ese…ya te imaginas como esta él ¿no?... y yo tengo que soportarlo…

Beth le dio un beso en la mejilla a Dean...

-sé que te preocupas también…pero en serio…estaré bien…

-¿segura?-miró a las chicas-¡traten de convencerla!

-no-dijo Ginny con una enorme sonrisa- Beth es nuestra amiga y la apoyaremos en todo…

-¿hasta con estar con ese?...Malfoy me aterra… ¡puede hacerle algo!

-no me hará nada…-Beth se recargó en el brazo de Dean-confía

-Beth…no puedes estar segura de eso…siempre ha estado un poco zafado

-si puedo, lo siento…no será capaz de hacerme nada…pero necesito tiempo con él…además…necesito algo…

-¿qué?...ya sé…. ¡cordura!

-Dean…

-perdón-la abrazó-pero entiéndeme…yo talvez no sea como Seamus de celoso y protector…pero no quiero que te pase nada….dime, ¿qué necesitas?

-que no le digan a nadie sobre él, no a mis padres, ni Moody, ni Dumbledore…-miró a los tres- a nadie…por mí…

-¿Beth Black estás loca?-gritaba Dean-pero creo entenderte…yo como siempre, guardaré el secreto si lo pides…y trataré de contener a la boca suelta de Seamus…pero no me pidas milagros…si él habla, no lo detendré.

-gracias, Dean

-no me agradezcas, Ginny tiene razón, nuestro deber es apoyarte…yo lo hago con gusto aunque la idea no me guste para nada.

-¡eres un encanto Dean!

Beth le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico, lo abrazó, y volvió a darle otro…

-dale un beso de mi parte a Seamus, dile que lo quiero muchísimo…que no se preocupe...estoy bien...que cualquier cosa…

-¡ah no!-rió Dean- el beso que se lo de Luna o Hannah... ¡yo no!... yo le diré que estás bien...y que te cuidan bien...eso espero…-suspiró-o eso quiero creer...y le daré el recado…pero te repito…no me pidas imposibles…

-y Dean...

-no diremos nada...cuenta conmigo –la abrazó-y cuenta con el celoso compulsivo...digo, Seamus...tú tranquila...-se dirigió a las chicas-¿quieren que las lleve?, en su estado; a Hermione no le conviene ni volar, ni aparecer, ni la Red Flú,…además, quiero sacarle provecho al taxi que hechicé…

-Dean Thomas…. ¿quién diría?-las chicas reían al ver a Dean orgulloso mostrando el taxi flotando sobre la mansión-¿Dean usando la magia para fines egoístas?

-será rápido y seguro… ¿vienen?

-sí-Hermione abrazó con fuerza a Beth mientras el taxi hechizado se estacionaba en la entrada-háblame todos los días ¿si?, así gastes todos los Polvos Flú del mundo.

-si mamá…

-¿no cambiarás nunca?

-no…

-¡gracias al cielo por eso!…cuídate mucho, para cualquier cosa…

-papá Ron y mamá Hermione estarán ahí como siempre…lo sé, Hermione… ¡que haría sin ustedes!

Dean se despidió de Beth casi cargándola en sus brazos al abrazarla, ella trató de retener las lágrimas, por mucho tiempo; ella se había sentido sola, pero esas demostraciones de cariño le dijeron que estaba cuidada, muy protegida y que jamás había estado sola…

-¡Beth!-Ginny se bajó del taxi-esperénme unos minutos…-y se acercó a Beth, tomándola de las manos y sentándola junto a ella en los escalones de la entrada.

-¿pasa algo Ginny?

-discúlpame ¿si?

-¿por?

-por no ser una mejor amiga para ti…por pensar, en algún momento, que eras mi enemiga y que querías quitarme a Harry.

-creo que es al revés…yo…

-no, yo me sentía así por la relación que ustedes tenían…tú le tenías la paciencia que yo no, tú lo apoyabas en sus necedades, cuando a mi me hubiera gustado matarlo…incluso con lo de Cho; estuviste a su lado, y también arriesgaste mucho al estar en contra de Dumbledore; por mantenerlo alejado de la Orden,…siempre envidié esa amistad que tenían los dos… además del lazo que los unía…el lazo de Sirius…

-ah…eso…si en algo de tranquiliza…todos te prefieren a ti, eres más linda, mejor bruja que yo, hasta mi padre te prefería a ti…

-¡no es verdad!, pero bueno, de eso hablaremos otro día…quisiera que me perdonaras… ¿puedes?

-¡ay Ginny! …no seas boba… ¿cómo no perdonar a mi hermanita? … ¿no dicen tus hermanos que soy toda una Weasley honoraria?

-¿las mejores amigas de nuevo?

Las dos miraron a Hermione en el auto…la chica lloraba mientras las veía abrazarse…

-las mejores amigas las tres-dijeron a coro-bueno, las cuatro, no podemos olvidar a Luna…

-cuídate ¿si?, te vendré a ver mañana…

-¿Ginny?

-¿si?

-¿podrías llamar a Harry para que venga?

-¡gracias!…estaba de un insoportable… triste y preocupado porque no le hablabas…

-dile que lo espero aquí hasta que pueda venir…de este escalón no me moveré.

Beth no tuvo que esperar mucho, Harry apareció en medio de la entrada, escoba y varita en mano…

-¿qué pretendes Harry?… ¿atacar a Malfoy y salir volando?

-algo así…atacarlo por si me impide que te lleve…por eso traje la escoba…

-hubieras traído la moto de papá…la Saeta no nos aguantará a los dos…

-¿eso significa que vuelves conmigo a casa?, -Harry corrió hacía ella y la levantó del suelo en un fuerte abrazo-Ginny y yo estaremos felices de que estés con nosotros…

-te agradezco mucho tu invitación, Harry…-Beth lo tomó del brazo y empezaron a caminar rumbo a los jardines-pero no puedo aceptarla, en primer lugar, porque ustedes dos son recién casados y yo sobraría ahí, ¿entiendes a qué me refiero no? créeme, no estarás feliz de tenerme ahí-los dos rieron-además, ahora vivo con los chicos, y porque…lo más importante…pienso quedarme aquí un tiempo…

-bromeas ¿verdad?

-no, ya le dije a Dean que no…yo quiero, y necesito quedarme

-ese solapador… ¿por qué siempre apoya tus locuras?

-por favor, Harry…entiéndeme… ¿qué harías tú si hubiera sido al revés?... ¿no te hubiera gustado pasar tiempo con alguien que estuvo lejos mucho tiempo?, ¿alguien al que creías que jamás volverías a ver? ¿recuperar el tiempo perdido?... Harry-Beth levantó la barbilla del chico, mirándolo con esos ojos que aun lo hechizaban-¿no querías ir con papá al descubrir la verdad?

-no compares, no es lo mismo…yo daría…

-¡si lo sé! al igual que yo, daría la vida por que él estuviera vivo…

-¡pero no es lo mismo!, Sirius no se haría el muerto para dañarnos…

-si es lo mismo, porque Draco era parte de mi vida, y su muerte me causó mucho dolor…al igual que con papá, hubo un tiempo en que hubiera dado mi vida por recuperar el tiempo perdido-tomó su mano-sé que me entiendes, Harry…dame esa oportunidad…

-esta bien…pero…

-tranquilo, Harry…

-con una condición…

-¿tú pones las condiciones?-Beth negó con la cabeza-creo que no estás en posición de hacerlo, -Beth soltó su mano al tiempo que clavaba una mirada de enojo en el chico-yo soy la afectada aquí… ¿recuerdas?

-en eso…

-disculpa, Harry…-le dio un fuerte y rápido abrazo-no fue mi intención…no quiero hacerte sentir mal…

-es que tienes razón…yo te mentí…

-tranquilo...dime, ¿cuál era tu condición?

-¡ya olvídala!…-los dos se sentaron en una banca mirando a la mansión-no tengo porque pedirte nada…

-anda, Potter-rió-dime… ¿no somos amigos?, ¿no somos como hermanos ahora?

-me alegra oírte eso…

-pero antes quieres decirme algo importante ¿o me equivoco?

-cuando te pones como Dumbledore-rieron ambos-me asustas…ya te dije que me pone nervioso que sepas lo que pienso…pero sólo tú sabes lo que pasa por mi mente, siempre los has sabido

-no he perdido el don ¿eh?

-tienes razón, -Harry trataba de no reírse pero le era imposible-tu "ojo interior" no te falla nunca…hay algo que quiero decirte

-¡que coincidencia!, mi gran visión me dice que lo que me vas a decir, es lo que yo quería preguntarte.

-¿en serio?

-Harry…-de pronto la mirada alegre de Beth, se tornó tan dura, que a Harry le recordó la primera vez que había visto a Sirius, era una mirada llena de ira, rayando en la demencia…-¿Draco tiene que ver en que tú me pidieras matrimonio?, tú no querías y él te obligó ¿cierto?

-yo…

-Harry James Potter…-su voz se tornó suplicante y su mirada ahora era de tristeza-¡dime que no!…

-yo…-la abrazó con fuerza-tienes que creerme cuando te digo que lo hice porque tenia miedo de perderte…él me amenazó con llevarte lejos… ¡no podría perderte!...Beth…

Harry la alcanzó antes de que entrara a la casa…

-no te creo, Harry…

-le prometí a tu padre que cuidaría de ti…

-eso sí lo creo… ¡temes fallarle a papá, yo jamás te importé!

-¡no digas eso!

-si yo te importara, no me hubieras puesto en esa posición… ¡estoy harta de las promesas que le hayan hecho a Draco! ¡harta de sus planes para mi vida sin que me tomen en cuenta!-gritaba tratando de hacerse entender entre el llanto, pero sus palabras se cortaban-harta-sollozaba-¡de sus secretos que involucran mis sentimientos!

-eso quería decirte…Neville no tiene el valor para buscarte ahora, piensa que lo odias, que no quieres verlo…pero quiero pedirte, no por mi…no tengo derecho… ¡por Sirius!

-¡no metas a mi padre en esto!

-hazlo por él, él hubiera querido verte feliz con Neville…por favor, habla con él…

-no quiero…

-Beth…

-es mas, quiero que te vayas-Beth corrió hacia la casa-¡no sé que pensar ni que decirte!

-me iré pero vendremos hasta que quieras oírnos…

-¡haz lo quieras!

Aunque lejana tras las paredes de la mansión; la voz de Beth se escuchó fuerte en los oídos de Harry, que sólo encontró en su cabeza una solución al problema, y sin pensarlo, voló hacía ella…

-¿Beth?-Draco entró a la habitación donde ella se había encerrado tras la partida de Harry-¿estás durmiendo?, has estado aquí todo el día ¿no tienes hambre?

El chico se acercó a la cama, donde Beth; hecha un pequeño ovillo, parecía estar dormida.

-no me importa si duermes-dijo él sentándose al lado suyo-escuché la conversación con Potter… ¡ya sé que no era de mi incumbencia!, pero no pude evitarlo…y si no lo digo me sentiré peor…aunque no me escuches te lo diré.

Draco se recargó en la cabecera, mientras que con nerviosos movimientos acariciaba el cabello de Beth…

-si obligué a Potter a pedirte que te casaras con él…-suspiró-a él y a Neville les hice prometer; sin que el otro supiera que el otro ya lo había hecho, que te dejaría libre de nuestro matrimonio, si ellos te dejaban libre…sólo tuve que recordarles su promesa cuando los volví a ver…

Beth se estremeció un poco con aquella confesión, haciendo que Draco dejara de acariciar su cabello, temiendo despertarla si lo hacía, y con eso, su valor desaparecería…

-Potter fue fácil…di en su punto débil al chantajearlo con llevarte lejos…él no podría con eso…pobre…eres lo más cercano a su verdadera familia…la hija de su padrino…y también porque –la voz de Draco cambió, llegándose a quebrar un poco-hay que admitir que el jamás ha sido egoísta, cuando le dije que si tendría el valor de hacer sufrir a Lupin y a los otros con tu desaparición…dijo que no…su relación contigo me hizo fácil volverlo a presionar…

Draco se acomodó en la cama junto a Beth, oliendo su cabello entre pausas…

-no creas que lo hice por malvado…de ese Draco ya no queda nada...

Su voz ahora se mezclaba con los nervios, intentaba mantener el tono serio y cínico, pero la honestidad lo hacía tartamudear e interrumpirse con frecuentes suspiros, como un niño pequeño que intenta decir; sin llorar, todo lo que está en su corazón…

-lo hice por que te amo…y la verdad…temía…

Beth se volteó quedando cara a cara, lo que hizo que Draco se sentara en la cama como impulsado por un resorte…

-¡que Neville echara todo a perder!-su voz se quebró y no pudo evitar sollozar-¡siempre estaba a punto de echarlo todo por la borda!…siempre tenia que recordarle su promesa cada vez que los dos parecían estar de nuevo juntos…el pobre no soportaba estar alejado de ti, le salía el valor de querer decirte todo, cada vez que lo mirabas o lo abrazabas…y hasta la fecha, ¡ha sido muy difícil mantenerlo alejado de ti!, siempre enamorado, siempre dispuesto a decir que te amaba a los cuatro vientos…pero él lo quiso así…¡te prefirió lejos de él antes que conmigo! –la voz de Draco apenas se distinguía del llanto-¿cómo le dicen los muggles a eso?-rió-¿decisión salomónica?...-se secó sus lágrimas con la manga-sé que hay una historia tras eso…no la recuerdo…pero creo que lo entiendes ¿no?

-dos mujeres-la voz de Beth hizo que Draco dejara de llorar -tras la muerte del bebé de una de ellas, peleaban ante el Rey Salomón por la maternidad de otro bebé…cada una decía que era su verdadera madre…-Beth volteó a ver a Draco-una argumentaba que la otra; al matar a su propio hijo por accidente, había cambiado a los niños…y como no se ponían de acuerdo…

-el rey dijo que dividirían al niño en dos… ¿cierto?, para que cada una tuviera una parte…

-si-Beth se sentó junto a Draco, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos-pero antes de que el rey lo hiciera, antes de partir al bebé…una de las mujeres se lanzó sobre él, evitando que lo mataran…-Beth suspiró profundamente, retirando su vista de Draco y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, como si tratara de buscar algo en lo mas profundo de su mente

-¿entonces?

-el rey, viendo que la mujer había evitado el sufrimiento del bebe, prefiriendo que se quedara con la otra, pero vivo…-Beth miró a Draco con una sonrisa un tanto torcida-reconoció en ella a la verdadera madre, porque la verdadera, jamás hubiera puesto a su hijo en peligro...prefería su bienestar a sus deseos egoístas…-la chica volvió a concentrar su mirada en Draco-pero…a ¿qué venia todo eso?

-¿no escuchaste nada?

Beth se puso de pie, y le extendió la mano a Draco…

-¿quieres ir a cenar fuera…Tom?

El chico secándose las lagrimas que le quedaban, tomó su mano y se puso de pie…

-mejor en casa…en el comedor…para que cene Draco y no Tom…ya no quiero serlo más…quiero ser yo mismo contigo…

-me parece una gran idea…

Cuando Ron y Harry llegaron al departamento de Neville, este se encontraba totalmente empapado, sentado en el sillón, y sin moverse…

-Neville-Ron se acercó al chico con una toalla-será mejor que te seques o te resfriarás…

-gracias-Neville dejó caer la toalla al suelo al ir por unas cervezas para los chicos-¿a qué le debo su visita?

-debemos de hablar…

Ron lo observaba con cuidado, parecía que con cada movimiento, Neville se convertía en un autómata, su cuerpo actuaba, pero su mente estaba en otra parte…

-oye….-Ron intentaba hacer conversación para bajar la tensión del momento-¿te metiste al lago con todo y ropa? ¡eres muy distraído amigo!... ¿intentabas ahogarte o sólo visitar a las sirenas?

-no-dijo con tono serio sin ver a su amigo-no tengo la menor intención de ser atacado, hecho prisionero o tragado… ¡seria una muerte muy rápida!, y yo merezco sufrir por idiota-rió cínicamente-estaba en el invernadero…es lo único que me distrae…olvidé el sistema de riego que instalamos en diciembre…y bueno…-miró a sus amigos-ustedes no quieren oír eso y yo no tengo ganas de hablar…ya… ¿a qué vinieron?

-¡que amargado!-rió Ron – ¡estás a un paso de convertirte en Snape!

-no estoy para bromas, Ron… ¿qué pasa?

-se trata de Beth-interrumpió Harry, y pudo ver; al nombrarla, una llama de vida en los ojos de Neville-no quiere vernos…bueno verme…

-no…a los dos… ¿te dijo algo?

-qué esta harta de que arreglemos su vida a sus espaldas… ¡pero tú tienes que hablar con ella!, tiene que escucharte… ¡ella te ama!

-no después de lo que pasó… ¡dudo que quiera verme! , ni yo quisiera verme después de lo tonto que he sido…

-¿qué pasó?-preguntó Ron, pero con una mirada fría de Neville, guardó silencio rápidamente.

-¿qué haremos?-preguntó Harry-¿alguna idea?, yo tengo una…

-no-dijo Neville-no le diremos a nadie…

-¿cómo diablos supiste?

-Seamus y Dean vinieron esta tarde a verme y decirme lo mismo…y prometí no decir nada a nadie…le haré caso a ella esta vez…así que no haremos nada…

-¡pero yo tengo una gran idea!

-ah- Ron interrumpió-¿no hemos aprendido nada?-dijo con tono burlón-hacer algo a sus espaldas es lo que los tiene aquí…

-deja que les explique antes… ¡como si tú no hicieras nada a espaldas de Hermione!

-no…no las hago… ¡por eso es que estoy con vida!…si no, estaría muerto…pero bueno…di tu plan brillante….

Neville se secó el cabello mientras Harry exponía su idea de una lechuza anónima al Ministerio, una platica de hombre a hombre con Percy, y una emboscada a Draco…

-sinceramente-dijo Neville-es la idea más tonta que has tenido en tu vida-dijo sacudiéndose para secarse-de veras estas afectado, Harry ¡te creía con mejores ideas!-Neville volvió a sacudirse tan fuerte, que los chicos no pudieron evitar reírse…

-pareces un cachorrito…. ¿seguro que no eres animago?-rió Ron al tiempo que lo palmeaba en la cabeza-lindo Neville… ¡dame la mano!

-¡cállate Ron!…-el pelirrojo por fin le había arrancado unas risas al chico-¡o te muerdo!

-el lindo Neville me va a morder… ¡perrito malo!, aunque con ese genio…mas bien un lobo…

-¡eso es!-Harry se puso de pie-¡eres un genio Ron!

-¿ah si?... ¡por supuesto!, te tardaste en reconocerlo… ¿pero por qué soy un genio?

-no le diremos a nadie-hizo una pausa mientras en su cara se formaba una sonrisa-a nadie de importancia ministerial…pero si al profesor Lupin…Beth tendrá que oírlo…como su padre que es…la obligará a hablar con Neville…y lo demás será pan comido…aunque no le diremos la verdad sobre Malfoy todavía…primero hay que tantear el terreno…

-¿y qué le diremos cuando sea el momento y pregunte que hicimos para enojarla en realidad?-preguntó Neville-profesor…todos estos años Draco ha estado vivo, pero decidimos romperle el corazón a Beth ocultándoselo, y ahora queremos que nos quiera de vuelta, nos perdone, y finja que nada pasó…-Neville estalló en gritos- ¡antes de decir algo más te come vivo Harry!, ¡no cuentes conmigo para eso!, piensa en algo mejor ¿quieres?, y entonces veremos…

-¡wow!-Ron miraba a Neville-si Beth te viera así seria otra cosa…todo un hombre decidido… ¡me recordaste tanto a Sirius!

-eso es Ron…-dijo Harry-es lo que necesitamos…

-¿qué?

Harry tomó a Neville del brazo y lo jaló hacia la chimenea…

-vamos con Lupin, le exponemos todo…y le abrimos paso a Neville mientras emboscamos a Malfoy…

-¡sigues con lo mismo!-gritó Seamus desde la puerta-no te dejaremos…

-pero Seamus… ¿no quieres lo mejor para Beth?

-si…pero no haré algo a sus espaldas-sonrió-ese no es el modo…

-¡Seamus!-Dean trató de detener a su amigo-dijiste que…

-sé lo que dije…pero tengo una idea mejor… muy parecida, pero sin la ridícula emboscada… ¿quieren escucharla?

Todos miraron a Neville que sonriente los miraba desde la chimenea…

-pero dense prisa o la decisión se me ira rápido…he crecido si… pero muy en el fondo…Malfoy aun me inspira un poco de temor…aunque pensándolo bien, ya no tanto por mí…sino por Beth…temo que le haga daño…

-no, Neville…-Dean vio a Seamus que parecía bastante seguro de si mismo-escúchalo…creo que sé lo que planea…y nadie saldrá lastimado…salvo Malfoy, si se pone difícil…

-pero ¿y si me hago para atrás en el momento más importante?

-no creo que tu hagas eso, eres demasiado valiente-Seamus lo miró-tengo algo que detonara tu entusiasmo si decides dar un paso atrás….además, no creo que salga nadie lastimado, ni Malfoy…es más, si sale como yo creo…podríamos hasta llegar a un acuerdo que beneficiará a todos…pero para eso, necesitaremos estar todos unidos, estar todos…-miró a Ron-todos tus hermanos también, incluido Percy… ¿qué dicen?

Después de un largo silencio; en el cual los chicos se miraban sin decir palabra, ese momento de duda que parecía eterno, fue interrumpido por la misma voz decidida de unos momentos antes…

-suéltalo entonces…-todos miraron a Neville-me muero por hacer sufrir a Malfoy, como él me ha hecho sufrir…temo que voy a disfrutar demasiado cada golpe que reciba…

-¿desde cuando Canuto y Cornamenta le pasaron su instinto revoltoso a Neville?-Ron lo miraba con la boca abierta como los otros-¿qué le hicieron a nuestro pequeño inocente y tímido?

-¿cuándo estará listo todo?-preguntó Neville-no puedo esperar…

Beth sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza antes de dormir, cómo en un día podían pasar tantas cosas que cambiaran todo…y sucedían tantos momentos extraños que la hacían recapacitar…_me estoy volviendo loca…son demasiadas cosas_…caminaba de un lado a otro, _¡todo es demasiado para mi gusto! demasiadas cosas para digerir en un solo día…demasiadas confesiones, demasiadas mentiras, demasiadas razones que me hubiera gustado escuchar antes de que llegáramos a este grado…¡me quieren volver loca!-rió-bueno…Neville siempre me ha tenido loca..-suspiró me quiere enloquecer, pero no lo hace con mala intención… y Draco… no sé que pensar… ¿será que me empieza a gustar?...si…estoy a punto de enloquecer…_

Beth miró al muchacho antes de entrar a su habitación, el chico se despidió nerviosamente con una sonrisa antes de cerrar su puerta, a lo que Beth contestó con el mismo acto silencioso, pero al cerrar la puerta; y ver el gran espacio vacío de su habitación, por un momento; tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, rumbo a casa, al hogar seguro con los chicos y estar ahí como si nada hubiera pasado, y en otro momento; Beth se rió de lo que pensaba al intentar abrir la puerta, y volverla a cerrar de un golpe…deseaba tener el valor para volver sobre sus pasos y tocar la puerta de al lado…lo que había pasado en la cena, detonaba todos los pensamientos…y la confesión de Harry, y la verdad sobre los sentimientos de Neville, se hicieron minúsculos a comparación…

_-¿sabes?-preguntó Malfoy mientras encendía las velas d__el comedor-siempre me imaginé que viviríamos juntos algún día_

_-só__lo será un tiempo…no te hagas ilusiones…_

_-eso dices ahora…-la tomó de la mano y elegantemente la llevó hasta su lugar a su lado-pero estoy seguro, que pronto aceptarás quedarte conmigo por siempre…_

_-en serio no quiero que te ilusiones, Draco…esto es provisional…_

_-¿hasta que se te pase el enojo con Potter?, ¿hasta que Neville venga en su caballo blanco a rescatarte?_

_Con un movimiento de varita, y unas palabras que Beth no comprendió, Draco apareció un banquete digno de Hogwarts en la mesa…estaba demasiado sorprendida y hambrienta para discutirle algo a Draco._

_-creo que debería aprender ese hechizo-dijo ella mientras su copa se llenaba de un vino rojo brillante-me quitaría de tantos problemas cuando los chicos se reúnen a cenar y jugar…_

_-lo preparé toda la tarde…-dijo con enfado al ver como ella recordaba a sus amigos con una sonrisa-mientras tú dormías…_

_-¿en serio?_

_-si… ¡me tardé horas en encontrar el libro de hechizos hogareños de mi madre!…_

_-¡ya sabía yo!-reía Beth-tú no eres de los que cocinan…_

_-no-tomó __ su mano entre las suyas-pero lo haría por ti…-Draco intentó besar su mano pero sólo la aprisionó con más fuerza- ¡me encanta verte reír!_

_-bueno…-Beth bajó su copa para tratar de quitar su otra mano de las manos de Draco-ya te dije que no será por siempre…_

_-ya veo…es como te dije…estas encaprichada en que te irás solamente cuando Potter venga a rogarte que vuelvas con ellos, y Neville; llegue como el príncipe azul que crees que es, a rescatarte de mí, con una linda y cursi confesión amorosa que es incapaz de hacer…_

_-yo…-Beth intentó no suspirar con la mención de Neville, algo que se había hecho una costumbre en ella, desde que podía recordar-no es eso…-pero la sola idea la emocionaba-yo jamás he esperado algo así…no-mordió su labio al tiempo que ocultaba su gesto con un sorbo de vino, jamás había sido buena en mentir sin mostrar emoción-yo…no los necesito_

_-me alegro, yo no quiero ser el que rompa tus ilusiones…porque déjame decirte, que eso no va a pasar, princesa_

_Beth trató de mirar a otra parte, la palabra princesa; dicha con ese tono, le causaba escalofríos…le recordaba mucho al viejo Draco de Hogwarts, y a Lucius Malfoy; que varias veces, para ganarse su simpatía, le había dicho "princesa" con ese mismo tono meloso…_

_-mira-la voz de Draco sonó muy parecida a la que Beth recordaba de Lucius-Potter se olvidará de su propia existencia ahora que esta casado con la chica Weasley, y Neville hará lo mismo…te olvidaran…_

_-eso no es verdad…_

_-entonces sigue sufriendo y cree lo que quieras…te lo dije una vez, y te lo repito…a ellos no les importa tu felicidad, solo su orgullo…jamás han pensado en ti_

_-¿cómo puedes ser tan malvado?_

_Draco dio un golpe en la mesa, parándose de inmediato y saliendo del comedor…_

_-¡Draco espera!_

_La chica lo siguió al jardín…_

_-no quise decirte eso…_

_-¡claro que quisiste! yo siempre seré el malvado de la historia que sólo quiere destruirlos y hacerte sentir mal… ¿por qué no crees que cambié?_

_-te creo…_

_-¡no es verdad!, porque a pesar de todo lo que ellos han hecho para lastimarte les crees…y yo…_

_-¿tú?_

_Draco hizo una larga pausa…caminó hasta un árbol y se recargó en él…_

_-¿recuerdas este lugar?_

_-sí__…_

_-ese día en la fiesta de mi madre, tú estuviste ahí para apoyarme por que mi padre fue a prisión…aun con tu dolor por la muerte de Sirius…_

_-sí, __lo recuerdo bien…_

_-ese día, yo supe…que yo te amaría por siempre… ¡qué estábamos hechos el uno para el otro!_

_-Draco…los dos…_

_-¿qué?_

_-estábamos __dolidos con la vida…sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro…_

_-¿ves?_

_-¿qué?_

Beth se tiró sobre la cama recordando esa parte tan emocional de aquella noche, algo que la hacía sentir en cierta forma culpable, porque no se suponía que con la sola mención del muchacho, y el momento aquel, sintiera como mariposas en el estómago…

_-¡que siempre te__ has negado a sentir algo por mí!, ¿es tan malo para ti sentir algo por mi?_

_-no es verdad…si siento algo por ti…eres muy especial para mi…_

_-tu amigo, tu enamorado eterno-río, pero por la forma en que lo hizo, parecía que lo había hecho de si mismo-incluso en eso…salgo perdiendo, prefieres a Finnigan…_

_-¡no te metas con Seamus!_

_-¿ves?... ¡ahí esta de nuevo!-suspiró-¿qué soy para ti?, ¿sabes que soy para ti?... tu proyecto de caridad…te doy lástima… ¡pero tú me das más!…_

_Beth no se contuvo, y lo abofeteó, volteándole la cara contra el árbol…_

_-¡no tengo porque oírte Malfoy!_

_-si tienes… ¿sabes por qué?_

_-¡no quiero!…será mejor que me vaya…estás muy insoportable…_

_-¡a no!…-la jaló hacía él, sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura y acariciando su cara con ternura-pregúntame por qué siento lástima por ti… ¡anda!-la apretó con fuerza, casi enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de ella-¡pregunta!_

_-¿por qué sientes lástima por mi?_

_-porque sé que ese día, me besaste porque si sentías algo por mi, y lo sigues haciendo…aun ahora…pero te niegas porque tu familia; incluso tu padre, tus amigos, todos…te han dicho que es imposible que sientas algo por mí…que es algo malo…y me das lástima porque te rendiste y lo aceptaste…_

_-yo…_

_Draco la acercó más a él, levantó su barbilla, y acarició sus labios…_

_-preferiste negarme…negarnos…-la besó-negar lo que existía entre nosotros, y que aun esta ahí... ¿para qué?, a ellos ni les importó tu sacrificio… ¿les seguirás dando gusto?_

_-Draco…yo jamás he hecho algo así…_

_-por suerte yo no lo negué ni lo olvido…tú mereces ser feliz, yo te haré feliz…_

_Esta vez, antes de que Draco volviera a decir algo, Beth puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo besó…_

_-dame una oportunidad-le dijo el chico besándola sin parar, al tiempo que ella le correspondía cada uno de los asfixiantes besos-no te fallaré…mereces ser feliz, hazlo conmigo…seremos felices los dos…_

_Beth lo soltó rápidamente…mirándolo un poco asustada…como buscando algo en él que había estado ahí cuando lo besó, pero que había desaparecido de pronto…_

_-¿qué haces?... ¿por qué te separas de mi?_

_-no es correcto…_

_-no sería correcto que lo negaras…-volvió a sujetarla esta vez con más fuerza_

_-por favor, Draco-ella trataba de separarse de él-no debí besarte…discúlpame…no sé que me pasó…no estuvo bien…_

_-pero lo hiciste…y pude sentir que me amabas…_

_-necesito tiempo…_

_-¿para?-el chico se desesperaba con cada beso rechazado-¿no es muy obvio lo que esta pasando?_

_-por eso…es demasiado rápido…necesito poner muchas cosas en mi cabeza en orden…_

_-esta bien…pero…_

_-podemos empezar a salir juntos si quieres…pero no me pidas todavía nada mas…por favor…_

_-con una condición…_

_-Draco…_

_-que consideres lo que te dije…_

_-¿qué?_

_-mereces ser feliz, yo te haré feliz no dudes de eso…sé que no lo haces, por eso me tienes miedo…porque sabes, que sólo conmigo serías muy feliz… ¿no es cierto?, ya lo fuiste una vez…y por eso huiste de mí… por eso me tienes miedo –sonrió cínicamente, con la misma presunción que tenía en el Colegio, cuando sabía que era verdad lo que decía…y que con sus comentarios perturbaba hasta la mente más fuerte…-¡me tienes miedo Black!-rió-y te tienes miedo a ti misma…te da miedo admitirlo…_


	13. Parte de mi vida, parte de mi corazon

**¡Hola a todos! damas y caballeros, fans y no tan fans... ¡un gran abrazo de año nuevo!**

**Aquí dejando el capitulo nuevo de "amor o sacrificio" para los que apenas se unen a la historia, y que están leyendo "mi venganza es mi castigo" no es por hacer promoción...pero leer la "promesa" no estaría fuera de lugar jaja, pero esta es entendible por si sola, y solo es la consecuencia de años de Hogwarts y eventos al azar...**

**Sé que no tengo que decir más, y pues los dejo, esta vez quisiera dedicarle una mención especial a Carito Sweet, mi primis Bella Swan Masen Cullen, (hola Jess) y mi peque Mer que estuvieron el día que me dieron ese trancazo con el review de castigo...gracias chicas por estar, y gracias por su gran amistad y cariño...**

**Y bueno ya saben que hacer al terminar su lectura... ¡gracias! **

**Algo**** me dice que Saku me va a matar...jaja.**

Todos los días, desde aquella noche de la cena, Beth se levantaba temprano a enfrentar la rutina misteriosa y solitaria de Draco y la mansión…ella le llamaba el "recorrido solitario" y sentía que aunque sólo eran unos cuantos días los que llevaba ahí,…jamás se acostumbraría a ella.

La chica veía el día pasar en su cabeza antes de que sucediera…levantarse temprano a preparar el desayuno; por lo general, desayunaba sola…o Draco no estaba en casa, o se levantaba hasta tarde, alimentaba a las lechuzas, ordenaba los papeles del estudio, y se dedicaba a escribir algún artículo para El Quisquilloso, una vez al día hablaba con la siempre preocupada Hermione, otra con Ginny; con la que siempre interrumpía al ver a Harry entrar a la casa, con Seamus al menos dos veces; el chico siempre agradecía de ser muy bueno mintiendo, pero tenía miedo que un día se le saliera la verdad con Remus, y Dean y Ron; que preguntaban si necesitaba algo y trataban de hacerla entrar en razón.

Antes del almuerzo, Draco aparecía misteriosamente de la nada, se encerraba en su estudio y luego salía hecho todo un encanto, lleno de galantería y simpatía, como si hubiera hecho algo que ameritaba festejo. Los dos pasaban las tardes de paseo, o discutiendo algún tema controversial para el Ministerio a la luz de la chimenea, y subían a dormir casi a media noche, todo era una enorme constante, que solo variaba según el humor de Draco.

Aquella mañana estaba muy inspirada escribiendo para el Quisquilloso, lo cual le causaba extrañeza, ya que con su distraída cabeza le era muy difícil hacerlo…pero aquella casa lóbrega, y la amplia colección de libros raros de los Malfoy, la inspiraba bastante…sonreía al recordar que en las Tres Escobas; entre jugos de calabaza, uno que otro whisky de fuego, y unas cervezas de mantequilla con los chicos, apenas podía concentrarse en algo serio.

Estaba muy concentrada apurándose para tener tiempo en la tarde con Draco; revisando libros, escribiendo a vuela pluma, que no se percató de la presencia del chico hasta que este la sacó a gritos del estudio…

-¡ven Beth!-gritaba-¡te tengo una gran sorpresa!

-eres un gran bobo….-rió Beth al ver a Draco intentando conducir una motocicleta en el jardín de la entrada -¿de dónde la sacaste?

-la compré… ¿no te gusta?

-si, es linda…pero…

-¿pero?

-¿no es peligrosa para ti?

-nada es peligroso para mi…

-chocaste un auto…

-eso fue parte del plan, a mi estos artículos…-Draco aceleró sin querer, llevándose a su paso unos pequeños arbustos-de transporte muggle siempre me han atraído…

-igual que los árboles y los arbustos supongo…

-¡súbete!-rió-te mostraré el gran conductor que soy…

-no…

-¿tienes miedo?

-¿yo?

-si…tú… ¡no digas que la gran Beth Black tiene miedo!

-¡yo no tengo miedo!-Beth cerró la puerta tras ella y subió a la moto, sujetándose fuerte de Draco

-ya sabia yo, que mi novia no era ninguna cobarde…

-Draco…-pero antes de que Beth pudiera sacarlo de su error acerca de su relación, el chico aceleró y se metió al camino que llevaba al pueblo

El paisaje pasaba rápido en los ojos de Beth que se aferraba a Draco, pero que intentaba a la vez, no parecer que tenía miedo…

-¿verdad que es fantástico?-gritaba Draco para hacerse escuchar sobre el motor

-¡nos vas a matar!

-no seas miedosa, linda…

-ya te dije que no lo soy…

-¿entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa?

Draco bajó la velocidad al entrar al pueblo, todos los miraban como si jamás hubieran visto a dos chicos en una motocicleta…

-baja la velocidad…los asustas y más… porque no tienes idea de cómo conducirla…

-¿sabes algo?

-¿qué?-Beth miraba apenada a las personas que se hacían a un lado, por miedo de terminar aplastadas

-si no fuera porque te he visto enfrentar tantas cosas, como subirte al pollo de Hagrid…

-se llama Buckbeack, y no es un pollo…es un hipogrifo… ¿que no fuiste al Colegio?

-¡da igual!-Draco aceleró al llegar a campo abierto, haciendo que Beth se sujetara de él aun más fuerte-las bludgers locas de los partidos de Quidditch del séptimo año, mi padre, incluso Snape…si no supiera todo eso…diría que tienes pánico…pero no…-Draco se detuvo y volteó a verla-¿sabes a qué le tienes miedo en realidad?

-¡ya dime que me estás poniendo nerviosa!-gritaba-¡y fíjate por donde vas!

-eso es lo que creo…

Draco por fin se detuvo al lado de una granja…

-que tienes miedo de mi…que te pongo demasiado nerviosa…porque si fueras con Finnigan, o con Potter en la moto de tu padre…

-¿cómo sabes?...cierto, olvidé que me vigilabas… ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver?

-con ellos no te ponías tan nerviosa, a pesar de que ellos son aun más acelerados y descuidados que yo…eso significa una cosa… ¡te gusto demasiado!

-¡tonto!

Draco la tomó de la cintura y casi cargándola en brazos, la llevó hasta un gran árbol en medio del campo…

-yo solía venir aquí cuando era pequeño…cuando me escapaba de mi padre y sus constantes regaños…-dijo mientras se sentaba y jalaba a Beth hacía él, sentándola en su piernas, y abrazándola de tal manera, que ella no pudiera soltarse-¿ves a esos niños pequeños que están ahí?

Beth dirigió su mirada a una niña y un niño pequeño, que saltaban entre la hierba con un pequeño perro regordete…

-son lindos…

-si…su padre tiene nuestra edad…talvez unos años más…no recuerdo…

-¿lo conoces?

-si, antes de que se me enseñara el supuesto orgullo de los Malfoy-suspiró negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo-él era el único amigo que tenia, hasta que papá me descubrió y bueno…el resto de la historia ya la conoces…

-es muy interesante…-lo miró-ya sabia que si tenías corazón de hipogrifo…o sea, de pollo… ¡eres un tierno polluelo!

-¡graciosa!…-le dio un impulsivo beso en la mejilla-y esos son sus niños…

-¿él sabe que lo espías?

-sabe que Draco murió, el muy noble fue al funeral…era él único junto con tus padres, los Tonks, Dumbledore, Moody y Neville que se fueron a despedir…me hizo pensar mucho ese momento…en lo equivocado que viví…¿Beth?

Draco levantó la barbilla de la chica…ella lloraba…

-¿qué tienes?

-cuando estuve en Rumania…no tenia ni una semana ahí…

-princesa…

Beth le sonrió, pero volvió su mirada al suelo…

-llevaba varios días trabajando en los laboratorios, y no es que me molestara, me divertía bastante, y créeme, agradecí la exigencia de Snape en aquellos momentos.

-debió de haber sido muy divertido…supongo-con un movimiento suave, Draco acarició el cabello de Beth

-la verdad que si, pero yo ansiaba poder estar más con los dragones…pero aun con un verano anterior ahí, no se me consideraba lo suficientemente preparada, el único que tenía confianza en mí era Charlie, así que un día; muy temprano, creo que apenas había amanecido, tocó a mi puerta…por suerte ya me había levantado…

_-¡Beth!-Charlie tocaba la puerta con entusiasmo-vamos, despierta y ven conmigo… ¡hoy irás conmigo a ver a los dragones!_

_Beth abrió la puerta, ya estaba lista para salir…_

_-¡vaya que rápida!-sonrió-bueno, no importan los detalles de cómo adivinaste que venía…no desperdiciaremos tiempo en ellos, que podríamos pasar con los dragones ¿o si?_

_-¡claro que no!_

_De un salto, Beth subió a la espalda de Charlie, él le dio una vuelta rápida y entre risas la bajó al suelo_

_-entonces toma tu cámara, tu libreta de notas…todo lo que necesites, y vámonos…te darán ropa ignífuga en el campamento…_

_-no la necesito…_

_-sí__ que la necesitas…Ron me escribió contándome sobre tu habilidad nata para accidentarte…calderos que explotan, escobas descontroladas... mis hermanitos te usaban de conejillo de indias ¿cierto?_

_-no puedo decirte…-sonrió-secreto profesional de bromas Weasley…pero esa sabandija de tu hermano Ron-rió Beth-quiere arruinar mi diversión y correcto aprendizaje…_

_-considerando que es Ron…yo sólo creo que trata de cuidarte y que te diviertas, es todo_

Beth se detuvo en su relato para observar a Draco que la miraba con atención…

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó el chico

-no-sonrió-fue un día extraño aquel, muy parecido al día en que supe que estabas vivo…este día fue lo contrario…estaba tan emocionada, tomé fotos de todos los dragones, sobretodo Norberto-rió-¿te acuerdas?

-¿me vas a echar la culpa de eso también?

-no tontito-Beth acarició su mejilla y él respondió con un beso en su mano-no pude evitar recordarlo…

Beth no sabía por qué ya no le molestaban las muestras de cariño de Draco…y mucho menos, por qué no las rechazaba…

-¿y qué pasó entonces?

-pase todo el día ahí con Charlie y otros estudiosos de dragones, tomé cientos de fotos…tuve que volver a mi habitación por la cámara que Moody me regaló, porque la que Colin me regaló…

-¿la quemó un dragón?

-no…-sonreía mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos del chico, él detuvo su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella, y aprovechaba cada vez que podía, para besar su mejilla o su cabello-la utilicé como señuelo para atraer a uno, y luego al tomar la foto…se rompió…creo que la utilicé demasiado…pero las fotos se salvaron…

-que niña tan traviesa y distraída…mira que usar una cámara para atraer al dragón… ¿qué pensabas?... ¿qué era un dragón con un gran futuro en el modelaje?

-¡Draco!...-le dio un manotazo en el pecho que recompensó con un dulce beso en su mejilla-no soy tan tonta como crees…distraída…eso si…

-¡eso siempre me gustó de ti!…-la besó-continúa…

-bueno…-la chica se recargó en el pecho de él, mirándolo a los ojos cada vez que él se volteaba para darle un beso-es entonces-acarició su barbilla con delicadeza-cuando todo cambió…

_Antes de cenar, Beth corrió a la tienda del campamento para que le prepararan las fotos, estaba ansiosa de mandar copias de todas a Hagrid y Dumbledore, que desde que supieron que iría rumbo a Rumania, le encargaron divertirse y estudiar mucho…_

_-y estas-puso un grupo de fotos y cartas en el mostrador- a esta direcciones-Beth acomodaba pequeños papeles con los nombres de Hagrid, Dumbledore, Seamus, Ron y sus padres-¿y cuánto vale el uso de la Red Flú para comunicarme?, bueno, lo que sea…-sacó unos galeones y se los dio al encargado; que a su vez, le entregó una vasija de Polvos Flú…_

_-¡mamá!-gritó la chica en la chimenea-¡papá!_

_-¡cielo!-Liz asomó su cabeza entre las llamas verdes-¿cómo estas cariño?_

_-bien, acabo de volver de ver a los dragones…les mando fotos y cartas… ¿y papá?_

_-¿qué?-Liz cambió de la alegría a la preocupación-¡no me digas que no ha llegado!_

_-¿Remus esta aquí?_

_-si, cielo…fue a verte…tiene algo que decirte…_

_-¿todo bien entre ustedes?_

_-claro-sonrió-ya lo conoces, nada que no se pueda arreglar…_

_-¡mamá por favor!_

_-lo siento…me refería a una larga conversación…_

_-si tú lo dices… ¿entonces?...-Beth reconoció el tono de preocupación en su madre-¿ha pasado algo serio?_

_-este no es el medio para hablarlo, pero no te preocupes…entenderás cuando él te explique, se fue en el traslador del Ministerio, no debe de tardar…-su madre hizo aparecer pequeños corazones en el humo-ten cuidado mi pequeña, y ten confianza en que todo estará bien, tú sigue adelante, te extraño mucho, pero no quisiera que por eso vuelvas corriendo-Liz desapareció conforme a las llamas se debilitaban…_

_-Beth…-Charlie apareció en la puerta del pequeño negocio-te he estado buscando… ¿adivina quién está aquí?_

_-¿Remus?_

_-¡no es justo!... ¡en serio que no!-gritó el chico alegremente, cargándola sobre su espalda-adivinas todas mis sorpresas…_

_-algo me dice que esto es serio, Charlie…presiento que no trae buenas noticias…_

_-bueno te dejaré a solas con él…y si lo creo…tiene una cara…_

-entonces así fue como te enteraste de mi muerte…

-no Draco, Remus se negaba a decirme…trataba de hablarme de otras cosas, dijo que tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría…

-¿y?

_-vamos-Beth tomó del brazo a Remus y caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar apartado del campamento-no me has dicho nada, y por lo que pude descifrar de mamá…es algo serio…_

_-sucede…_

_-¡ah!-Beth se llevó asustada las manos a la boca-¿alguien murió?_

_-si…_

_-¡no me harás adivinar!…eso es muy cruel…pero…según las edades… _

_-no hagas cálculos inútiles y no mates a nadie con tus suposiciones…todos los que tú crees, están bien…se trata de alguien… ¿cómo te explico?, esto no es fácil…fue muy repentino…alguien tan joven…_

-ya veo…-Draco negaba con la cabeza un poco molesto-ni siquiera pensaste que yo podría ser…

-¡claro que no!, por favor, no empieces con tus cosas…

-¿entonces?

Beth se volteó a ver a Draco, poniendo sus manos en su cara, y dándole un pequeño beso en la boca…

-¿aun piensas que no sufrí?, ¡por todos los cielos Malfoy!, quise volver a casa tan pronto lo supe…

_-¡estas bromeando!-gritaba Beth tratando de no llorar-¡eso no es posible!_

_-lo siento linda, pero así fue…jamás esperamos que fuera Draco, y menos en esas absurdas circunstancias…_

_-¡quiero volver a casa!-sollozaba-¡ahora!_

_-no tiene sentido…ya está__ en la cripta de su familia…-Remus trató de abrazarla pero ella se soltó-otra muerte… ¡otra que no pude evitar!…_

_-¡nadie sabia!, no podías hacer nada…_

_-si lo hubiera querido más, protegido más…__entendido más… _

Entonces al mirar a Draco, y verse reflejada en sus ojos grises…Beth recordó algo que había dejado en el olvido, pero que en ese momento, y con el recuerdo de la triste conversación pasada con Harry, salió a la luz…sabía que tenía que enmendar el tiempo perdido y las palabras se juntaban solas en su mente, en una conversación sin sentido aparente...

_-pero hija-Remus la abrazó-eso no hubiera cambiado nada…_

_-claro que si papá, se lo debo…_

_Remus sonrió con la mirada de ella…siempre había estado muy orgulloso del gran corazón de su pequeña_

_-¿crees que hubiera cambiado algo de haber hecho eso?-preguntó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza_

_-hubiera cambiado mucho…pero ya no se podrá…y me hubiera gustado…_

_-¿qué?_

_-demostrarle cuanto lo quise, aunque él no lo creía así, pero sí lo hacía…lo quería muchísimo…si él estuviera vivo…no dudaría en demostrárselo…_

Draco se espantó de ver a Beth con la mirada fija en él, pero sin verlo realmente, parecía estar en un estado de trance…

-amor…-dijo tímidamente con una sonrisa triunfante, como si decir aquella dulce palabra le hubiera costado mucho-¿me escuchas?

Pero ella solamente respiraba profundamente y las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer…

"…_no, ya le dije a Dean que no…yo quiero, y necesito quedarme… por favor, Harry…entiéndeme… ¿qué harías tú si hubiera sido al revés?... ¿no te hubiera gustado pasar tiempo con alguien que estuvo lejos mucho tiempo?, ¿alguien al que creías que jamás volverías a ver? ¿recuperar el tiempo perdido?... Harry ¿no querías ir con papá al descubrir la verdad?_

_-no compares, no es lo mismo…yo daría…_

_-¡si lo sé! al igual que yo, daría la vida por que él estuviera vivo…_

_-¡pero no es lo mismo!, Sirius no se haría el muerto para dañarnos…_

_-si es lo mismo, porque Draco era parte de mi vida, y su muerte me causó mucho dolor…al igual que con papá, hubo un tiempo en que hubiera dado mi vida por recuperar el tiempo perdido-tomó su mano-sé que me entiendes, Harry…dame esa oportunidad…"_

-¿en serio eso pensaste?

-si-Beth se puso frente con frente con el muchacho-pensé que me quitaban otra parte de mi vida…y ahora…

Beth se puso de pie rápidamente, y se escondió tras el árbol…

-¿ahora qué?

-nada…

-no-Draco la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacía él-dime…

-me la han devuelto…-dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba-ý no sé que hacer con ella… ¿Draco?

-yo tengo una idea…-el chico la abrazó, la recostó en la hierba y empezó a besarla…

-Draco…

-¿ahora qué?

-los niños están muy cerca…-Beth se incorporó hasta estar sentada en los brazos del chico-podrían…-toda sonrojada miraba a todas partes sin mirarlo a él- ¡que pena!, te imaginas si fueran…

-¿nuestros niños?-rió-¡eso sería fantástico!… ¿te lo imaginas?, ¡juntos tendremos una familia!...al menos dos niños, una niña y un niño… ¿alguna vez te lo imaginaste?

-bueno…Neville y yo siempre quisimos tener una familia tan grande como la de los Weasley…pero…

Cuando Beth se dio cuenta, el chico se había puesto de pie y caminaba a prisa hacia la moto, le faltó poco para dejarla sola en medio de la nada…

-súbete-le dijo enojado-ya es tarde y no tardará en llover…

-Draco…discúlpame…

-¡súbete o me voy sin ti!

El camino de regreso fue largo y silencioso…Beth podía sentir a Draco resoplar, suspirar, y tratar de mantenerse calmado…

-Draco…

-por favor, silencio…-Beth reconoció el tono de tristeza de Draco y las palabras cortadas por el llanto…-trato de concentrarme… ¿no querrás que nos estrellemos por ahí o si?

Al llegar a la mansión, el chico dejó tirada la moto en el jardín…y corrió hacia adentro sin decir palabra…

-¡escúchame Draco!

-¿por qué no te vas a tu casa y buscas a Longbottom?, ¡eso es lo que quieres!-subió corriendo y Beth lo siguió hasta su habitación-¡sal de aquí!

-no…

-¡sal o te saco a la fuerza!

-quiero decirte algo…

-¿qué?

El momento se hizo eterno incluso para Beth, que no podía sacar las palabras de su boca…cuando muchas veces estas salían sin querer…

-si no me dices ahora, mejor vete…

-no…

-¡anda!

Beth suspiró, tartamudeó, soltó monosílabos, salió y entró a la habitación varías veces antes de ponerse enfrente de él, y soltar lo que parecía que llevaba adentro mucho tiempo…y que al estar con Draco, emergió de lo más profundo de su ser....

-¡creo que te amo!-gritó y sonrió aliviada

-¿disculpa que dijiste?

-que creo que te amo….por eso dije que no sabia que hacer con esa parte de mi vida que me devolvieron…no sé que sentir por ti, no me lo explico...pero es algo muy grande, y no puedo seguir negándolo

-mientes…-contestó un Draco bastante incrédulo… ¿por qué voy a creerte?

-buen punto…-Beth se alejó de él y se dirigió a su cuarto-no tienes porque creerme si no quieres-gritó para hacerse escuchar desde su habitación-pero creo que es la verdad

Sólo había estado ahí unos minutos cuando el chico apareció en la puerta…

-¿en serio dices eso?

-si…y es más difícil para mí que para ti, créeme…no es fácil decirlo…-Beth se sentó de espaldas a él, abrazando con fuerza una almohada, no sabía si lo hacía para darse fuerzas, o porque en el fondo, había algo que la hacía dudar…y sosteniendo con fuerza la almohada, ahogaba esa duda y nuevo sentimiento…

-si sólo crees…-dijo el chico molesto-no tenemos nada de que hablar…

-pero…Draco…

-mañana hablaremos de esto…-Draco subió el tono de su voz al tiempo que hablaba lentamente-ahora…creo-aquel creo sonó terrible a los oídos de Beth-que no tengo nada que decirte…no estoy seguro…no me gustaría hacerte creer algo que no es… ¿me entiendes?

Beth al escuchar esas palabras y digerirlas en su cabeza, se sintió extraña, acaso… ¿Draco la estaba rechazando?, ¿estaba vengándose de ella por no estar segura de si misma y sus sentimientos?…_pero yo estoy segura_ se dijo mientras golpeaba la almohada _él es el que no esta seguro de que yo pueda quererlo…es su maldita conciencia…y bueno ¿a mi qué?,_ -tiró la almohada a la puerta-_mejor para mí…podré volver a casa…podré seguir mi vida...podré hacer lo que yo quiera…_

De pronto, todo se puso negro y Beth apenas si podía mantenerse en pie en aquella oscuridad salida, aparentemente, de su propia cabeza,así quedecidió tirarse en la cama antes de caer al suelo…_la culpa la tiene él...me pone en tensión constante…cómo siempre lo ha hecho, desde que tengo memoria…pero ahora yo seré quien mande…volveré a mi vida…a mi casa y amigos…_su cara se puso pálida de un momento a otro, y sus lágrimas volvieron a asomarse_…¿pero cual vida Beth?, _se preguntó mientras se veía en el espejo de su cómoda _no tienes vida…tus amigos te traicionaron al mentirte sobre Draco, Neville ni siquiera ha intentado buscarte…talvez Draco tenga razón_ se puso de pie despacio y miró hacía el corredor _talvez tu vida esta aquí, y con él_

-no sé si lo ame-dijo en voz alta-pero si no le digo, con tanta presión a la que me tienen sujeta…voy a terminar vomitando hasta el banquete de Navidad de Molly…-se encaminó hacía el cuarto del chico-mejor buscar un nuevo camino…-tocó a la puerta-Draco…

-pasa…

Draco estaba parado enfrente de la ventana, solo llevaba su pantalón de la pijama, y en su espalda podía verse un largo tatuaje de un dragón…cuando el volteó y se dirigió a ella con el torso desnudo, ella no pudo evitar verlo y sonrojarse, algo que Draco notó de inmediato…

-ven-él la jaló hacia él, el chico parecía haber cambiado de humor y opinión respecto a ella-quédate conmigo esta noche y demuéstrame que de verdad lo sientes y no lo dices por salir del problema…

-pero…

-si te niegas… ¿no lo harás verdad hermosa?…quédate al menos un rato….

-hace unos minutos querías que me fuera…es más…cuando llegamos, casi me corriste

-fui un tonto-la abrazó con fuerza-y con respecto a lo de haberte querido correr…a veces me pongo tan celoso que no sé lo que digo…pero entiende…que menciones a Lo…-acarició su cabello y cara-digo, Neville…en cada cosa, que a ti venga su recuerdo con tanta frecuencia…

-lo lamento… ¿pero el otro día no decías que hasta lo envidiabas? …¿escuché mal?

-eso dije, pero los celos lo cambian a uno…lo admiro si…pero no admiro que sea tan tonto por dejarte ir…-Draco puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella, presionando un poco su cuello al mismo tiempo-pero ya no me molesta tanto…sé que poco a poco lo irás olvidando…

-bueno, entiende que no es fácil…

-si, pero…

Beth pudo sentir los dedos del muchacho ahora alrededor de su cuello con más fuerza, los sentía a punto de estrangularla

-sé que lo harás…

-me estas lastimando, Draco…

-lo lamento-la soltó, pero rápidamente la tomó de la mano y la sentó junto a él en su cama-sabes que no es mi intención, a veces soy muy brusco, pero contigo seré más dulce, esa es mi promesa

-no más promesas ¿si?

-claro…-jaló su barbilla y la besó con cuidado-hechos…te demostraré que dulce y bueno puedo ser…no recordarás jamás a nadie que no sea yo, me amarás sólo a mi, porque te demostraré que no necesitarás a nadie más…

-vaya…

-¿lo dudas?

-no lo dudo…pero… ¿qué te hace pensar eso?, ¿por qué estas tan seguro?

-yo estoy seguro que no amaré a nadie más en mi vida que no seas tú…-Draco puso un dedo en los labios de Beth cuando ella intentó interrumpirlo-y estoy seguro que harás lo mismo…

-¿me estás amenazando?

-no, ahora sé que con amenazas no se resuelve nada, y al contrario…se pierde lo que se ha ganado, estoy seguro porque somos dos adultos

-los adultos no siempre son sensatos…mira a nuestros padres…-Beth se puso de pie y se acercó despacio a la puerta sin darle la espalda al chico

Draco la miró, se acercó a ella y con mucha delicadeza besó su cuello

-somos adultos que no temen ya a nada, que están seguros de sus sentimientos y que no ofenden a nadie con vivirlos-Draco le extendió su mano invitándola de nuevo a acercarse-¿me estoy explicando?, sé que me entiendes…ven…-sonrió-quédate conmigo… ¿si?

Por primera vez, Beth sintió algo extraño hacía Draco que no tenía que ver con el miedo o el odio, quería salir corriendo, pero muy adentro algo la mantenía ahí…


End file.
